AMOR OCULTO ranma y shampoo-fanfic
by paul-andres-hf
Summary: ranma se da cuenta de que su relación con akane ya no funciona y su corazón esta sacándola de el pero un nuevo sentimiento ocupara su lugar en esta historia muchos secretos seran revelados , ADVERTENCIA en algunos capítulos habrá lemon pero si no les gusta el lemon no se preocupen yo les avisare esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste
1. lo nuestro no funciona

**LO NUESTRO NO FUNCIONA**

Era una mañana normal en nerima se veía a dos jóvenes corriendo rápidamente a la escuela

–ranma apúrate o llegaremos tarde, dijo akane apurando a su prometido

-ya tranquila ya lo sé ,ranma estaba algo estresado por la actitud de su prometida de repente shampoo aparece sin previo aviso

-hola ranma, saludo shampoo pero no estaba tan alegre como de costumbre

-hola shampoo como estas, dijo ranma mientras saludaba a shampoo

-akane al ver que shampoo avía aparecido se puso verdaderamente celosa,-¡aaa yaaa ya no te voy a esperar me voy! , en ese momento akane se retira dejando a ranma y shampoo

- akane espera, dijo ranma listo para ir tras ella pero en ese momento shampoo lo detiene

-ranma ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? , pregunto shampoo en un tono serio y medio triste

- ranma al notar esa actitud se sorprendió y estaba aún más sorprendido porque shampoo no le había recibido como siempre con una bicicleta en la cara y el abrazo amazónico que siempre le daba,-¿sí que pasa shampoo? , dijo ranma para ori a shampoo

-bueno ranma te quería decir porque quieres tanto a akane si siempre te maltrata por cosas sin sentido siempre te trata mal ahora que me he dado cuenta de que la amas porque no importa lo que haga y también ukyo ambas hemos intentado conquistarte pero yo aun no entiendo porque la quieres tanto que tiene ella que yo no tenga siempre te expresado lo que siento por ti y akane no, dijo shampoo con un tono de tristeza y con un poco de lágrimas

-ranma se sorprendió mucho ante la actitud de shampoo ,-shampoo realmente debo admitir que si quiero akane pero en algo tienes razón su actitud ya me está cansado ,decía ranma un poco desanimado al pensar como akane lo trataba

-lo sabía ranma realmente creo que debería rendirme aunque sea doloroso para mí además he visto que entre nosotros no hay nada ni no somos tanto amigos que digamos ,decía shampoo con más tristeza

- ranma realmente se sorprendió mucho ante esa actitud no era normal en shampoo y luego vio esas lágrimas de nuevo ,-te equivocas shampoo tu y yo si somos amigos siempre me has ayudado ahora que me lo dices te quiero pedir perdón , dijo ranma mientras miraba a shampoo

- perdón ¿de qué ranma?-pregunto shampoo secándose las lágrimas

-de cómo te he tratado realmente lo siento shampoo, dijo ranma apenado acordándose de lo mal que a asido con ella

-no importa ranma tu nunca me podrías lastimar bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego ranma, dijo shampoo lista para

- espera shampoo, ranma en ese momento la detiene para que no se baya

- si ranma ¿qué pasa?, Pregunto shampoo deteniéndose

- quieres salir conmigo esta noche al centro, dijo ranma con una sonrisa para invitarla

-¡enserio ranma!, shampoo en ese momento se emocionó bastante sin poder creerlo

- si como a las 8 que dices shampoo , decía ranma con una sonrisa

- si ranma te veré en el doyo para irnos, luego shampo se fue con una enorme felicidad

- luego ranma en ese momento reacciona,-que porque dije eso, decía ranma pensado en porque invito a shampo luego se quedó pensando de nuevo,- tal vez debo ir necesito tranquilizarme salir con shampoo no es mala idea, luego ranma se dirigió a la escuela al llegar ya era la hora del receso ranma estaba en el patio sentado en un árbol pensado en lo que le había dicho a shampoo hasta que akane llega furiosa

- porque tardaste eee de seguro estabas con la loca de shampoo, dijo akane furiosa y con lo venditos celos que siempre tenía

- ya cállate akane porque siempre me discriminas así ya estoy harto siempre eres una persona mal pensada porque eres así e respóndeme además ¡shampoo no es ninguna loca!, dijo ranma en un tono molesto mientras alzaba la voz

-akane se quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de ranma y luego reacciono,- entonces porque la defiendes de esa manera simplemente di que te gusta y ya, dijo akane para responderle a su prometido

-tu acaso as visto que yo correspondo a sus abrazos a sus besos no verdad ves ere una persona mal pensada, ranma se retiró por su cuenta dejando a akane paralizada ya que nunca habían discutido de esa manera con ranma

- después ranma se fue algún lugar más tranquilo para poder estar más en paz y vio a ukyo llegar - hola ranma ,dijo ukyo feliz de ver a su amigo

- ranma en ese momento reacciono al escuchar la voz de su amiga,- hola ukyo como estas ,decía ranma con una sonrisa

-ukyo pudo ver la actitud de ranma,- ranma peleaste de nuevo con akane verdad jajaj,ukyo en ese momento soltó una pequeña risa

- no porque, ranma su puso un poco nervioso al ver como ukyo descubrió su enojo con akane

- jajaja a mí no me engañas ranma soy tu amiga de la infancia te conozco, dijo ukyo sabiendo perfectamente bien como era ranma

-bueno si pero realmente ya me estoy cansando de esto, dijo ranma un poco desanimado

-ukyo al oír eso aprovecho,- ranma te invito esta noche un café para que te desestrezes, dijo ukyo esperando la respuesta de ranma

-ranma se alegró y al momento de decir si se le binó el recuerdo sobre su cita con shampoo ,-lo siento ukyo pero tengo unas cosas que tengo que hacer jaja , dijo ranma tratando de ocultar su secreto

- ¿qué cosas ranma?, pregunto ukyo un poco desanimada al ver que su amigo no acepto

- es que tengo que…, ranma pensó si le decía sobre lo de shampoo se iba a poner muy triste y furiosa y lo que dijo fue,- es que tengo que entrenar con mi padre en la tarde será para la próxima, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-okey ranma pero veras si jajaja, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

- claro jajaja,dijo ranma con el mismo tono feliz de su amiga luego ukyo se despidió de ranma y luego ranma camino no espero a akane ya que ahora él estaba enojado con ella

**DOYO TENDO**

**-**ranma había llegado al doyo al entrar subió las escaleras directo a su habitación y vio a su padre que lo miraba con un rostro serio para empezar una charla con el

- ranma siéntate, dijo genma con un tono serio

-ranma se quedó algo sorprendido por la seriedad de su padre y ranma se sentó,-¿papa que sucede? Pregunto ranma

- ranma he notado que tu relación con akane está de mal en peor siempre veo que están peleando y eso me preocupa mucho ya que no solo he sido yo quien lo ha notado también lo a notando mi amigo soun y realmente me estoy preocupando mucho ponte a pensar en lo que pasaría, luego genma recordó la discusión que tuvo con su amigo

**RECUERDO**

Soun y genma estaban jugando y luego genma nota una actitud extraña en su amigo

-le ¿pasa algo tendo?, pregunto genma al ver la seriedad de su amigo

- bueno saotome e notando que nuestros hijos no tiene una relación tan buena que digamos si ni siquiera creo que ni un beso se han dando y yo el único beso que he visto de ranma asido con shampoo usted sabes las consecuencias de que pasara si no se casan recuerde que este doyo debe tener un heredero y su hijo debería ya estar casado con akane ¡,dijo soun en un tono molesto ,-espero que convenza a ranma porque usted tendría que irse, dijo soun bien firme y directo

- genma se puso un poco nervioso por las palabras de su amigo,-eee no se preocupe tendo ya vera que tendrá una relación es que lo que pasa es que aún son unos niños y ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes jeje , dijo genma tratando de calmar a soun

-bueno tiene razón saotome pero espero que si se llegue a ver la boda de ranma y akane escucho! , dijo soun con un tono medio furioso

-genma se asustó ante esa actitud,- claro tendo vera que se cumplirá

- bueno espero que eso pase, luego soun se retiró dejando a genma muy asustado

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-¡te has puesto a pensar que pasaría nosotros ya no viviríamos aquí nos echarían de esta casa donde viviríamos! , Pronuncio genma alzando la voz

- a ti solo te importa eso ¡solo quieres estar a aquí para que te mantengan como un niño! a mí me das vergüenza papa, dijo ranma con una actitud molesta

- pero como te atreves a decir eso sabes que nuestra vida depende de esto tienes que fortalecer tu relación con akane y casarte con ella ranma tal vez me grites por esto pero yo sé que tú la quieres mucho hijo ,dijo genma poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ranma

- bueno papa lo admito si la quiero, dijo ranma un poco apenado por decirlo

-¡ aaaaaa! ya ves entonces declárate y tengan una relación ya no sean infantiles , dijo genma alzando la voz mientras sujetaba la camiseta de ranma

- espera papa pero yo realmente ya me estoy hartando, dijo ranma pensando en cómo akane ha sido con el todo este tiempo

- hartando ¿de qué?, pregunto genma a ranma sin entender

-de cómo me trata akane aunque la quiera es una mujer mal pensada siempre me golpea y cada ves que una chica me dice hola viene y me golpea y ya me estoy hartando además el cariño que le tengo está desapareciendo si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, dijo ranma bien triste

- genma se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hijo pero después reacciono,- bueno ranma pero escúchame bien tienes que fortalecer esa relación y¡ casarte cuanto antes ¡,dijo genma alzando la voz

- ¡tu nunca me entiendes si fueras un verdadero padre me comprenderías tu solo quieres tu beneficio propio ¡luego ranma se levantó y se fue enojado dejando a genma preocupado y sorprendido ,mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Shampoo ya avía acabado con las entregas y se dirigió adentro de su restauran muy feliz y contenta al saber que en la noche estará con ranma una vez dentro se encontró con cologne,- hola abuelita dijo shampo muy alegre

cologne nota la actitud alegre se su nieta ya que en la mañana shampoo estaba llorando por una pesadilla que había tenido,- hola shampoo veo que ya estás bien

- si abuelita ya estoy bien, dijo shampoo con mucha tranquilidad

- que bueno porque si me asuste en la mañana, después cologne empezó a recordar lo que abia pasado en la mañana

**RECUERDO**

**LA PESADILLA DE SHAMPOO Y LA MAÑANA DE LA TRSITEZA**

Shampoo se encontraba dormida plácidamente hasta que la pesadilla comenzó

-jajajajajaja ya ríndete tonta ranma me ama a mí porque no te regresas a china jajaja, reía la malvada akane mientras amenazaba a shampoo

-¡ cállate akane ya verás! dijo shampoo lista para atacarla hasta que aparece ranma

-maldita no toques a akane ella es mi prometida tu solo eres un estorbo en mi vida yo ni te amo ni amigo tuyo soy jajaja ,ranma y akane estaba riéndose de ella

- pero ranma yo te amo, dijo shampoo llorando fuertemente luego vio una imagen de ranma y akane besándose

-ranma y akane dijeron al mismo tiempo,- mejor vuélvete a china maldita jajajajaj se rieron después de la horrible pesadilla shampoo despertó llorando ,-porque la amas a ella porque a mí no si yo siempre he abierto mis sentimientos así a ti ,pronuncio shampoo mientras lloraba ya eran las 6 de la mañana shampoo ya no quería dormir por su pesadilla luego se fue a la cocina a ver algo para el desayuno

-hasta que baja cologne ella al ver la actitud de su nieta se preocupó y se acercó a su nieta,-¿ que pasa hija porque lloras?

-abuelita me quiero morir ya no soporto este dolor ,dijo shampoo para abrazar a su abuela

-pero shampoo que paso ,dijo cologne sorprendida al ver a su nieta así luego shampoo le conto la pesadilla y cologne se sorprende por eso ,-shampoo solo fue una pesadilla ,dijo cologne tratando de consolar a su nieta

- pero abuelita esa pesadilla tiene la verdad ranma ama a akane y ami no ,dijo shampo mientras lloraba

- luego cologne le dice que se siente para conversar con ella ,-tranquilízate shampoo hablemos si de algo que siempre te he querido decir es importante

- bueno abuelita ¿de qué se trata? , pregunto shampoo secándose las lágrimas

- dime ¿realmente estas enamorada del yerno?¿ realmente lo amas o simplemente obedeces nuestras leyes?, pregunto cologen con un tono bien serio

- abuelita al principio no sentía nada por ranma solo obedecía las leyes de nuestra aldea pero como ha pasado el tiempo me he estado enamorando perdidamente de él lo amo mucho abuelita lo quiero mucho no es por nuestra ley yo lo amo por amor abuelita yo no amo a ni ningún otro hombre solo a él incluso tuve que darle el beso de la muerte a mis hermanas por el yo lo amo mucho abuelita no puedo vivir sin él, dijo shampoo llorando fuertemente

- cologne pensó ,-jamás pensé que amaría tanto a ranma y luego dijo,- shampoo quieres utilizar algún hechizo para tenerlo ,dijo cologne porque realmente quería ver a shampoo feliz aria lo que sea por la felicidad de su nieta ya que ella era como su hija

- no ya no quiero ningún hechizo hoy lo buscara y hablare con él ,dijo shampoo en un tono triste

,-muy bien como quieras hija, después cologne dejo a shampoo

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

Luego shampoo le conto lo que paso con ranma

- cologne se puso feliz por ver a su nieta ten feliz y también estuvo sorprendido al saber que ranma la invito,- muy bien shampoo hay que ponerte hermosa para la noche, dijo cologen con un sonrisa

-si gracias abuelita, agradeció shampoo a su abuela impaciente por estar con ranma , mientras tanto.

**EN EL DOYO**

-Ranma se encontraba entrenado hasta que llego akane ranma al ver su expresión se asusto

-porque te fuiste así e sin avisarme, dijo akane un poco molesta

- akane me vas a fastidiar por eso tu siempre me dejas en las mañanas para que te vayas, dijo ranma con el mismo tono molesto

-eso pasa porque eres lento y flojo y vago, dijo akane correspondiéndole a ranma

-¡cállate no me digas así! , dijo ranma con furia

-tengo la razón además también llegas tarde porque siempre te quedas con shampoo,luego akane cruzo los brazos mientras beia a ranma con el ceño fruncido

- o través empezaste con eso sabes que akane me arte lo nuestro no funciona y no creo que funcione, ranma al decir eso bajo la mirada

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, akane no entendió porque ranma dijo eso

-que lo nuestro no funciona siempre me maltratas me dices pervertido eres mal pensada ¡ya no aguanto más ¡ranma se fue dejando a akane paralizada

-…ranma..., pronuncio akane al ver la actitud de su prometido

-Luego ranma llego a su habitación triste por lo que paso porque si quería a akane pero realmente no estaba funcionado su relación ranma estaba pensando hasta que vio la hora y a eran las 7 él estaba alistándose para dormir y luego ranma recuerda y abre los ojos de golpe,-¡es cierto tengo que estar con shampoo a las 8 ¡luego ranma se ve a preparase para su paseo por la ciudad ,mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Se veía a una hermosa mujer arreglada bastante bien shampoo estaba totalmente hermosa

- hija realmente te ves muy bien , dijo cologne mirando asu nieta

- gracias abuelita por ayudarme

- todo sea por mi nieta

-shampoo estaba impaciente por estar con ranma

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia que realizo sobre mi pareja favorita realmente espero que les aya gustado si les gusto por favor comente les agradecería mucho muchas gracias.**


	2. cita nocturna

**Cita nocturna **

**EN EL DOYO**

-Ranma ya estaba preparado para salir y de repente le vino el pensamiento,- no sé si debería hacer esto bueno pero realmente necesito salir a divertirme, luego ranma estaba listo para salir pero una voz femenina lo llamo

-ranma ¿a dónde vas tan bien vestido ee?, dijo la mayor de las tendo al ver a ranma

- ranma al oír a kasumi se asustó,-hola kasumi como estas no me voy a ninguna parte simplemente iré a dar un paseo por ahí jajaja ,ranma estaba bien nerviosos al verla

- baya ranma me sorprende eso ya que al verte veo que te has vestido bien para salir eee, dijo kasumi algo sorprendía de ver a ranma asi

- jajajaja si es que ya sabes no puedo salir a la calle mal vestido no jajaj, ranma estaba bastante nervioso a que lo descubrieran

- kasumi se acerca a él y le dice,- veo que te peleaste de nuevo con akane verdad, dijo kasumi al ver la expresión del rostro de ranma

-ranma al oír eso se sorprende kasumi siempre ha tenido el talento de ver la expresión de los demás,-si pero simplemente fue una pelea como siempre además no era la gran cosas que digamos, dijo ranma tratando de ocultar sus nervios

-pero ranma escúchame a veces akane puede ser testaruda y poco femenina pero simplemente entiende que en el fondo es una chica muy amable ranma, dijo kasumi con una sonrisa

- lo se kasumi no te preocupes ya hablare con ella para a ser las pases jajaja, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

- eso espero oye por cierto ¿a dónde vas?, pregunto kasumi con curiosidad

-ranma trago saliva y se puso nervioso no quería contarle sobre su cita con shampo ,-bueno kasumi me voy al parque de diversiones del centro de la ciudad es que necesito salir para desestrezarme un poco por lo que paso hoy con akane jajaja, termino de decir su respuesta

-jajaja muy bien porque no aprovechas y le dices a akane que valla contigo para que hagan las pases sería muy buena oportunidad ranma

-ranma de nuevo se puso nerviosos tenía que inventar algo,-bueno kasumi tal vez será para la próxima porque quiero salir solo ranma pensó,- no puedo decirle lo de shampoo porque me metería en problemas

-¿solo y porque no quieres compañía? Deberías decirle a akane que te acompañe para que los dos se diviertan

- no gracias kasumi pero realmente quiero salir solo , dijo ranma con la esperanza de poder salir ya de la casa

-enserio ranma bueno ranma que te diviertas

- gracias kasumi hasta luego, ranma se despidió de kasumi el chico salió del doyo listo para irse se paró a esperar a shampoo

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Se veía a una hermosa amazona lista para salir shampoo pensó ,-esta vez me ganare el corazón de ranma , luego shampoo salió

-te deseo suerte hija, dijo cologne despidiéndose de shampoo

- gracias abuelita, después shampo se dirigió al doyo tendo

**VOLVIENDO CON RANMA **

-Ranma estaba asegurándose si llevaba dinero suficiente ya que él sabía que aria bastantes cosas en la cuidad luego ranma ve a alguien aproximarse ranma abrió bien los ojos al ver a shampo acercarse y se fijó como estaba vestida ranma se quedó contemplando a shampoo hasta que reacciona

- Nihao airén listo para irnos, dijo shampo muy alegre

ranma reacciona ho..Hola shampo, ranma la saluda con un beso en la mejilla,-si vámonos , la pareja se empieza a ir del doyo en la ventana de la casa se puede oi una risa

- jajaja baya ranma con que quieres traicionar a mi hermanita ,decía nabiki,- tal vez pueda sacar provecho de esto jejeje

**RANMA Y SHAMPOO**

-Estoy muy feliz de salir contigo ranma gracias por invitarme, dijo shampoo con mucha felicidad al saber que el chico que ama la invito

-de nada shampoo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-y ranma a donde iremos, dice shampo mientras lo miraba con ternura

- vámonos a divertirnos en el parque de diversiones que te parece ,decía ranma porque el realmente quería divertirse sacar el vendito estrés de su cabeza

-okey ranma vámonos, dijo shampoo mientras lo tomaba del brazo

los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad a divertirse todas las personas veían a la joven pareja algunos chicos tenia envidia de ver que ranma tenía a shampoo y también algunas chicas al ver que shampoo tenía a ranma ambos subieron a los juegos del parque para empezar su diversión shampoo estaba muy feliz por estar con ranma al igual que él también estaba feliz porque el estrés se le había desvanecido totalmente

-ranma pensó,- baya no creí que salir con shampoo me tranquilizaría de este modo he tenido una mala imagen de ella porque siempre me fastidia pero debo admitir que me estoy divirtiendo mucho ,pensó ranma

- ranma ,ranma , shampoo lo estaba llamando al ver la distracción de ranma

-el chico reacciona,- ¿aaa que pasa shampo?

- te vi distraído ¿ pasa algo?, pregunta shampoo al ver a ranma pensativo

- no shampoo jajaja no pasa nada que te parece si vamos a comer algo, dijo ranma porque el hambre ya le había cogido

- la le chica le sonríe,- claro ranma vámonos

Ranma y shampoo encontraron un restaurante para ir a cenar una vez que terminaron de cenar los dos se dirigieron al bosque del parque para descansar

- ranma me divertí mucho gracias por invitarme ,shampo abrazo a ranma con mucho cariño

- esta bes ranma no aparto a shampoo de el al contrario también correspondió al abrazo

-shampoo se quedó sorprendida al ver que ranma correspondió a su abrazo los dos permanecieron abrazados por 3 minutos

- luego ranma rompió el silencio,- shampoo¿ puedo acerté una pregunta? Dijo ranma mientras aun tenia a shampoo en sus brazos

-claro ranma dime, dijo shampoo mirándolo a los ojos

- hoy en la mañana me sorprendiste mucho por lo que me dijiste ¿Qué te paso?,pregunto ranma recordando la actitud de shampoo en la mañana

-shampoo cambia esa sonrisa a una seria y medio triste ,-bueno ranma es que tuve una pesadilla en la mañana, dijo shampoo recordando el horrible sueño que tubo

-¿pesadilla de que shampoo?, pregunto ranma mirándola a los ojos

-soñé que tú me odiabas y me insultabas ,dijo shampoo no le dijo sobre lo de akane en su pesadilla solo eso mientras lagrimas le salía de sus perfectos ojos

-ranma se fija en esas lágrimas y luego le acaricia el cabello,-shampoo yo jamás te odiaría eres mi amiga recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana tu siempre me has apoyado incluso me has salvado yo debería disculparme contigo ya que yo no he sido muy bueno contigo shampoo a veces me he portado mal contigo shampoo puedes perdonarme por eso, dijo ranma esperando la respuesta de shampoo

- shampoo le lanza una sonrisa,-no necesitas disculparte ranma yo te quiero nunca me enojaría contigo ,dijo shampoo con una sonrisa medio triste

- ..shampoo.. ,ranma se quedó paralizado ante los ojos de shampoo mientras su corazón empezaba a latir mientras pensaba ,-pero que me pasa

-luego shampoo comienza a llorar un poco más tan solo recordar ese horrible sueño

-ranma tomo a shampoo y le dio un fuerte abrazo para que ella expulse su tristeza

-ella no podía creerlo era la primera vez que ranma la abrazaba pero shampoo estaba contenta

-ranma simplemente estaba confundido por lo que hacía hasta que shampoo le hace una pregunta

- ranma ¿porque amas tanto a akane dímelo?, decía shampo con un tono triste

- ranma se sorprende ante esa pregunta y luego ranma responde,-..Sham…shampoo es que lo que pasa es que akane llego a mi vida primero lo siento , dijo ranma mientras la miraba

-shampoo se puso muy triste por eso,- entiendo ranma ,decía shampo con lágrimas

-ranma no quería ver esas lagrimas porque por algún motivo sentía un dolor en su corazón cada ves que las miraba

- te has puesto a pensar cómo será tu vida cuando te cases con akane, dijo shampoo esperando la respuesta de ranma

-ranma no sabía que decir su única respuesta fue esta .- no lo he pensado porque a veces me pregunto si estaré con ella porque últimamente lo estado dudando, dijo ranma con duda sobre su relación con akane

- mmmm ya veo ranma , shampoo se sentí bien triste porque le dolía hacer este tipo de preguntas a su amado le dolía tanto

- tal vez mi relación con akane ya no funciona, dijo ranma con más dudas

-shampoo al oír eso el corazón de ella le da un poco de esperanza,-enserio ¿y porque? dijo shampo esperando la respuesta de ranma

-bueno es que lo que pasa es que entre nosotros no hay nada de cariño todo es pelea y discusión y ya no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar, dijo ranma con las dudas en su corazón

- bueno ranma tú decides como tener tu vida solo espero que sea muy feliz, decía shampoo mientras lo viraba con ternura y tristeza

-gracias shampoo por levantarme el ánimo, después ranma vio los ojos de shampoo que lo hipnotizaban por completo

Después ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose y el corazón de ambos empieza a latir ranma ve que shampoo cierra sus ojos y pone sus labios en posición ranma no sabía que hacer aceptar el beso o no pero cada instinto le decía que si ranma estaba a punto de besarla sus labios empiezan a rosarse hasta que una sombrilla los interrumpe haciendo que ranma y shampoo se separen,-¡pero qué demonios!, Grito ranma al reaccionar luego vio a su oponente ,-rioga ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, pregunta ranma en posición de ataque

-rioga responde con furia,-¡cállate saotome! como te atreves a traicionar a akane de esa manera traicionándola con shampoo

-shampoo estaba realmente molesta era su momento con él sus labios ya estaban a punto de tocarse por culpa de él se arruino el momento ranma apenas iba a decir algo para enfrentarse a rioga hasta que shampoo le grito,-¡ eres un tonto rioga si tanto quieres a akane porque no vas y te declaras deja de meterte en la vida de ranma que no tienes vida propia! ¡Piensas perseguir a ranma toda la vida consíguete una vida deja a mi ranma en paz maldito arruinaste mi noche!, dijo shampoo llena de ira mientras miraba a rioga con ojos de asesino

- ranma se quedó atónico al ver como shampoo lo defendía

-¡cállate shampoo akane es la prometida de ranma el debería respetarla no traicionarla contigo chica loca!, dijo rioga molesto con shampoo al ver como lo insulto

- ranma al oír como rioga le decía a shampoo se puso furiosos y luego amenazo a rioga,-¡no vuelvas a insultar a shampoo ¡ ella solo dijo la verdad eres un maldito sin vida propia , ranma estaba bien enojado con rioga

- rioga se queda sorprendido al escuchar en como lo llamo ranma luego rioga se enfureció,-¡basta de charla en guardia! dijo rioga en un tono amenazante

- como quieras, dijo ranma listo para pelear

rioga empieza atacar y ranma lo esquiva fácilmente ranma últimamente se avía puesto bastante fuerte por razones desconocidas rioga se le hacía muy difícil atacar a ranma y ranma expulsa un poder escondido la técnica del láser de las manos de ranma sale una energía roja que al tocar a rioga lo deja paralizado e inconsciente

-rioga se levanta con dificulta listo para lanzarle su técnica pero en ese instante shampoo le hecha agua a rioga convirtiéndolo en pechan shampoo toma al cerdo y lo mandolo lejos y luego shampoo pensó,-maldito rioga arruinaste mi momento ,dijo shampoo con un tono medio triste

-luego ranma se acerca a shampoo a agradecerle,-muchas gracias shampoo ,dijo ranma muy agradecido

- de nada ranma no podía permitir que ese tonto te sigua insultando, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, decía ranma porque nunca le habían defendido de esta manera bueno será mejor irnos dijo ranma

- si vámonos mi abuelita debe de estar preocupada porque ya es tarde, eran las 11 de la noche

-es cierto también se han de preguntar dónde estuve yo bueno vámonos, dijo ranma amablemente

La pareja sigue el rumbo hasta que llegaron al café del gato

-bueno shampoo muchas gracias por alegrarme el día te lo agradezco mucho, dijo ranma feliz de haberse divertido

-de nada ranma yo también estoy muy feliz de haber salido contigo ,luego hubo un silencio shampoo tomo los hombros de su amado y lo miro con una manera tierna

-ranma se puso muy nervioso por eso,-¿shampo que haces? dijo ranma

- rioga nos interrumpió la última parte de nuestra noche la quiero recuperar, shampoo acerca sus labios a ranma y lo besa ranma se queda muy sorprendido pensaba en alejarla pero no podía ese beso lo tenía hipnotizado hasta que shampo termina el beso ,-Wo ai ni ,digo la joven amazona con mucha ternura luego shampoo lo abrazo

ranma decía en su mente porque acepto ese beso porque acepto ese abrazo tal vez el corazón de ranma tenía algo oculto que quería salir

Luego shampo termina de abrazo y le dice en el oído,- duerme bien airén,dijo shampoo con mucha ternura

- …sha.. sham ..shampoo tú también duerme bien ,decía ranma paralizado luego shampo entra a su casa dejando a ranma muy confundido

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Shampo había entrado trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su abuela pero oyó una risa que la asusto

-jajajaja shampoo a mí no me puedes engañar ,dijo cologne sentada

shampo se asustó y se sorprendió al ver a su abuelita sentada ahí ,-perdóname abuelita por llegar tan tarde

- no importa shampooo y dime ¿cómo te fue con ranma?,pregunto cologne

-muy bien abuelita tal vez si tenga esperanzas con él, dijo shampoo recordado el beso y el abrazo que tuvo con ranma

-cologne se alegró al ver la felicidad de su nieta y se preguntó,-¿que abra pasando entre ustedes dos? ,-bueno que bien que te hayas divertido shampoo dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-gracias abuelita bueno abuelita tengo que irme a la cama, dijo shampoo bien cansada

- claro shampoo duerme bien buenas noches dijo cologne

-buenas noches abuelita ,shampoo subió a su habitación lista para dormir en ese instante shampoo pensó en lo que había pasado estaba bien feliz shampoo empezó a tocarse sus labios al saber que sus labios finalmente se había unido con los de ranma ,- ..Te amo ranma ..Dijo shampoo en su mente Luego shampoo se durmió plácidamente ,mientras tanto.

**EN EL DOYO **

-Ranma ya había llegado hasta que cierta sorpresa le estaba esperando

-¡ranma de donde bienes!, decía genma en un tono molesto

- eso no te importa papa, decía ranma en el mismo tono

-estuviste con shampoo verdad, dijo genma cosa que sorprendió y asusto mucho a ranma

-ranma trago saliva y pensó,-como lo sabe.- eso no es verdad dijo ranma con muchos nervios

-ranma a mí no me mientas ya lo sé todo dijo genma molesto ,-te acuerdas de la charla que tuvimos hoy tienes que estar con akane no con esa chica, dijo genma bien molesto

- espera papa yo tengo el derecho de esta con cualquier persona además no hice nada malo además ¿como sabes que estaba con shampoo? ¡Respóndeme acaso me has estado expiando!, dijo ranma alzando la voz

bueno es que , genma no sabía que decir no tenía escusa solo recordó lo que le dijeron hoy

**RECUERDO**

-Ranma ya se había ido del doyo con shampoo luego genma sube las escaleras para dirigirse a su cama a dormir y luego ve que ranma no estaba ahí y luego vio a nabiki y le pregunto,-¿ nabiki as visto a ranma?,pregunto genma a la chica codiciosa

-hola tío genma bueno la verdad si y ¡realmente debería regañarlo por lo que está haciendo! ,dijo nabiki molesta

-¿a que te refieres que está haciendo ranma?, dime nabiki .dijo genma

-luego nabiki extiende la mano,-serán 500 yens, dijo nabiki con un tono malicioso

- una gota de sudor resbalo en la frente de genma ,-está bien ,genma saco su dinero y dijo en su mente,-pero que niña más codiciosa eres, luego genma dijo ,-está bien dime lo que hace ranma

-bueno, nabiki se pone molesta en ese instante,-¡su hijo ranma está traicionado a akane con shampoo!,dijo nabiki alzando la voz

-genma se queda en shock y después reacciono,- jajajaja eso como va a ser cierto, dijo genma bien dudoso

- pues es cierto vi a ranma y shampoo dirigiéndose a la cuidad ¡escuche bien señor saotome ranma está traicionando a mi hermanita tendrá que a ser algo porque si mi papa se entera fin!más le vale que convenza a ranma de estar con akane oyó señor saotome,dijo nabiki aún más molesta

- genma trago saliva y se puso muy nervioso,-claro no te preocupes, luego nabiki se fue dejando a genma muy molesto por su hijo y pensó ese ranma aún no entiende aa

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

-¡Respóndeme como lo sabes eee!, dijo ranma interrogando a su padre

- yo te vi con esa chica por la ventana, genma utilizo la misma respuesta de nabiki ya que más podría decirle

,y que no hice nada malo solo Salí a desestresarme que no puedo salir con shampoo ella es una amiga, dijo ranma bien fierme

-Luego genma se puso molesto por eso,-¡tú prometida es akane solo debes estar con ella no con esa chica loca de shampoo!, dijo genma furioso

-luego ranma se enojó mucho,-¡en primer lugar yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera en segundo lugar shampoo no es ninguna loca oíste bien no la vuelvas a decir así!, luego ranma subió las escaleras dejando a genma

- él se preocupó y pensó,-que raro porque será que ranma defendió de esa manera a ese chica no puede ser será que no él no puede enamorarse de esa chica no lo permitiré, dijo genma decidido

**EN LA HABITACION DE RANMA **

-Ese viejo ya me tiene arto yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera ,luego ranma pensó a fondo como asido su padre un mal padre ,- él siempre me ha usado como una herramienta por eso tengo esta maldita maldición incluso abandono a ukyo por ganarse la vida traicionado a ukyo y diciéndome que yo elija el puesto de comida o a ella se aprovechó de mi edad incluso me ha vendido por comida me comprometió sin avisarme es un maldito, luego ranma decidió calmarse y luego se le vino el pensamiento pensó en ese momento en shampoo y se dio cuenta que realmente se había divertido mucho con ella realmente se le levanto los ánimos pero ranma pensó más a fondo sobre su beso y como lo defendió ante rioga y luego recordó esas palabras que le había dicho en la mañana ella siempre expresa su amor por él no es ninguna chica nerviosa ella libera sus sentimientos ranma en ese momento reacciono,-¿qué me está pasando será que shampoo, ranma estaba confundido shampoo se le había metido en su cabeza después de tanto pensar se quedó dormido pensando en ella

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como están este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero que les haya gustado comente para subir más capítulos en el siguiente capítulo ranma empieza a liberar sus sentimientos ocultos que pasara con akane hasta la próxima te agradezco a kalpana R Saotome por tus consejos **


	3. confusiones y conflictos

**Este es mi tercer capítulo en este capítulo ranma estará realmente confundido ante el desequilibrio de sus sentimientos y por esto tendrá algunos conflictos **

**CONFUCIONES Y CONFLICTOS**

**CONFUCION 1 AKANE**

-Avía amanecido ya en nerima ranma empieza a abrir sus ojos estaba feliz al saber que era sábado empezó a pensar en lo que paso ayer su beso con shampo y su cita que le ayudo mucho a relajarse pero aun así estaba tan confundido estaba empezando a sentir algo por la chica amazona luego ranma sacudió su cabeza ya que él quiere a akane pero lo que paso ayer lo está afectando después ranma bajo así la cocina ya era temprano pero ya no quería dormir se bañó y se preparó para el día

- después akane también se despierta y decide bajar a ver que desayunaba akane se da cuenta de que alguien estaba,-hay hola ranma, saludo akane a ranma con una sonrisa

-buenos días akane , dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-después akane rompe el silencio,-ranma me quiero disculpara por lo que paso ayer creo que estabas exagere mucho lo siento mucho ranma ,termino de decir akane un poco apenada por su disculpa

-no pasa nada akane mejor olvidemos esa pelea, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

- gracias ranma, responde la chica feliz al ver que su prometido la perdono

-bueno akane ven desayunemos, dijo ranma muy alegre

-akane se puso a pensar,- que raro ranma no tiene esa actitud tan feliz,-okey ranma ,dijo akane sentándose los dos jóvenes empezaron a desayunar hasta que akane rompe el silencio

-aaaa por cierto ranma ¿dónde estuviste en la noche? que no te vi te fuiste a alguna parte pregunto la chica con mucha curiosidad

- ranma trago saliva y se puso muy nervioso y pensó-si le decía algo de su cita con shampoo de seguro lo mataría así que ranma rápidamente busco una excusa ,- fui a ver a mis amigos jajaja

-luego akane lo mira y dice,-enserio pero me acaban de decir que llegaste a las 12 de la noche, dijo akane en forma de interrogación

-aa bueno akane es que nos quedamos viendo una película jejejeje,ranma sse abia puesto tan nervioso

- ha ya veo okey ranma ,dijo la joven después ambos se rieron pero alguien los estaba escuchando

-vaya si akane supiera que ranma estuvo ayer con shampoo jajaja esto sí que es una enorme ventaja, dijo nabiki luego se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos

-oye akane que te parece si vamos a ir a desayunar a algún restaurante, dijo ranma invitándola

-luego akane sonríe ,-okey ranma primero voy a arreglarme ,akane subió las escaleras para prepararse para salir cuando akane estaba lista para salir ranma miro a la chica de cabello corto como vestía y pensó-es la primera vez que veo a akane así

- nos vamos ranma,dijo akane con ternura

- el chico en ese momento reacciona ,-a si si ya vámonos ,luego ambos jóvenes salieron del doyo mientras tanto

**EN UNA PARTE DEL MAR **

Un chico con anteojos se acercaba a nerima,- aa estoy ansioso por ver a mi shampoo ,pensó mousee el chico se avía ido de viaje hace un mes para visitar a su madre pero estaba listo para regresar ee intentar por fin tener alguna oportunidad con shampoo el chico estaba a un par de horas en llegar a nerima en barco

**VOLVIENDO CON RANMA Y AKANE**

Los dos ya habían llegado al restaurante comenzaron a desayunar

-Luego akane decide hablar,-ranma me quiero disculpara

-el chico la mira y le dice ¿porque akane que pasa?, pregunto ranma

-akane mira a ranma y le responde,- es por lo que paso ayer tienes razón perdóname por discriminarte y ser una mal pensada tienes razón perdón por decirte que querías a shampoo porque tú tienes razón tu jamás correspondes a sus besos ni a sus abrazos lo siento mucho ranma ,dijo akane apenada

-después el chico se queda sorprendido por la disculpa de akane y cuando el recordó lo que le había dicho que el jamás corresponde a sus besos ni abrazos pues ayer fue todo lo contrario luego ranma le responde,- no pasa nada akane eso ya quedo atrás ,dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-La chica sonríe gracias ranma ,dijo akane feliz ,- ranma te quería decir algo

-¿que cosa akane? dijo el chico a su prometidamientras miraba sus ojos

-¿enserio para ti en realidad soy fea no soy bonita?, dijo akane en un tono triste

-el chico se sorprende ante esa pregunta de akane jamás pensó que ella le aria esa pregunta ranma de una vez por todas decidió dejar ese bendito orgullo ,-akane yo también me quiero disculpar, dijo ranma mirándola a los ojos

-¿de qué ranma? Pregunta akane a ranma

-el chico la toma de las manos y le responde,-de cómo te he tratado me quiero disculpar tú no eres ninguna chica fea al contrario akane tu eres muy linda tan solo mírate en el espejo eres preciosa akane después de que el chico termina su respuesta

- akane se queda totalmente paralizada ranma le había dicho algo que jamos pensó que le iba a decir ,- ranma lo dices enserio ,pregunto akane con unas gotas de lagrima de felicidad

-así es akane eres hermosa, dijo ranma mientras le miraba con ternura

-Luego akane le responde,-gracias ranma, dijo akane mientras las lágrimas le salía con rapidez

-luego ranma tomo el valor estába decidido de una buena vez por todas declararse,- akane yo siempre te he querido decir algo

- luego la chica del cabello corto lo mira a los ojos,-de que se trata ranma ,dijo akane pensando-acaso me dirá que me .. ,akane solo se quedó pensando mientras lo miraba

-el chico toma el valor y le dice akane ,-…yo..te..am ,de repente una risa molesta los interrumpe

-ojojojojojo ranma amor mio como estas,saludo la loca de kodachi

- akane reacciona y grita ¡kodachi que estás haciendo aquí! dijo akane furiosa ella sabía perfectamente bien que ranma se le iba a declarar

-ranma estaba paralizado estaba a punto de decirle a akane lo que sentía

-después kodachi observa a ranma y se abalanza ranma amor mio dejemos a akane vámonos a pasear los dos, dijo kodachi mientras apretaba a ranma

-ranma se enfurece,-¡suéltame ya kodachi!, dijo ranma bien molesto

- akane al ver esa escena se puso celosa pero no reacciono mal esta bes digo molesta,-bueno ranma veo que estas ocupado mejor me voy,dijo akane con un tono triste

- ranma al escuchar eso dice,-akane espera porvafor,pero la chica ya se había ido luego ranma intenta quitarse a kodachi de encima

-amor mío rápido vámonos a pasera, digo kodachi mientras lo abrazaba

- ranma se enfurece mucho,- ¡ya suéltame! , ranma pudo zafarse de ella ,-kodachi tú ya me tienes arto eres una loca kodachi yo ni te amo ya entiende eres un fastidio

-kodachi al escuchar esas palabras se enfureció pero esa ira fue remplazada con su locura ,-pero porque me dices eso mi amor si tú y yo nos amamos mucho , dijo kodachi mientras lo miraba

-luego ranma le grita,-¡ pero de que estas hablando yo no te amo ya déjame de fastidiar!, luego ranma salta dejando a la rosa negra llorando como la loca que es después ranma se pone a buscar a akane pero no la encontró, luego ranma piensa-akane de nuevo pensaste mal ,pronuncio ranma con un tono de tristeza

**CONFLICTO 1 AKANE **

-Akane había llegado al doyo con tristeza ya que su mañana con ranma era perfecta pero esa loca los interrumpió

-hola akane , le saluda su hermana mayor

-aa hola kasumi como etas , dijo akane reaccionando

-bien hermanita oye ¿te pasa algo?, kasumi había notado ese tono de tristeza de akane paso algo entre tú y ranma de nuevo

-akane responde,-no pasó nada kasumi estoy bien, dijo akane con una sonrisa pudiendo engañar a kasumi

- bueno hermanita, dijo kasumi con la mima sonrisa

-después la chica de cabello corto sube las escaleras y se encuentra con nabiki

-hola hermanita, dijo nabiki con una sonrisa akane al ver a su hermana le saluda la chica codiciosa se acerca a su hermana,-o través peleaste con ranma verdad jajaj

- akane le responde,-no porque nabiki, dijo akane tratando de engañar a nabiki como lo hico con kasumi

-nabiki empieza a reírse,- jajaja a mí no me engañas akane jajaja

-la chica del cabello corto se pone nerviosa y le dice.- bueno no pelie con el que digamos que fue otra cosa, dijo akane recordando su mañana

-después nabiki se acerca a su hermana y le dice,- akane hay algo importen que debes saber sobre ranma pero te costara

- una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de akane pero la curiosidad la mataba,- bueno cuanto quieres nabiki

-5oo yens por favor, dijo nabiki mientras extendía su mano

- está bien la chica saca dinero de su bolsillo y se los da,- está bien dime que es eso importante de ranma que quieres decirme

-nabiki cambia du voz a un tono serio,-escucha akane yo sé que tu amas a ranma y no me lo niegues porque yo sé que tú lo quieres y bastante akane debes fortalecer tu relación con él porque estas empezando a perderlo, dijo nabiki con mucha seriedad

- la chica de cabello corto le responde,-¿a qué te refieres con que lo estoy perdiendo?, pregunto akane sin entender

-bueno ayer tu prometido ranma tuvo una cita con shampoo, dijo nabiki con un tono más serio

-akane al oír eso le responde,-eso es mentira ayer ranma paso la noche con sus amigos, dijo akane sin poder creerle

- la chica codiciosa le da su respuesta,- bueno akane ranma paso todo el día aquí pero no en la noche no, dijo nabiki mirándola a los ojos

- akane le pregunta a,- ¿qué te refieres? si él me dijo que se fue a ver una película con sus amigos

-nabiki se ríe por eso,- pues te mintió akane ranma se fue con shampoo digamos que ranma termino su cita nocturna a las 12 de la noche

- luego akane la mira con tristeza,-no esos es mentira me estas mintiendo

-en ese instante nabiki saca unas fotos,-si no me crees ve esto ,nabiki tenía las fotos de ranma y shampoo

-akane se le empiezan a brotar las lágrimas,-¡ ranma maldito!, decía akane mientras lloraba lentamente

-luego nabiki se acerca a ella,- hermanita debes fortalecer tu relación con el si no quieres perderlo, dijo nabiki con seriedad

-akane alza la vos ,-¡ranma es un maldito me engaño él estuvo con shamppoo toda la noche y no me lo digo!, luego akane comienza a llorar

-nabiki se acerca a ella y la consuele diciéndole ,-no akane no llores aún hay esperanza no la pierdas

- akane se levanta y se secó las lágrimas ,- gracias por ayudarme nabiki, luego akane se dirige a su habitación a encerrarse

-nabiki se quedó con tristeza al ver a su hermana de ese modo

-en la habitación de akane ella se pone a llorar y rompe las fotos luego piensa con ira ,-ranma baka maldito, luego piensa o través con mucho odio,¡shampo me las vas a pagaras¡

**CONFUCION 2 SHAMPOO**

-Ranma caminaba por las calles de nerima pensando,-porque akane pensó mal de nuevo porque eres así akane ,dijo ranma con tristeza también pensó que en ese instante que estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía pero por lo que paso pensaba en que akane no le tenía nada de confianza después ranma oyó una vos conocida que hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente

- nihao airén, dijo la amazona saludando a ranma detrás de el

-ranma volteo al ver a la hermosa amazona dirigiendo hacia a el ranma responde con muchos nervios al ver a la chica que ayer lo beso,- ho..hol..Hola shampoo,dijo ranma con muchos nervios

-airen ¿te pasa algo?, shampo noto ese rostro de triste que tenía ranma

- no shampo estoy bien, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-no me mientas ranma ¿qué te paso?, dijo shampoo amablemente

- ranma le dijo sobre su situación con akane

-shampoo al oír eso se dio cuenta que el beso no era suficiente y se sintió muy triste ,-ranma quieres venir conmigo a pasear, dijo shampoo con ternura

-ranma la miro y le da su respuesta,- bueno gracias shampoo, ranma si quería salir ya que ayer ranma si se divirtió mucho con ella

-shampoo se alegró al oír eso los dos se dirigieron hacia el parque a caminar,- al parecer akane no confío en ti verdad ranma, dijo shampoo mientras lo miraba

-el chico le respondió ,-si shampoo al parecer no ya no está funcionando , dijo ranma con un rostro deprimido

-enserio, dijo shampoo con un poco de alegría al saber que tiene más esperanza shampoo noto el estrés de ranma que había vuelto por culpa de akane así que decidió alegrarlo,- ranma ya almorzaste shampoo se di cuenta de que no había comido se le notaba claramente

-no aun no shampoo jajajaj , le dice ranma mientras reia

- ven te invito a comer en mi restaurante, dijo shampoo mientras lo invitaba

-muchas gracias shampo, responde ranma muy agradecido

Después ranma y shampoo se dirigieron al café del gato estando hay shampoo le sirvió un plato para ranma y otro para ella ambos comenzaron a almorzar

- shampoo ¿y dónde está la abuela y mousee?, pregunto ranma ya que no había notado su presencia

- bueno es que lo que pasa es que mi abuelita se fue a comprar algunas cosas y no sé cuánto tarde y mousee salió de viaje a sé un mes pero hoy creo que regresa, dijo shampoo dándole la respuesta

-a con razón no había visto a mousee y dime shampoo qué opinas de mousee, dijo ranma ya que él tenía un poco de curiosidad al saber si ella sentía algo por el

- bueno ranma te seré sincera mousee es un gran amigo pero no siento nada por él y sé que le hago daño ya que yo sé que él me ama mucho pero yo no puedo corresponderle porque yo no lo amo solo lo quiero como a un amigo yo amo a otra persona y esa persona eres tu ranma ,dijo shampoo para luego abrazar a ranma

-esto hizo que el chico se pusiera bien nervioso después los dos se quedan viendo halos ojos shampoo cerro sus ojos ranma se puso más nervioso al ver que shampoo lo quería besar pero el corazón de ranma latió muy rápido ranma se acercó a ella y pensó -"Shampoo realmente es hermosa", ranma se acercó a ella listo para corresponder al beso hasta que

-¡shampoo ya llegue!, se oyó la voz de una anciana ranma y shampoo se separaron rápidamente cologne entro al restaurante,-hola hija como estas luego se sorprende al ver a ranma ,-hay yerno como así estas aquí ,dijo la anciana sorprendida de verlo

-hola abuela como esta, dijo ranma saludándola

- bien ranma gracias como así el placer de tu visita, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

- shampoo le da su respuesta a su abuela,- abuelita invite a ranma a comer , dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

- aa bueno me alegro mucho al verte ranma, dijo cologne feliz de ver a ranma

-gracias abuela, le responde ranma ,-bueno shampoo me tengo que ir gracias por invitarme

-shampoo le sonríe,-de nada ranma después ranma y shampo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla ranma al irse cologne se acerca a su nieta

- shampoo porque presiento que algo está pasando entre tú y ranma e jejeje, dijo cologne en un tono burlón y feliz

-la chica le responde a su abuela,- sabes abuelita tal vez tenga esperanza con ranma ,decía shampoo con mucha felicidad

-cologne sonríe por eso,- al parecer la cita de ayer si los unió verdad jajaja

-shampoo mira a su abuela,-si abuelita pero solo un poco ,respondio shampoo con una sonrisa

- aa bueno hija porciento oí llega mousee de su viaje, dijo cologne

- enserio abuelita, dijo shampoo simplemente

-si hoy mismo llega, dijo cologne

- aa okey abuelita voy a preparar la habitación de invitados, dijo shampoo amablemente

-okey shampo el estará aquí en la noche, cologne recordó la hora en la que mousee estaría ai

-okey abuelita, dijo shampoo simplemente para dirigirse a ordenar la habitación

**CONFLICTO 2 RANMA**

-Ranma avía llegado al doyo por desgracia la noticia de la cita que tuvo con shampoo se había vuelto publica ya que akane estaba llorando por esto su padre se enteró su hermana también ranma al entrar fue recibido con una ira furiosa del señor soun ,-tío soun,ranma respondió asustado al verlo

-ranma como te atreves al estar traicionando a mi akane con shampoo respóndeme dijo el papa de akane con la cara de demonio ya me entere de todo como te atreves ¡respóndeme!, dijo soun furioso

- ranma pensó -como rayos lo sabe el único que lo sabe es mi padre

**RECUERDO**

Akane permanecía en su habitación después de que nabiki le conto sobre lo de ranma había estado llorando por una hora de repente su padre abre la puerta ya que ella no le había puesto seguro

- akane hija como estas, su papa se da cuenta de la actitud de akane y se preocupa mucho ,-akane hija ¿pasa algo?,dijo soun preocupado

- no papa no pasa nada, responde akane con un tono triste

-no akane dime yo soy tu padre y debes decírmelo todo, dijo soun con seriedad

-akane abrazo a su padre papa ranma me está engañando,dijo akane mientras lo abrazaba

-soun al oír eso se enfurece mucho,-¡que dijiste que ranma te está engañando! Dijo molesto

- si papa con shampoo nabiki me dijo que ayer cuando ranma salió no se fue donde sus amigos si no se fue a una cita con shampoo

- soun no podía creerlo luego de consolar a su hija se dirige inmediatamente a la habitación de su amigo la abre con mucha fuerza y odio,-¡saotome explíqueme esto ahora mismo!,dijo soun furioso

-¿qué pasa tendo porque esa actitud?, dijo el panda bien asustado al ver a su amigo

-ya me entere su hijo salió ayer con shampoo como pudo permitir eso,dijo soun mirándolo con más ira

- genma se asustó y pensó -como rayos lo sabe, luego reacciona,- y porque dice eso tendo

-¡mi hija ya me lo dijo escúcheme bien señor saotome si ranma se enamora de esa muchacha usted y ranma se irán! , dijo soun serrando la puerta con mucha ira, genma se quedó asustado

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-Escúchame ranma te daré una última oportunidad no quiero volver a saber que estuviste con esa chica, dijo soun en un tono serio

-espere tio soun no hice nada malo, dijo ranma tratando de explicarle

-después soun le dice,-como que no hiciste nada malo saliste con shampoo y traicionaste a mi hija por ella

-en ese instante ranma responde ,-sali con shampoo porque es mi amiga que tiene de malo salir a divertirse con una amiga

-el señor soun alzo la voz ¡escúchame bien ranma tú con la única chica que debes estar es con akane no quiero volver a saber que estuviste con ella!, luego soun se va enfurecido dejando a ranma verdaderamente asustado

-ranma decide subir las escaleras y se topa con akane ella se acerca a el y le proporciona una bofetada,-¡que te pasa akane!, respondió ranma molesto

-cállate ranma te detesto porque saliste con shampoo y enzima me engañaste a mi maldito baka akane estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo pero ranma detiene ese golpe con la mano

-ya me arte akane yo salí con shampoo si lo admito pero no hice nada malo simplemente salí con ella como amigo no como lo que estás pensando de seguro estás pensando en que ice algo malo con ella ya que contigo no puedo razonas gracias a shampoo me quito el vendito estrés que sentía ayer por ti además también en la mañana estábamos empezando bien solo porque se aparece la loca de kodachi me griticas incluso isimos las pases y mira lo que pasa de nuevo peleamos después de decir esto se va a su habitación, dejando a akane bien paralizada nuca había visto a ranma reaccionar de esa manera y también era la primera vez que detenía sus ataque akane simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto a encerarse mientras algunas lágrimas se reflejaban

-después ranma subió al tejado para pensar

**CONFUCION SHAMPOO Y AKANE**

Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado no quería entrar a la casa ya que no quería toparse con su padre y en ese instante se puso a pensar ,-akane porque eres así yo te quiero mucho pero tú siempre evitas que avancemos en nuestra relación siempre me estas discriminado yo creí que en la mañana al fin haríamos las pases totalmente y pensar que te iba a decir por fin lo que sentía estúpida de kodachi kuno debería enviarla a un manicomio a veces pienso que akane no es la chica para mí no sé si será la indicada pero shampoo al principio ella me fastidiaba utilizaba hechizos para que salga con ella pero ayer me hizo sentir bien me trato como a una persona normal me defendió de rioga incluso oí me levanto mucho el ánimo por lo que paso con akane pero que me pasa porque de repente pienso mucho en ella es como si tuviera algo oculto que quiere salir de mi shampoo siempre me ha expresado su amor me ha apoyado me ha salvado ranma en ese momento sus sentimientos estaban en desequilibrio pero ranma estaba sintiendo algo por la joven amazona

**CONFLICTO 3 SHAMPOO**

-Mousee por fin llego emocionado al ver que vera a shampoo mousee corrió a tomar un taxi para que lo lleve en el café del gato

-shampoo mousee estará aquí en una hora ya está servida la cena, dijo cologne

-si abuelita ya la tengo lista, dijo shampoo mientras arreglaba la mesa

-muy bien hija ahora solo falta esperar al pato ciego jajajajaj ,dijo cologne en un tono burlon

-mousee al fin había llegado al café del gato es recibido por shampo mousee al ver a shampo se pone nervioso de verla de nuevo

- hola mousee me alegro de verte ben pasa,dijo shampoo mientras lo saludaba

- gracias shampoo,dijo mousee muy nervioso

- bienvenido a casa mousee ,dijo cologne recibiendo al chico

- hola abuela como está , dijo mousee saludando a cologne

-siéntate mousee tu comida esta lista,dijo cologne ofreciéndole la comida

- gracias abuela los tres comieron y mousee les conto sobre su viaje los tres se rieron

-bueno es hora de dormir shampoo ayuda a mousee a subir sus cosas yo iré ya a la cama porque estoy cansada

- bueno duerme bien abuelita ,después shampoo ayudo a mousee a poner sus cosas en su lugar luego

-mousee en ese momento tomo el valor de decirle a shampo lo que sentía

-¿te pasa algo mousee?,pregunto shampoo al ver los nervios de su amigo

-shampoo abriré mi corazón así a ti shampoo yo te amo y mucho eres la mujer de mi vida shampoo dijo mousee con lágrimas en los ojos

-shampoo al notar esas lagrimas se quedó sorprendida

- shampoo por favor corresponde a mis sentimientos, suplicaba mousee pero la respuesta de shampoo fue esta

-mousee para mi tu siempre serás un buen amigo pero tú sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a ranma, dijo shampoo bien firme

-mousee al escuchar eso sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón ,-pero shampoo ¿porque lo amas tanto a él?,decía el chico mientras lloraba

-shampoo tomo las manos del joven,- mousee lo siento al no corresponderte pero yo amo mucho a ranma y ahora con lo que ha pasado tengo esperanzas con el mousee tu eres una gran persona encontraras a alguien que te amé pero yo no puedo mousee yo amo a ranma yo ya no lo hago por las leyes de la aldea lo hago porque lo amo lo siento mucho

-mousee se sentía herido al oír esas palabras pero se dio cuenta que ella realmente estaba enamorada de ranma ,-entiendo ,dijo mousee luego el muchacho tomo sus cosas y abrió la ventana

-¡espera mousee a dónde vas! , dijo shampoo al ver que se iba

-el chico le responde,-shampoo espero que seas muy feliz y espero que tengas suerte con ranma a mousee le dolía tanto decir esto yo tratare de olvidarte shampoo siempre te amare, luego mousee salto por la ventana

- ¡espera mousee! dijo shampo tratando de detenerlo pero el chico había desaparecido ,-lo siento mousee para mí solo serás un amigo ranma es aquien yo amo y es el hombre con quien yo me casare , luego shampoo se fue a dormir

-en las calles de nerima mousee decide quedarse en un hotel luego dijo ,-me las pagaras ranma saotome a quien quiero engañar shampoo ama a ranma y lo ama de verdad pero esto no se quedara asi mousee se quedó dormido

-después en una parte de las montañas del bosque vemos a un chico en su tienda de campaña curándose la herida que ranma le había hecho con su técnica secreta,- ese maldito de ranma engaña a akane con shampoo y encima me puso en ridículo o través ranma me las pájaras pero me pregunto de donde abra aprendido esa técnica.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como están bueno este es el tercer capítulo de mi historia espero que les aya gustado en el siguiente capítulo ranma estará metido en algunos líos y rebelara un pequeño secreto que asustara asus oponenes hasta la próxima comente si les gusto **


	4. Los secretos de ranma

**LOS SECRETOS DE RANMA **

**MALA MAÑANA**

-Avía amanecido ya en nerima en uno de los hoteles de la cuidad mousse se despierta muy deprimido al pensar que shampoo lo rechazo o través ,-maldito ranma no entiendo porque shampoo lo ama tanto él siempre la hace sufrir y aun así lo ama tanto yo siempre la he amado si shampoo no hubiese conocido a ranma ,dijo mousee estaba totalmente triste y de repente esa tristeza se convirtió en un terrible odio ,-¡te matare ranma te matare!, en ese momento mousee siente una pequeña energía maléfica en el pero la ignoro luego mousee decidió visitar a nerima

-después en las montañas del bosque de nerima rioga también había despertado aun con un terrible dolor por la técnica secreta de ranma,-realmente esa técnica me lastimo mucho la ¿técnica del láser? nunca había escuchado esa técnica me pregunto dónde la abra sacado lo peor es que traiciono a akane como se atreve ese maldito akane es hermosa amable y una increíble amiga ¡ranma te matare por esto! , grito rioga con mucha fuerza

**DOYO TENDO**

-Ranma estaba dormido en la noche se había entrado a la habitación en secreto para no despertar a nadie ya que se quedó pensado por horas en el tejado después el chico es despertado por un balde de agua fría ranma se despierta alterado y enojado,-¡qué te pasa papa porque me despiertas asi!, decía la chica pelirroja

-¡ranma eres un necio todos ahora saben de tu cita con shampo! , dijo genma regañando a ranma

-ranma al escuchar eso se asustó,-¡tú tienes la culpa por tu culpa todos en esta casa lo saben ahora respóndeme ¡¿cómo es que akane y el señor soun lo saben?! , pregunto ranma alzando la voz

-muy bien ranma te diré la verdad nabiki me lo digo y al parecer ella fue a contarle a akane y después akane le conto al señor tendo luego el a kasumi, genma en ese momento se puso bien serio al decir eso

-ranma estaba nervioso ahora todos sabia sobre su cita nocturna con shampo ,-pero papa yo ya les dije no hice nada malo también se lo dije al tío soun solo salí con shampoo por diversión ella es mi amiga no mi novia ,decía ranma mientras intentaba hacerle entender a su padre

-genma responde,-ranma no seas tonto tú sabes cómo es akane es muy celosa y a ella le duele mucho que estés con otra chica

-papa ayer le dije a akane sobre la cita que tuve con shampoo le dije que solo salí con ella como un amigo akane nunca entiende es imposible razonar con esa mujer, dijo ranma en un tono molesto en esa instante

-ranma no digas así a tu prometida recuerda que estas comprometido con ella es tu responsabilidad, dijo genma mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-ranma mira a su padre a los ojos,-¡cállate dices que es mi responsabilidad casarme con akane que yo soy su prometido papa fuiste tú quien me comprometió con ella yo nunca dije mi opinión ¡,ranma se había puesta bastante furioso al oir las palabras de su padre

-genma mira a su hijo con seriedad,-ranma hago lo mejor para ti si te casas con akane heredaras este doyo y será tuyo

,ranma mira a su padre con odio ,-¡tu simplemente quieres que sea el heredero de esta casa para que también sea tuya! ¡que dirías si decido romper ese vendito compromiso tuyo ee respóndeme papa!

-genma se puso furioso por ese comentario,-¡tú te casaras con akane y punto si no entiendes a las buenas entenderás a las malas!, luego genma le iba proponer un golpe a ranma con todas sus fuerzas por desobedecerlo

-ranma simplemente con una solo mano detiene el ataque sin ninguna dificultad

-¿¡cómo pudiste? ¡aaaaaa!, genma empieza a gritar del dolor porque ranma empezó apretar su mano esto hizo que genma se arrodillara

- la cara de ranma reflejaba ira,- tú no eres el sueño de mi vida yo decido que hacer yo decidiré con quien casarme, en ese momento ranma suelta la mano de su padre dejándola totalmente roja

-genma no podía creerlo el hizo todo lo posible por desafarse de el pero era imposible

-después ranma se va dejando a genma sorprendido por ver como ranma repelo su ataque como si fuera el ataque de un bebe después ranma se va directo al baño a arreglarse se hecha agua caliente para convertirse de nuevo eh hombre

- ¡ranma a comer! , dijo la mayo de las tendo mientras lo llamaba

-en ese momento ranma pensó-todos saben sobre mi cita con shampoo será mejor fugarme de aquí después ranma se escapó por la ventana

-en el desayuno,-¿dónde está ranma? Pregunto akane al no notar su presencia

-es cierto en la hora del desayuno él es el primero en venir, dijo kasumi sorprendida

-mmmm tienes razón hija también el señor saotome tampoco ha bajado

-unos minutos más tarde genma baja a desayunar

-aa tio genma su comida esta lista, decía kasumi con una sonrisa

-gracias kasumi ,genma se sentó tranquilamente

-dígame saotome ¿dónde está ranma?, pregunto el señor soun con curiosidad

-bueno es que ranma acaba de ir se, dijo genma un poco molesto

-eso se ignifica que no va a comer baya es la primera vez que ranma falta a un desayuno, decía kasumi sorprendida

-akane también estaba confundida y se preguntaba a donde habrá ido ranma después

-¡aaaa señor saotome que le paso en la mano!,dijo el señor tendo al ver que la mano de su compañero estaba totalmente roja y tenía un poco de sangre en ella

-genma se fija en su mano no se había dado cuenta de cómo ranma la dejo ,-a bueno es que me chanque con la puerta jajaj

- aa okey señor saotome comamos dijo el señor tendo mas tranquilo

-genma solo se quedaba mirando su mano y pensó- ranma desde cuando te volviste tan fuerte, mientras tanto.

**LA ALIANZA DE RIOGA Y MOUSSE el demonio oculto **

-en una parte de las montañas rioga estaba listo para irse en ese momento se encuentra con alguien,-mousse que sorpresa verte aquí hace tiempo que no te veo, dijo rioga saludando a su amigo

-hola rioga como estas, le saludo mousee al chico con una sonrisa

-bueno mousee que ¿haces por acá?, pregunto rioga

-el chico de anteojos dice,-aa es que decidí visitar los bosques de nerima,dijo mousee dándole la respuesta

-aa y cómo te fue en tu viaje mousse me contaron que fuiste a ver a tu madre como esta ella ,dijo rioga con curiosidad

-está bien gracias, respondió rioga con una sonrisa que desapareció

-qué bueno, dijo el chico cerdo rioga noto el aspecto de mousee,-¿te pasa algo? mousee te veo medio deprimido

-mousse mira a rioga con tristeza,-bueno rioga es por culpa de ese maldito de ranma cuando vine de mi viaje estaba preparado para expresarle todo mi amor a shampoo pero ella esta tan enamorada de ranma y lo peor es que ella lo ama de verdad no por las reglas de la aldea ella me dijo que había tenido esperanza ¿tú sabes a qué se refiere con eso?, pregunto mousee con depresión

-rioga le responde,-que mal mousse lo siento mucho tal vez cuando shampoo dijo que tenía esperanza tal vez fue porque ellos tuvieron una cita el día viernes

-mousse al escuchar eso se alteró ,-¡como que una cita! ¿¡acaso ranma salió con shampo!?- dijo el chico con tanto odio y celos

-así es mousse y lo peor es que está engañando a mi akane me las pagara, pronuncio rioga con un tono molesto

-rioga dime una cosa shampoo hechizo a ranma o lo obligo por algo ,decía mousse con la esperanza de que shampoo hubiese utilizado algo ya que si ranma hubiera ido por gusto mousee abría entendido lo que shampoo le dijo ayer en la noche que había tenido un poco de esperanza con él

-bueno mousse yo oí que no fue shampoo quien invito a ranma si no el a ella y si los dos fueron por gusto shampoo no utilizo ninguna magia, dijo rioga tranquilamente

-mousse al oír eso empezó a llorar,- ¡maldito ranma!

-luego rioga se acerca a su amigo,-sé cómo te siente mousse ranma siempre nos arruinado la vida, dijo rioga con tristeza

-luego mousse reacciona cambia su tono a uno medio maligno,-rioga tengo algo que ara que por fin exterminemos a ranma de una buena vez por todas, en ese instante mousee saco unas pastillas

-rioga se da cuenta de eso y le pregunta con curiosidad,-¿qué es eso mousse?

-el chico le responde estas pastillas nos darán una fuerza increíble aumentara nuestras técnicas de combate si los dos las tomamos venceremos a ranma con mucha facilidad, dijo mousee con una voz maligna

-¡estás hablando enserio mousse! esas pastilla son capases de otorgarnos esa fuerza ,dijo rioga sin poder creerlo

-así es rioga que dices las tomamos y nos vengamos o no, dijo musee extendiendo la mano para darle las pastillas

- rioga le responde,- creme que si quiero derrotar a ranma pero con mi propio esfuerzo no con ayuda de unas pastillas mágicas

-luego mousse lo mira,- rioga ponte a pensar si nos deshacemos de ranma ambos ganaremos tú te quedaras con akane y yo con shampoo

-rioga no podía admitirlo ya que él tenía razón pero él no quería utilizar ninguna magia

-en ese momento mousse se acerca a rioga y le toca la frente expulsando energía negra tratando de controlarlo

-está bien mousse dame eso, dijo rioga mientras tomaba las pastillas

Los dos se tomaron las pastillas e inmediatamente sintieron como sus cuerpo aumentaba su musculatura aumento

-rioga se sentía invencible al igual que mousse luego rioga se dirige a un árbol y de un solo golpe lo destruye sin usar nada de fuerza,-esto es increíble, dijo rioga sin poder creerlo

-ves te lo dije rioga jajaja esta bes mataremos a ranma jajaj bueno rioga ahora solo nos queda buscarlo

-esta bien jajaj vámonos, se rio rioga con maldad

los dos se dirigieron a la cuidad pero ellos no sabía las consecuencias de esa pastilla el aspecto de mousse no se comportaba como siempre al igual que rioga ambos tenían algo maligno dentro de sus mentes

**CAFÉ DEL GATO **

Shampoo se encontraba arreglando el restaurante hasta que bajo su abuela

-buenos días hija, saludo cologne a su nieta

-hola abuelita que tal dormiste, dijo la joven amazona saludando a su abuela

-muy bien hija gracias oye por cierto ¿dónde está mousse?, dijo la anciana al ver que el chico pato no estaba

-bueno abuelita él se fue, dijo shampoo dándole la respuesta a su abuela

- pero si ayer recién llego ¿porque se fue?, dijo cologne bien confundida luego shampoo le conto todo,-mmm ya veo mousse tiene que entender que tu amas a ranma

-lo se abuelita pero él no quiere entender, dijo shampoo con un tono serio

-bueno que se le vamos a ser hija puedes dar entregando esta orden, pronuncio cologne dándole la comida a shampoo

-claro abuelita, shampoo se retiró a entregar la orden por desgracia de shampoo no abi nadie la joven amazona se molestó mucho por eso,-¿y ahora que voy hacer con esto? , dijo shampoo al ver la comida que tenía en la mano luego shampoo ve a alguien que estaba caminado,-¿no será?,shampoo fue corriendo para ver si era ranma

**EL DESAYUNO **

-Ranma estaba caminando por la calle con mucha hambre hasta que

- ni hao airén, saluda shampoo con mucha alaegria de verlo

-ranma voltea inmediatamente al escuchar a shampoo,-hola shampoo como estas ,dijo ranma feliz de verla

-bien ranma oye y ¿porque no estás en la casa de los tendo?, pregunto shampoo al ver a ranma en la calle

-a lo que pasa es que ranma, le conto toda ashampoo

-,shampoo le responde con lágrimas,- lo siento mucho ranma por meterte en problemas ,decía la joven empezando a llorar asumiendo la culpa

-ranma se da cuenta de eso y la tomo de la mejilla ,-no shampoo no te disculpes tú no tienes la culpa de nada

-gracias ranma por cierto ya desayunaste, dijo shampoo al ver a ranma como se tocaba el estomago

-ranma oye eso y se da cuenta que se estaba muriendo de hambre ,-jejeje ahora que lo dices no jajaja rio ranma un poco apenado

-ven ranma desayunemos ya que yo también aun no desayuno,dijo shampoo amablemente mientras le tomaba de la mano

Luego ranma y shampo fueron a desayunar con la entrega de shampoo en un parque que encontraron mientras tanto.

**LA MALDAD APARESE el demonio oculto**

Mousse y rioga estaban buscando a ranma para matarlo rioga y mousse estaban con una apariencia extraña y no era normal en ellos tenía los ojos de color rojo y la mirada llena de maldad

-mousee pudo ver un parque alado de ellos ,-vámonos a ver si lo encontramos hay

- está bien mousse, dijo rioga con un voz macabra

la maldad de los chicos corrían por sus venas algo estaba pasando en el cuerpo de rioga y mousse mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO **

-mmm que raro shampoo ya debería estar aquí, de repente cologne siente una energía totalmente maligna ,- esa energía jama había sentido tanta maldad oo no ,cologne inmediatamente sale del restaurante a buscar a shampoo ya que presentía que su vida corría peligro.

**EL PODER OCULTO DE RANMA **

En el fondo del parque ranma y shampoo se encontraban comiendo la comida que shampoo tenía

-gracias shampoo estuvo delicioso, dijo ranma dejando los platos alado bien satisfecho

-de nada ranma, decía shampoo con felicidad al saber que le gustó mucho

-de repente ranma siente el peligro a aproximarse dos cuchillos se dirigen así él y a shampoo ranma abraza a shampoo haciendo que los cuchillos no lleguen a ella los cuchillos atraviesan los árboles del parque,-¡quien fue!, grito ranma y luego ranma escucho dos voces conocidas riéndose rioga,mousse ¡qué les pasa casi nos matan!

-shampoo en ese instante se levantó,-mousse ¿porque hiciste eso? ¿Porque lanzaste tus armas casi nos matan?, dijo shampoo preocupada por la reacción de su amigo

-luego rioga con una increíble velocidad golpea a ranma con su fuerza maligna mandándolo a volar asiendo que ranma se golpea contra un árbol

-¡ranma!, grito shampoo para irse corriendo donde el al ver que ranma tenía sangre por el impacto del golpe se preocupó,-¡ranma, ranma! despierta, shampoo lo estaba abrazando intentando despertarlo

-en ese instante ranma despierta con un dolor intenso,-maldición pero ¿porque hicieron eso? ¡aaaa!,se quejó ranma por el golpe de rioga

-luego el maligno rioga pronuncia,-rayos creo que el golpe no fue suficiente para matarlo jajajajaja rio rioga con mucha maldad

-bueno rioga vamos a matarlos, dijo mousse con un tono igual de maligno

-shampoo al oír eso se para y dice,-¡quiénes son ustedes! ¡que hicieron con rioga y mousse!

-rioga alzo la mano para mandarle un ataque a shampoo ,- jajajaja con esto matare a dos aves de un solo tiro jajaja

-shampoo no podía creerlo rioga los iba a matar el ataque fue enviado hasta que fue bloqueado por cologne que había aparecido de la nada,-abuelita, dijo shampoo sorprendida de ver a su abuela que había aparecido

- shampoo quiero que tú y ranma se vayan de aquí, dijo cologne con seriedad

-no abuelita no te dejare sola, dijo shampoo al saber que ellos no eran rioga y mousee

-no shampoo tiene que irse en estos momentos rioga y mousse son peligrosos ,dijo cologne mientras los observaba

-abuela que está pasando con ellos ,dijo ranma asustado al ver su actitud

-cologne responde,- rioga y mousse en este momento están poseídos por la maldad, dijo cologne con preocupación

-, baya con que es la momia jajaja rio el malvado mousse al verla

-cologne fue a atacar a los dos también ranma y shampoo ayudaron a cologen los tres pelearon contra rioga y mousee ,cologne se le así muy difícil atacarlo ya que la maldad que los poseía era increíble cologne ya no resistió mas y cayo bastante dolorida

- ¡abuelita!, luego shampoo va a atacar a los dos pero ranma se le adelanta

-rioga y mouse dijeron al mismo tiempo,- por fin te mataremos ranma

,ranma hizo todo lo posible pero no pudo los dos unieron sus fuerzas y golpearon a ranma mandándolo legos después mousse iba a lanzar su ataque ranma vio el impacto y se preocupó por su vida

-¡muere ranma!, dijo el maligno de mousse para lanzar su ataque

-en ese momento shampoo decide tomar ese ataque asiendo que caiga al suelo

-¡shampoo noooo!, ranma corre inmediatamente donde shampoo ,-shampoo ¡por favor despierta!, decía ranma preocupado con lágrimas en los ojos ranma mira a mousee y a rioga ,-¡son unos malditos! no se los perdonare ,luego ranma pensó-es tiempo de liberarlo es la única manera de derrotarlos ,decía ranma bien decidido

-luego cologne se despierta y ve a su nieta tirada en el suelo ella va inmediatamente así ella,-¡hija!, decía cologne preocupada al verla

-por favor abuela ayúdela, dijo ranma mientras lloraba al ver como shampoo iba muriendo

-luego cologne saca un tónico si le dice ,-shampo toma esto por favor ,cologne le pone un par de gotas a la piel afectada de shampoo

-la chica despierta como si nada le hubiera pasado,-abuelita como hiciste para curarme, dijo shampoo mientras se levantaba

-qué bueno que estas bien, dijo cologne aliviada de ver a shampoo en perfecto estado

-luego ranma al ver a shampo en perfecto estado la abraza ,- shampo que bueno que estas bien nunca vuelvas hacer eso por favor decía ranma mientras lágrimas de felicidad salía de él

-shampoo estaba sorprendía ella correspondió al abrazo estaba feliz al ver como ranma se preocupó por ella

,ooo que conmovedor jajajajajaj, reía el maligno mousse

ranma ,shampo y cologne reaccionaron

- abuela, shampoo salgan de aquí yo me encargare de ellos, dijo ranma mientras los miraba

-¡no ranma no te dejare solo no dejare que te maten!, dijo shampo preocupada por él

-no te preocupes shampoo no me pasara nada ,luego ranma se separa de shampoo el chico camina así los dos,-muy bien si tanto quieren pelear conmigo entonces lo are, ranma empezó a expulsar una especie de energía roja ,-¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!,ranma empezó a gritar mientras la apariencia de el cambiaba sus músculos aumentaban su trenza se desato por si sola dejando el cabello de ranma largo un gran destello salió de el todos los que estaban presentes se taparon los ojos al abrirlos se veía a un chico con cabello largo la ropa de ranma se había puesto de color negro todos se sorprendieron por esa transformación,- muy bien vengan por mí ,dijo ranma provocándolos

-mousee se lanzo a tacarlo lanzado sus cuchillas los cual ranma esquiva con una facilidad increíble luego ranma salta sobre mousse dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago asiendo que él se desmaye

-luego rioga se acerca atacarlo ¡técnica del tigre!,rioga expulso su técnica asía ranma

-ranma no se movió simplemente recibió el ataque

-¡que no le paso nada!, dijo rioga al ver que no le afecto algo que lo asusto mucho luego rioga se aproxima a darle un golpe pero ranma lo detiene con la mano rioga se arrodilla por el dolor

-luego ranma expulsa su nueva técnica,-¡técnica del láser!, ranma saca de sus manos un destello rojo haciendo que rioga cayera totalmente inconsciente

-shampoo y cologne no podían creerlo simplemente no podían luego vieron que la ropa de ranma volvió a su color original y su trenza se volvió a construir por si solo ranma cayo súper agotado porque había expulsado todo su poder shampoo se acerca a ranma para ayudarlo ,-ranma estas bien ,dijo shampoo mientras lo levantaba

-si shampo gracias ,después se oyen dos voces malignas

-¡esto no acabado! , ranma y shampo voltearon vieron el cuerpo de rioga y mousse empezaron a salir dos figuras demoniacas ranma y shampo se asustaron mucho ranma ya no podía expulsar sus poderes porque estaba realmente agotado las dos figuras se unieron el demonio se comenzó a ,-reír jajaja gracias a esos dos al fin tengo cuerpo jajajaja

-¡responde que has hecho con rioga y mousse! dijo ranma mientras lo veía

-e demonio le contesta ,-digamos que cuando ese chico mousse llego a china yo solo era una simple presencia luego vi a ese muchacho y sentí su alma y su fuerza me pude disfrazar de un vendedor bien perfecto y le vendí unas pastillas mintiéndole que eran unas simples medicinas en ese momento pude aprovechar y meterme en su alma al ver su alma pude ver toda su vida luego vi a sus amigos y enemigos pero para que mi plan funcione necesitaba dos almas por eso pude convencer a ese tal rioga hipnotizándolo jajaja y ahora gracias a ellos tengo vida , dijo el demonio mientras miraba su cuerpo

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya! , le grito ranma mientras lo amenazaba

- jajaja ya veremos, el demonio estaba listo para atacar a ranma

-ranma sabía que arriesgaría su cuerpo al expulsar su fuerza pero no tenía alternativa porque si no lo así mataría a cologne también principalmente a shampoo ranma tomo todas sus fuerzas expulsando toda su fuerza la trenza se soltó y la ropa de volví de color negro ranma ataco al demonio el demonio le dio un fuerte golpe a ranma el chico le correspondió con una patada mientras ranma y el demonio peleaban a muerte

-¡abuelita tenemos que ayudar a ranma! , dijo la amazona preocupada

-si mi niña no te preocupes cologne saco un pergamino que llevaba

-en la pelea ranma logro darle una tremenda patada asiendo que el demonio desaparezca

-¡ ranma ven acá rápido ¡,dijo cologne mientras llamaba a ranma

-ranmas se acerca a ella,-que sucede abuela, dijo ranma mientras jadeaba del cansancio por su transformación

-ranma escúchame necesito que atraigas a ese demonio, dijo cologne con seriedad

-ranma le responde,-pero abuela si ago eso él las matar, dijo ranma preocupado

-anciana ve a ranma y le dice,-¡solo hazlo ranma todo saldrá bien!, dijo cologne mas alterada

-shampo se acerca a ranma y lo abraza,- ranma por favor ten cuidado, luego shampoo se separa de ranma

- ranma la mira a los ojos,-no te preocupes shampoo lo tendré, ranma fue atacar al demonio después de que había tomado forma

-el demonio intento provocar a ranma para matarlo de una buena ves ,-jajaja vamos muchacho jajaja

-ranma se pone en posición de ataque para atacarlo mientras

-cologne le dice a su nieta bien alterada,- rápido shampoo ayúdame a preparar estos pergaminos

-la amazona le responde,-si abuelita, dijo shampoo mientras la ayudaba

- en la peleaba ranma decía,- tengo que atraerlo asía la abuela el demonio le da un golpe a ranma sacándole sangre por la boca

-shampoo vio eso y se preocupa bastante,-¡abuelita ya está!, dijo shampoo bastante alterada y preocupada

- ya casi niña tengo que prepara la trampa, luego cologne le grita y le dice al muchacho,-¡ ranma ya está listo!

-ranma al escucha eso hace lo posible para acercarse a la abuela mientras el demonio lo perseguía

-ven muchacho jajaja hoy es el día de tu muerte, dijo el demonio para clávale sus garras

, luego ranma salta el demonio ve a ranma saltar y ve a cologne frente a él

-muérete maldito demonio, cologne le lanza el conjuro haciendo que el demonio sea destruido asiendo que desaparezca en mil pedazos

-ranma se alivió mucho al ver que se había acabado luego siente un terrible dolor en su cuerpo su trenza se le amaro automáticamente y su ropa volvió a su color original callo arrodillado con mucho cansancio

-shampoo se acerca a él y lo ayuda,-estas bien ranma

-el chico le responde,- si gracias shampoo

-luego cologne se acerca a ranma y le da una pastilla,- toma ranma esto es una pastilla energética te ayudara a fortalecerte ,dijo cologne mientras estendia su mano

- gracias abuela, dijo el joven muy agradecido para luego tomarla

-en ese instante shampoo lo abraza,- ranma que bueno que se acabó, decía la joven feliz mientras abrazaba a ranma el simplemente correspondió al abrazo

-cologne se quedó observando a los dos jóvenes muy feliz y luego ve a mousse y a rioga tirados ,-¡miren hay que ayudarlos!

- si tiene razón, dijo ranma mientras miraba sus cuerpos ranma y shampoo ayudan a levantar a los dos muchachos y se dirigieron al restaurant.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-Ya había llegado ranma y shampo acostaron los cuerpos en el suelo ,cologne los reviso ,-estarán bien ranma realmente les diste una paliza ,dijo cologne mientras observaba a ranma de reojo

- gracias abuela, ranma se puso nerviosos pensó que su secrete podría ser revelado

-cologne ve a ranma y le pregunta con mucha curiosidad,- ranma ¿de donde sacaste esos poderes y esa fuerza?

- ranma al oír esos se pone más nervioso sabía que su secreto estaría en riesgos

-shampoo también le hace la misma pregunta ¿si airén como fue que paso como obtuviste esa fuerza?

-ranma decidió contarles,- bueno se los diré todo he estado recibiendo un entrenamiento secreto durante 8 meses

**RECUERDO **

**EL MAESTRO SECRETO DE RANMA **

-Hace 8 meses atrás ranma estaba caminado comiendo una manzana decidió explorar los bosques de nerima caminaba hasta que encontró un lago estaba tranquilo observando el paisaje hasta que escucho un estruendo ranma se acerca a ver que sucedía vio a un anciano peleando con cuatro sombras ranma se quedó observando este hombre era un anciano parecía de 80 años o más el anciano fue atacado por las cuatro sombras ranma al ver eso salió de su escondite ,-¡oigan déjenlo en paz?, dijo ranma mientras salía de su esconditelas sombras ven a ranma y se van a atacarlo ranma las ataco esas sombras eran igual al anciano y "luego se quedó viendo a sus atacantes ,-esas sombras parecen del mismo truco que use ase años para hacerme más fuerte,pensó ranma mientras las miraba ,luego ranma los ataco utilizo su técnica de las castañas pero no les hiso nada,-¡no puede ser!, dijo ranma al ver que su técnica era inútil una sombra golpea a ranma luego el saca su siguiente técnica,-¡rugido del tigre!, cuando ranma lanzo esa técnica una sombra con una sola mano la detiene ranma solo pensaba ,-esto es imposible, las sombras iban a matar a ranma

-hasta que el anciano se levanta y lanza su técnica del láser cuando una sombra recibió ese ataque fue eliminada las demás sombras restantes fueron atacar al anciano pero el anciano esquivo sus ataque le dio un fuerte golpe a la primera sombra haciendo que se destruya luego ve a la otra sombra y le lanza un tremendo rayo que sale de su mano para la última sombra el anciano expulsa su poder tal como lo hico ranma y de sus manos sale un fuego incandescente,-¡ola de fuego!, dijo el anciano mientras lanzaba su última técnica la última sombra desaparece por el impacto

-ranma simplemente se quedó asombrado esas técnicas Asían que las suyas quedarán como basura

-el anciano se acerca a ranma y le dice,-¿muchacho que haces por estos bosque de nerima?,el anciano le ayuda a ranma a levantarse el anciano al sentir la mano del muchacho pudo sentir su alma y su fuerza él se sorprendió mucho al sentir una alma tan pura y fuerte

- ranma le responde al anciano,-gracias señor por salvarme ,agradece ranma al anciano

-luego el anciano le pregunta,-¿jovencito puedo saber tu nombre?

-ranma le responde,-me llamo ranma saotome señor

-el anciano le sonríe,-mucho gusto ranma yo me llamo tuomas maestro tuomas

-ranma al escuchar que ese señor era un maestro le pregunta ,-¿disculpe señor usted enseña artes marciales?, decía ranma él pensaba si ese señor era un maestro entonces él podría ayudarlo a serlo más fuerte

-el anciano le responde,-si ranma pero no soy un maestro común y corriente jajaja

-ranma le ase otra pregunta,-¿y me puede decir algo señor tuomas? ¿Usted tiene alumnos?, dijo ranma para ver si el tal vez pueda convertirse en su discípulo

-Tuomas le responde,-no ranma no los tengo no busco a alumnos si no a un aprendiz y creo que lo encontrado, dijo tuomas mientras miraba a ranma

-ranma voltea a ver al anciano,-¿a que se refiere señor tuomas?

-tuomas le responde,-ranma pude ver tu valentía cuando intentaste ayudarme y al estrecharte la mano pude sentir tu fuerza y tu corazón

-enserio usted puede sentir esos,dijo ranma con duda

-así es ranma por eso te ofrezco esto vuélvete mi aprendiz ranma yo te enseñare a convertirte en un poderoso ser tu muchacho serás invencible porque me doy cuenta que tú tienes algunos enemigos jajaja bueno ranma puedes aceptar mi oferta o simplemente irte y olvidarte de eso,dijo tuomas mientras le sonreía

-ranma se quedó pensando-debería aceptarlo cuando me enfrente a esas sombras mis técnicas quedaron como basura, luego ranma responde,-acepto maestro

-tuomas al oír eso sonríe,-muy bien ranma saotome desde hoy en adelante serás mi aprendiz, dijo tuomas en un tono serio

-gracias maestro luego ranma se levanta

-tuomas le dice,-vámonos te mostrare el lugar donde entrenaras, dijo tuomas mientras le indicaba la ruta

- está bien maestro en el camino ranma decide hacerle una pregunta,-¿maestro tuomas que eran esas sombras que lo estaban atacando?, dijo ranma con curiosidad

-aa eso es una técnica donde puedes pelear contra tu propia sombra solo que esta funciona también en el dia jajaja, dijo tuomas mientras le daba la respuesta a ranma

-ranma al oír eso no estaba equivocado era la misma técnica que uso hace años para hacerse más fuerte de repente un poco de agua que había estado en una de las hojas de un árbol cae sobre ranma transformándolo en mujer

-tuomas ve eso y se acerca a él,- al parecer estas maldito por los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo verdad

-ranma le responde,-asi es maestro pero ¿cómo sabe eso?, pregunta ranma con curiosidad

-digamos que si conozco esa leyenda y sé que si te cae agua fría te trasforma en tu forma maldita pero vuelves a la normalidad con agua caliente bueno ya veremos como curamos eso, después al llegar a la casa de su maestro

-ranma se quedó sorprendido al ver la casa de su nuevo maestro era una mansión ,-usted vive aquí ,dijo el joven bien sorprendido

-así es ranma sígueme ,toumas lo llevo a su doyo ,-aquí comenzara tu entrenamiento ranma te daré un consejo mejor no le digas a nadie sobre tus poderes entendiste,dijo tuomas en un tono serio

-el muchacho le responde,-si maestro, después de eso ranma y su maestro comenzaron a entrenar tuomas le enseño sus técnicas y por último la expulsión de poder para ranma esa técnica aun no la podía dominar perfectamente porque sentía mucho dolor al hacerla ranma había entrenado por ocho meses pero en esos ocho meses en el sexto mes ranma había llegado a la casa de su maestro para entrenar,-maestro ya llegue, dijo ranma al llegar a la mansión de su maestro

-tuomas le responde.-hola ranma, dijo tuomas con una sonrisa

-ranma pudo ver las maletas que tenía tuomas,-¿maestro se va de viaje?, pregunto ranma

-tuomas le responde,- así es ranma estaré fuera por un par de meses tengo que irme a buscar algo importante te mandare una nota cuando este aquí

-pero maestro mi entrenamiento aún no está completo, dijo ranma preocupado por su entrenamiento

-ranma cuando llegue lo completare mientras tanto tu entrénate y hasta fuerte, decía tuomas con una sonrisa

-el chico le responde,-está bien maestro pero ¿me puede decir a dónde ira?,pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-tuomas voltea y le dice a ranma ,-lo siento mi joven aprendiz no puedo decírtelo cuando llegue te lo diré ,dijo tuomas con una sonrisa

-está bien maestro cuídese en ese instante tuomas empezó su viaje dejando a ranma confuso ¿me pregunto a donde ira?

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

-Y esa es la razón por la cual tengo estos poderes porque había estado entrenado en secreto con mi maestro no podía decírselo a nadie porque él me dijo que no lo hiciera, decía ranma mientras terminaba de contar su secreto

shampoo y cologne se quedaron muy sorprendida por el relato de ranma

, aaa…ra..ranma puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿tu maestro tuomas es una persona con barca negra ojos azules y una cicatriz por los ojos? ,dijo cologne con dudas

-ranma le da su respuesta,-así es abuela ¿cómo es que lo sabe?, pregunto ranma con mucha curiosidad

-luego cologne grito sorprendida,-¡a así que tú eres el aprendiz de tuomas!, dijo cologne bien alterada

-ranma se quedó sorprendido al ver la reacción de la anciana y le dice ,-¿usted conoce a mi maestro abuela? Pregunto ranma mientras la miraba

-cologne le dice ,-claro que conozco tuomas fue mi mejor amigo en nuestra juventud entrenamos juntos pero nosotros tomamos caminos separados yo me fui con las amazonas y él se fue a entrenar solo me sorprende que viva a aquí en nerima yo creí que vivía en china jajajaja así que esa es la razón por la cual eres tan poderoso jajajaja

-baya abuela realmente me sorprendió al saber que conoce a mi maestro pero por favor no le digan a nadie sobre mis habilidades que se quede entre nosotros, decía ranma con mucha seriedad

-no te preocupes ranma no le diré a nadie, dijo cologne con mucha confianza

-shampoo solo se quedó observando como su amado y su abuelita charlaban la joven amazona dice,-me alegro airén que sea poderoso, decía shampoo orgullosa de tener a ranma como prometido

-gracias shampoo miren están despertando, ranma noto como rioga y mousee se levantaban,-por favor que no les diga nada sobre mis poderes, dijo ranma con seriedad

,shampoo y cologne asentaron con la cabeza cuando mousse y rioga despertaron cologne les conto todo ocultando bien los poderes ocultos de ranma después rioga y mousse se quedan con la boca abierta al escuchar eso

-mousse dijo,-¡nunca más volveré a confiar en los vendedores!, mousse realmente estaba avergonzado al saber que por su culpa paso este problema y peor aún al saber que casi mata a shampoo los dos se disculpan al mismo tiempo rioga estaba totalmente agradecido con ranma al igual que mousse luego el chico de anteojos ve la hora ,-bueno será mejor irme

-¿a dónde iras mousse? pregunta la joven amazona al ver que su amigo se iba

-me volveré a vivir en china tengo que estar con mi mama,responde mousee con una sonrisa

-enserio ya te vas bueno cuídate mucho mousse te deseo un buen viaje espero que nos volvamos a ver, dijo shampoo con ternura después mousse y shampoo se dieron un abrazo de despedida todos se despidieron de mousse el joven pensó-mejor me voy shampoo está enamorada de ranma será mejor encontrar otro camino para mí, luego mousse se fue del restaurante

-rioga se acercó a ranma y shampoo agradeciéndoles,- gracias por salvarme chicos ,luego rioga se va muy agradecido

-después cologne shampoo y ranma cenaron ranma agradeció por la comida luego cologne se fue a revisar unas cosas dejo a ranma y shampo solos,-,baya que día más pesado .decía ranma mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-si tienes razón ranma, dijo shampoo sentándose con el

-luego ranma ve a shampoo a los ojos,- muchas gracias por salvarme, dijo ranma a shampoo con ternura

-shampoo le responde,- no hay de que ranma yo aria lo que fuera por ti, dijo shampoo mientras se acercaba más a el

-ranma al oír eso se dijo así mismo -que me pasa creo que la quiero,dijo ranma en la mente con mucha confusión luego ranma y shampoo otra vez se quedaron viendo hasta que cologne llega los dos jóvenes reaccionaron luego ranma se da cuenta de la hora ,- aa ya son las 9 de la noche me tengo que ir muchas gracias por la comida ranma se va y se despide de ellas

**EN EL DOYO TENDO**

Ranma había llegado al abrir la puerta muchas caras de odio lo estaban viendo soun, akane ,nabiki genma, meno kasumi

-luego akane le grita,-¡ranma donde estuviste estabas con shampoo verdad respóndeme!,dijo akane bien furiosa

- ranma se quedó asustado por la reacción de su prometida

-luego soun pone su cara de demonio,-asi es ranma responde donde estuviste todo este tiempo dijo soun

-si ranma habla dinos ¿dónde estabas?, dijo genma en un tono molesto

-ranma reacciona,-simplemente fui a pasear por ahí no me di cuenta de la hora,dijo ranma mientras el miedo lo dominaba

-¡mentira estuviste con shampoo verdad! , akane preparaba su martillo para golpearlo

,ranma al ver a akane lista para golpearlo se asusta y reacciona.-¡no les juro! luego todos se calmaron todos fueron a su habitación ranma al subir las escaleras se topó con akane

-¡a mi crees que me puedes engañar mis amigas te vieron con shampoo eres un imbécil! , dijo akane bien furiosa

-ranma le responde,-si ya estuve con shampoo pero no hice nada de malo, dijo ranma tratando de hacerle entender

-akane al oír que ranma admitió que estuvo con shampoo lo golpea con toda sus fuerzas ,-¡te odio ranma!

- luego ranma se levanta con ira,-¡ya me arte me voy!, ranma se dirige a su habitación bastante molesto

- akane dice,- esas baka se lo merece, después ella se va a dormir con mucha ira y odio

-despues ranma entra a su habitación y encuentra a genma parado hay

-estuviste con esa chica verdad ¡cómo puedes traicionar a akane con esa loca amazona que casi intento matarte!, dijo genma alzando la voz

-ranma al oír que de nuevo su papa le dijo loca a shampoo se enfureció bastante y le da un buen golpe en el estómago,-¡no vuelvas a insultar a shampoo ella me salvo la vida ella no es ninguna loca! luego ranma deja a su papa inconsciente porque no había medido su fuerza y su fuerza oculta estaba un poco abierta no se había cerrado totalmente y pensó ,-que rayos que ice, luego ranma piensa -se lo merece despues ranma se quedó pensado en shampoo,-ella realmente me ama desde que la conocí la deteste por sus planes de conquistarme pero recuerdo ese día en que yo le había demostrado mi transformación recordó esas lagrimas ranma solo pensaba en shampoo ranma no podía dormir porque sentía una mala vibra en esa casa al saber que todos estaban enojados con el después ranma junto dinero y recogió sus cosas para fugarse de la casa eran las 10.30 de la noche ranma trato de encontrar un hotel donde pasar la noche

en otra parte de la calle de nerima shampoo estaba caminado con un encargo de su abuela iba directo a casa y de repente ranma y shampoo se chocaron y los dos se cayeron al suelo shampoo vio quien era ,-ranma ¿porque estás aquí a estas horas de la noche?, decía shampoo al ver a su prometido

-hola shampoo yo también te iba a ser la misma pregunta, dijo ranma al verla

- jajaja ,shampoo le responde,- fui a traer unas cosas de mi abuelita y tu ranma que haces aquí ranma le conto todo lo que paso

- luego shampo le dice,-ranma no te molestes en buscar un hotel ven conmigo a mi casa, dijo shampoo amablemente

ranma le dice ,-no seré una molestia , dijo ranma mientras la miraba

-luego shampo lo mira y le se rie ,-jajajjaja ranma como cree eso vámonos ya,dijo shampoo jalándolo de la mano

- ranma sonrió,- gracias shampoo, dijo ranma muy agradecido con su amiga

-al llegar al café del gato cologne se sorprende,-ranma como así estas aquí, pregunto cologne shampo le cuenta todo lo que ranma le dijo la anciana le dice a su yerno,- siente como en casa ranma, dijo cologne amablemente

- gracias abuela, ranma se sentía muy agradecido por la hospitalidad de shampoo y cologne

-luego shampo dice,-te traeré un colchón para que duermas conmigo ,decía shampoo con un tono bien tierno

-, ranma se pone nerviosos al saber que shampoo quería dormir con el pero se calmó al saber que el dormiría en un colchom después ranma y shampoo ya estaban listo para dormir

-buenas noches ranma, dijo shampoo lista para dormirse

-tú también shampo duerme bien, ranma en ese momento se quedó dormido

-después era la 1 de la mañana shampoo se despierta no podía dormir tan solo pensar que ranma estaba hay frente a ella shampo se levanta de la cama y se queda viendo a ranma por tres minutos ella acerca sus labios halos de ranma

-el chico siente la presencia de shampoo ranma comenzó a despertarse por eso y después .

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como están este es mi cuarto capítulo de mi historia espero que les aya gustado comente si les gusto en el siguiente capítulo ranma tomara una decisión y también ranma recibirá una gran noticia **


	5. Decisión final

**Como están este es mi quinto capítulo aquí ranma tomara una decisión final y recibirá una gran noticia**

**Advertencia esta parte tiene lemon si no les gusta el lemon pueden saltarse**

**NOCHE DE PASIÓN la primera vez de ranma y sha**mpoo

-que haces shampo ,ranma se quedó paralizado al ver que shampoo lo estaba besando y abrazando

-shampo reacciona y se separa de ranma ,lo siento ranma no quise despertarte la joven amazona estaba apenada de hacer eso pero ella lo quería ella temía que ranma se enoje con ella

-ranma mira a shampo con ojos brillosos, shampo tu

-shampo reacciona, lo siento mucho ranma no volverá a pasar dijo shampo para luego separase de el

-ranma la toma del brazo con suavidad, no te vayas shampoo quédate el chico la miraba con tanta dulzura

Shampo se acuesta junto a ranma se le queda mirando a los ojos shampo quería besarlo pero ranma se le adelanta y la besa haciendo que el corazón de shampoo latiera de la felicidad ranma empieza a desabrocharle los botones de la pijama de shampo haciendo que la chica abra los ojos un poco asustada ella sabía lo que iba a pasar pero ella lo deseaba quería demostrarle a ranma cuanto lo amaba ranma reacciona y su propia autoconciencia le decía que se detenga , el chico se detiene al ver la cara de miedo de su prometida shampo siente que ranma ya no le estaba desabrochando los botones ranma la mira a los ojos

-shampoo perdóname por hacer eso ranma se separa de shampo el intenta levantarse para poder irse de la habitación en ese momento shampo lo toma del brazo con mucha fuerza

-te amo ranma por favor no me dejes sola los ojos de shampo estaban brillosos ella no quería que se baya

-pero shampo ,ranma no sabía que hacer irse o quedarse pero el ya no opuso resistencia el amarco a shampo llevándola a la cama la tomo de la cintura para besarla

-shampo estaba en las nubes estaba tan feliz, pensó ,esperado mucho tiempo este momento ,shampo le digo al oído que siguiera que no se detenga

-ranma la mira a los ojos su autoconciencia regreso o través, shampoo no es correcto no quiero obligarte a ser esto ranma la deja de abrazar

-shampo simplemente digo, no ranma no me estas obligando a nada yo te quiero conmigo ranma te amo desde que te conocí solo obedecía mis leyes pero ranma al pasar el tiempo me enamore de ti te amo mucho ranma yo sé que tú me has detestado porque yo no podía controlar mis sentimiento hacia a ti utilicé magia para tenerte conmigo pero ya no la quiero utilizar te amo ranma y ahora te lo pido no me dejes sola por favor sigue

-ranma no podía creerlo shampo realmente lo ama él no sabía que hacer quedarse o irse estaba totalmente paralizado al no tomar una decisión

-por favor ranma no me dejes decía shampo con los ojos brillosos

Ranma la toma de la mejilla y la comenzó a besar, shampoo lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, ranma lentamente puso sus manos en la pijama de shampo desabrochando los botones faltantes, al igual que shampo ella también hacia lo mismo una vez que ranma termino de desabrochar los botones acaricia lentamente la cintura desnuda de shampo , ella le quita la camiseta a ranma , ranma empieza a besar el cuello de shampo esto provoco que shampo se excitara mucho la ropa se volvió tan estorbosa para ellos shampo se quitó lentamente la ropa faltante haciendo que solo quedara su ropa íntima al descubierto , ranma al mirar a shampo empieza también a excitarse más al ver a la hermosa amazona frete a el ranma lentamente le desabrocha los últimos botones haciendo que sus pechos queden al descubierto , ranma la empezó a besar luego shampo se detuvo ranma se detiene al notar eso

-que sucede shampo , ranma estaba pensado en que hizo mal

-shampo ve a ranma muy apenada con mucha vergüenza, ranma quiero sentirte dentro de mi quiero que seamos uno solo asme tuya dijo shampo mientras lo miraba halos ojos

-ranma se puso tan rojo y nervioso al oír eso pero el entendía perfectamente bien ,si shampo ,ranma y shampo estaban listos para el acto ranma estaba listo para entrar en ella shampo le dice

-ranma es mi primera vez por favor se tierno dijo shampo muy apenada

-ranma le dijo al oído lo seres shampo , ranma entro lentamente a ella era la primera vez de ranma él no podía describir lo que sentía por ser su primera ves era algo nuevo para el

.aaaaaaaaa shampoo siente un intenso dolor por ser la primer ves, ella nunca había sentido esa sensación era su primera ves así que para ella era realmente una nueva sensación de la vida

-ranma se detiene bastante asustado por el grito de shampo pensando en que la hizo daño

-no te detengas ranma por favor sigue estoy bien confía en mí ,shampo no quería que se detuviera

Ranma al ver la confianza de shampo sigue con el acto mientras podía observar las gotas de sangre que salía de ella después shampo no podía creerlo el dolor que sentía desapareció fue remplazado por el placer ella jamás creyó que ese tremendo dolor se convirtiera en un enorme placer la chica empezó a gemir ranma seguía para el esto era totalmente nuevo pocos minutos después ranma y shampoo tuvieron su orgasmo ranma la tomo y la beso ,shampo le dijo en el oído,- te amo ranma ,después de toda la acción ranma y shampoo se quedaron dormidos en la cama bien agotados

**Fin del lemon**

**DONDE ESTA RANMA**

**DOYO TENDO**

Había amanecido ya en nerima en la casa de los tendo genma se despierta después del terrible golpe que le dio su propio hijo con un dolor intenso, como se atreve ranma a levantarme la mano de esa forma muchacho ingrato aaaaa genma aun sentía el dolor del golpe ya que ranma lo golpeo con un poco de su fuerza oculta genma oye la puerta sonar

-tio genma donde esta ranma vamos a llegar tarde

-hola akane ahora que lo dices ranma no está aquí genma se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba

-akane se sorprende normalmente todas las mañanas lo encuentra dormido, tío él ya se fue al colegio pregunto akane para ver si él se había adelantado

-no lo sé akane yo he , genma empezó a recordar la pelea que tuvo con su hijo el recordó que ranma estaba bastante enojado , tal vez akane ranma ya esté en el colegio

-aaa okey tio genma gracias me voy

-hasta luego akane , genma se preguntó en donde rayos estará su hijo estará en el colegio o donde habrá ido

Después akane iba a salir de la puerta hasta que se topó con kasumi y aprovecha para decirle si ha visto a ranma ya que kasumi era la primera en despertarse en las mañanas

-hola kasumi oye as visto a ranma

-hola hermanita ahora que lo dices no ni siquiera bajo a desayunar yo creí que estaba contigo ,kasumi le resultaba raro que ranma no esté ya que él es último en levantarse el primero en desayunar , tal vez ya esté en el colegio hermanita

-bueno kasumi gracias, akane se va confundida preguntándose en donde estará ranma , akane al llegar a Furinkan se pone a buscar a ranma pero no lo encuentra akane be a ukyo y se va donde ella a pregúntale si lo ha visto –hola ukyo

-hola akane como estas dijo la chica de la espátula saludando a akane

-bien gracias oye ukyo as visto a ranma , akane esperaba la repuesta de ukyo

-no akane no lo he visto creí que estaba contigo porque

-bueno ukyo es que en la mañana no lo encontré no estaba en casa y yo creí que se había a adelantado,

-enserio ahora que lo dices no lo he visto

Al sonar el timbre de la escuela Furinkan ukyo y akane entraron a clases , akane no vio a ranma en el salo de clases ni en el receso solo se hacia la misma pregunta ,donde estas ranma mientras tanto

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

**NO ME DEJES SOLA-el despertar de lo oculto**

Ranma y shampo se encontraban dormidos abrazados ranma al despertar se da cuenta de que esta abrazando a shampo ranma recordó lo que hizo en la noche se entregó a shampo y ella a el ranma la miraba mientras le acariciaba el cabello ranma ve el reloj , aaaaa boy a llegar tarde ranma se levanta pero algo lo detiene ranma ve que shampo se había despertado

-adónde vas ranma la amazona le estaba sosteniendo un brazo ya que no quería que se baya

-shampoo tengo que irme al colegio llegare tarde decía ranma con un tono tierno viendo a shampo

-ranma no por favor no me dejes no me dejes sola quédate conmigo ,shampo no quería que se vaya ella quería pasar más tiempo con el

-ranma se acerca a shampo , no te dejare sola y nunca lo are shampo porque al fin me he dado cuenta que te necesito ati shampo me he dado cuenta que tú eres la mujer de mi vida no sé cómo fui tan tonto tan ciego para no darme cuenta te amo shampo , ranma ya no tenía más dudas todo el amor que sentía por akane desapareció porque shampo es la mujer quien le levanto los ánimos , la mujer que le salvo la vida , la mujer que le expreso todo su amor

-shampo empezó a llorar de la felicidad su sueño se había hecho realidad, ranma wo ai ni shampo Abraza a ranma con todo el cariño y amor que tenia

Ranma la miro y le dio un beso en la frente el abrazo de ranma y shampoo duro cuatro minutos después ranma la mira

-shampo quisiera pedirte algo quieres ser mi novia , dijo ranma mirándola halos ojos

-por su puesto ranma no sabes cuánto tiempo esperado esto, shampo se lanzó a ranma a abrazarlo

Luego shampo refleja una mirada triste y preocupada de que algo andaba mal

-ranma pudo notar su mirada, pasa algo shampo

-shampo lo mira con tristeza y lágrimas, ranma te amo con toda mi alma pero si estamos juntos todos nos van a querer separa kodachi,ukyo,akane,nabiki,elseñor sun , y tu padre luego shampo se hecha a llorar en el pecho de ranma pensando en todos los problemas que puede pasar si ellos están juntos

-shampo mírame a mí no me importan esas personas nada podrán a ser para separarnos nunca te dejare sola no permitiré que nuestra relación este en secreto te amo shampo y hare todo lo posible para poder estar juntos

-shampo al escuchar esas palabras le salieron lágrimas de alegría al pensar que a ranma no le importan las consecuencias de su relación, ranma te amo termino de decir shampo

- y yo ati ambos se dieron un tremendo beso hasta que

-Ranma , shampoo a comer grito cologne

Ranma y shampoo se separan será mejor irnos dijo ranma

-si pero primero hay que bañarnos ranma dijo shampo

Ranma y shampoo se bañaron juntos para que ambos salgan más rápido y que vergüenza van a tener por lo que paso a noche

ranma y shampoo estaban preparados para bajar a comer

-cologne nota que shampo y ranma bajaban muy contentos tomados de la mano, a que se debe esa felicidad ee

-ranma y shampo le contaron a cologne sobre su noviazgo

-jajaj que bueno yerno que te hayas decidido al fin bueno como se las consecuencias de esto supongo que ya no puedes vivir más en el doyo tendo ee

-ranma escucha eso y se pone nervioso, aa es cierto

-no te preocupes ranma ahora este lugar será tu hogar decía cologne contenta al saber que ranma acepto a shampo y lo mejor ver a su nieta tan contenta

-si ranma quédate a vivir aquí, shampo lo abrazo feliz de que él está a su lado

-gracias amor, ranma agradeció a shampo a la cual ahora era su novia y su futura esposa luego ranma se puso en un tono serio, bien estoy listo luego ranma se paró de la silla

-listo para que ranma le pregunta cologne con mucha curiosidad al o ir eso

-abuela yo no pienso mantener mi relación con shampo en secreto no permitiré que nuestro amor sea entorpecido hoy mismo ire al doyo tendo a decir la verdad

-cologne se quedó asombrada, baya yerno as madurado mucho pero que pasa con tu padre

-ranma mira cologne , no lose abuela pero no creo que me apoye, ranma dijo esto con un tono triste porque sabía que él no lo iba apoyar

-bueno ranma nadie sabe tal vez pase algo

-si abuela ya veremos qué pasa

-ranma no crees que estas siendo muy duro con el dijo shampo tratando de calmar a su novio

-no shampo te aseguro que el sería el primero en intentar separarnos ya que él me usa para que viva en la casa de los tendo

-ranma tu padre puede venir a vivir a aquí quieres ,decía shampo ya que ella tenía la ilusión de tener al padre de ranma como su suegro

-no shampo no are eso ahora el tendrá que ganarse la vida solo yo ya no estare hay para ayudarlo

-muy bien amor si esa es tu decisión vámonos te acompañare, shampo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias junto a ranma como una verdadera pareja

Shampoo y ranma estaban listos para irse al doyo cologne también decide irse para también apoyar a su yerno y asu nieta al salir del restaurante pero de repente un cartero aparece

-disculpe usted es ranma saotome decía el cartero viendo al chico tal como lo describió su jefe

-si quien es usted como me conoce

-jajaj joven saotome sí que es la persona más difícil de buscar vengo a darle este nota lo he estado buscando por una semana tome esto es de parte de mi jefe tuomas

Ranma y colgne se quedaron con la boca abierta

-señor el maestro tuomas lo envió a qui, le pregunta ranma con duda

-asi es muchacho bueno me tengo que ir el cartero se despidió

-ranma abre esa nota dijo cologne con curiosidad al saber que decía la nota de su amigo de la infancia

-shampo simplemente se quedó callada porque no sabía que decir ella no sabía nada de tuomas

-ranma abre la nota

**NOTA DE TUOMAS**

-ranma te escribo esta nota para decirte que estaré en nerima muy pronto vendré en una semana quiero que vengas para decirte la verdad sobre mi viaje seguro te ha de gustar mucho estoy ansioso de verte hijo te veré en una semana

-ranma la terminar de leer se fijó que esta nota fue enviada hace una semana eso se ignifica que su maestro ya está a qui

-eso quiere decir que tuomas estará aquí jajaj estoy ansiosa de verlo ,cologne estaba muy feliz

-baya abuelita jamás te había visto tan contenta, shampo tenía una inmensa curiosidad al saber quién era tuomas

-abuela tenemos que ir a ver a mi maestro en este instante ,ranma realmente tenía ganas de ver a su maestro

-pero ranma que hay de ,shampo es interrumpida con un beso de ranma

-te prometo que cuando terminemos de ver a mi maestro nos iremos directo al doyo

-esta bien airén , shampo también tenía ganas de conocer a tuomas ya que veía que cologne y ranma le tenía mucho cariño

-si vamos rápido ranma donde vive tuomas

-síganme, ranma les mostro el camino para llegar a la casa de su maestro

**EL REGRESO DEL MAESTRO TUOMAS el secreto de su viaje**

Ranma,shampo,cologne estaban caminando por los lagos al llegar a la casa de su maestro shampo y cologne se sorprendieron al ver que tuomas tenía una mansión los tres entran a la mansión y pueden ver a un hombre encapuchado

-ranma se arrodilla frente a él , maestro me alegra mucho de verlo ,ranma estaba feliz al ver a su maestro de vuelta

-ranma que justo verte de nuevo hijo ,tuomas se acerca a ranma y lo abraza como a su hijo

-tuomas puede notar que había dos personas detrás de ranma tuomas habre bien los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía ,cologne eres tú

-colgne se acerca a tuomas , ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía , cologne estaba muy contenta al ver a su mejor amigo de la juventud

-tuomas abraza a cologne ,que gusto verte de nuevo amiga mía

-el gusto es mío tuomas ,cologne estaba muy contenta

-tuomas nota a la chica que los estaba observando , quien es ella cologne ,dijo tuomas al ver a shampo

-ella es mi nieta shampo

-mucho justo jovencita, tuomas le estrecha la mano a shampo, no pudo creerlo sintió la misma energía que tenía ranma cuando lo conoció

-hola señor tuomas ,shampo al fin pudo conocerlo y se dio cuenta de que era una persona amable

-en ese instante tuomas pone una cara seria y le lanza contra ranma, ranma cuando estuve en mi viaje pude sentirte expulsando tu poder dos veces en que estabas pensando hijo podías haber muerto y también revelaste tus poderes

-lo siento mucho maestro pero tenía que hacerlo, ranma le conto todo a su maestro

-mmmmm ya veo bueno me alegra saber que cologne y shampo son las únicas que conoces tus secretos

-si maestro usted me dijo que cuando venga de su viaje me iba a contar adonde se fue y cundo usted me envió una nota me dijo que me gustaría, ranma termino de decirlo con tanta curiosidad

-asi es mi joven aprendiz, tuomas saca un pergamino, recuerdas que cuando te conocí y vi tu maldición te dije que encontraríamos la cura bueno este pergamino rebela la ubicación de un libro que cuando lo abres te puede sanar de cualquier enfermedad o maldición al enterarme de eso pensé en ti y en tu maldición

-enserio maestro, ranma estaba sorprendido al ver que su maestro le había traído un mapa donde rebelaba una forma de deshacerse de su maldición

-así es ranma pero el camino será duro este viaje será una gran oportunidad para ti y ver qué tan fuerte te has hecho, tuomas estaba seguro que su aprendiz había superado sus limites

-maetro muchas gracias pero yo no soy el único que tiene esa maldición shampo también la tiene

.enserio tuomas se acerca a shampo es verdad puedo notarlo entonces ambos tendrán que ir porque si solo tu abres el libro solo tu maldición sera curado pero si lo haces con alguien más que este a tu lado también sera curado a si shampo y tu serian normales pero este viaje es peligroso y es una prueba para ranma

-shampo responde, estoy dispuesta a ir con ranma a ese viaje señor tuomas, dijo shampo porque ella también quería irse con él quería estar con ranma cada minuto

-baya me sorprende ahora shampo y ranma puedo hacerles una pregunta , tuomas quería saber porque sintió la misma energía de ranma cuando estrecho la mano de shampo

-cual maestro, dijeron ranma y shampo

-ustedes dos son pareja verdad novios ,tuomas estaba seguro de eso

-como lo sabe, shampo estaba sorprendida como es que tuomas sabe eso

-si maestro como lo sabe, ranma también estaba confundido

-jajajjaja esque cuando estreche la mano de shampo me di cuenta de que tiene la misma energía jajaj

-usted puede sentir eso, ranma no sabía que su maestro tenía esa habilidad de ver las verdades le de las personas

-asi es ranma los felicito ustedes son el uno para el otro jajajaj tuomas sabía perfectamente bien porque shampo tenía la mima energía de ranma porque sabía que ellos ya lo había hecho es por eso que sentía las energías gemelas

-gracias señor tuomas ,shampo abraza a ranma sabiendo que su maestro le dio su aprobación

-bueno maestro tengo que irme con shampo a realizar un asunto pendiente

-shampo se alegró al saber que ranma cumpliría su promesa después de visitar a su maestro ira con los tendo

-muy bien mi joven aprendiz pero el viaje comenzara en una semana deben estar preparados cologne puedes quedarte aquí tengo mucho de qué hablar contigo

-colgne estaba tan emocionada al hablar con su amigo de la juventud pero no podía dejar a su nieta solo enfrentado los problemas que tendrían así que no era posible

-shampo miro esa mirada ella pudo comprender que tuomas era realmente importante para su abuela, abuelita quédate nosotros iremos

-colgne voltea, estas segura shampo

-si abuelita los dos podemos con esto, shampo reflejo una gran sonrisa

-asi es abuela shampo y yo ahora somos pareja nosotros podremos enfrentarlo confié en nosotros

-cologne se sentía orgullosa de su nieta por esa dedicación y también se su yerno, gracias shampo les deseo buena suerte

Ranma y shampo se dirigieron así al doyo

-bueno amiga mía vámonos, tuomas reflejaba una enorme sonrisa

-si tuomas te siguo ,colgne también tenía una gran felicidad

**CONFLICTO**

**DOYO TENDO**

Ranma y shampo habían llegado a la casa de los tendo pero no se imaginaban el problema que iban a tener

-ranma golpea la puerta el estaba un poco asustado pero estaba decidido el no quería tener una relación secreta

-ranma hola al fin te encontramos dijo kasumi contenta de ver a ranma

-hola kasumi como estas

- bien ven ranma todos te están esperándote

-a que te refieres con todos dijo ranma confundido

-a bueno es que en la mañana como desapareciste akane te estuvo buscando por todos lados así que los demás también ayudaron

-aa disculpa kasumi quienes no más están adentro de la casa

-oo esta ukyo ,kodachi, akane ,rioga y los demás

-ranma al oir que estaba kodachi , y ukyo se preocupó ,y pensó ukyo es como su hermana de seguro le dolerá oír lo que voy a decir y pero kodachi esa loca está a aquí ranma estaba con cara de aterrado

-ranma no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, dijo shampo al notar el terror de su novio

- no shampo yo realmente lo quiero hacerlo nuestro amor no será un secreto

- ranma te quiero mucho, shampo abrazo a ranma por sus palabras

-kasumi los observo y pensó, asi que esa es la razón por la cual ranma no estaba kasumi se preocupó cuando ranma dijo sobre una relación secreta ella asumió lo pero ranma y shampo eran pareja, oooo no como va a reaccionar akane al saber esto

-luego ranma entra junto con shampo listos para el gran conflicto

-akane ve a ranma entrar y se pone feliz al verlo pero esa felicidad cambia a puro odio al ver que esta con shampo, ¡ranma done estuviste todo este tiempo respóndeme ¡ akane se puso furioso lista para atacar

-ojojojojojo amor mio al fin te encuentro me imagino que estas feliz de verme amor ojojojojo kodachi estaba a punto de abrazarlo pero shampo se pone junto a ella dándole una buena bofetada

-¡alejate de mi novio loca sicópata¡ shampo estaba cabreada con kodachi por intentar abrazar a ranma

-como te atreves maldita amazona me las pagaras kodachi se va a atacar a shampo en ese instante

-¡kodachi¡ aléjate de ella oíste ,ranma se enfureció tanto al ver a esa loca tratando de golpear a shampo

-amor mío pero porque dices eso si los dos nos amamos somos almas gemelas ojojojo

-¡cállate loca ¡ de donde sacaste que yo te amo ee respóndeme yo no te amo ni siquiera un poco nunca podría enamórame de un loca como tú ahora aléjate de mi novia

Ukyo y akane al escuchar mi novia sus corazones fueron partidos en mil pedazos

-kodachi empezó a llorar como la loca que es , muy bien saotome pero veras que sufrirás por perderme

-jajajajjajaja dices que sufriré por perderte jajaa mas bien me alegro tanto al saber que yo no me molestaras

-kodachi empieza a llorar como loca se va corriendo de la casa

.akane se acerca a ranma , que acabas de decir dices que shampo es tu novia

-asi es akane shampo es mi novia la mujer de mi vida no puedo creerlo _como fui tan_ ciego para darme cuenta akane tengo que decirte algo yo te quería pero me di cuenta que lo nuestro no funcionaba pero shampo me mostro un nuevo camino amo a shampo y nunca la dejare sola

-akane al oír eso su corazón estaba en llamas estaba muy dolida había perdido al hombre que ella amaba , eres un maldito ranma saotome akane le proporciona una cachetada a ranma

-shampo al ver eso se pone furiosa va donde akane y le hace lo mismo haciendo que akane caiga al suelo

-nunca vuelvas a tocar a mi ranma oíste shampo estaba cabreada con akane por lo que le iso asu novio

-ya verás shampo akane estaba lista para atacarla pero fue detenida por rioga ,que haces rioga suéltame

-akane comprende que ranma ahora ama a shampo , rioga estaba dispuesto ayudar a ranma ya que él lo salvo junto con shampo

-gracias rioga , ranma estaba feliz de ver que rioga lo apoyaba en vez de matarlo

-akane se hecha a llorar y se retira llorando hacia su habitación

-ukyo se acerca a ranma , ranma porque me haces esto ukyo comenzó a llorar

-ranma la tomo por la mejilla, ukyo tu eres mi hermana mi mejor amiga espero que me perdones por esto pero ahora amo a shampo y no la dejare solo jamás

-ukyo sonríe con un poco de tristeza, esta bien ranma, ukyo estaba sufriendo por dentro pero por fuera no lo reflejaba

-gracias por entender después ranma siente dos energías negativas frente a el

-Ranma cómo pudiste decirle eso a mi hija el señor tendo estaba bien enojado con ranma

-asi es hijo cómo pudiste traicionar a akne con shampo

-¡callate¡ papa porque en vez de estarme regañando no me apoyas ee acaso para ti solamente soy una herramienta entiéndeme por favor yo amo a shampo con toda mi alma y al fin me di cuenta de eso

-genma estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a ranma de esa forma, hijo yo

-cómo puedes decir eso akane es tu prometida y tú la traicionas saotome haga algo por favor

-genma solo se quedó pensando , y le vino el recuerdo de lo mal padre que ha sido con ranma ,genma se acerca a ranma y lo toma por los hombros ,ranma lamento mucho por ser un mal padre tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca he sido una buena persona creo que el golpe que me diste Aller realmente lo merecía jajaj ranma ya sé que nunca me podrás perdonar pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo perdona por no comprometerte sin consultar si tu amas a shampo ahora te apoyare

-ranma no tenía palabras simplemente se quedó en shock su padre lo estaba apoyando le estaba dando ánimos, papa hablas enserio realmente me apoya en esto , ranma empezó a sacar unas lágrimas de felicidad

-así es hijo mío te apoyo genma ve a shampo , lo siento mucho shampo ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres la chica perfecta para ranma tienes mi aprobación hija

-shampo se sentía tan feliz al ver que tenía la aprobación del padre de ranma , gracias señor saotome es muy importante para mi

-¡saotome eres un traidor¡ cómo puedes hacerme esto , soun comenzó a llorar al ver que ya no tenía un heredero y que también había perdido a su amigo

-lo siento tendo pero ranma tiene razón nunca lo he apoyado he sido un mal padre y espero que con esto me perdone

-gracias gracias papa no sabes lo importante que es para mi que me apoyes ,ranma se sentía tan feliz al ver que su papa por fin lo entendía ranma abrazo a su padre

-¡saotome quiero que usted y ranma se vayan de aquí inmediatamente ¡ soun estaba tan herido y enojado

-eso are tendo vámonos ranma a empacar nuestras cosas

-si papa

Ranma y genma fueron a recoger sus cosa shampo los ayudo

Después de esto genma ,shampo y ranma salen del doyo dejando a akane aukyo y a suon tendo con el corazón destrozado

**AMIGOS tuomas y cologne**

Tuomas y colgne se encontraba riéndose acordándose del pasado

-baya cologne realmente me gustó mucho verte de nuevo jajaj

-ami también tuomas jajjaja de repente cologne se puso Seria ,tuomas porque dijiste que la energía de shampo era igual que la de ranma

-aa este es que bueno te lo diré pero no te enfurezcas con tu nieta por favor

-pero de que hablas tuomas ,dijo cologne sin entender nada

-bueno la razón de que pude sentir la misma energía todo indica que los dos ya se había entregado el uno para el otro

-cologne escupe el agua que estaba tomando bien sorprendía, que dices que ranma y shampo se unieron eso se ignifica que ellos

-así es cologne pero no te enojes con tu nieta

-no lo are realmente aunque esto me sorprende mucho no estoy enfada con shampo por hacer eso shampo ama mucho a ranma y ahora ranma también la ama para mi está bien que lo hagan mientras lo hagan por amor simplemente quiero ver a mi nieta feliz con ranma ese muchacho realmente me cae súper bien para mi es el mejor yerno jajajaj

-baya veo que quieres mucho a shampo y también a ranma

-por supuesto tuomas shampo es como mi hija aria lo que fuera por ella y quiero verla feliz mente casada con ranma y tener más nietos ser tatarabuela jajajjaja que viejos que estamos jajajjaja

-Jajajaj si cologne tienes razón jajajajjaja

-oye tuomas pero dime una cosa tú quieres a ranma verdad como aun hijo al igual que yo quiero a shampo como a una hija

-tuomas se pone serio , así es amiga ranma ha sido como un hijo para mi desde que lo entrene lo ha sido aunque no sea mi hijo para mí lo es

-baya tuomas se nota que quieres mucho a ranma

-asi es jajajjajajajajaja

-luego cologne se fija en la hora , o por dios cuanto tiempo hemos hablado jajajjaja me tengo que ir pero no sé cómo ya es bien tarde

-quédate amiga ranma y shampo estarán bien confía en ellos

-bueno si tienes razón, cologne pensó si tiene razón confiar en ellos es buena idea

-ben colgne te mostrare tu habitación

**EN LAS CALLES DE NERIMA**

-papa en verdad me apoyas

- ,claro hijo intentare de hoy en adelante ser un mejor padre ,genm lo dijo con toda confianza

Ranma simplemente estaba alegre al saber que su padre lo apoyaba también shampo al saber que la acepto

-bueno ranma tenemos que empezar a buscar un hotel no

-señor saotome como cree usted ahora vivirá con nosotros decía shampo tan feliz

-enserio shampo ,genma se sentía ten feliz al saber que tenía una nuera tan amable ,definitivamente es la chica perfecta para ranma dudo mucho que akane haya sido así jajajja pensó genma

CAFÉ DEL GATO

-al llegar ya era las 11 de la noche y cologne aún no llegaba shampo comenzó a preocuparse mucho por su abuela

-ranma tú tienes el número de teléfono del señor tuo shampo fue detenida cunado ranma tapo su boca

-si shampo ahora mismo lo llamare

-Shampo estaba confundida porque ranma hizo eso

-ranma empezó a llamar maestro tuomas podrá pasarme con cologne,digo ranma en un tono sauve para que su padre no lo oyera

-hola ranma claro ya te la paso

Ranma le da el teléfono a shampo

-hola, cologne saluda a por el teléfono

-hola abuelita

-hola hija como están por haya como les fue

-muy bien abuelita a qué hora vas a venir, decía shampo para saber si tenía que levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta

-hija me quedare aquí una noche mañana volveré duerme bien le dices buenas noches a ranam de mi parte cologne se despidió

-si abuelita tú también duerme bien ,shampo colgó el teléfono

-que digo shampo pregunto ranma

-digo que se va a quedar una noche con tuomas

-aaaa baya okey jajaja ,ranma reía con un tono medio burlón de saber que so maestro estaba con cologne

-quien es ese tal tuomas del que habla, genma quería saber quién era

-ranma reacciona, a a este es un amigo de la abuela

-a ya veo jaj bueno disculpa shampo donde dormiré yo, genma estaba bien cansado

-claro señor saotome venga conmigo shampo le enseño su nueva habitación a genma

-gracias shampoo bueno a dormir ven ranma para preparar la cama para dormir, dijo genma para dormir con su hijo

-jajajaja lo siento señor saotome pero ranma dormirá conmigo, dijo shampoo mientras abrazaba a su novio con una sonrisa

-Enserio genma se quedó algo sorprendido no sabía que su hijo tenía agallas para eso,- bueno que pasen buenas noches

-tu también papa

Ranma y shampoo se despidieron de genma los dos al llegar a su habitación se acostaron shampo abrazo a ranma pero le vino una pregunta

-ranma porque me tapaste la boca y porque inventaste que tuomas es aun amigo normal de mi abuelita en otras palabras porque no quieres que tu papa no se entere de tu maestro, shampo tenía tanta curiosidad al saberlo

-lo que pasa shampoo es que tuomas es como un padre para mí pero al ver como mi padre me apoyo hoy me sorprendí mucho no quiero que mi papa y mi maestro tuomas se encuentren ya que sé que mi padre me quisiera apartar de tuomas

-pero dime ranma a quien quieres más a tu papa o al maestro tuomas dijo shampoo con curiosidad

-al principio yo estaba decidido a quedarme con tuomas pero al ver a mi padre apoyarme ahora estoy con muchas dudas

-bueno ranma ya verás que camino eliges , Shampo acerco sus labios halos de ranma el también correspondió se dieron una cálido beso de despedida shampo le susurro te amo ranma

-y yo a ti,dijo ranma con mucha ternura para darle un beso de despedida

Ranma y shampo se quedaron dormidos felizmente abrazados

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno este es el final del capitulo 5 espero que les aya gustado comente si les gusto para subir más capítulos agradezco a luis por tus comentario a esta historia le cambie los diálogos para que sea un poco más entendible en la siguiente historia akane y ukyo tomaran una difícil decisión hasta la próxima**


	6. Nadie nos va a separar

**Hola como están espero que muy bien este es el sexto capítulo de la historia espero que les guste**

**NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR**

**El PROPOCITO DE TUOMAS –el poder dormido de ranma**

Avía amanecido en la mansión de tuomas

-cologne se empieza a despertar se levanta y se prepara para el día cologne baja las escaleras hasta la cocina y se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba hay

-buenos días tuomas, cologne saludo a su amigo

-buenos días cologne el desayuno ya está listo siéntate

-gracias tuomas, cologne se sentó para desayunar con su amigo, y dime tuomas el viaje será dentro de una semana verdad

-así es cologne en esta semana tendrán que prepararse para el viaje

-¿que no vas a venir con nosotros? pero ranma te necesita, dijo cologne al ver que su amigo no los iba acompañar

-lo siento mucho cologne pero no podré ir con ustedes tengo un asunto muy importante en china así que les daré el mapa para el viaje además confió en ranma él ha madurado mucho pero no tanto jajaja

-si tienes razón jajaja está bien tuomas pero te extrañaremos y dime algo ¿cómo es ese libro que tu describiste ayer?, dijo cologne con mucha curiosidad

-bueno amiga este libro es una leyenda antigua al principio creí que era una gran mentira pero resulto ser cierto este libro te libera de cualquier maldición o enfermedad con tan solo abrirlo pero ranma también quiere curar a shampo así que cuando tengan el libro ambos tendrán que abrirlo juntos porque si solo ranma lo abre solo su maldición será expulsada, dijo tuomas en un tono serio

-ya veo entonces tendremos que buscar el libro pero supongo que abra obstáculos verdad, dijo cologne sabiendo las consecuencias del viaje

-así es amiga pero no se preocupen mi aprendiz los protegerá, dijo tuomas con orgullo de ranma

-si tienes razón al ver como as entrenado a ranma estoy segura que me vencería a mí con mucha facilidad jajajaja

-jajaj así cologne te quería hacer una pregunta ¿cómo se conocieron ranma y shampo?, dijo tuomas con curiosidad

- es una larga historia jajaja, rio cologne al recordar

-¿cuéntame amiga tenemos bastante tiempo?, dijo tuomas con curiosidad ya que quería saber cómo ranma y shampo se conocieron

-Bueno todo sucedió en nuestra aldea shampo estaba enfrentándose a una guerreara amazona si una de las dos era la ganadora recibiría un buffet de premio resulta que ranma estaba hay en su forma maldita junto con su padre así que ellos cometieron el error de comerse el premio de shampo ella al ver eso se enojó mucho así que reto a ranma pero ranma gano a shampo así que ella tenía que darle el beso de la muerte a ranma esta es nuestra ley si una mujer nos gana tenemos que eliminarla dándole el beso de la muerte y si un hombre nos gana tendremos que casarnos con el pero en ese instante ranma estaba convertido en mujer así que shampo tenía que matarla ranma y su padre escaparon de la aldea pero shampo juro matar a ranma hasta que por fin lo encontró a aquí en nerima al parecer ranma no era mujer como creímos era hombre pero hay surgió un problema resulta que ranma venció a shampo en su forma original ahora shampo tenía que casarse con ranma pero también matarlo ya que ella no sabía de su maldición así que ranma decidió contarle la verdad a shampo y no fue fácil shampo no pudo matarlo así que decidió volver a china pero ella tenía que cumplir la ley casarse con ranma entonces decidió regresar yo la acompañe para ayudarla pero como ha pasado el tiempo vi como shampo se estaba enamorando de ranma utilizo magia para tenerlo utilizo incluso un hilo mágico pero ahora shampo por fin ha obtenido el corazón de ranma con su propio esfuerzo ella ya no lo hace por nuestras ley ella lo hace porque en verdad ama a ranma y yo lo sé porque ella meló dijo pero ahora la felicidad de mi nieta se ha cumplido también espero verlos casados muy pronto jajajjaj

-ya veo jajajajaja conque así se conocieron y ¿ellos se van a casar cologne?, dijo tuomas con curiosidad

-aun no lo sé por ahora solo son novios pero yo sé que habrá boda muy pronto ahora tuomas dime algo ¿cómo le diste a ranma esos poderes que ahora tiene? , dijo cologne con curiosidad

-amiga yo no le di a ranma ningún poder resultar que ranma dentro de él tiene un poder dormido la técnica que yo le enseñe consiste en expulsar la energía vital del cuerpo pero ranma al hacer esa técnica se transformó despertando sus verdaderas habilidades pero ranma aún no las domina por completo pero le falta poco está al 90% de la perfección mi propósito es hacer que ranma domine su fuerza verdadera y despierte su poder dormido al máximo ese es mi propósito hacerlo invencible

-cologne se queda con la boca abierta, ¡qué dices que ranma tiene un poder oculto dentro de el! , ella no podía creer lo que su amigo le había dicho sobre su yerno

-asi es amiga la técnica que yo le enseñe a ranma es la expulsión de fuerza vital del cuerpo cosa que shampo también puede lograr hacer pero ranma cuando hace esta técnica el despierta su poder transformándolo en su verdadera forma digamos que esta técnica es la llave del poder dormido de ranma

-¿ i ranma lo sabe!? Él sabe que tiene esta habilidad, dijo cologne con mucha curiosidad

-aun no amiga pero ya lo sabrá y estoy seguro que en este viaje lo expulsara pero también es un problema ranma se agota mucho al transformarse y también su cuerpo puede destruirse solamente eso me falta hacer que domine su transformación esa es mi última lección ese es mi propósito

- si tienes razón cuando ranma se transformó se agotó mucho, dijo cologne recordando la pelea que tuvieron contra el demonio ella estaba sorprendida nunca pensó que ranma tendría esas habilidades ocultas

-asi es amiga ranma simplemente tiene que dominar su transformación y listo bueno amiga supongo que ya tendrás que irte porque dejaste sola a shampo y también a ranma dijo tuomas cambiando su tono serio a uno feliz

-cologne reacciona, así tienes razón gracias por dejarme quedar, dijo cologne agradecida con su amiga

-de nada así cuando veas a ranma dile que venga acá tengo que hablar con él sí y por favor no le digas sobre nuestra conversación que quede en secreto ranma aún no puede saber sobre su poder dormido okey, dijo tuomas en un tono medio serio y feliz

-muy bien amigo mío gracias, dijo cologne atenta a las palabras de su amigo

Después cologne y tuomas se despidieron con un abrazo. Después

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-shampo había despertado y sintió los brazos de ranma abrazándola ella simplemente serró los ojos tan feliz de sentir los brazos de ranma abrasándola después siente que los brazos de ranma se despegan de ella ranma había despertado y se levanta de la cama shampo se hace la dormida y siente como ranma le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso en la mejilla después ranma se levanta de la cama para abrir las cortinas para ver el día shampo tenía tantas ganas de que ranma la sigua abrazando y también se dio cuenta de que ranma tenía que irse al colegio hoy mismo ella no quería que se vaya al sentir que ranma se levantó ya que eran las 7.30 de la mañana luego shampo decide levantarse de la cama, buenos días airén shampo le saluda con una sonrisa tierna

-ranma voltea y be a shampo y le responde con una sonrisa, buenos días shampo

-shampo se acerca a ranma a abrazarlo con mucho cariño, ranma corresponde al abrazo

ranma y shampo se miran el uno al otro después ranma acerca sus labios a los de shampo besándola ambos caen a la cama besándose apasionadamente hasta que

-¡ranma despierta llegaras tarde al colegio! , grito genma para despertar a su hijo

Ranma y shampo reacciona al escuchar el aviso de genma se separaron dejando a los dos jóvenes con deseo

-ya voy papa, dijo ranma para corresponder la respuesta a su padre

-ranma te vas air, shampo no quería que se valla

-si shampo pero volveré, ranma se levanta y se va a bañar para irse al colegio ranma se despide de shampo con un beso,- shampo cuando llegue ¿quisieras ir a cenar conmigo en la noche?, dijo ranma en un tono tierno invitándola para salir

-si ranma ,dijo shampo con felicidad al escuchar la invitación de su novio después ranma y shampo se dieron un beso de despedida , adiós amor shampo se despide de ranma luego shampo decide dormirse una hora más porque estaba algo cansada después

-buenos días papa gracias por despertarme, agradece ranma a su padre

-no hay de que ranma oye estas seguro de que quieres irte al colegio, dijo genma en un tono serio

-bueno papa si porque ya falte así que ya no puedo faltar, ranma recordó que el falto por quedarse con shampo

-pero ranma te vas a encontrar con akane y ukyo recuerda lo que paso ayer, dijo genma medio preocupado

-ranma al recordar eso trago saliva y se asustó, -es cierto pero no me acercare a ellas estaré con mis amigos para no tener problemas, dijo ranma con muchos nervios al pensar que pasaría si llegara a toparse con ellas

-bueno ranma ten suerte realmente la necesitaras, dijo genma alzando el pulgar

-si gracias papa realmente la necesitare, ranma sale del restaurante despidiéndose de su papa pensando, será mejor mantenerme alegado de akane y ukyo porque si no me meteré en problemas, ranma iba corriendo hasta que se topó con la abuela, -hola abuela que tal le fue con mi maestro, dijo ranma saludando a cologne

-hola ranma bien tuomas me dijo que el viaje comenzara el día sábado así que tendremos que prepararnos bueno ranma no te molesto más así también me dijo que después bayas a verlo

-bueno abuela gracias por la información cuídese

-okey querido yerno que te valla muy bien, dijo la anciana despidiéndose de ranma

Ranma se despidió de la abuela, pensando ¿para que quería verme el maestro? Mientras tanto

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Cologne había llegado y se sorprendió al ver a shampo con el señor saotome ,-señor saotome que está haciendo aquí shampo le conto todo sobre ayer, -ooo bueno señor saotome siéntase como en su casa

-muchas gracias abuela, genma estaba agradecido por ver que shampo y cologne lo acepten en su casa mientras tanto

**EL SUFRIMEINTO Y LA IRA**

-akane iba caminado bien deprimida pensando en lo que paso en la mañana

**RECUERDO**

-akane rápido tienes que ir al colegio, kasumi estaba un poco preocupada por su hermana a estado encerrada en su habitación desde lo que paso ayer después de que ranma se fue con shampo akane se encerró en su habitación llorando por ranma estaba en un estado de depresión al saber que había perdido a ranma , -¡akane sal de ahí por favor! kasumi enserio estaba preocupada

-en la habitación, akane no quería ir pensando en que se toparía con ranma pero al escuchar los ruegos de kasumi decidió salir, -está bien kasumi me iré, akane se arregla y se despidió de su hermana dirigiéndose al colegio

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-akane estaba bien triste, -¡bueno que se largue no me importa! , dijo akane enfurecida después cambio su cara de ira a tristeza,-a quien engaño lo extraño mucho, akane se sentía tan sola porque ella todas las mañanas iba caminado con el extrañaba su compañía akane no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima después reacciono y se le vino algo a la mente, -¡claro! Shampo debió haber utilizado algún hechizo para tener a ranma claro esa es la respuesta maldito ranma de seguro no se dio cuenta que shampo utilizo otro hechizo esa es la vendita razón tengo que encontrar a ranma y decirle todo para ver que tiene shampo descubriré lo que le hiciste a ranma , después akane pensó -pero ayer ranma estaba tan seguro de lo que decía no se veía poseído ni nada incluso cuando shampo utilizo ese hilo rojo se veía claramente el hipnotismo de ranma de seguro shampo utilizo algo más fuerte ¡me las pagaras shampo! Akane fue directo al colegio corriendo para ver a ranma y advertirle

**VOLVIENDO CON RANMA**

-ranma avía llegado a furinkan intentando no encontrarse con akane o ukyo aunque ukyo había aceptado su relación con shampo igual no quería verla porque sabía que ella también estaba enojada con el hasta que escucho la misma voz molesta de siempre

-ranma saotome prepárate a ser derrotado por mi kuno tatewaki el relámpago azul, dijo el chico presumido mientras retaba a ranma

-lárgate de aquí kuno no tengo tiempo de estar enfrentándome a basuras como tú, ranma ahora estaba decidido a darle una paliza final a kuno para que ya no lo vulva a presumir

-como te atreves a confundirme contigo saotome tu sabes que mi fuerza es superior a la tuya me las pagaras ,kuno saca su espada de madera para atacar a ranma pero ranma con un solo dedo la detiene haciendo que la espada se rompiera en mil pedazos, -¿¡cómo pudiste!? kuno al ver su espada destrozada se asusto

-dime una cosa kuno porque te pones como apodo el relámpago azul si eres más lento que una tortuga a veces me das lastima presumes de cosas que no tienes , ranma lo dijo con un tono medio presumido y frio para cerrarle la boca de presumido de una buena vez por todas

-como te atreves saotome toma esto aaaaaaa, kuno grita con un golpe que le había dado ranma haciendo que kuno quedara inconsciente por un rato

-bueno será mejor irme que descanse kuno , ranma se va directo al salón de clases y por mala suerte encontró a ukyo sentada ranma se asustó al verla así que decidió irse de bala donde sus amigos a mezclarse para que no se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí ,pensó -será mejor cambiar mi puesto a un lugar donde no me vean ranma pone sus cosas en otro pupitre más al fondo

-en ese momento akane había llegado y se pone a buscar a ranma y ve que ranma estaba bien al fondo del salón y se va directo a el

-ranma al ver que akane se dirigía donde él se asustó y pensó, -rayos de seguro me va a bofetear, ranma se alisto para recibir la paliza de su ex prometida

-ranma al fin te encuentro, dijo akane mientras jadeaba del cansancio por buscarlo

-ranma estaba sorprendido akane no le recibió con un bofetada,- ho hol hola akane que sucede, dijo ranma muy nervioso

-al frente del salón ukyo pudo ver a ranma con akane asique decidió escucharlos

-que pasa akane , ranma estaba nervioso creía que akane lo iba a golpear o algo por el estilo

-ranma he venido a decirte algo escucha ¡ranma tienes que despertar! , akane lo miraba a los ojos viendo si no tendrá algún collar mágico o algo

-ranma se sorprende por eso, -¿de que estas hablado akane tengo que despertar de qué?, ranma no lograba entender porque akane decía eso

-¡de shampo! Ranma ella de seguro está utilizando algún hechizo date cuenta algo te hizo esa loca tienes que despertar dijo akane sin dejar de ver a ranma

-ukyo al oír eso reacciona, claro akane tiene razón de seguro shampo utilizo algún hechizo para tener a ranma hay dio como fuimos tan tontas para no darnos cuenta

-ranma estaba enojado con akane porque había insultado a su novia , ¡escúchame akane! lo que dije ayer era verdad ahora amo a shampo y no la vuelvas a decir loca ¡oíste! Dijo ranma en un tono molesto

-pero ranma que no te das cuenta de que, akane es interrumpida cuando el maestro los llama para que se sienten el maestro regaña a akane por verla aun parada

-¡señorita tendo siéntese que las clases van a comenzar!, regaño el maestro a la chica de cabello corto

-akane tuvo que sentarse , paso toda la hora de clases viendo a ranma si no tenía alguna especie de magia pero no todo era normal

En la hora del receso ranma sale corriendo apenas oye el timbre del colegio

-akane intenta alcanzarlo pero no pudo ranma fue demasiado rápido para ella

-ukyo se acerca a akane , -¿akane podemos hablar en privado?, dijo ukyo en un tono serio

-akane voltea y be a ukyo , si claro ukyo

**LA ALIZAN DE UKYO Y AKAN**E

En el receso akane y ukyo subieron al tejado para hablar

-muy bien ¿de que querías hablarme ukyo? ,akane tenía curiosidad al saber porque ukyo le había llamado

-akane cuando llegaste al salón de clases oí lo que le dijiste a ranma tienes razón shampo de seguro está utilizando alguna poción algún hechizo tenemos que liberar a ranma, dijo ukyo bien alterada

-akane se sorprendido al saber que su amiga pensaba lo mismo y luego reacciona, verdad tenemos que hacer algo o si no ranma será dominado para siempre por su magia¿ pero que podemos hacer ukyo?,pregunto akane para ver si tenía una solución

-akane en este momento shampo está repartiendo entregas tenemos que atacarla e interrogarla pero para eso tenemos que escaparnos del colegio pero es la única manera, dijo ukyo bien decidida a hacerlo

-tienes razón ukyo vámonos aremos que shampo confiese que le hico a ranma ,luego ukyo y akane se fugaron del colegio sin ser vistas

Al final del receso todos entran a clases ranma ve que ukyo ni akane no estaban, ranma se preguntó, ¿dónde estarán esas dos? Mientras tanto

**SHAMPOO VS AKANE Y UKYO –LA IRA DE RANMA las consecuencias de los celos**

Después en las calles de nerima shampo se encontraba en su bicicleta con sus entregas ukyo y akane la estaban buscando hasta que por fin la encontraron

-mira akane hay esta, ukyo estaba señalando la ubicación de shampo

-bien tenemos que atacarla y hacer que confiese todo

-mientras tanto, shampo se encontraba andando en su bicicleta hasta que sintió algo que se dirigía a ella shampo salta haciendo que la espátula atraviese a su bicicleta, -¡quien esta hay! ,shampo al ver que akane y ukyo estaban ahí les grito -¡akane , ukyo porque me atacan!

-¡cállate! Ahora responde ¿qué le hiciste a ranma? , ukyo estaba furioso al igual que akane

-¿a qué te refieres?, dijo shampo sin entender

- ¡no te agás la loca tu utilizaste magia para tener a ranma! , decía akane con una furia increíble

-¡yo no he utilizado ninguna magia para tener a ranma! , dijo shampo preparándose para atacar

-te sacaremos la información para que nos digas lo que le hiciste, decía akane mientras se ponía en guardia al igual que ukyo

Ukyo y akane fueron atacar a shampo ella salto para esquivar sus golpes ukyo utilizo su espátula como bumerán para atacar a shampo ella salta para evitar el golpe por desgracias logro tocar el estómago de shampo en ese instante akane aprovecha y le da un fuerte golpe haciendo que retroceda pero shampo le corresponde con una patada pero detrás de ella estaba ukyo que la ataco por detrás mandando a shampo contra la pared mientras tanto

En furinkan ranma aún seguía con la duda de donde estaba ukyo y akane en ese momento ranma siente un dolor en el corazón, pronuncia con preocupación, -shampo , ranma siente que su prometida estaba en peligro , ranma alzo la mano para pedir permiso para ir al baño en ese momento ranma corrió por los pasillos subiendo el tejado para escaparse del colegio en busca de shampo

Mientras tanto

Shampo estaba un poco agotada por enfrentarse a las dos y un poco adolorida por la herida que tenía en su estomago

-mejor ríndete shampo y dinos ¿que le hiciste a ranma?, decía akane jadeando del cansancio al igual que ukyo

-ya les dije que no hice nada shampo estaba lista para atacar al igual que akane y ukyo

-en ese momento un poder fue lanzado dejando un avuguero en la mitad del suelo akane,ukyo y shampo voltean a ver quién lo envió y vieron a ranma él estaba realmente enfurecido y salta donde shampo , ¡no se atrevan a tocar a shampo! ranma estaba tan furioso con akane y ukyo

Akane y ukyo se encontraban asustadas al ver a ranma tan furioso

-ranma date cuenta shampo te está hipnotizando está utilizando alguna clase de hechizo, dijo akane al ver si podía despertar a ranma

-si ranma akane tiene razón por favor despierta, dijo ukyo con la misma intención de akane

-¡cállense! Shampo no ha utilizado ningún hechizo conmigo yo la amo y no permitiré que me separen de ella acaso parezco embrujado respóndame, después ranma ayuda a shampo a levantarse, -estas bien mi amor, decía ranma mientras le sacudía el polvo de su ropa

-si ranma gracias , shampo abrazo a ranma por defenderla

Akane y ukyo se pusieron tan celosas al ver esa escena

-ranma deja de abrazar a shampo y ve que está sangrando y se fija que tiene una cortada en su estómago al ver esa herida se enfurece y se levanta a ver a akane y ukyo ¡van a pagar por esto!, ranma extiende su mano asiendo que una onda expansiva empuje a akane y ukyo pero ranma lanzo su onda con mucha sensibilidad ya que él estaba enojado porque ellas habían lastimado a su novia pero no quería lastimarlas así que akane y ukyo aterrizaron en la pared sin ningún rasguño esa onda expansiva era simplemente un empujo grande pero inofensivo después ranma levanta a shampo y la lleva al restaurante dejando a akane y ukyo muy tristes y arrepentidas por lo que hicieron ellas habían provocado que ranma les tenga odio

-en el suelo akane y ukyo ven que ranma se va junto con shampo para ellas estaba obvio ranma amaba a shampo por amor no por magia después ambas pensaron, es mi culpa yo lo perdí

-bueno me voy a casa, akane estaba tan herida había perdido a ranma

-Yo también me voy , dijo ukyo con el mismo tono triste de akane

Después ukyo y akane se fueron a sus casas bien tristes y arrepentidas de lo que hicieron DESPUES

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Ranma y shampo habían llegado al restaurante y encontraron una nota

-nota,- shampo voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial para la casa también el señor genma me acompañara así que vendremos más tarde

-bueno mi abuelita va a llegar más tarde

-bueno entonces los esperaremos, dijo ranma hasta que

- ¡aaaaa! , shampo expulso un pequeño grito estaba algo adolorida por la pelea y con el dolor de su herida que le había provocado la espátula de ukyo

-ranma se asustó mucho por ese grito y también al ver un poco de sangre en la blusa de shampo , -recuéstate shampo déjame revisar tu herida , ranma lo dijo en un tono preocupante y medio tierno

-está bien, shampo se quita la blusa para que ranma le inspeccione su herida

-ranma ve la herida que shampo tenía es su estomagaba ranma la toca con mucha suavidad y en ese momento expulsa una especie de energía blanca haciendo que la herida de shampo se cierre

-¡aaaaa ¡shampo empezó a quejarse porque era un poco doloroso la técnica de ranma

-tranquila mi amor estarás bien, después de que ranma termino la piel se shampo ya no tenía ningún rasguño la herida había desaparecido ranma cayó en el suelo agotado porque le había dado mucha energía para curar a shampo

-shampo se quedó sorprendida al ver la técnica de su novio luego ayuda a ranma a levantarse y recostándolo en el sofá, -como lo hiciste ranma , ella no podía creerlo mientras se ponía su blusa mirando a ranma

-es una de las técnicas que me enseño tuomas, después ranma cambio su rostro aun tono triste

-gracias amor, shampo abraza a ranma , ella pudo notar el rostro de ranma , ¿te pasa algo cielo? dijo shampo con preocupación

-ranma la mira con tristeza, -lo siento mucho shampo de no ser por mí esto no te hubiera pasado, mientras los ojos de ranma se ponía brillosos asumiendo la culpa

-shampo lo toma de la mano y lo mira halos ojos, -ranma yo te amo no importa lo que me hagan nunca me separare de ti nadie nos va a separar jamás, después shampo abraza a ranma con mucho cariño

-ranma corresponde con el abrazo y pensó no puedo creerlo como fui tan ciego tuve suerte en conocerte shampo no permitiré que te pase nada después ranma la abraza con más fuerza a su novia y le susurra al oído, -te amo shampo para luego darle un beso con mucho cariño

- y yo a ti nadie nos va a separar, shampo al igual que ranma lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

Mientras tanto

**DOYO TENDO**

-Akane había llegado muy deprimida por lo que paso ya no regreso a clases al igual que ukyo así que solo estaba kasumi y su padre akane entra con mucho cuidado hasta que kasumi la encontró subiendo las escaleras

-akane no se supone que deberías estar en el colegio , kasumi pudo notar a akane subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación y luego be que akane estaba con los ojos lagrimosos , -hermanita ¿qué paso? kasumi intenta ver que le pasaba a su hermana pero en ese momento akane va corriendo a su habitación ,- ¡espera akane adónde vas! Kasumi alcanzo a su hermana hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta para hablar con su hermana menor ,- ¿qué paso hermanita? , pregunta con preocupación

-akane ve a su hermana entrar y se seca las lágrimas, -nada, dijo simplemente

-no akane dime la verdad ¿qué te paso?, kasumi se sentó a lado de akane para hablar

-lo que pasa es que perdí a ranma y por mi culpa, akane pensó las beses que lo golpeaba las beses que lo trato mal y por su bendito orgullo y por lo que hico provoco que ranma le tenga odio, después dijo con mucha tristeza,- ahora entiendo a qué se refería cuando dijo que lo nuestro no funcionaba , después akane se echa a llora en el pecho de su hermana mayor

-kasumi la abrazo para consolarla , pero hermanita tu amas a ranma porque no vas y se lo dices aun tienes tiempo de recuperarlo , decía kasumi tratando de darle ánimos a su hermana

-que no te das cuenta lo perdí ahora él está con shampo lo perdí por mi culpa , akane empezó a llorar más fuerte

-kasumi la tomo de la mejilla y la miro a los ojos , -escúchame akane aun tienes tiempo yo sé que ranma aun siente algo por ti ve y díselo aun no lo has perdido tan solo te doy mi consejo be y díselo , kasumi se va de la habitación dejando a su hermana sola

-akane pensó, -tiene razón debo buscar a ranma y pedirle disculpas , akane estaba dispuesta a dejar el bendito orgullo después akane se quedó dormida en su habitación por la pelea que tuvo hoy solo pensando en ranma

Mientras tanto

-rioga se encontraba caminando por las calles con mucha hambre hasta que pudo ver el restaurante de ukyo y pensó , -bueno iré a comer al restaurante de ukyo , rioga entra y puede ver unas maletas junto con ukyo , buenas tardes

-ukyo al oír eso se asusta y voltea, ¡rioga me asustaste! , dijo la joven de la espátula alterada

-lo siento mucho ukyo , después rioga alcanza a verlos ojos de ukyo estaban lacrimosos todo indica que ha estado llorando

-bueno rioga supongo que bienes a comer algo ben siéntate, dijo ukyo mientras se secaba sus lágrimas después se pone a preparar las tortillas para rioga

-rioga decidió romper el silencio, -¿que te pasa ukyo?¿ porque estas así?, pregunto rioga bien preocupado por ver a su amiga en ese estado

-ukyo al escuchar eso se pone nerviosa y se pone a llorar , -lo que pasa es que hice una tremenda estupidez ahora ranma me tiene odio , decía ukyo bien triste por lo que paso oí porque ranma estaba verdaderamente furioso con ella

-lo siento mucho ukyo , rioga se levanta a consolar a su amiga ,-tranquila ukyo porque dices que ranma te tiene odio si tú eres su mejor amiga

-lo que paso es que ,ukyo le cuenta todo lo que sucedió en la mañana

-rioga simplemente se quedó sorprendido no podía creerlo, -lo siento mucho ukyo pero escúchame ranma no te odia te aseguro que no tu eres su mejor amiga búscalo te aseguro de que él te perdonara , rioga puso una mano en su hombro tratando de consolarla

-gracias rioga pero porque de repente se enamora de shampo no tiene sentido, ukyo lo dijo en un tono triste sin comprender porque ranma eligió a shampo

-rioga le conto- lo que pasa es que hace algunos días ellos tuvieron una cita y creo que eso es la razón por la cual ranma se enamoró de shampo después de la cita vi que ranma estaba un poco unido a shampo esa es la razón ukyo , rioga lo dijo en un tono tierno para que ukyo no se altere tanto al escuchar eso

-ukyo le volvieron a salir las lágrimas,- entiendo todo es mi culpa yo nunca le dije nada siempre fui tímida mientras shampo siempre le expresó su amor a ranma y yo no para el solo soy una amiga, dijo ukyo con el mismo tono depresivo

-lo siento mucho ukyo , rioga la veía con tristeza

-ya no importa, ukyo se levantó secándose las lágrimas, -ven rioga te preparare la comida después ukyo se calmó un poco y se puso hacer la comida para su amigo

-rioga decide romper el silencio,-¿ ukyo para que son todas esas maletas acaso te vas de viaje? , dijo rioga con curiosidad al ver las maletas de su amiga

-así es rioga voy a visitar a mi padre así que estaré fuera de nerima

-aaa ya veo, después rioga comió la tortilla de ukyo , -¿y para cuando te vas a ir?

-bueno me voy a ir este sábado además necesito alejarme para quitarme el estrés de lo que paso hoy además quiero ir a ver a mi papa

-a baya ukyo te deseo buena suerte, después rioga terminó de comer y estaba listo para irse ,-gracias ukyo y recuerda lo que te dije cuídate mucho , rioga abrazo a ukyo para despedirse de ella después salió del restaurante

-gracias rioga , después la chica entra al restaurante pensando en lo que le dijo rioga ,- rioga tiene razón debo buscar a ranma y ofrecerle disculpas , después ukyo decidió cerrar el restaurante estaba muy cansada para atender hoy por su pelea de la mañana mientras tanto

**CAFE DEL GATO**

Ranma y shampoo se encontraban arreglando el restaurante hasta que

-shampoo, ranma ya llegamos cologne y genma habían llegado

-hola abuelita como les fue, decía shampo contenta de ver a su abuelita

-bien shampo ranma tengo que decirte algo tuomas dijo que vayas a su mansión ahora

-ranma se asustó mucho pero por suerte su padre aun no entraba a la casa, -está bien abuela ahora mismo me voy a ir

-ranma te vas a ir, shampo vio que su novio estaba listo para irse

-si cielo prepararaste para la noche si, dijo ranma con un tono tierno

-shampo se acordó que ranma la había invitado a cenar, si amor shampo besa a ranma para despedirse

-ranma salió y de repente se topa con su padre algo que no quiera que pasara

-hola hijo ¿a dónde vas tan apurado?, genma veía que su hijo estaba muy apurado

- jejej hola papa tengo que hacer algunas cosas así que volveré más tarde

-aaaa bueno hijo ¿pero que cosas tienes que hacer?, pregunto genma con mucha curiosidad

-bueno papa, ranma pensó en una excusa , -es que tengo que comprar unas cosas que me pidió shampo jajaja así que vendré mas tarde

-aaaa está bien hijo hasta luego, genma se despidió de su hijo mientras tanto

**DISCULPAS**

**DOYO TENDO**

-akane había estado en su habitación viendo la tarde hasta que se acordó lo que le dijo kasumi que buscara a ranma y se disculpe, -kasumi tiene razón debo buscarlo al final fue mi culpa , akane se preparó para salir de su casa en busca de ranma , akane salió del doyo a buscarlo mientras tanto

Ranma se encontraba caminando hasta la mansión de su maestro pero en ese momento se había topado con akane

-hola ranma , dijo akane medio apenada

-akane que haces aquí , dijo ranma en un tono molesto aun no le había perdonado por lo que hico

-ranma te quería pedir disculpas no sabía lo que hacía estaba desesperada lo siento mucho ranma , akane se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas de tristeza

-akane , ranma la tomo de la mejilla y la miro a los ojos ,- akane con la que realmente tienes que disculparte es con shampo , después ranma se retira dejando a akane pero en ese momento

-¡espera ranma! , akane estaba decidida da a decirle a ranma lo que sentía al recordar las palabras de su hermana, -¡ranma perdóname por ser una mala prometida pero yo ¡te amo! , dijo akane a todo pulmón con sus ojos brillosos

-ranma simplemente se quedó paralizado había esperado mucho tiempo este momento pero ya era tarde el corazón de ranma era de shampo después se acercó a akane ,- akane te quiero mucho y siempre serás una buena amiga para mi lamento mucho lo que paso hoy , dijo ranma con ternura

-akane al oír que ranma solo la quería como amiga empezó a llorar , - ¡pero porque ranma yo te amo! Dijo akane mientras abrazaba a ranma llorando

-ranma correspondió al abrazo y luego la miro a los ojos, -akane yo te amé y mucho pero siempre pusiste una barrera entre nosotros por eso nunca funciono lo nuestro y sin darme cuenta me enamore de shampo , dijo ranma con tristeza al ver a su ex amada llorando

-akane al oír que ranma la amaba comenzó a llorar más fuerte al saber que ranma ya no la ama después lo abrazo con mucha fuerza,- ranma por favor no me dejes, dijo akane en un tono triste

-ranma se despegó de ella y la miro a los ojos,- perdóname akane pero ahora amo a shampo tu siempre serás mi amiga y tendrás mi apoyo en todo, dijo ranma con un tono de ternura y seriedad para que entienda

-akane se secó las lágrimas y miro a ranma a los ojos, -ranma gracias por perdonarme aunque sea doloroso para mi me alegra al saber que seremos amigas espero que shampo me perdone por lo que hice y que seas feliz con ella, akane realmente le dolía decir eso pero entendía que ranma amaba a shampo

-ranma le dice con mucha ternura, -gracias por entender y yo también me quieren disculpar por lo que hice hoy, dijo ranma recordó que había lanzado a akane y ukyo con uno de sus poderes

-no importa ranma me lo merecía gracias por perdonarme y también espero que shampo haga lo mismo pero por lo menos quiero , akane acerca sus labios a los de ranma

-ranma be eso y se pone nervioso y la detiene, ¿Qué haces akane? , dijo ranma al ver que akane lo quería besar

-ranma por lo menos déjame hacer lo que nunca hice por favor déjame despedirme, dijo akane con los ojos brillosos queriendo besar a ranma

- perdóname akane pero nunca besare a ninguna chica solo a shampo , dijo ranma haciéndola entender que solo shampo era la dueña de sus labios

-akane lo be con tristeza, -entiendo, después akane sonríe con tristeza, -gracias por perdonarme ranma , después toma a ranma y lo abraza y le dice al oído , -te extrañare mucho , después akane deja de abrazarlo y se va corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-ranma la intenta detener pero fue muy rápida, -akane lo siento mucho, dijo ranma al ver que akane se retiraba con lagrimas

-después akane se detiene en un parque para sentarse en el columpio, pensando –lo he perdido y todo por mi culpa, después akane refleja una sonrisa al saber que ranma por lo menos la perdono y la quería como a su amiga pero su corazón aún se sentía culpable porque había alguien más que faltaba para pedirle disculpas akane se levantó del columpio en busca de shampo

**Mientras tanto en la casa de ukyo**

-ukyo había estado llorando pensando en lo mal que estuvo hacer eso se sentía tan culpable, ukyo recordó las palabras de rioga que busque a ranma y se disculpe, después ukyo pensó –rioga tiene razón debo buscarlo y pedirle disculpas, después ukyo salió de su casa en busca de ranma pero en ese instante se topó con shampo ukyo la miro con mucha vergüenza al pensar que ella la lastimo

-shampo al verla se levantó de su bicicleta poniéndose en guardia para defenderse pensando en que ukyo la iba atacar de nuevo – ukyo has venido a retarme

-después ukyo se pone a llorar frente a ella,- perdóname shampo por lo que hice hoy estuvo mal lo siento mucho perdóname por haber sido tan celosa, dijo ukyo mientras lloraba

-shampo se sorprendió al ver la actitud de su rival, luego se acercó a ukyo , -no te preocupes ukyo te perdono , dijo shampo al ver la actitud y los ruegos de ukyo estaba tan arrepentida y triste

-ukyo la mira con ojos de agradecimiento, -muchas gracias shampo por favor cuida de ranma, después ukyo se levantó del suelo

-shampo la miro -si ukyo pero te quiero pedir algo, dijo shampo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa

-¿qué es shampo? , dijo ukyo al ver los ojos de su rival

-ya no quiero que seamos enemigas quiero que seamos amigas ya no quiero pelear más quiero tener una amistad contigo, dijo shampo con la esperanza de que ukyo pase de ser su enemiga a su amiga

-claro shampo muchas gracias por perdonarme te lo agradezco tanto, después ukyo y shampo se dieron un abrazo para despedirse después

-el corazón de ukyo había estado en paz pero aún faltaba alguien a quien pedir disculpas después

-ranma se encontraba corriendo donde su maestro para hablar con él hasta que sintió mucha hambre y se da cuenta que estaba por el restaurante de ukyo , pero él no quería verla ya que por ella fue que shampo salió herida pero alcanza a ver que ukyo se dirigía a su casa ranma al verla decidió voltear e irse por otro camino pero la chica logro verlo

-¡ranma ere tú! Dijo ukyo al ver a ranma un poco asustada creyendo que ranma aún estaba furioso con ella

-ranma voltea y la mira con una mirada medio fría,-hola ukyo dijo ranma simplemente

-ukyo se acerca a ranma para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, -ranma por favor perdóname por lo que hice te pido tu perdón , ukyo miro a ranma halos ojos mientras lloraba

-ranma estaba algo confuso perdonarla o no pero su corazón le decía que si ya que ella era como su hermana,-ukyo lo que hiciste hoy me decepcionaste mucho no pensé que serias capas de eso , dijo ranma en un tono triste

-ranma por favor no sabía lo que me pasaba no era yo misma te pido que me perdones por favor, ukyo comenzó a llora más fuerte

-ranma la miro con tristeza y su corazón latió mucho más rápido pidiendo a ranma que la perdonara, después ranma la tomo de los hombros y la miro halos ojos ,-ukyo tu eres mi hermana pero tú tienes que disculparte con shampo a ella tienes que pedirle perdón , dijo ranma mientras la miraba

-no te preocupes ya lo hiso, dijo una voz conocida

Ranma y ukyo voltearon y ben que shampo estaba hay observándolos

-shampo que haces aquí-dijo ranma si darse cuenta de su presencia

-ranma por favor perdona a ukyo ella es mi amiga no fue su intensión, dijo la joven amazona con ternura

-después ranma mira a ukyo halos ojos,-lo siento mucho ukyo siento al haberte atacado de esa manera , dijo ranma recordando en como la empujo con su poder

-no te preocupes ranma yo realmente me lo merecía, dijo ukyo mientras se secaba las lágrimas después lo miro o través,-pero por favor ranma perdóname no soporto que me odies, dijo ukyo mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo

-después ranma la abraza y le dijo al oído ,-te perdono hermana ,ukyo abrazo a ranma con mucho cariño

-shampo se quedaba mirando la escena se puso un poco celosa pero se puso feliz de que ranma y ukyo estén reconciliados

-despues ukyo y ranma se separaron con mucha alegría

-muchas gracias ranma por perdonarme, ukyo estaba bien triste por haber perdido a ranma pero también estaba feliz al saber que ranma la quería y más al saber que para el ella era como su hermana ,después ukyo con mucha paz invito a shampo y a su hermano a comer después de que shampo y ranma habían terminado de comer se despidieron de ukyo dejando a la chica más tranquila pero con un poco de tristeza mientras tanto

Shampo y ranma se encontraban caminando

-qué bueno que ahora todo está en paz , dijo shampo mientras abrazaba a ranma feliz de que ukyo haya aceptado su relación y que se allá convertido en su amiga

-si cielo me alegro mucho después ranma recordó que tenía que irse a la mansión de tuomas ,-shampo tengo que irme de urgencias donde tuomas decía ranma mientras la miraba con ternura

-enserio ranma ya te vas, dijo shampo un poco desanimada al ver que ranma estaba a punto de irse

-si amor pero recuerda nuestra cena si, dijo ranma con ternura a su novia

-shampo le respondió con un beso, - si amor estaré lista, después ranma y shampo se despidieron

-en ese momento ranma sale corriendo pero se detiene en un restaurantente bien lujoso – buenas tardes quisiera hacer una reservación para dos , dijo ranma saludando al mesero

-claro señor serán 1000yens dijo el hombre para ofrecer sus servicios a ranma

-está bien ranma saco el dinero para entregárselo

-muchas gracias señor su reservación será para las 8 de la noche

-muchas gracias señor, ranma sale del restaurante dirigiéndose a la mansión de su maestro

**EN LA MANSION DE TUOMAS**

Ranma había llegado con cansancio de haber corrido mucho para llegar después ranma se pone a buscar a su maestro para hablar con el después pudo ver que su maestro estaba sentando viendo la puesta de sol-maestro tuomas quería verme dijo ranma mientras miraba a su maestro

-aaa ranma que bueno que llegaste estaba esperándote bien siéntate, dijo tuomas en un tono feliz

-gracias maestro ranma se sentó para hablar con tuomas ,-bueno maestro ¿de qué quería hablarme? Dijo ranma con curiosidad

-bueno ranma tengo que decirte algo no podré ir con ustedes a ese viaje así que solo estarán cologne,shampo y tu

-ranma reacciona – maestro no va a venir con nosotros pero porque , dijo ranma sin entender

-lo que pasa ranma es que tengo algo importante que hacer en china además confío mucho en ti te has vuelto muy fuerte ranma , dijo tuomas con orgullo de su aprendiz

-gracias maestro ¿pero qué tiene que hacer en china? Pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-lo que pasa ranma es que tengo que estar con mi familia me e apartado mucho de ellos

-su familia, dijo ranma sorprendido

-asi es ranma tendré que irme, dijo tuomas en un tono serio

-pero maestro mi entrenamiento aún no está completo , dijo ranma sabiendo que le faltaba dominar su técnica final

- ya no requieres mas ya sabrás todo lo que necesitaras pero tu transformación algo que un te falta dominar , dijo tuomas mirándolo halos ojos , -ranma mañana quiero que vengas aquí mañana empezara tu última lección , dijo tuomas en un tono serio

-ranma se quedó paralizado al saber que solo le faltaba un paso en su entrenamiento, - enserio maestro

-si ranma estoy muy orgulloso de ti as demostrado ser el aprendiz perfecto eres sabio y poderoso justo como lo imagine dijo tuomas con orgullo

-gracias maestro pero cuando se valla ¿lo volveré a ver? Dijo ranma con curiosidad

-si ranma te lo prometo ahora cuéntame ¿Qué tal está tu relación con shampo? Dijo tuomas con curiosidad

-muy bien maestro realmente la quiero mucho , dijo ranma un poco apenado

-pero ¿Qué paso con akane? . Pregunto tuomas a ranma

-akane ¿Por qué la nombra a ella? Dijo ranma sin entender

-porque tú me dijiste que querías a una chica llamada akane y ahora quieres a shampo ¿Qué paso ranma porque ese repentino cambio de sentimientos? , dijo tuomas con curiosidad

-ranma miro a su maestro,-lo que sucede maestro es que akane y yo nunca tuvimos una relación muy buena que digamos siempre pasábamos peleando incluso intente decirle lo que sentía pero no podía siempre había algo que nos interrumpía y su actitud también fue la causa de que yo me separe de ella y shampo ella entro a mi vida me levanto los ánimos y me hizo sentir bien ahora amo a shampo , dijo ranma con toda seguridad

-baya ranma asique esa es la razón al principio detecte confusión en ti pero ahora puedo ver que tus sentimientos por fin se han aclarado y ¿te piensas casar con ella? , pregunto tuomas con curiosidad

-si maestro quiero estar con shampo toda la vida porque ella es la mujer a quien yo amo cuando sea normal me casare con ella , dijo ranma seguro de sus palabras

-qué bueno que te hayas decidido estaré en el día de tu boda hijo lo prometo, dijo tuomas

-gracias maestro ranma se dio cuenta de la hora eran las 7 de la noche,-maestro lo siento mucho pero tengo que irme tengo que irme a cenar con shampo , dijo ranma apurado

-está bien ranma te deseo suerte a y vístete porque supongo que iras a un restaurante fino no jajajaj en el closes hay algunos trajes que te puedes probar

-gracias maestro, ranma se dirige al ropero para buscar un traje , después ranma se cambia de ropa despues se despide de tuomas para ir directo donde shampo

-a ranma se me olvidaba no olvides que te quiero ver mañana a las 7 aquí sí, dijo tuomas con un tono serio mientras se despedía

-si maestro hasta mañana, ranma sale de la mansión para recoger a shampo

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-shampo se había puesto un hermoso vestido algo atrevido

-hija a que se debe esa vestimenta, dijo cologne al ver a su nieta asi

-abuelita me voy con ranma a cenar , dijo shampo feliz mientras esperaba a ranma

-aa vaya muy bien shampo les deseo una buena noche , dijo cologne a su nieta

-gracias abuelita, dijo shampo lista para irse

Después la puerta se abre y vieron a ranma bien vestido listo para irse con shampo

-ranma apenas entra y al ver a su novia se sonrojo al ver lo hermosa que estaba , después se acerca a ella –lista para irnos shampo , dijo ranma mientras la tomaba de una mano

-si airen vámonos después shampo y ranma salen del restauran

Al llegar al restaurante shampo se sorprendió al ver que ranma la invito a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de nerima

-aquí vamos a cenar airen , dijo shampo sorprendida

-asi es amor vamos, después ranma y shampo se sentaron en la silla

-gracias ranma por traerme aquí, shampo estaba tan feliz al estar con ranma

-todo por ti shampo, dijo ranma para después darle un beso con mucho cariño

Después de cenar shampo y ranma salieron muy contentos hasta que se toparon con akane

-ranma y shampo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la chica de cabello corto

-akane que haces a aquí , dijo ranma sorprendido al verla

-akane al ver como vestía ranma y shampo se puso un poco celosa pero ya no podía hacer nada ranma era de shampo después miro a shampo,- he venido a disculparme con shampo,dijo akane mientras veía a shampo halos ojos

-¿akane que sucede? Dijo shampo mientras se acercaba a donde akane después

-akane mira a shampo halos ojos ,- perdóname shampo por lo que paso en la mañana no sé qué me paso lo siento tanto ,dijo akane mientras miraba a shampo con ojos brillosos queriendo que la perdonara

-shampo se acercó dónde akane,-no te preocupes akane te perdono espero que después de lo que paso hoy podamos ser amigas, dijo shampo en un tono tierno

-muchas gracias shampo dijo akane mientras abrazaba a shampo por haberla perdonado, ella estaba muy agradecida por saber que tenía el perdón de ranma y shampo

-ranma al ver esa escena se puso feliz y pensó , que bueno que ahora todo está bien

-despues akane se acerca a ranma , - ranma espero que seas feliz con shampo te deseo lo mejor aunque si me duela decir esto te quiero mucho ranma , akane abrazo a ranma con mucho cariño

-shampoo al ver eso se puso celosa pero no hiso nada ella sabía que ese abrazo era solo de amistad

Después del abrazo akane se despide de ranma y shampo muy agradecida por haberse ganado su perdón y también con un poco de tristeza al saber que ya no tenía a ranma

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Ranma y shampoo abia llegado eran las 12 de la noche ranma y shampo vieron que cologne y genma estaba ya dormidos así que fueron directo a su habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos una vez adentro

-ranma y shampo se cambiaron de ropa listos para dormir después ranma se quedó pensando en akane mientras miraba el espejo shampo noto eso y fue donde ranma

-que te preocupa cielo dijo shampo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza

-nada dijo ranma mirándola

-estás pensando en akane verdad, dijo shampo con un poco de tristeza, -dime algo ranma aun la amas, dijo shampo mientras lagrimas le salía con rapidez

-ranma al mirar esas lagrimas sintió un dolo en el corazón después la tomo de la mejilla, -tontita yo te amo ati tu eres la mujeres de mi vida quiero que sepas que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón nunca te voy a dejar nadie nos va a separar shampo yo no amo a akane te amo a ti y solo ati, dijo ranma mientras la veía con ojos brillosos

-shampo al oir eso le salía lágrimas de felicidad al saber que ranma la amaba,- wo ai ni te amo ranma , dijo shampo mientras abrazaba a ranma

-y yo ati , dijo ranma para corresponder al abrazo

**Advertencia lemon**

Después del abrazo ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que unieron sus labios y se tiraron a la cama mientras se besaban shampo lentamente le retiro los botones de la piyama de ranma el también haci lo mismo mientras ranma acariciaba su cabello después ranma le quito toda la piyama a shampo para acariciarla y besarla después ambos estaba completamente sin nada ranma la seguía besando ranma y shampo estaban listos para el acato ranma una vez que entro dentro de shampo ella comenzó a gemir mientras jugaba con la tranza de ranma despues ranma le susurra al oído ,-nadie nos va a separar, shampo al oír esas palabras se sentía tan amada ella estaba tan feliz al saber que ya nada los podía separar ahora ranma era de ella y ella de el después de que ranma y shampo abian llegado al fina ¡te amo! Gritaron juntos mientras terminaban ranma y shampo se quedaron dormidos

**Fin del lemon**

Ranma aun permanecía despierto mientras acariciaba el cabello de shampo mientras pensaba,-realmente la quieren no dejare que me separen de ella, ranma sabía que shampo se había convertido en un tesoro para él después ranma se quedó dormido con su futura esposa

Mientras tanto

**DOYO TENDO**

-akane se encontraba en su cama con un poco de lágrimas pero ya no estaba deprimida al saber que ranma la había perdonado,-ranma ama ahora a shampo será mejor olvidarme de el pensó en que sería lo mejor para ella después ella reflejo una pequeña sonrisa al saber que la había perdonado después de meditar tanto cayo dormida en un profundo sueño

**CONTINUARA**

**Y este es el final del capítulo 6 espero que les haya gustado gracias por los comentario hasta la próxima**


	7. LA ULTIMA LECCION-RANMA VS TUOMAS

**Hola como están este es el capítulo 7 espero que les guste**

**LA ÚLTIMA LECCION –RANMA VS TUOMAS**

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-Avía amanecido en nerima ranma comenzó a despertarse mientras abrazaba a su amazona y recordó su lección que tenía con su maestro así que se levantó de la cama eran las 6 de la mañana y él tenía que irse a las 7 donde tuomas mientras se levantaba vio a su hermosa amazona mientras acaricia su cabello – es verdad tengo que apurarme , después ranma se fue a bañar para alistarse cuando salió del baño se puso su ropa de entrenamiento mientras pensaba , -será mejor escribir una carta se preguntaran donde estuve muy bien , ranma decidió escribirle una carta a su novia informándole que volvería en la tarde después de escribir su carta le dio un beso a shampo en la mejilla mientras se retiraba del cuarto cuidadosamente para no despertarla mientras iba por la casa fue con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie una vez fuera de la casa corrió hacia la mansión de su maestro al llegar entro y se dirigió al bosque de entrenamiento y pudo ver a su maestro meditando – maestro ya estoy aquí , dijo ranma mientras jadeaba del cansancio

-ranma que bueno que hallas llegado puntual muy bien cómo te dije hoy comenzara tu última lección espero que estés totalmente listo porque entrenaremos hasta las 3 de la tarde y no tendré piedad muy bien hijo primero quiero que expulses tu fuerza, dijo tuomas para ver la trasformación de su aprendiz

-muy bien maestro lo hare ranma se puso en posición para expulsar su poder -¡aaaaaaahhhhhh! , la apariencia de ranma cambio su trenza de desato y sus músculos aumentaban transformándolo

-tuomas al ver la expulsión de fuerza de su aprendiz no pudo creerlo mientras pensaba –no puedo creerlo realmente se a hacho fuerte jajaj muy bien esto será divertido

-una bes que ranma término con su trasformación empezó a jadear del cansancio y más ya que su poder consumía su energía –listo maestro

-muy bien ranma primero tenemos que dominar tu fuerza para que te mantengas así quiero que esquives esto con mucha velocidad te advierto que no tendré piedad, tuomas lanzo sus rayos de poder directo a ranma

-ranma al ver esos rayos los esquivo con mucha dificultad eran bastante rápidos algunos lograron raspar su piel mientras la sangre salí se sus brazos poco a poco pudo dominar las lanzas de poder de su maestro

-muy bien ranma jajajaja al parecer tu velocidad a aumentado mucho pero no es ¡suficiente! ,tuomas lanza un tremendo rayo donde ranma

-ranma al verlo recibe el ataque mientras lo intentaba resistir pero no fue tan fuerte así que ese ataque mando a volar a ranma contra la pared -¡maestro porque no me advirtió de ese ataque! , pronuncio ranma un poco enojado por el ataque sin aviso de su maestro

- ¡eso te pasa por no prestar atención! debes mejorar tus reflejos cuando te enfrentes a un enemigo poderoso te aseguro que no tendrá ninguna piedad si be como matarte ¡te matara así que mejora tus reflejos! , después tuomas extiende su mano haciendo que un poder de fuego salga de su mano y lo manda directo a ranma

-ranma al ver que su maestro envió ese ataque el hizo lo mismo lanzo el mismo ataque mientras las dos energías se unieron ranma y tuomas estaba resistiendo hasta que

-tuomas había saltado para que lazara otro ataque a ranma extendió su mano y múltiples energías salieron de su mano

-ranma al ver esa energía salto rápidamente pero no fue tan rápido un poco de energía lo pudo tocar mandando a ranma al suelo ranma se levanta con mucha dificultad mientras sangre le salía de sus brazos por las cortadas que avía recibido ranma

-tuomas lo miro con un poco de enojo -¡debes ser más rápido ranma! ¡tienes que evitar la energía!, En ese momento tuomas se va directo a ranma para darle un golpe

-ranma al ver ese golpe salta para corresponderle con una patada cosa que tuomas la detuvo con su brazo

-jajaja muy bien ranma pero aun te falta mejorar tu fuerza, en ese momento tuomas le dio un buen golpe en el estómago haciendo que ranma escupiera sangre el chico cayo en el suelo – ranma cuando el enemigo puede detener tu ataque tienes que ser rápido tienes que descubrir otro punto debilidad ¡entiendes! , dijo tuomas

-¡si maestro! , dijo ranma mientras jadeaba y tenía múltiples cortadas y sangre en la boca

-muy bien ranma pues prepárate porque apenas hemos empezado con el ¡calentamiento!

-¡si maestro! ,ranma se preparara para atacarlo mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-shampoo había despertado y se da cuenta de que ranma no estaba ella creyó que ranma había bajado a desayunar o irse ya al colegio,-¿mm donde estará ranma? ,shampoo se levantó a buscarlo pero no lo encontró su abuela ni genma habían despertado así que shampoo busco por toda la casa y no estaba ranma había desaparecido entonces regreso a su habitación y encontró una nota en la almohada-¿Qué es esto?,shampoo abrió la nota y leyó el mensaje,-shampoo te informo que tengo que hacer algo muy importante así que llegare en la tarde hasta luego amor ,shampoo al terminar de leerla se preguntaba adónde abra ido ranma la curiosidad la mataba-¿Dónde estás airén? Mientras tanto.

**MANCION DE TUOMAS**

Tuomas y ranma estaba con la ropa destrozada y con heridas grabes especialmente ranma ya que tuomas no estaba teniendo piedad con el

-jajaj has aprendido mucho jovencito, dijo tuomas con un poco de orgullo ya que nadie lo había herido de esa manera

-gracias maestro, ranma estaba realmente agotado pero no podía rendirse él tenía que seguir pero en ese momento

.tuomas utilizo su increíble velocidad para mandar a ranma contra los arboles

-ranma en ese momento empezó a toser sangre pero él tenía que levantarse así que cargo toda su fuerza en su puño mientras fuego empezó a salirle de sus manos, ¡truco de las castañas! El truco de las castañas de ranma ya no era común y corriente ranma la aumento con su fuerza oculta

-tuomas no pudo esquivar los golpes así que recibió múltiples golpes mientras tocia sangre en ese momento tuomas fue lanzado contra la pared con una quemadura en su pecho por la técnica mortal de su aprendiz,- bien ranma muy bien , tuomas se levantó del suelo con un poco de dificultada pero en ese momento envió energía a ranma sin ningún aviso

-ranma al ver ese poder pudo esquivarlo aprovecho para enviarle el mismo poder a su maestro

-tuomas al verlo pudo esquivarlo,-muy bien tus reflejos van mejorando ahora es tiempo de algo más fuerte, tuomas saco una espada mientras la apuntaba contra ranma

-ranma al ver eso toma la segunda espada que había en la zona de armas,-¡muy bien atáqueme ¡dijo ranma para prepararse para darse un duelo con espada contra tuomas

-¡muy bien ranma prepárate ¡ tuomas en ese momento salto donde ranma para atacarlo con su espada

- ranma al ver el ataque reacciona deteniendo el ataque con su espada intentando cortar a su maestro mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-shampoo se había alistado para el día pero aún se preguntaba** ¿**dónde estará su novio? Pero pudo ver a su abuela bajar las escaleras así que fue a preguntar ,-abuelita ¿has visto a ranma? , pregunto shampoo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su abuela

-probablemente este con tuomas entrenado, dijo cologne para darle la respuesta a su nieta

-ha ya veo gracias abuelita, le dijo shampo mientras agradecía a su abuela.

-si pero te sugiero que no bayas donde el en este momento ranma está en un entrenamiento muy serio muy bien shampoo ayúdame a abrir el restaurante, dijo cologne con seriedad pensando en cómo estarán entrenado

- si abuelita claro, después shampoo y cologne habían abierto el café del gato mientras tanto.

**ESCUELA FURINKAN**

-akane había llegado pero solo pudo ver a ukyo –mm que raro ranma no está de seguro se quedó con shampoo , dijo akane con tristeza ya que no ha superado su dolor del todo después se dirigió a saludar a sus amigas y a ukyo después se sentó a hablar con ukyo-hola ukyo como estas, saludo akane a su amiga

-hola akane bien y tu oye ¿Dónde está ranma? , dijo ukyo ya que vio que su amigo no estaba

-mm no lo sé ha de estar con shampoo pues jajajaja, dijo akane con un poco de tristeza

-jajaj si baya quien hubiese imaginado que shampoo ganaría dijo ukyo con la misma tristeza de akane

-¡aa no me digas que aun sigues triste por eso jajajaj! , dijo akane en un tono burlón para poder ocultar su tristeza

-¡akane no te agás la loca! bien que extrañas a ranma y aún más al saber que shampoo ahora esta con el acéptalo akane te duele perderlo, dijo ukyo viendo como akane ocultaba sus sentimientos

-¡eso no es cierto!, en ese momento akane es interrumpida por su maestro

-siéntense alumnos que las clases va a comenzar, pronuncio el maestro.

**VOLVIENDO CON RANMA Y TUOMAS**

Ranma y tuomas estaba con la ropa llena de cortadas al igual que la piel por sus espadas pintadas en sangre

- baya ranma as logrado herirme te felicito, dijo tuomas con un poco de dificultad

-gracias maestro, dijo ranma mientras jadeaba del cansancio en ese momento ranma soltó la espada su trenza se volvió armar y sus poderes desaparecieron,-¡que rayos! Dijo ranma sin entender porque su fuerza desapareció

-baya sí que te has agotado pero el entrenamiento aún no se acaba ¡levántate! y expulsa tus poderes de nuevo aun no los dominas por completo! , dijo tuomas mientras alzaba la voz asiendo que ranma llegara a sus límites

-¡pero maestro no cree que es suficiente ¡ dijo ranma mientras jadeaba y se debilitaba mas

-¡nada de peros ahora transfórmate recoge tu espada y sigue esto aún no termina! , dijo tuomas con un poco de ira

-¡está bien como usted quiera! ¡aaaaahhhh! ,ranma empezó a transformarse mientras su cabello se así largo con velocidad después ranma recogió su espada listo para atacar

-muy bien ¡prepárate! Pronuncio tuomas con un tono maligno para asustar a su aprendiz en ese momento tuomas empezó a atacar a ranma mientras el chico retenía sus ataques con mucha dificultad mientras la espada de tuomas iba cortándolo

-ranma en ese momento cargo su fuerza y corto el estómago de tuomas mientras él se arrodillaba ranma aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo contra un árbol

-tuomas se levantó con mucha dificultad pensando-baya realmente se ha hecho fuerte, tuomas empezó a levantarse,-muy bien ranma pero aún sigo en pie ¡prepárate! Tuomas alzo su espada mientras un rayo salía de ella en ese momento tuomas apunta al suelo mandando un tremendo rayo a ranma

-el chico al ver ese rayo salta con toda su fuerza en ese momento se dirige asía su maestro con su espada para vencerlo

-tuomas se fija en el ataque de ranma así que él pudo esquivarlo pero la espada de ranma pudo rosarle el rostro de tuomas asiendo que su cortada sangrara mientras pensaba –es increíble su velocidad está aumentando incluso ya va transformando mucho tiempo y aun no se agotado jaja esto es lo que quería, después tuomas con toda su fuerza salto mientras extendía su mano- ¡ola de fuego! ,Tuomas saco una tremenda ola de fuego asía ranma

-ranma al ver eso se asustó si esa técnica lo tocaba el sé quemaría en ese momento ranma junto sus manos para lanzar su ataque más poderoso ,¡fenixfinal! Ranma saco el mismo poder mientras las energías se chocaba entre si ranma expulsos toda la energía de su cuerpo intentando que su energía sea más potente ranma había liberado todo su poder mientras una figura de fénix salía por su cuerpo

-tuomas al ver eso no pudo más ya no resistía tanto poder así que no le quedaba de otra que esquivarlo así que decidió saltar mientras el ataque de ranma se dirigía al cielo ranma ahora había expulsado su fuerza total

-tuomas se acercó a ranma y le sonrió,-finalmente has logrado dominar tu transformación, dijo tuomas con orgullo

-ranma simplemente se quedó hay observando como la energía brotaba de su cuerpo su sangre se había adaptado a la potencia de su poder ahora su fuerza era totalmente controlable,-gracias maestro por enseñarme, dijo ranma feliz al saber que ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente

-muy bien ranma pero quien dice que hemos ¡acabado! Dijo tuomas para ponerse en posición de ataque

-¡si eso es lo que quiere! , ranma se dirijo directo donde su maestro para seguir peleando mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

En la casa de los tendo una mala vibra cubría la casa soun estaba totalmente deprimido con los ojos en lágrimas había perdió a su amigo y a su heredero

-papa tienes que controlarte y calmarte, dijo kasumi con la esperanza de que se anime

-pero hija como quieres que me calme he perdido a un amigo ya no tengo a un heredero mi akane se quedó sola y encima ahora quien se va a encargar de este ¡doyo! , dijo soun mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-pero papa ya no hay nada que podamos hacer ranma ahora esta con shampoo tienes que aceptarlo yo sé que akane encontrara a alguien más para heredarlo, dijo kasumi un poco preocupada

-pero que dices hija ranma era el candidato perfecto para el trabajo en donde rayos voy a conseguir un chico igual que él, después soun quedo pensando ,- ¡no ranma tiene que volver con nosotros a como dé lugar! , dijo suon bien decidido

-¿de qué hablas papa? , dijo kasumi mientras oía las palabras de su padre

-que no es obvio hija are que ranma vuelva con nosotros él ha perdido la cabeza no se ¿Qué le paso? No hija ranma se casara con akane y punto

-pero papa ponte a pensar es la decisión de ranma él quiere estar con shampoo nosotros no podemos hacer nada, dijo kasumi con un tono serio

-hija tu sabes que akane ama a ranma es por eso que también quiero que regrese mi hija está sufriendo kasumi , dijo suon con más lagrimas

-¡papa ya cálmate ¡ dijo kasumi en un tono molesto- escúchame papa hoy hablare con akane para ver si podemos resolver el problema , dijo kasumi para darle esperanza a su padre

-¡muchas gracias kasumi! , dijo suon llorando de alegría mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-shampoo se encontraba atendiendo a los clientes y se dio cuenta de que ranma aún no llegaba ¿Por qué se tardara tanto? , se preguntó shampoo en ese momento

-hola shampoo como estas, dijo el hombre panda saludando a shampoo

-shampo voltea y be a su futuro suegro ,-hola señor saotome bien gracias y usted , dijo shampoo mientras saludaba a genma

-bien shampoo oye ¿has visto a ranma? No lo veo desde la mañana incluso ya es la una de la tarde y también pase por su colegio y no lo encontré creí que estaba aquí , dijo genma ya que no encontraba a su hijo

-shampo al oír eso se puso nerviosa y pensó- rayos vamos shampoo piensa ranma no quiere que su padre se entere de tuomas , Shampoo en ese momento estaba nerviosa sin saber que decir

-shampoo ¿te encuentras bien?, dijo genma al ver la reacción de la amazona

-aa bueno señor saotome es que ranma fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena jajajajaja , rio shampoo esperando a que genma se la crea

-aa bueno entonces ya a de aparecer o, en ese momento el estómago de genma suena , cielos pero que hambre tengo jajajaj , dijo genma mientras reía

-siéntese señor saotome le serviré algo de comer , dijo shampoo con algo de nervios

-aaaa gracias shampoo , dijo genma feliz mientras se preparaba para comer

-de nada señor saotome , después shampo preparo la comida y se puso a pensar ¿Por qué ranma aún no llegaba? Mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

-akane había llegado cansada de caminar hasta subir a su habitación pero al subir se topa con su hermana mayor,-hola kasumi como estas

-hola hermanita podemos hablar en privado, dijo kasumi amablemente

-claro kasumi , después akane y kasumi subieron a la habitación una vez dentro ,- muy bien kasumi de que querías hablarme

-bueno antes que nada lograste buscar ayer a ranma , dijo kasumi mientras la miraba a los ojos

-si kasumi hice lo que me dijiste decidí abrir mi corazón a ranma , pero akane empezó a brotar lágrimas

-kasumi al escuchar que akane por fin le había contado sobre sus sentimientos se sorprendió mucho,-akane pero que paso cuéntame, dijo kasumi con la esperanza del saber que akane haya recuperado a ranma

-kasumi ranma es de shampoo el ya no me quiere ahora esta enamorado de shampoo y la quiere con locura , después akane comenzó a llora fuertemente le dolía recordar lo que paso ayer al saber que ranma la amo pero por culpa del orgullo sus destinos no se unieron

-lo siento mucho akane , kasumi al ver como sufría su hermana le dio mucha pena

-después akane se seca las lágrimas ,-ya no importa por lo menos será mi amigo , akane recordó lo que paso ayer en la noche por lo menor ranma era su amigo

-bueno akane pero tú sabes si amamos algo tenemos que luchar por ello solo piénsalo, después kasumi dejo a akane sola

-akane se quedó pensando,- tal vez pueda recuperarlo no pero que estoy diciendo yo misma me dije que tengo que olvidarlo pero aun así lo extraño mucho dijo akane mientras las lágrimas volvían .

**EL ULTIMO COMBATE ranma vs tuomas**

ranma y tuomas estaban totalmente agostados pero seguían peleando en aseso

-bueno mi joven aprendiz ¿ya te cansaste ?jajaja, dijo tuomas mientras jadeaba del cansancio

-jajajaj ni un poco ranma estaba transformado porque al fin pudo dominar su fuerza

-muy bien empecemos con la última ronda, dijo tuomas mientras empezó a expulsar toda su energía ,aaaaaahhhhhh! , tuomas empezó a aumentar sus músculos

-ranma también aumento su fuerza mientras su cabello se alargaba mas muy bien empecemos

Tuomas y ranma empezaron con su ultimo duelo mortal ambos empezaron a atacarse con múltiples golpes mortales ranma le corresponde con un buen golpe mandándolo a volar en ese momento tuomas reacciona y envía a ranma con un rayo contra los arboles ranma se recupera para dirigirse a atacar a tuomas con su técnica de las castañas cosa que tuomas no se esperaba ranma pudo golpearlo haciendo que tuomas caiga suelo una vez que tuomas cayó al suelo ranma se alisto para mandar su técnica del láser ranma una vez que lanza la técnica tuomas la esquiva tuvo mucha suerte ya que la técnica de ranma dejo un avuguero bastante profundo tuomas lanzo rayos de sus manos , ranma al ver eso le responde con un tiro de energía una vez lanzada ranma decidió aprovechar la velocidad de su técnica tuomas al ver que la técnica se su aprendiz se dirigía hacia él lo esquiva pero en ese momento ranma estaba por detrás tuomas no se esperaba eso así que fue golpeado con mucha fuerza en su brazo en el piso tuomas se levanta con un dolor intenso tuomas ya no tenía energía así que acumulo toda su energía faltante en sus manos realizando su poderosa ola de fuego , ranma al mirar la técnica final de su maestro el también preparo la suya , fenixfinal ranma saca de sus manos una gran cantidad de fuego dirigiéndose a su maestro mientras las dos energías chocaban ambos aumentaban su fuerza para resistir mas pero tuomas estaba demasiado cansado ranma aumento su técnica con más energía asiendo que la ola de fuego desaparezca en ese momento ranma aprovecha al ver que las dos energía desaparecieron dándole una fuerte patada al estómago de su maestro tuomas no se había percatado de ese ataque así que fue enviado contra un árbol pero ya no se levantó más él había perdido por fin el alumno supero al maestro

-ranma al ver que su maestro no se paraba se asustó,-¡maestro! Ranma va corriendo así el árbol destrozado para levantar a su maestro

-tuomas se levantó con mucha dificultad y luego sonrió ,- jaja he perdido felicidades ranma tu entrenamiento está completo, tuomas no podía hablar tanto el golpe de ranma fue tan fuerte que se le hacía bastante difícil así que de su bolsillo saco una pastilla para reponerse al tomarla se pudo levantar pero con mucha dificultad

-¿maestro está bien? , dijo ranma al ver la forma de tuomas

-si ranma volvamos a la mansión, ranma ayudo a su maestro a levantarse para dirigirse a la mansión una vez que llegaron ranma recostó a tuomas en el suelo tuomas le dijo a ranma,-ranma ve a la habitación de arriba y tráeme la botella que esta parada en el velador

-si maestro, ranma se dirigió a la habitación y encontró la botella bajo lo más rápido que pudo donde su maestro,-a qui esta maestro, dijo ranma con preocupación

-muy bien ranma ahora sírvete un trago y también dame un vaso a mí , dijo tuomas con tanta dificultad para hablar

-si maestro ranma saco dos vasos de la cocina para tomarse el néctar de la botella una vez que ranma lleno los dos vasos levanto a tuomas para ayudarlo a tomar una vez que tuomas la tomo se levantó algo que sorprendió a ranma .- aa ¿maestro cómo es posible?

-toma tú también ranma te hará sentir bien con toda confianza bébelo, dijo tuomas mientras sonreía

-okey maestro, ranma tomo del vaso y recupero su fuerza,- baya gracias maestro, dijo ranma sorprendido al ver que recupero su energía

-de nada ranma lamento por las cicatrices pero el líquido de la botella repara las cicatrices en una hora jajaj así que no te preocupes por eso tus cicatrices desaparecerán en una hora

-gracias maestro, dijo ranma muy agradecido

-muy bien ranma estoy muy orgulloso esta si fue una verdadera pelea jajajaja incluso lograste sacar tu fuerza oculta me has superado jovencito , dijo tuomas con mucho orgullo

-gracias a su entrenamiento maestro, dijo ranma mientras agradecía a su maestro

-muy bien ranma tu viaje comenzara en tres dias ya que hoy es miércoles pero ahora sabes todo lo que necesitas escúchame ranma en ese viaja habrá muchos peligros supongo que shampoo,cologne irán verdad así que es tu responsabilidad cuidarlas oíste , dijo tuomas con un tono serio

-no se preocupe maestro lo are pero usted ¿cuándo se ira? , pregunto ranma

-planeo irme mañana ranma por eso mismo te entrene hoy ya que mañana no podría así que esta fue mi última lección bueno ranma comamos algo ya que no almorzamos desde que entrenamos jajajja

-gracias maestro, después ranma y tuomas comieron desesperadamente sin dejar ninguna migaja en el plato después de comer ranma se despidió

-gracias maestro se lo agradezco tanto mañana vendremos a despedirlo , dijo ranma

-gracias ranma ahora supongo que tienes que irte donde shampoo no jajaj , rio tuomas al ver la hora

-ranma al ver la hora se asustó eran las 4 de la tarde no podía creerlo entreno 15 horas,-jajaja supongo que tiene razón maestro

-bien ranma te deseo buena suerte dijo tuomas despidiéndose de su alumno

-gracias maestro mañana vendremos a despedirnos de usted después ranma salió corriendo así el café del gato mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-shampoo estaba preocupada ranma no había venido en toda la tarde ya iban a ser las 5 de la tarde y no aparecía,-abuela crees que le haya pasado algo, dijo shampoo muy preocupada

-jajajajjajajaj hija como vas a creer eso ranma está entrenado con tuomas conozco a tuomas mas que a nadie el sí que es estricto en su entrenamiento así que no tienes de que preocuparte

-bueno abuelita, después shampoo ayudo a su abuela con los platos y se le vino otra pregunta,-abuela ¿Dónde está el señor saotome? Dijo shampoo al ver que su futuro suegro no aparecía

-me dijo que iba a pasear por ahí, dijo cologne para darle la respuesta a su nieta

-aa ya veo, en ese momento la puerta se abre y ben a ranma shampo y cologne se asustaron vieron a ranma con cortadas y su ropa destrozada shampo reacciona al verlo.-¡ranma que te paso! , dijo shampo asustada

-hola shampoo hola abuela no se preocupen no me paso nada, dijo ranma mientras sonreía

-jajajajaja veo que el entrenamiento no estuvo tan fácil verdad yerno, dijo cologne al ver a ranma

-si abuela pero ya estoy listo si me disculpan me voy a bañar, ranma se despidió de cologne y de shampoo una vez que ranma entro al baño el agua lo toco asiendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de su cuerpo

-shampoo subió las escaleras y vio que ranma había dejado su ropa sucia en el tarro junta a las demás shampoo la recoge y pudo observar que tenía una gran cantidad de sangre cosa que asusto a shampo después ella be que ranma salió de la ducha ya cambiado después se dirige a la habitación shampoo decidió seguirlo al entrar ve que ranma se quita su camiseta y se asustó al ver la cantidad de cortadas y moretones que tenía es como si ranma hubiese tenido una pelea a muerte después puede observar que las cicatrices de ranma desaparecieron pero luego escucha a ranma hablar

-baya tuomas no mentía esa néctar sí que sana, ranma pudo observar como sus moretones y cortadas desaparecían

-shampo al ver eso se sorprendió mucho así que decide tocar la puerta,-¿ranma puedo pasar?, dijo shampoo mientras tocaba la puerta

-ranma en ese momento la escucha,- si claro shampoo , dijo ranma en un tono amable

-shampo al entrar no podía creerlo el cuerpo de su novio había tomado mas forma tenia mejor físico y pensó- al parecer ese entrenamiento sí que fue verdaderamente duro pensó shampoo al ver que su novia se abia puesta bastante fuerte

-¿que pasa shampoo? dijo ranma al ver que su novia no decía ninguna palabra

-shampoo en ese momento reacciona,- así si como te fue ranma , dijo shampo mientras miraba a su novio

-bien shampoo gracias, después ranma se pone su camiseta para cubrirse ,- mañana se ira tuomas a su viaje así que tendremos que ir a despedirnos de él , dijo ranma con mucho cansancio

-aa baya entonces mañana iremos a despedirnos del señor tuomas , después shampoo nota la reacción de ranma ,-¿estás bien ranma? , dijo shampoo al ver a su novio tan cansado

-si shampoo perdóname shampoo pero quisiera dormir un rato, dijo ranma mientras se moría por una siesta

-si claro ranma pero ya almorzaste, shampoo sabía que no había almorzado

-si shampoo comí con tuomas , dijo ranma mirándola a los ojos

-aa bueno ranma estás seguro de que no quieres comer , dijo shampoo aun con la duda

-no shampoo gracias enserio pero ahora si lo único que quiero es dormir, ranma estaba realmente cansado

-okey ranma te despertare en la hora de la cena, dijo shampo en un tono tierno

-gracias shampoo después ranma cerro los ojos listo para tomarse un buen y merecido sueño

-shampo al verlo quería dormir con el pero ella sabía que él estaba muy cansado así que bajo las escaleras

-aa shampoo donde ¿Dónde está ranma?, dijo cologne

-ranma se quedó dormido abuelita al parecer si se agotó mucho , pronuncian shampoo dándole la respuesta a su abuela

-jajaja no me extraña eso ranma realmente ha de estar cansado no creo que baje a cenar de aquí se ha de quedar dormido hasta mañana, dijo cologne sin tener ninguna duda

-aa bueno si es así, después shampoo y cologne sintieron la puerta abrirse y vieron a genma entrar

-señor genma que bueno que está aquí que tal le fue , dijo cologne saludando a genma

-bien gracias abuela pero no encontré a ranma fui a buscarlo y no lo encontré, dijo genma bien cansado

-no se preocupe señor genma ranma esta arriba durmiendo, dijo shampoo mientras le daba la respuesta a genma con una sonrisa

-enserio y ¿como así está durmiendo? , dijo genma sin entender porque ranma estaba durmiendo

-aaa bueno lo que pasa es que ranma fue a jugar con sus amigos toda la tarde ,jajaja rio shampoo ya que sabía que a ranma no le gustaría que genma supiera de tuomas

-a bueno si es así está bien , dijo genma mientras se sentaba en el sofá mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

-¿Cómo te fue con tu hermana kasumi? Pregunto soun un poco preocupado

-lo siento papa pero ella ha aceptado que ranma este con shampoo

-nooo porque ,dijo soun mientras lagrimas le salían de sus ojos en ese momento un gran estruendo se oye en la puerta , soun y kasumi van averiguar abren la puerta y logran ver a una multitud furiosa,-¡pero que pasa aquí! , dijo soun asustado al ver a toda la gente reunida pero abi mas mujeres que hombres en ese momento bajan akane y nabiki

-¡señor ya no soportamos a este viejo desgraciado! las chicas lanzaron a happosai desmayado ,-¡escúchenos si no ase algo para controlar a ese viejo lo demandaremos aremos que se largan del vecindario , dijeron todas las chicas cabreadas con happosai

-soun ,nabiki,kasumi y akane estaba con la piel de gallina ultimarte happosai les había dado muchos problemas ,- no se preocupen chicas les prometo que no volverá a pasar

-¡ese espero señor porque si no ase algo usted será! ¡Demandado! , después las chicas se fueron de ahí con una ira incontrolable

-¡papa ya desate de ese viejo asqueroso! , decía nabiki al ver como paso tremenda vergüenza al igual que akane y kasumi

-pero es que no puedo, soun solo pensaba en que va a ser con el mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche genma, shampoo y cologne había terminado ya de cenar

-aa estuvo delicioso abuela muchas gracias, dijo genma muy satisfecho con la comida

-no hay de que señor genma, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-aa oigan que paso ranma aún no se despierta ¿no ba a comer? , dijo genma muy sorprendido

-créame señor saotome ranma no despertara hasta mañana jajaj , rio cologne al pensar la clase de entrenamiento que tuvo con tuomas

-aa bueno si me disculpan me iré a dormir gracias por la comida, agradeció genma mientras se retiraba a su habitación después

-abuelita tú crees que sea buena idea llevarle esto a ranma para que coma, dijo shampoo con la duda

-mi niña creme ranma no despertara hasta mañana creme ser aprendiz de tuomas jajaj , rio cologne , bueno shampoo duerme bien

-tú también abuelita, después shampo subió con un plato para ver si ranma quería al entrar vio que ranma aún seguía dormido , shampoo lo intenta despertar con mucho cuidado

-ranma pudo despertar,- ¿hola shampo que sucede? ,dijo ranma mientras veía a shampoo

-hola ranma es que vine a traerte esto si quieres comer, dijo shampoo mientras lo miraba con ternura

-gracias shampoo después ranma comió ,-muchas gracias shampoo estuvo delicioso,ranma aun reflejaba un sueño terrible

-qué bueno que te gusto, después shampoo se fue a dejar el plato en la cocina y regreso al cuarto cerró la puerta y se cambió a la vista de ranma

-ranma al mirarla se sonrojo un poco después shammpo se acostó con ranma

-ranma y ¿cómo te fue hoy? pregunto shampo con ternura

-bien shampoo gracias aunque si fue doloroso jaja mañana hay que alistarnos para despedirnos de tuomas , dijo ranma mientras acariciaba el cabello de shampoo

-si tienes razón mi abuelita de seguro se pondrá bien triste, pensó shampoo

-así es shampoo y también tenemos que estar listos para el sábado ya que empezaremos a viajar después ranma empezó a bostezar

-a baya ya veo, shampoo al ver que ranma tenía tanto sueño decidió callarse mientras a ella también la podía coger el sueño

-mientras ranma la acariciaba el cabello.-te amo shampoo , dijo ranma con mucha ternura para despedirse de su novia

-shampoo al oír eso su corazón comenzó a latir .- y yo ati ,después ranma y shampo se dieron un beso de buenas noches ranma fue el primero en dormirse pero shampo aún se mantenía despierta mientras pensaba .-jamás creí que estaríamos juntos esto es un sueño hecho realidad gracias dios dijo shampo tan contenta para después quedarse dormida junto a su novio mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

En el doyo soun,kasumi,akane,y nabiki estaba sentadas discutiendo de un asusto muy importante

-¡papa tenernos que deshacernos de happosai ese viejo nos está causando muchos problemas! dijo nabiki con una furia increíble

Así es papa tenemos que sacarlo de la casa ya no lo aguanto más , dijo akane en un tono molesto al igual que su hermana

-si papa por favor ya as algo, dijo kasumi pero estabes ella también estaba molesta porque la amenazaron con demandas

-¡tranquilas hijas no se preocupen veré como solucionar este problema lo prometo! , dijo soun un poco estresado por la actitud de sus hijas

-¡eso espero papa! luego las tres hermanas se fueron acostar pero soun aún seguía despierto

-¿rayos que voy hacer ahora como puedo sacar al maestro?, se preguntó soun mientras pensaba con mucha preocupación después se fue a dormir pensando en cómo lo iba a detener.

CONTINUARA

Y este es el fin del capítulo 7 espero que les haya gustado si les gusto comente para seguir subiendo más capítulos agradezco a luis por sus comentarios y perdon por borrar la historia pero ya la subi otraves espero que les aya gustado el capitulo hasta la próxima


	8. EL ADIÓS A TUOMAS

**Hola como están este es el capítulo 8 de mi historia espero que les guste**

**EL ADIOS A TUOMAS **

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

Ranma había despertado mientras veía que shampoo estaba dormida en su pecho mientras la contemplaba pensando,-como fui tan estúpido para no fijarme en ella tantas beses que la he detestado y la alejado de mi pero nunca dejo de amarme, pensaba ranma mientras se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla después ranma se da cuenta de que shampoo empieza a despertarse abriendo sus hermosos ojos para ver a su novio

-bueno días airén, dijo shampoo mientras abrazaba a ranma con mucho cariño

-buenos días shampoo, dijo ranma mientras le correspondía al abrazo

-ranma tenemos que prepararnos oí es la despedida de tuomas , dijo shampoo para hacerle recuerdo a ranma

-es cierto vamos, después ranma se levantó al igual que shampoo de la cama para alistarse

-bueno me voy a bañar, dijo shampoo

-te vas a bañar ee , dijo ranma con un tono seductor

-si quieres acompañarme, dijo shampo con el mismo tono seductor mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

-soun se sentí realmente estresado por lo que paso ayer las amenazas de las chicas haber perdido a su heredero y a su amigo y ver a su hija sufrir el mundo se le caía encima,-que voy hacer ahora como hago Para resolver este problema ,dijo muy preocupado después alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos

-buenos días papa tu desayuno está listo, dijo kasumi con su adorable voz

-soun en ese momento reacciona,-así gracias hija jajaj , dijo soun con nervios para que su hija no lo notara pero fue en vano

-¿papa que sucede? , pregunto kasumi al ver a su padre tan preocupado

-aaa hija estoy en líos tenemos bastantes problemas una con el maestro dos con ranma y tres con tu hermana, dijo soun mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-papa yo sé que es duro haber perdido a ranma pero ya hablamos de eso ranma ama a shampoo ahora , kasumi intentaba tranquilizar a su padre

-eso ya lo sé hija pero tenemos un problema el maestro últimamente ha estado dándonos bastantes problemas ¡no sé qué hacer! , decía soun a punto de estallar del estrés

-tranquilo papa todo va a salir bien, decía kasumi mientras una voz interrumpió su conversación

-buenos días papa y kasumi , dijo la chica del cabello corto

-hola akane buenos días mira te tengo tu desayuno, decía kasumi con su voz angelical

-gracias kasumi , después akane se sentó a comer y pudo ver a su padre muy preocupado así que le susurro a su hermana ,¿Qué sucede con papa? , pregunto akane con curiosidad

-es por el maestro hermanita nuestro papa está bien estresado por eso, dijo kasumi bien preocupada

-es cierto pero tenemos que hacer algo, dijo akane porque ella también ya no soportaba al viejo de happosai después se le vino la pregunta –hablando del maestro ¿Dónde está? , Pregunto akane con la duda

-tu qué crees hermanita en este momento ha de estar robando a las chicas del vecindario, decía kasumi un poco apenada

-es cierto que se vamos a ser, dijo akane en un tono molesto

-bueno hermanita ya encontraremos una solución, dijo kasumi tratando de calmar a su hermana mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO **

**LA DESPEDIDA DE TUOMAS Y DOS REGALOS ESPECIALES PARA EL VIAJE**

Shampoo y ranma habían salido ya de bañarse para alistarse para ir a la mansión de su maestro para despedirse

-listo ranma vamos a decirle a mi abuelita que se prepare, dijo shampoo en un tono tierno

-si cielo vámonos, después ranma y shampoo se dirigieron a la cocina ranma está nervioso pensaba en que su padre se enteraría de tuomas al llegar estaba cologne

-hola abuelita como dormiste, dijo shampoo amablemente a cologne

-bien hija, dijo cologne un poco desanimada cosa que shampoo pudo notar

-estas bien abuelita te veo un poco deprimida , dijo shampoo al ver la actitud de su abuela

-a hija es que estoy triste porque se va tuomas lo voy a extrañar, decía cologne bien triste

-no se preocupe abuela él no se ira para siempre , dijo ranma recordando las palabras de que el estaría en su boda cuando se case

-si tienes razón yerno muy bien alistémonos, dijo cologne a los jóvenes

-¿alistarse para qué? , dijo una voz al cual ranma lo puso nervioso

-buenos días señor saotome ,saludo cologne al papa de ranma

-hola abuela como estas y de que ¿estaban hablando ee?,pregunto genma con mucha curiosidad

-a bueno es que nos vamos a despedir del amigo de mi abuelita, dijo shampoo al igual de nerviosa que su novio

-a bueno entonces yo también voy, dijo genma en un tono firme cosa que asusto a ranma en ese momento la puerta suena

-yo voy, shampo se va directo asía la puerta al abrirla vio a tuomas,-señor tuomas como esta,saludo shampoo con una sonrisa

-buenos días shampoo ¿puedo pasar? Pregunto tuomas con una sonrisa

-claro pase , dijo shampo con un tono alegre y medio nervioso

-ranma en ese momento pudo oír a shampoo pronunciar el nombre de su maestro después pudo ver que el entra a la cocina

-buenos día familia, dijo tuomas en un tono alegre

-¡amigo mío que gusto verte! dijo cologne emocionada al verlo

-si amiga yo también estoy feliz al verte jaja, dijo tuomas con el mismo tono de su amiga

-¿y que lo trae por aquí maestro? tuomas , dijo shampoo alegremente

-he venido a despedirme en este momento partiré, dijo tuomas en un tono serio después pudo ver a ranma y se acercó a él,-ranma e traído algo para ti, después tuomas saca de un estuche una gran espada súper filosa para dásela a su aprendiz,-esto te servirá ranma porque cuando peleamos ayer me sorprendiste sabes manejar bastante bien la espada jajaj , dijo tuomas mientras le daba la espada a ranma

-gracias maestro, ranma estaba sorprendido al ver el regalo de su maestro no era una espada común y corriente

-shampo se quedó sorprendía y aún más al escuchar que ranma era experto en la espada normalmente solo ella utilizaba ese tipo de armas

-genma solo se quedaba viendo a tuomas sin entender nada no sabía quién era tuomas y también no sabía porque conocía tanto a ranma después se da cuenta de que tuomas volteo haberlo

-usted debe ser el padre de ranma verdad, dijo tuomas acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano

-si mucho justo pero disculpe ¿Quién es usted? , pregunto ganma sin entender

-me llamo tuomas y soy maestro de ranma y lo felicito su hijo es realmente fuerte por todos estos meses que lo entrene, dijo tuomas con una sonrisa ya que no era necesario mantenerlo en secreto ranma ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba

-¡que dice maestro! , genma se quedó sorprendido y luego se le vino las ideas de golpe era por eso que ranma se había puesto tan fuerte era por el que ranma casi desaparecía en las tardes todo ahora estaba claro después voltio y miro a ranma,-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ranma? , dijo genma al ver como ranma escondió su secreto

-lo siento papa pero era un secreto no podía decírselo a nadie , dijo ranma bien apenado ahora su padre conocía a tuomas cosa que él no quería

-bueno ranma que justo conocer a tu maestro, dijo genma él se sentía ofendido tras el secreto de su hijo y se preguntaba ¿qué más le estaba ocultando? después genma subió las escaleras a su habitación por su cuenta muy molesto con su hijo

-¿acaso dije algo malo?, pregunto tuomas sin entender

-no maestro no se preocupe, dijo ranma un poco preocupado

-bueno ahora quiero decirles algo este viaje será peligroso pero estoy seguro que podrán con el habrá criaturas realmente fuertes así que les advierto si ben a una y tienes la oportunidad de matarla mantenla no tenga piedad esto va para ustedes ranma y shampoo, dijo tuomas al saber que ellos pelearían

-ranma y shampoo asentaron con la cabeza

-bueno será mejor que me valla así ranma toma, tuomas lanza unas llaves a ranma ,-ranma afuera hay un regalo que te está esperando esto te servirá para el viaje espero que no hallas olvidado las lecciones de manejo que te di ase mese verdad , dijo tuomas mientras le sonreía

-ranma se quedó sorprendido al escuchar que tuomas le tenía otro regalo y sabía que era

-bueno ahora me tengo que ir, dijo tuomas en un tono feliz

-ya te vas amigo, dijo cologne muy triste

-así es amiga pero te prometo que volveré y también ese día que vuelva será uno de los mejores creme, dijo tuomas pensando en lo que le dijo ranma después de ser normal se casaría con shampoo

-entonces espero verte muy pronto te voy a extrañar, después cologne y tuomas se dieron un abrazo de despedida

-en ese momento tuomas be a ranma y se acerca a él,- ranma as sido el mejor aprendiz que he tenido as puesto todo tu entusiasmo a tu entrenamiento serás un poderoso maestro algún día, dijo tuomas con orgullo para luego abrazar a ranma

-gracias maestro lo extrañare mucho y espero que este aquí el día de mi boda, dijo ranma muy feliz

-shampoo al escuchar el día de su boda se puso tan feliz y su corazón latió veloz mente,-ranma tú me, después ranma se acercó a ella y la abraza

,- si shampoo quiero ser tu esposo porque realmente te amo y quiero estar contigo, dijo ranma en un tono tierno

-shampoo estaba con un tremendo nudo en la garganta ranma ahora era algo más que su novio ahora era su prometido oficial,-¡te amo ranma! , después shampoo abrazo a ranma con lágrimas

-y yo a ti, dijo ranma para abrazarla más fuerte

Mientras tuomas y cologne los miraban con una gran sonrisa en ese momento cologne también empezó a expulsar unas lágrimas al ver que su nieta era totalmente feliz

-en ese momento tuomas se dirige donde shampoo y la toma de los hombros,- felicidades shampoo yo sé que tú y ranma son el uno para el otro lo sé desde que te conocí lo supe te felicito

-muchas gracias señor tuomas, dijo shampoo con tanta alegría

-bueno es hora de que me vaya, después tuomas saco una especie de semillas

-ranma se acercó donde él y lo abrazo,-lo boy a extrañar mucho maestro , despue ranma se separó de él mirándolo con una sonrisa

-yo también hijo pero recuerda que regresare a y no te olvides de tu regalo que está afuera adiós ranma ,shampoo y cologne , después tuomas lanza sus semilla al sueldo asiendo que una llama quemara su cuerpo para desaparecerlo

-ranma y shampo se quedaron sorprendidas excepto cologne,- aa tuomas tu nunca cambias siempre con tus trucos después cologne reacciono bueno ranma vamos a ver tu segundo regalo

-si vamos, dijo ranma para ver que era después shampoo,cologne y ranma salieron y se sorprendieron bastante tuomas le regalo un auto a ranma de modelo hummer para los viajes largos ranma simplemente no podía hablar después se acercó a su auto para verlo ,- gracias maestro tuomas , dijo ranma tan agradecido por el tremendo regalo que le dio

-esto es increíble acaso el señor tuomas es millonario que, dijo shampoo ya que nunca había visto ese tipo de autos

-asi es hija tuomas ha sido uno de los mejores maestros baya ranma deberías sentirte afortunado esto sí que es un regalo y también tu espada jajajaja , dijo cologne sorprendida

-ranma simplemente no podía hablar se acercó a su auto a acariciarlo,- ahora entiendo porque me dio clases de manejo, dijo ranma

-eei ranma no traiciones a shampoo jajajjaja, dijo cologne al ver con ranma acariciaba su regalo

-jajajajaj, shampoo se rio con eso,-bueno amor será mejor dar una vuelta no crees, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón, después los tres se subieron al auto shampoo adelante con ranma y cologne atrás para shampoo y cologne era algo realmente nuevo nunca se había subido a un auto especialmente al de ranma que era uno bien grande en ese momento ranma lo encendió y se sorprendió al escuchar su motor ya que tuomas lo entreno con una chatarra ,- bueno veamos lo que puede a ser dijo ranma listo para acelerar

-genma lo observaba por la ventana ,- ¡cómo es posible que ranma tenga a esa bestia hijo ingrato cuantos secretos más me has de estar ocultando! , dijo genma bien furioso mientras tanto.

**EN LAS CALLES DE NERIMA **

.rioga estaba caminado por las calles tenia tantas ganas de visitar a akane pero no podía no sabía por cual camino ir hasta que pudo ver el auto que se dirigía a el rioga no podía creer era la primera ves que veía a una maquina así

-ranma pudo ver a rigoa que no se movía y freno .-¡rioga que acaso quieres que te atropelle! dijo ranma en un tono alto

-rioga be que era ranma,-ra ra ranma eres tú , rioga no podía creerlo de donde rayos ranma consiguió ese auto luego se acercó a ranma ,-quien te presto esto ranma , dijo rioga sorprendido

,-a no me lo prestaron me lo regalaron, dijo ranma simplemente

-¿y quin te lo dio? , dijo rioga sorprendido

-un amigo, dijo ranma recordando a su maestro

-aa vaya a entonces ¿ranma puedes llevarme dónde akane? .-pregunto rioga

-claro amigo súbete, dijo ranma amablemente

-gracias ranma , después rioga intento subirse pero no sabía cómo abrir la puerta era la primera vez que se subía a un auto así .-¿cómo se abre esto? – pregunto rioga mientras intentaba abrirlo

-a tienes que jalar de la palanca, dijo ranma a su amigo

-aa okey rioga ,rioga la jalo y al subirse saludo a shampoo y cologne y después se quedó admirando al auto de ranma después los cuatro se dirigieron al doyo tendo a dejar a rioga

**HAPPOSAI VS RANMA**

Al llegar a la casa de los tendo vieron una multitud enfurecida de chicas ranma ,shampo,rioga y cologne se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso

-¿pero que pasa hay?, dijo shampoo sorprendida al igual que ranma ,rioga y cologne

-será mejor bajar para ver qué sucede, dijo ranma con curiosidad

Después los tres entraron a al doyo sin ser vistos por la multitud de chicas al entrar vieron a akane ,nabiki y kasumi muy asustadas especialmente soun la familia tendo al ver a ranma se sorprendieron

-ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunto akane pero normalmente porque sabía que ranma hora era su amigo

-ee vinimos a dejar a rioga ¿pero qué sucede aquí? Dijo ranma sin entender

-¡lo que pasa es que ese viejo de happosai nos metió en un grave problema!, dijo nabiki bien molesta

-los ayudare ¿díganme donde esta? , dijo ranma bien decidido

-¿Qué planes hacer ranma ? pregunto akane confundida

-solo llévenme donde el, dijo ranma con un tono serio

-Está bien, dijo akane sin entendedor

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero suon estaba algo molesto con ranma pero al escuchar que él los iba a ayudar le dio curiosidad luego todos se dirigieron al doyo también algunas chicas molestas que querían darle su merecido y encontraron a happosai llorando acariciando sus prendas

-¡maestro! ,ranma alzo la voz para que lo oiga

-happosain voltea y be a ranma ,- aaa querido disipulo a los tiempos que no te veo jajajaja hoy que estas con shampoo ee te felicito jajajaja, rio el anciano mientras vei a la pareja

-¡ya cállese ahora devuelva esas prendas a las chicas que están afuera!, dijo ranma furioso

-no este es mi tesoro, dijo el anciano sin querer dejarlas mientras lloraba abrazándolas

-por favor maestro devuélvalas, suplicaba soun a happosain

-lo siento querido disipulo pero no are eso jijijiji ,happosai se empezó a reír

-¡espere maestro tengo una idea! , dijo ranma

-a y que idea se te ocurre muchacho, dijo happosia mientras miraba a ranma

-tengamos una pelea y si yo lo gano tendrá que irse para siempre se esta casa, dijo ranma bien decidido

-aaaaa eso quieres okey pero si yo gano serás mi esclavo toda la vida ranma me ayudaras a robar prendas y ayudarme a ver a las chicas y ponerte la ropa que te pida jajajajajaj ¡, dijo happosai retando a ranma

-está bien , dijo ranma simplemente sin ningún miedo

-¡QUEEEE! Todos se asustaron al ver que ranma acepto la terrible oferta del maestro excepto shampoo y cologne

-¡has perdido la razón estás loco! , grito akane al ver la estupidez de ranma

-no akane estaré bien tranquila, dijo ranma sin ninguna preocupación

-pero porque ranma , dijo akane sin entender y luego vio a cologne y shampoo que permanecía tan tranquilas y pensó,-que raro porque no hacen nada para detenerlo

¡muy bien maestro está listo! , dijo ranma retando al anciano

-más que listo jajajaja cuando te gane serás mi esclavo a estoy tan emocionado, después happosai libera una gran aura azul

-rayos ranma es un idiota, decía nabiki al ver como ranma acepto

-cologne se quedó mirando la escena mientras pensaba, -es posible que ranma le gane a happy

-muy bien happosai empiece, dijo ranma muy confiado mientras cruzaba los brazos

-si como quieras ranma jajajja ,happosai lanzo su aura donde ranma

-ranma simplemente expulso un poco de su poder haciendo que la aura desaparezca

-¡como lo hiciste aa basa ver!después happosai lanzo su técnica ,- ¡toma esto ranma happo dai karin ¡ happosai lanzo sus bombas contra ranma

-ranma al verla lanzo su técnica del láser disparando a todas las bombas para desaparecerlas

-todos los que están presente no podía creerlo y solo se hacían la pregunta ¿de dónde saco eso poderes?

-happosai se asustó al ver eso,-¿¡cómo pudiste hacer eso!?

-maestro ríndase se una aves, después ranma con una velocidad de rayo lanzo a happosai contra la pared

-happosai se levantó bien enfurecido,-¡ya verás ranma! Después happosai fue a atacar a ranma con toda su fuerza mientras ranma con facilidad las esquivaba

-ranma en ese instante detiene a happosai con su mano y con la otra le da un fuerte golpe haciendo que este fuera lanzado contra la pared

-rioga al ver eso no podía creerlo su rival tenía un poder asombroso,-¿Cómo es que ranma tiene esa fuerza? Dijo rioga sin entender

-jajajaj muchacho es una larga historia, decía cologne mientras veía la pelea de happosain contra ranma

-happosain estaba harto hasta el límite así que saco toda su fuerza y se dirigió a ranma dándole un fuerte golpe mandándolo a la pared esta bes ranma se le así un poco difícil esquivar sus golpes happosai había aumentado su poder al limite

-ranma simplemente estaba usando su fuerza humana no su oculta pero ahora tenía varios problemas tenía que sacarla para vencerlo de un solo golpe pero si la sacaba todos descubrirían su poder pero no tenía alternativa

-abuelita ranma esta perdiendo, dijo shampoo al ver que su prometido está perdiendo

-tranquila mi niña que ranma solo está jugando con happy,dijo cologne al ver que ranma iba a pelar con su fuerza real

-¡qué a que se refiere ¡ dijo rioga mirando a la anciana al igual que todos

-lo que pasa es que ranma solo está peleando con su fuerza simple no está utilizando su fuerza verdadera, dijo cologne

después ranma y hampposai saltaron viéndose el uno al otro

-baya maestro y yo creí que sería fácil, dijo ranma mientras jadeaba

-jajajaj mejor prepárate para ser mi esclavo ranma , dijo happosai con malicia

-eso lo veremos pero es tiempo de terminar con esto, después ranma empieza a sacar su energía roja mientras sus músculos iban aumentando las sogas de su trenza se iban desatando una por otra mientras sonreí con cara de malicia su ropa se puso de color negro mientras unos botones de su camiseta se saltaron dejando la mitad del pecho de ranma al descubierto hasta que estaba totalmente transformado

Todos no podía creerlo ranma había cambiado y las chicas que estaba ahí no dejaban de verlo mientras babeaban akane y shampoo al ver eso se pusieron celosas

-bueno maestro atáqueme, dijo ranma mientras lo veía con ojos de asesino

-que se ignifica esto ¿porque cambiaste?, dijo happosai al ver la transformación de ranma

-eso lo discutiremos después- luego ranma extendió la mano haciendo que los rayos de energía salieran de golpe tocando a happosai mientras él fue tirado a la pared

-¡me las pagaras! ,happosai reúne toda la aura de energía concentrada en su puño mientras apuntaba a ranma ,¡toma esto! ,happosai lanzo su súper ataque a ranma

-ranma simplemente alzo su mano ¡crayonbodt ¡ ranma lanzo una técnica desconocida haciendo que succionara la energía de happosain ranma alzo su técnica y envió la misma energía al anciano

-happosai al verla no pudo esquivarla y fue tocada haciendo que el viejo quedara totalmente rendido en el suelo

Los que estaban presentes no podía creerlo ranma venció al poderoso happosai

-después ranma lanzo una aura blanca haciendo que happosai recupere su energía

-happosain en ese momento despierta sin ningún rasguño,- ¿ranma como hiciste eso?¿de dónde sacaste eso poderes? , preguntaba happosai sin entender

-eso no es asunto suyo ahora recoja sus cosas y váyase de aquí , dijo ranma en un tono bien serio

-jejejej ranma esta pelea fue una simple bromita verdad jajajaj ¡pero que estás haciendo!, happosai se asunto al ver que ranma alzo la mano mientras una energía roja salía de ella

-no estaba jugando happosai ahora váyase de aquí cumpla con lo que le dije, decía ranma mientras lo amenazaba con su energía mortal

-jajaja bueno aunque me amenaces no eres capaz de lanzarme eso tú no tienes las agallas ranma te conozco jajajajajja , rio happosai al saber que ranma no se atrevería

-eso cree usted jajaj , ranma rio el ya no era piadoso como antes tuomas le había sacado toda su timidez junto con su piedad en su entrenamiento luego lazo la energía haciendo que happosai se desmaye por completo , después ranma cerró los ojos mientras su trenza se armaba por si solo y su ropa volvía a su color original después miro a kasumi ,- kasumi será mejor que vayas a la habitación del maestro y preparés sus cosas a y tomen chicas , ranma tomo la bolsa de prendas que happosai que les había robado después las chicas agradecieron mucho a ranma y algunas se pusieron melosas en ese intente shampoo lo tomo del brazo haciendo que se alegaran de el después de eso kasumi tenía la maleta lista

-aquí esta ranma dijo kasumi mientras sostenía la maleta del maestro

-muy bien será mejor dejarlo en algún lugar lejano, dijo ranma con un tono serio después nota que soun se acerca a él llorando

-soun en ese momento abraza a ranma,-muchas gracias ranma como podría agradecértelo por favor vuelve con nosotros por favor, suplicaba soun entre lagrimas

-señor soun suélteme yo le dije que shampoo es mi novia ahora estoy con ella dijo ranma bien firme

-pero porque, dijo soun mientras lloraba

-déjalo papa ya no importa , dijo akane en un tono medio triste al saber que ranma estaba aún mas acercado a shampoo

-está bien ranma gracias por ayudarme te lo agradezco mucho , dijo soun bien agradecido

-de nada pero tendrán que deshacerse de el antes de que despierte, dijo ranma mientras miraba el cuerpo de happosai

-si tienes razón, después soun fue a recoger al maestro y lo guardo en una bolsa

-en ese momento rioga se acerca a ranma.-conque me has estado ocultando tu fuerza real e ranma , dijo rioga con un tono feliz y medio molesto al saber que su oponente ahora era bastante fuerte pero el saber que ranma ahora era su amigo y akane estaba abierta para el ya no había problemas

-lo siento rioga pero era un secreto, dijo ranma mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa bueno es hora de irnos abuela shampo vámonos , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-después akane se acerca a ranma,-muchas gracias ranma por ayudarnos nos sacaste de un gran problema , en ese momento akane abrasa a ranma con mucho cariño

-shampoo se quedó viendo esa escena con muchos celos ella sabía que ranma ahora la amaba pero también sabía que akane podía ser un peligro para arruinar su relación así que reacciono ,-¡ranma ya vámonos ¡ dijo shampoo en un tono molesto

-si tienes razón, ranma pudo sentir el carácter de su novia se había puesto bien celosa después ranma deja a akane –bueno akane me tengo que ir cuídate mucho , dijo ranma en un tono tierno

-esta bien ranma hasta luego , se despidió akane de ranma mientras sus ojos luchaban por mantener sus lagrimas

-después los tres salieron de la casa para dirigirse al café del gato

-después akane reacciona y se acuerda que rioga estaba ahí,-hola rioga como estas , dijo akane al ver a su amigo

-hola akane bien y tú , respondió rioga con un tono nervioso y feliz

-bueno rioga pasa, después akane y rioga subieron a la habitación a conversar mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-ranma se encontraba conduciendo el auto pero pudo notar a su novia un poco molesta con el después los tres llegaron al restaurante shampoo fue la primera en bajarse

-bueno me voy a mi habitación ,- dijo shampoo un poco molesta ranma al ver eso se asustó así que la siguió una bes que los dos llegaron ranma cerró la puerta

-¿Qué sucede shampoo? Porque estas enojada conmigo, dijo ranma sin entender después vio lágrimas en los ojos de su novia cosa que lo preocupo mucho dolor

-shampoo voltea y le responde-no estoy enojada, dijo shampo en un tono medio triste

-dime shampoo por favor , dijo ranma impaciente del saber

-es que tengo miedo , dijo shampoo mientras sus lagrimas salía con velocidad

-miedo de ¿Qué?, pregunto ranma sin entender

- miedo de que akane me separe de ti al ver cómo te abrazo yo sé que la amaste y ella me puede separar de ti dijo shampoo mientras lloraba por el miedo que tenía al perder a ranma

-ranma en ese momento sonríe y se acerca a abrazarla.-pero yo ya te dije que te amo a ti shampoo tu y yo seremos muy pronto marido y mujer porque tienes miedo sabes que mi corazón es tuyo akane es mi amiga pero tú eres mi novia mi prometida, dijo ranma mientras la abrazaba

-shampoo al oír eso su miedo se retiró ranma la amaba,- te amo ranma , dijo la joven amazona mientras correspondía al abrazo

-y yo a ti, después ambos se dieron un largo beso hasta que la puerta sonó

-ranma¿ puedes venir un momento? , pregunto cologne mientras golpeaba la puerta

-ranma y shampoo en ese momento se separan,- ya voy, dijo rama para darle la respuesta a cologne

-en ese momento va abrir la puerta ,-¿Qué sucede abuela?, pregunto ranma

-tu papa te quiere ver esta abajo en la sala me pidió que te llamara parase que es algo serio ranma, dijo cologne con un tono serio cuando vio a genma

-ranma se puso muy nervioso sabía que tenía que revelar sus secretos a su padre,- está bien ya voy

-bueno ranma me boy a tomar una siesta estoy muy cansada jajajaj , dijo cologne miestras se retiraba asu habitacion

-en ese momento shampoo sale de la habitación y ve a su novio-amor tranquilízate todo va a salir bien, dijo shampoo mientras lo apoyaba

-gracias cielo, después ranma fue directo a la sala y vio a su padre,- papa me estabas buscando

Si ranma siéntate dijo genma en un tono serio para proseguir con la charla

-esta bien, ranma en ese momento se sentó para hablar con el

**CONTINUARA**

**-este es el final del capítulo 8 espero que les haya gustado este capitulo GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS **


	9. CONFLICO ENTRE PADRE E HIJO

**CONFLICO ENTRE PADRE E HIJO**

**CAFÉ DEL GATO **

Ranma y genma estaban en la sala listos para conversar

-¿Qué sucede papa?, dijo ranma con muchos nervios

-bueno ranma la verdad es que hoy sí que me impactaron unas cosas sobre ti y tus secretos, respondió genma un poco molesto

-lo siento papa pero no podía decírselo a nadie, dijo ranma apenado

-¡a nadie ni siquiera a tu padre! ¡Ahora entiendo todo esa es la razón por la cual desaparecías todas las tardes te ibas a entrenar en secreto y no dijiste nada! , responde genma muy molesto

-escúchame papa yo prometí mantener en secreto mi entrenamiento. Dijo ranma muy apenado

-¡aaa si era un secreto! ¿¡Por qué shampoo y la abuela lo sabía e dime!, dijo genma aún más molesto

-lo que pasa es que la abuela era una amiga de mi maestro y shampoo lo conoció por eso, ranma ya no sabía que más decir estaba con muchos nervios

-¿Por qué lo hiciste ranma porque mantuviste eso en secreto? , el estado de genma se puso a un tono triste al saber que ranma le ocultaba secretos

-lo hice para volverme más fuerte para superar mis límites y mi maestro me ayudo, dijo ranma dándole la respuesta

-preferiste entrenar con un desconocido que conmigo o tu familia y eso que te apoye en tu relación con shampoo y así es como me pagas ¡ ¡te doy mi apoyo y mi confianza y me remplazas con un maldito desconocido tú no te conformas con nada! , dijo genma aún más furioso

-¡cállate no insultes a mi maestro él me apoyo más que tú me entreno y tú al principio no me apoyaste con shampoo querías que este con akane! , dijo ranma con el mismo tono molesto al ver como su padre insulto a su maestro

-¡yo te apoye más ranma yo te crie te comprometí para que tengas un futuro en el doyo ice lo mejor para ti que hizo ese tal tuomas que yo no agá hecho ee respóndeme!, dijo genma alzando la voz

-¡tú siempre me trataste como herramienta me separaste de mi madre con tus estúpidas promesas tú me comprometiste sin consultarme y también para que puedas dormir en la casa de los tendo por eso cuando empecé a enamorarme de shampoo tenías miedo de que nos sacaran si no fuera por shampoo estaríamos en la calle mientras tuomas me apoyo me entreno me cuido me enseño a madurar pero tú no por tu culpa también desarrolle la vendita fobia halos gatos pero tuomas me libero de ella por tu culpa tengo esta maldita maldición de convertirme en chica pero tuomas trago algo que me ayudara a librarme de ella eso es lo que hizo fue como un padre para mí pero tú no yo para ti solo fui una herramienta incluso me has vendido por comida tuomas lo único que hizo fue apoyarme y convertirme en lo que ahora soy! –dijo ranma bien firme y molesto

-genma no podía hablar porque todo lo que le dijo ranma era totalmente cierto nada era mentira mientras derramaba lágrimas al ver lo mal padre que ha sido y aún más al escuchar que tuomas era como un padre para él ,- si tienes razón lo siento ranma ahora comprendo perdona por no apoyarte y si tienes razón tenía miedo de que nos sacaran por tus nuevos sentimientos asia shampoo , después genma se levantó por su cuenta a abrazar a ranma,-perdóname por no haber sido un buen padre espero que me perdones por lo que he hecho y si ves a tuomas como un padre no te culpo

-…pa papa..., ranma no podía hablar no sabía que decir después del abrazo genma se levantó a retirarse ,-papa pero ¿a dónde vas?, dijo ranma al ver que su padre se marchaba

-bueno me voy a pasear por ahí hasta luego ranma , después genma solo se fue con lágrimas y tristeza dejando a ranma apenado

-creo que fui muy duro con él, pensó ranma con un poco de culpa en ese momento shampoo sale y se dirige donde ranma a sentarse

-¿Cómo te fue ranma?, dijo shampoo con preocupación de ver a ranma tan apenado

-hola shampoo bien no pasó nada, dijo ranma con más pena al ver como trato a su padre

- tranquilo veras que todo estará bien, dijo shampoo mientras lo abrazaba

-gracias shampoo , después ranma corresponde al abrazo en ese instante la tristeza desapareció porque los abrazos de shampoo para él era un tesoro sus abrazos lo calmaba después el abrazo se izó más fuerte , – te amo mucho shampoo , dijo ranma mientras la abrazaba

-y yo a ti, shampoo al igual que ranma lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

Rioga y akane estaban en la sala conversando y riéndose

-jajaja gracias rioga por venir a visitarme , dijo akane muy alegre

-de nada akane jajaja baya que bien que ranma se haya desasido de happosai ¿y tu papa que fue hacer con el cuerpo de happosai? , pregunto rioga con mucha curiosidad

-no tengo ni idea, luego de la pregunta el rostro de akane cambio a tristeza al recordar a ranma

-¿Qué te pasa akane?, pregunto rioga muy preocupado

-es por ranma estoy sufriendo mucho Por mi culpa se fue ahora shampoo tiene lo que más quería en la vida , dijo akane con lagrimas

-rioga al ver eso se puso bastante triste y aún más al saber que akane amaba a ranma,-akane ¿tu amas a ranma?, pregunto rioga esperando su respuesta

-si rioga lo amo pero ya lo perdí no hay nada que pueda a ser tú mismo viste como ranma estaba él está bien feliz junto a shampoo , en ese momento akane recordó las palabras de ranma que solo shampoo era la dueña de sus labios y su corazón ella recordó que ranma le había dicho que la amaba pero era tarde sabía que ahora ranma era de shampoo y para ranma shampoo era todo su mundo akane no pudo contener tanto dolor y se puso a llorar

-rioga al verla así se le desgarro el alma y un más al saber que ama a ranma pero el ya no podía enojarse con ranma ya que él se convirtió en su amigo pero al ver como akane sufría lo ponía bien triste luego se levantó a abrazarla ,- tranquila akane todo estará bien, dijo rioga tratando de calmarla

-akane correspondió al abrazo mientras lloraba,-nada está bien rioga perdí a ranma lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo rayos ranma se enamoró de shampoo? , dijo akane sin entender

-luego rioga le conto todo sobre su cita y su beso y también al recordad que ranma estaba bien unido a shampoo después de la batalla contra el demonio

-akane al oír eso lo comprendió todo ahora estaba claro para ella shampoo hizo lo que ella nunca logro hacer,-ahora entiendo bueno perdóname rioga por haberme puesto así, dijo akane bien apenada mientras se secaba las lágrimas intentando ya no crear mas

-lo siento mucho akane pero a veces estas cosas pasan, dijo rioga en un tono tranquilo tratando de calmarla

-ya no importa ranma por lo menos es mi amigo tengo que aceptarlo y aceptar que shampoo es ahora su novia y también su…futura…esposa…,pronuncio akane sabiendo que ranma algún día se casaría con shampoo para ella era tan doloroso imaginarse esa boda ver a ranma y a shampoo en el altar y no a ella akane empezó a llorar de nuevo

-akane ya no te pongas así por favor, suplico rioga mientras la intentaba animar

-perdóname rioga por verme así gracias por venir a visitarme, dijo akane mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se calmaba,-y dime ¿Qué aras después?, dijo akane con curiosidad al saber a dónde ira rioga

-bueno akane pienso irme a entrenar salir de viaje en tren, dijo rioga con alegría para cambiar de tema

-aa que bien y ¿cuándo te vas?, pregunto akane con curiosidad

-este sábado me iré, dijo rioga contento por haber cambiado esa conversación incomoda a otra

-¿puedo ir contigo? ,Pregunto akane esperando la respuesta de rioga

-rioga al escuchar eso su corazón latió era la oportunidad perfecta de tenerla por fin,-claro akane como no entonces nos iremos el sábado, dijo rioga muy feliz

-bien rioga entonces el sábado nos iremos,-pronuncio akane ya calmada y contenta

-bueno ya es tarde será mejor irme, dijo rioga mientras se levantaba

-y ¿adónde iras rioga?, pregunto akane a su amigo

-bueno me ir a encontrar un bosque para acampar por ahí jajaj, dijo rioga mientras le daba la respuesta a akane

-no rioga quédate a aquí hasta comenzar el viaje , akane sabía que rioga se perdería el día de venir a la casa para el viaje

-¿estas segura akane?, pregunto rioga muy apenado

-claro rioga ben dormirás donde dormía ranma y su padre, después akane le mostro la habitación, mientras tanto.

**CALLES DE NERIMA-HASTA NUNCA HAPPOSAI **

-genma se encontraba caminado pensando en las crueles palabras de su hijo y lo peor de todo es que era cierto en ese momento genma se choca con soun ,-tendo ¿Qué hace por aquí? Pregunto genma al ver a su amigo

-hola saotome como estas es que vengo a tirar esto, dijo soun mientras sujetaba la bolsa con el cuerpo de happosai

-¿y qué es eso que lleva en la bolsa tendo?, pregunto genma al ver la bolsa que sostenía en la mano

-jajajaj venga saotome acérquese, dijo soun mientras le decía que se acercara una vez que genma se acercó no podía creerlo

-¡es el maestro! Pero como, dijo genma sin creerlo

-lo que pasa es que ranma vino a mi casa a pelar con el maestro y no pude creerlo ranma le gano con una asombrosa fuerza, dijo soun recordando la pelea

-¡enserio cómo es posible!, dijo genma al escuchar que su hijo venció al poderoso happosai

-créame que no lo sé pero hay algo que no entiendo dígame ¿de dónde rayosa saco ranma esos poderes?, pregunto soun a genma

-genma le conto todo a soun sobre su maestro y sus poderes, -es por eso tendo que ranma tiene esa fuerza, dijo genma con tristeza al saber el otro secreto de su hijo

-baya bueno agradezco mucho a ranma por liberarme de el pero al parecer el golpe que le dio si fue bien fuerte porque aún no ha despertado bueno señor saotome quiere ayudarme a deshacerme de él , dijo soun feliz

-enserio pero no ¿está enojado conmigo por lo que paso con ranma y shampoo?, pregunto genma con un poco de timidez

-claro que no señor saotome ya no importa ranma me ha hecho un gran favor si quiere puede venir a vivir de nuevo conmigo además extraño mucho su compañía y jugar con usted vamos señor saotome lo invito esta noche a tomar algo, dijo soun muy alegre

-gracias tendo claro, dijo genma muy feliz al ver como recupero a su mejor amigo

-bien pero primero ayúdeme a deshacerme de esto, dijo soun mientras cargaba la bolsa

-okey tendo pero ¿Dónde iremos a dejarlo? Pregunto genma con curiosidad

-bueno saotome hay un tren que de va al depósito chatarra dirigiéndose a china podemos votarlo hay para que ya no regrese nunca más, dijo soun bien decidido

-jejeje bueno vámonos, genma se asustó un poco al ver la crueldad que quería hacerle a happosai pero no lo culpaba por los problemas en los que lo metía

Soun y genma fueron directo a la estación de trenes y buscaron al tren

-dígame tendo ¿Cuál es el tren que estamos buscando?, pregunto genma

-bueno señor saotome tenesmos que buscar al más viejo porque en ese llevan los desperdicios hay esta , una vez que soun y genma llegaron al tren pusieron la bolsa dentro

-bueno este es el adiós al maestro happosai, dijo genma mientras lo miraba por ultima ves

-si tiene razón saotome pero al fin es hora de que desaparezca de nuestras vidas, dijo soun bien decidido una vez que el tren partió yéndose con el cuerpo de happosai soun y genma alzaron la mano para despedirse,- bueno tendo vámonos a la casa le prometí un trago no jajaj, dijo soun amablemente

-si gracias tendo se lo agradezco mucho, después soun y genma fueron directo al doyo ,mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-ranma y shampoo estaban ordenando el restaurante shampoo pudo ver la preocupación de ranma ella sabía porque se sentía así,-tranquilo ranma todo estará bien , dijo shampoo tratando de animar a su novio

-gracias shampoo pero me siento mal fui muy cruel con el ahora no sé dónde estará ya es muy tarde, dijo ranma al ver la hora bien preocupado por su padre

-no te preocupes ranma el volverá, decía shampoo mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su novio

-si tienes razón gracias shampoo , dijo ranma con una sonrisa en ese momento cologne sale de la nada

-hola shampoo y ranma veo que están ordenando el restaurante muy bien y dime ranma ¿Qué tal te fue con tu padre? , pregunto la anciana

-bien abuela, dijo ranma con elmismo tono de preocupación cosas que cologne noto

-veo que las cosa se pusieron incomodas verdad, dijo cologne al ver la cara de su yerno

-un poco abuela pero ya no pasa nada, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

- abuelita hay un problema , dijo shampoo al encender la cocina

-¿Qué pasa shampoo?-pregunto cologne a su nieta

-se acabó el gas no podremos prepara la cena , dijo shampoo al ver el estado de la cocina

-enserio, dijo cologne mientras revisaba la cocina,-mmm tienes razón y ahora que vamos a cena

-no se preocupen yo iré a traer algo , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-enserio gracias ranma , dijo shampoo agradeciendo a ranma

-después ranma se despidió de shampoo y de cologne dirigiéndose a su auto pensando a donde iría y se le vino ala mente,-claro ukyo muy bien iré donde ella, después ranma encendió el auto para dirigirse al restaurante de ukyo mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

Genma y soun habían llegado a la casa para descansar

-bueno saotome entre, dijo soun con una sonrisa

-gracias tendo , dijo genma correspondiéndole a su amigo

-en ese momento los dos entraron y se sorprendieron de ver a rioga,-rioga como así estas aquí ,dijo soun al ver al muchacho

-buenas noches señor tendo y también a usted buenas noches señor saotome es que bien a aquí a visitar a akane, dijo rioga saludando alos dos

-en ese momento akane sale a saludar a su padre pero se sorprende al ver a genma,-tio genma ¿Qué hace aquí? , pregunto akane al verlo

-hola akane como estas, dijo genma un poco apenado

-hola akane el señor saotome vino de visita bueno ¿rioga como así viniste a visitarnos tan tarde?, dijo soun al verlo a estas horas de la noche

-bueno señor tendo es que, rioga se sentía un poco apenado

-papa es que invite a rioga a quedarse aquí ya que no tiene un lugar donde dormir, dijo akane adelantando la respuesta de rioga

-o bueno rioga siéntete como en casa, dijo soun mientras lo veía con una sonrisa

-gracias señor tendo se lo agradezco mucho, dijo rioga muy agradecido

-así papa rioga y yo planeábamos hacer un viaje de entrenamiento ¿puedo ir con él?, pregunto akane

-soun se enojó por celos de su hija y al momento de decir no pensó tal vez debería dejarla akane está bien herida por su separación por ranma y tal vez rioga pueda ser mi heredero si es una buena idea,-claro akane pueden ir, dijo soun con una sonrisa

-gracias papa entonces partiremos el sábado,-dijo akane contenta,-bueno rioga ben te mostrare tu habitación luego akane y rioga se retiraron

-bueno señor saotome vamos le invito un trago, dijo soun mientras lo invitaba

-gracias tendo se lo agradezco mucho, dijo genma con una sonrisa mientras tanto.

**RESTAURANTE DE UKYO**

-ukyo estaba en la salida de la entrada de su casa tirando la basura hasta que be una luz dirigiéndose a ella mientras ukyo miraba el auto de ranma mientras se estacionaba

-en ese momento ranma baja del auto,-hola ukyo buenas noches, saludo ranma a su hermana con una sonrisa

-¿¡ranma de donde sacaste eso!?Pregunto ukyo muy sorprendida

-ha es una larga historia oye disculpa he venido a pedirte si me puedes preparar una orden para llevar, dijo ranma con un sonrisa

-ukyo reacciona,- así pasa ranma ahora la preparo, ukyo y ranma entraron a la casa ukyo se puso a preparar la orden y en ese momento rompió el silencio,-ranma ahora si me puedes contar ¿de donde sacaste ese auto?, dijo ukyo con curiosidad

-bueno ukyo lo que paso es que, ranma le conto todo a su amiga dejándola asombrada

-baya que suerte que tu maestro te dio eso jajajaj, dijo ukyo mientras reía

-si jajajaj, después ranma be las maletas de ukyo,-¿ukyo te vas de viaje?, pregunto ranma al ver las maletas de su amiga

-si ranma me voy ver a mi padre el sábado partiré en un tren para irme donde el, dijo ukyo para corresponder la pregunta de su amigo

-baya entonces le mandas mis saludos, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-claro ranma toma tu orden, dijo ukyo entendiendo su mano

-si gracias después ranma saco el dinero para pagarle después en la salida ranma le pregunto,-¿y cuando regresaras ukyo?

-bueno regresare en un mes, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-bueno te voy a extrañar, dijo ranma con ternura

-y yo a ti, después ukyo y ranma se despidieron con un abrazo mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO**

Genma y soun había tomado demasiado alcohol estaban totalmente borrachos que akane,nabiki,kasumi y rioga se fueron a encerrar en sus habitaciones con seguro

-jajajajaja sabe algo mi amigo panda lo extrañe mucho desde que usted se fue jajajaja,dijo soun en el estado del alcohol

-yo igual mi amigo bigotón pero que puedo hacer jajaja mi hijo ahora esta con esa muchacha ejejejeje . Dijo genma en el mismo estado

-oiga pero señor panda imagínese como hubiera sido si akane y ranma se hubieran casado jajajaja ,rio soun en alta voz cosa que akane escucho con mucha vergüenza desde su habitacion

-uuuu si mi amigo llorón hubiera sido algo bueno pero dejemos el pasado atrás si , decía genma mientras abrazaba a soun

-jajajajaja si tiene razón a tome le sirvo otro , dijo soun mientras sacaba otra botella

-jejejeje gracias amigo, genma acepto mientras se emborrachaba más de lo que estaban hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos junto con las 15 botellas de trago mientras tanto.

**GAFE DEL GATO **

-ranma había llegado al entrar saludo a cologne y a shampoo .- bueno abuela sacare los platos para comer

-yo te ayudo. Dijo shampoo amablemente en la cocina shampoo pregunto,-¿y donde compraste la comida?, pregunto shampoo a su novio

-fui donde ukyo suerte que estaba ella porque no había ningún lugar abierto, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-shampoo al oír que se fue con ukyo se puso celosa pero se acordó que ukyo era ahora la hermana de ranma,-aa que bueno bien vamos a comer , dijo shampoo con un tono feliz

-en la mesa todos se prepararon para comer pero ranma en ese momento se da cuenta de que su padre no está,-¿mi papa un no ha llegado?, pregunto ranma con preocupación

-no ranma aún no ha llegado y ya son las 11 de la noche, dijo cologne mirando al reloj una vez después de comer cologne se fue a su habitación al igual que shampoo pero ranma se quedó en la sala esperando a que venga su padre ya eran las 12 de la noche y aun no llegaba,-¿papa a donde te fuiste?, Pronuncio ranma con preocupación en ese momento baja shampoo para ver a ranma porque llevaba una hora hay

-ranma ya ven a dormir de seguro que tu padre está bien,- dijo shampoo tratando de calmar a su novio

-ranma reacciona y voltea a ver a shampoo ,-si tienes razón ya voy ranma y shampoo subieron a la habitación ambos ya estaban recostados en la cama pero ranma no podía dormir y en eso él se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana y se preocupó al ver que ya era la una de la mañana shampoo pudo despertar al sentir como ranma se levantó y lo miro

-ranma que haces despierto, dijo shampoo con preocupación al ver a su novio despierto en la ventana

-ranma voltea y be que shampoo se levanto a,-perdóname shampoo no quería despertarte , dijo ranma mientras contemplaba a su hermosa amazona

-shampoo decidió levantarse de la cama donde el,-¿Qué te sucede cielo?, pregunto shampoo con preocupación

-mi papa aún no ha llegado y ya es la una de la mañana ojala que no le allá pasado nada , dijo ranma con mucha preocupación por su padre

-shampoo en ese momento lo tomo de los hombros,-tranquilo cielo tu papa es bien fuerte de seguro está bien , dijo shampoo con su voz tierna

-ranma al escuchar la hermosa voz de su novia se calmó mucho,- gracias shampoo siempre me haces sentir bien te amo mucho, dijo ranma mientras la tomaba de la mejilla viéndola con ternura

-shampoo simplemente se quedó contemplado los ojos azules de su novio y lo abrazo.- yo también te amo mucho ven conmigo ayúdame a dormir de nuevo, dijo shampoo en un tono bien tierno para que ranma vuelva a la cama con ella

-si shampoo los dos se dieron un beso de despedida, después ranma y shampoo ya estaban en la cama shampoo estaba recostada en el pecho de ranma durmiendo plácidamente pero él no lograba dormir solo se preguntaba en donde estará su padre pero al sentir a shampoo lo tranquilizaba después la abrazo para dormirse con ella

**CONTINUARA**

**este es el fin del capítulo nueve agradezco a Julián por tu comentario y a Luis gracias por el apoyo y kevin gracias no te preocupes no abandonare la historia si les gusto por favor comenten muchas gracias espero que les aya gustado el capitulo gracias por los comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	10. PRUEBA DE AMOR LAS TENTACIONES DE SOUN

**PRUEBA DE AMOR LAS TENTACIONES **

**DOYO TENDO**

Avía amanecido ya en nerima en el doyo soun y genma estaban tirados en la cama por la fiesta que tuvieron anoche al celebrar que por fin se quitaron de encima a happosai el primero en despertar fue genma

-¡aaa dios mi cabeza!, dijo genma mientras se levantaba y pudo observar las 15 botellas tiradas en el suelo y algunos vasos rotos,-aa ya me acorde cielos al parecer hicimos un gran escándalo, dijo genma apenado al ver cómo estaba la sala en ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por kasumi

-tio genma que bueno que despertó venga el desayuno ya está listo ,kasumi saludo a genma pero su actitud no era la amable como siempre esta bes estaba con un tono molesto al pensar como su padre y genma no dejaron dormir especialmente a akane porque el tema de conversación solo era de ranma y akane

-si gracias kasumi, dijo genma un poco apenado en ese instante soun despierta

-buenos días tendo como esta , dijo soun a un marido mientras saludaba a su amigo mientras kasumi lo quedaba viendo con el ceño fruncido tan solo mirar a su papa así le daba vergüenza

-¡papa ya levántate de una buena ves!, dijo kasumi ahora si molesta

-soun pudo notar la actitud de su hija y se acordó de todo lo que paso anoche,-si tienes razón ya es hora de levantarse a ¿tus hermanas ya se fueron al colegio?, pregunto soun aun mareado

-papa aterriza hoy es sábado además no creo que despierten por el escándalo que isieron anoche! , dijo kasumi ahora si molesta con los dos

-lo sentimos, genma y soun se disculparon al mismo tiempo con los rostros llenos de vergüenza jurándose ya no volver a tomar

-bueno venga que el desayuno ya está listo, dijo kasumi mas ya calmada mientras tanto.

**CAFÉ DEL GATO**

-ranma y shampoo se encontraba dormidos abrazados y el primero en despertarse fue ranma y lo primero que vio fue el reloj y el día mientras pensaba,-hoy es sábado tenemos que partir ya, pensaba ranma así que decidió ir a prepararse pero era muy temprano apenas eran las 7.15 pero el sueño ya no le afecto más así que con mucha delicadez se retiró de la cama para no despertar a su novia mientras la tapaba con las sabanas así que se fue directo al baño a bañarse y prepararse para el viaje después de eso ranma salió de la habitación y se le vino el recuerdo de su padre ,-es cierto tengo que ver si está aquí, dijo ranma con un poco de preocupación asi que se fue con rapidez a la habitación de su padre y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba algo que lo preocupo aún más,-¿papa a donde te fuiste? , Se preguntaba ranma así que decidió ir a la cocina para ver si lo encontraba hay pero solo vio a cologne

-buenos días ranma y ese milagro que estas despierto a esta hora jajaja, rio cologne sorprendida de ver a ranma levantado tan temprano

-buenos días abuela dígame ¿a visto a mi padre?, pregunto ranma esperando la respuesta de la abuela

-lo siento ranma no le he visto y yo también me pregunto eso tu padre no vino ayer ni siquiera le sentí en la mañana, dijo cologne mientras se preguntaba a donde habrá ido genma

-baya ahora donde se habrá metido, dijo ranma pensando en lo cruel que fue con el ayer

-no te preocupes ranma de seguro que está bien a por cierto hoy es el día en que viajamos verdad, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-así es abuela hay que prepáranos, dijo ranma al igual que cologne con una sonrisa luego vio el regalo de tuomas arrimado en la pared así que se dirigió a verla al abrirla no podía creerlo era la misma espada de su maestro apenas toco el filo y se cortó el filo de la espada era realmente perfecto ,-¡aaa! , se quejó ranma por la cortada

-baya conque tuomas te dio su espada supongo que debe ser la primera arma que tienes ya que ahora que me doy cuenta casi la mayoría de tus amigos usan armas ukyo,rioga y a shampoo bueno supongo que esa espada debe ser muy especial para ti verdad , dijo cologne mirando como ranma la sostenía

-así es abuela pero tuomas me dijo que en este viaje no tengamos piedad ya que los enemigos que aparecerán nos mataran si tienen la oportunidad tuomas medio esta poderosa espada para matar a eso enemigos, dijo ranma mientras miraba su poderosa arma

-eso es obvio ranma el mismo lo digo esa arma que tú tienes no es un juguete es una arma mortal y jamás había visto una así ¿me dejas verla?, pregunto cologen extendiendo su mano

-claro abuela tome, ranma apenas dio su espada y el peso izo que cologne cayera al suelo

-¡abuela está bien!, dijo ranma al ver la caída de cologne

-si ranma no te preocupes estoy bien , después cologne se levantó para recoger la espada pero no podía era tan pesada que no podía levantarla,-¿¡que se ignifica esto!? , se preguntó cologne al ver que no podía levantar una simple espada

-abuela está exagerando, después ranma tomo la espada sin ninguna dificultad algo que sorprendido mucho a cologne

-cologne se puso a pensar,-que raro cuando sujete a esa espada utilice casi todas mis fuerzas ¿será por mi edad? o será por esa espada esa arma tiene algo raro, se preguntaba cologen mientras pensaba pero fue interrumpida por ranma

-abuela está bien, dijo ranma al ver a cologne tan pensativa

-asi ranma estoy bien jejej, dijo cologne mientras reí

-bueno dejare esto aquí, dijo ranma poniendo su espada en su estuche,-bueno será mejor prepararnos más tarde porque aún es temprano no jajaja, rio ranma al ver que se había levantado bien temprano

-si tienes razón yerno bueno ben desayunemos pero solo es cuestión de minutos para que shampooo baje así que mejor esperémosla, dijo cologne conociendo bien a su nieta

-si tiene razón será mejor esperarla después en ese instante vieron a shampoo bajar

-buenos días, dijo shampoo saludando a ranma y su abuela con ternura para luego dirigirse donde ranma

-buenos días shampoo , dijo ranma en un tono tierno para luego darle un beso de buenos días en ese instante la familia se puso a desayunar

-pero shampoo se le vino a la mente,-a ranma y ¿tu papa ya está aquí?, pregunto shampoo mientras miraba a ranma

-no esta no sé a dónde se habrá metido, dijo ranma haciendo que la preocupación vuelva

-en serio, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono de ranma ella también estaba preocupada por su futuro suegro

-bueno supongo que después de comer tendrás que ir a buscarlo, dijo cologne en un tono serio

-si tiene razón ahora mismo voy, dijo ranma listo para irse

-yo te acompañare ranma, dijo shampoo con un tono tierno,-pero espérame un rato por favor, dijo shampoo ya que ella aún no estaba vestida

-no te preocupes amor demórate el tiempo que quieras, dijo ranma en un tono tierno

Después de esperarla shampoo salió ya vestida lista para irse,-bueno cielo vámonos, pronuncio shampoo con una sonrisa

-si shampoo, ranma y shampoo se retiraron del restaurante,-baya hace buen día, dijo ranma mientras veía el cielo

-si tienes razón jajá, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono alegre de su novio después ranma y shampoo subieron al auto para dirigirse a buscar a genma pero no lo encontraron

-ahora donde estará, dijo ranma con mucha preocupación mientras se estacionaba para pensar

-shampoo puso su mano en el hombro de su novio,-tranquilo amor él está bien, dijo shampoo tratando de calmar a ranma

-espero que así sea fui muy duro con el ayer , dijo ranma mientras recordaba la charla de ayer y después se le vino a la mente un lugar donde él podría estar ,-tal vez este en el doyo tendo , dijo ranma sin ninguna duda

-estas seguro, dijo shampoo al ver la idea de su novio ya que no le convencía tanto porque el día que ella y ranma dieron su noticia sobre su noviazgo soun se enojó mucho pero era el último lugar posible,-bueno ranma vámonos , dijo shampoo con una sonrisa pero aún estaba en la duda

-si muy bien vámonos, ranma y shampoo fueron directo al doyo , mientras tanto.

**DOYO TENDO-La tentación de soun**

Eran las 8 de la mañana soun y genme se encontraba jugando así que soun rompió el silencio

-y dígame señor saotome realmente acepta la relación entre shampoo y ranma, dijo soun para intentar convencer a genma que regrese

-pues digamos que tal vez si porque ranma se veía muy feliz con shampoo , dijo genma al recordad como ranma se enamoró de shampoo

-pero usted cree que allá la posibilidad de unir a ranma y akane de nuevo, dijo soun al esperar la respuesta de su amigo

-espere está tratando de separar a ranma de shampoo, dijo genma mientras veía las intenciones de soun

-bueno amigo es que realmente está convencido ranma iba a ser el heredero de este doyo pero si las cosas van así creo que rioga tomara el lugar de ranma, dijo soun en un tono muy serio

-¡en serio tendo! dijo genma muy sorprendido al escuchar a su amigo

-así creo que será además hoy mismo rioga y akane saldrán de viaje se acuerda de eso verdad, dijo soun mientras miraba a a su amigo

-del viaje ¿Cuál viaje?, pregunto genma al no recordar

-¡aaaaa saotome que aún tiene trago en la cabeza! jajaja bueno rioga y akane saldrán de viaje de entrenamiento así que dije que si tal vez akane se enamore de rioga yo tenga a un heredero nuevo, dijo soun con un tono presumido ya que el intentaba conversar a genma de que regrese a ranma ya que al ver como ranma venció a happosai el sería un maestro perfecto así que aria lo que fuera por recuperarlo y también por la felicidad de su hija

-aaa si ya me acorde jejej, genma podía ver las intenciones de su amigo él sabía lo que quería hacer pero la duda lo enloquecía pero él sabía que ranma diría que no porque él pudo observar como ranma estaba muy unido a shampoo y aunque las palabras crueles que dijo ayer dolían todo eso era verdad así que lo menos que podía hacer es apoyar a su hijo,-me alegro mucho tendo rioga es muy fuerte será un heredero increíble, dijo genma para que soun ya no le intente convencer

-pero saotome es que, soun en ese instante fue interrumpido por kasumi

-papa ranma ha venido a ver a al tío genma , dijo kasumi con su sonrisa

-¡que ranma está aquí!, dijo genma alterado

-soun en ese momento se le vino la idea,-tal vez pueda convencer a ranma si are que tengamos una charla privada si él tiene que regresar a como de lugar y no es solo por mí y mi doyo también es por akane , dijo soun en su mente decidido a recuperar ranma,-bueno kasumi déjalos pasar , dijo soun con una sonrisa

-claro papa, dijo kasumi en ese momento ranma y shampoo entran a la sala

,-conque estabas aquí papa, dijo ranma un poco molesto y con una cara de acecino

-hola hijo jejeje perdona por no advertirte jejej, genma estaba tan avergonzado mientras veía como lo miraba su hijo

-soun en ese momento tenía que hacer algo para tener una charla a solas con ranma,-kasumi por favor sírveles una taza de té a shampoo y ranma jajaja, dijo soun a su hija

-claro papa, dijo kasumi con su sonrisa

-espere señor soun solo hemos venido por mi padre no queremos ser una molestia, dijo ranma en un tono serio

-¡pero qué dices ranma! Jajaja siéntense, soun no iba a permitir que se vaya asta convencerlo que vuelva

Ranma y shampoo decidieron sentarse genme estaba un poco incómodo al ver con ranma lo quedaba viendo con ojos de ira

-oye ranma me acompañas a traer unas cosas, dijo soun amablemente a ranma

-si claro señor soun, dijo ranma con el mismo tono amable

-shampoo pudo sentir un pequeño dolor en el corazón como los que siente ranma presentía que algo iba a suceder después vio que soun y ranma fueron directo a la habitación de arriba así que reacciono,-disculpa kasumi ¿Dónde queda el baño?, pregunto shampoo lo más rápido posible

-aa claro está arriba a la derecha, dijo kasumi amablemente

-gracias, dijo shampoo agradeciendo a kasumi para irse de bala donde ranma

En la habitación soun y ranma habían llegado

-bueno señor tendo ¿en que lo ayudo?, pregunto ranma amablemente

-bueno ranma primero que nada quiero hablar contigo, dijo soun en un tono serio

En ese instante shampoo localizo la habitación donde ranma y soun estaban así que puso una oreja en la puerta para oírlos

-bueno señor soun ¿de qué quiere hablarme? , pregunto ranma

-bueno ranma primero que nada estoy muy agradecido con ayudarnos a deshacernos del maestro happosai dijo soun con una sonrisa pensado-será mejor empezar con algo más suave porque si lo dijo directo de seguro se enfadara bueno vamos tu puedes convencerlo jaja

-no hay de que señor soun , dijo ranma mientras le correspondía

-así por cierto ranma ¿quieres tomar algo?, pregunto soun con el mismo tono agradable mientras sacaba una botella

-jejeje gracias señor soun pero yo no tomo, dijo ranma mientras miraba la botella

-jajaja no ranma esto no es alcohol es simplemente una bebida de limonada ven sírvete, dijo soun mientras le servía un baso

-gracias señor soun, agradeció ranma mientras tomaba el baso

-jajaja de nada y dime ¿Cómo va tu relación con shampoo eee?, Dijo soun ahora si decidido a hablar del tema

-shampoo al escuchar eso se le vino a la mente,-me quiere quitar a mi ranma no puedo permitirlo, pensó shampoo mientras se preocupaba pero en ese instante escucho

-nos va muy bien señor soun me pienso casar con ella una vez de ser normal ella y yo seremos marido y mujer pienso estar con ella toda la vida, dijo ranma bien decidido

-shampoo al escuchar eso el dolor de su corazón desapareció mientras lagrimas comenzaba a salir por la felicidad

-aa baya me alegro pero dime como es que te enamoraste bueno ya sabemos todos que tuviste una cita hace un par de semanas pero dime ¿de dónde surgió la química entre ustedes dos?, pregunto soun con curiosidad mientras le servía otro baso a ranma

-bueno señor soun pero si se lo dijo se enfadara conmigo por amar a shampoo y no a akane, dijo ranma un poco apenado

-no dime no más se sinceró tu y yo somos amigos ranma jajajaj adelante, dijo soun mientras lo miraba

-bueno desde que conocí a shampoo la deteste al principio por sus intentos de casarse conmigo jamás le tome atención fui un idiota al no darme cuenta y ahora le confieso si estaba enamorado de akane pero ella siempre puso una barrera en nuestra relación nunca pudimos avanzar ese mismo día cuando empezó todo con shampoo era obvio que mi corazón la quería en el fondo en la cita que tuvimos jamás me sentí tan bien al principio odiaba que me diera esos abrazos que siempre me daba pero ahora me encantan porque la amo y más aún al saber que ella me ama de verdad no por sus reglas nunca me di cuenta de lo bella que es fui un inmaduro fui un tonto pero ahora he madurado y ahora tomo mis decisiones señor soun siempre fue shampoo siempre fue ella y agradezco al destino por haberme dado una oportunidad me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo junto a ella la adoro incluso daría mi alma al diablo por shampoo ella es la dueña de mi corazón y que cree señor soun que no sé lo que está intentando usted quiere convencerme de que regrese con akane verdad pues lo lamento mucho señor soun pero mi corazón solo pertenece a shampoo solo a ¡ella! Es más cuando salga de aquí la voy a abrazar con todo el cariño que le tengo ¡siempre fue ella! , dijo ranma alzando la voz para que quede bien claro que el ama a shampoo

-soun se quedó en shock ante las palabras de ranma no podía creerlo ranma fue muy directo con el

-mientras en la puerta shampoo se encontraba llorando de pura felicidad al escuchar las palabras de ranma esto era una verdadera prueba de amor asía ella no paraba de llorar ella en ese instante se moría por darle un fuerte abrazo mientras solo decía en su mente,-te amo ranma ,con bastantes lágrimas de felicidad al saber que ranma no la dejaría jamás al saber que akane ya no tiene efecto sobre él y tampoco ninguna mujer ahora lo tiene ella después shampoo reacciona al escuchar la voz de soun

-…pero..ranma no ves que akane está sufriendo, dijo soun mientras derramaba lagrimas

-ranma en ese momento se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro,-escúcheme señor soun rioga es una gran persona para akane así que hable con el pero conmigo no porque yo amo a shampoo lo siento mucho, dijo ranma bien decidido

-Está bien ranma si así van las cosas estaremos todos el día de tu boda, dijo soun con una sonrisa al entender que ya no podía separar a ranma de shampoo

-muchas gracias por entender, ranma estaba agradecido al saber que ya no le molestaría

-y dime ranma ¿Cuándo te casaras con shampoo?, pregunta soun con curiosidad

-cuando este curado de mi maldición señor soun y eso será muy pronto, dijo ranma pensando que después de su viaje se casara con shampoo

-¿a qué te refieres que será muy pronto acaso encontraste una cura?, pregunto soun al escuchar a ranma

-si podría decirse bueno señor soun me tengo que ir me llevare a mi padre, dijo ranma listo para irse

-¡espera ranma! , dijo soun deteniéndolo

-¿Qué sucede señor soun?, pregunto ranma mientras se detenía

-bueno ranma es que realmente extraño mucho a genma ya que el asido mi mejor amigo extraño mucho su compañía así que porque no dejas que se queda a vivir a aquí , dijo soun esperando la respuesta de ranma

-bueno señor soun es la decisión de mi papa, dijo ranma sabiendo que era la decisión de su padre no dé el

-entonces gracias ranma después iré con genma a traer sus cosas, soun estaba alegre al saber que regresara su amigo

-está bien a por cierto señor soun,-¿Dónde está akane y rioga?, pregunto ranma al ver que no estaban

-jejeje bueno ranma es que ayer tu papa y yo festejamos por deshacernos de happosai jajajaj asi que tomamos y no dejamos dormir a sí que supongo que están aún dormidos , soun estaba realmente avergonzado

-jajaja a sí que esa es la razón por la cual no vino ayer bueno señor soun es hora de irme, después ranma se levanto

-shampoo al sentir a ranma acercándose a la puerta se fue de bala al baño a esconderse

-después ranma y soun bajaron abajo,- y ¿Dónde está shampoo?, pregunto ranma al no verla

-ha es que fue al baño ranma está arriba , dijo kasumi con una sonrisa

-después en ese mismo momento shampoo baja,-gracias kasumi, dijo shampoo agradeciéndole para luego acercarse a ranma

-de nada shampooo , dijo kasumi mientras levantaba los platos

-después ranma se acercó a su padre,-¿te quedaras? O ¿vendrás con nosotros?,ranma estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa

-bueno ranma primero que nada quiero disculparme por lo de ayer perdona al haberte preocupado lo siento mucho ranma, genma estaba avergonzado por haber preocupado a ranma

-no importa papa eso ya quedo en el pasado supongo que te quedaras verdad porque el señor soun te extraña mucho, dijo ranma mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

-gracias ranma bueno supongo que me quedare aquí por un tiempo luego iré a recoger mis cosas

-está bien papa como tú quieras, luego ranma y genma se despidieron con un abrazo

-ranma y shampoo se despidieron de los demás después en la salida de la casa ranma pudo ver las lágrimas de shampoo,-te ¿pasa algo shampoo?, pregunto ranma al ver esas lagrimas

-no ranma estoy bien jajaja, shampoo no quería que ranma notara sus lágrimas por la felicidad que le causo las palabras de su novio

-estas segura shampoo, dijo ranma dudoso de ver esas lagrima

-si ranma tranquilo estoy bien, en ese momento shampoo tenía unas intensas ganas de abrazarlo

al llegar al café del gato ranma y shampoo subieron a la habitación para preparar las maletas para el viaje

-ranma seguí viendo a shampoo con esas lagrimas él pensaba que le estaba ocurriendo algo malo,-shampoo dime por favor ¿Qué te pasa?, dijo ranma bien preocupado

-después shampoo ya no se podía controlar más voltio y lo miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él para luego darle un fuerte abrazo que casi le saca el aire a ranma ,-¡te amo ranma!,dijo shampoo mientras lo abrazaba con felicidad

-ranma se quedó en shock el no esperaba la reacción de su novia y luego pensó-acaso abra oído todo la charla con el señor soun si es verdad luego ranma después de pensar pregunto,-¿oíste mi charla con el señor soun shampoo?, dijo ranma un poco apenado ya que sus palabras fueron muy directas

-perdóname ranma es que creí que te convencería el señor soun con regresar sentí un dolor en el corazón al ver cómo te ibas con le pero ranma ¿todo lo que le dijiste era cierto?, pregunto shampoo mientras lo abraza sin querer soltarlo

-ranma solo la veía con ternura,- así es shampoo lo que dije era cierto te amo mucho cada palabra era verdad siempre fuiste tú la dueña de mi corazón no sabes las ganas que tenia de abrazarte, después ranma correspondió al abrazo de shampoo para luego besarla

-mientras ranma y shampoo se besaban en ese instante cologne entra de un solo golpe y se queda en shock por la escena ranma y shampoo al sentirla se separaron,-¡abuela! , Pronunciaron los dos al separarse con un poco de vergüenza

-jejeje lo siento es que solo vine a preguntar si ya están listos para irnos, dijo cologne bien sonrojada por la escena de su yerno y su nieta

-así claro abuela ahora mismo dejaremos las maletas en el auto, dijo ranma con nervios ya que un estaba apenado por ver como cologne los descubrió

-bueno ranma todo está listo vámonos, dijo cologne mientras sujetaba su maleta

-si vámonos, pronunciaron ranma y shampoo al mismo tiempo listo para salir a su viaje

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como están este es el fin del capítulo 10 espero que les haya gustado primero que nada quiero agradecer mucho a Ricardo me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y también quiero disculparme contigo cian sé que al principio mi historia no se entendía por la redacción y lo enredosa que estaba pero ese problema está totalmente arreglado y también gracias Luis por tus comentarios y a Julián gracias por el apoyo y perdón si el capitulo esta corto pero prometo hacer el siguiente mas largo bueno por favor si les gusto el capítulo comente nos vemos en el capítulo 11 gracias.**


	11. LOS VIAJES COMIENZAN

**LOS VIAJES COMIENZAN**

-ranma, shampoo y cologne estaban listos para irse en ese momento ranma revisa los mapas de su maestro,-se nota que si tardaremos en llegar, dijo ranma viendo el camino que tendrán que recorrer

-enserio yerno, dijo cologne mientras ponía sus maletas en el auto

-así es abuela tendremos que hospedarnos en un pueblo que encontraremos para dormir este mapa indica todos los lujares donde tendremos que ir hasta llegar a nuestro objetivo aquí dice que se encuentra en un castillo que ha estado abandonado por mil años , dijo ranma mientras veía el mapa

-enserio bueno vámonos si dice que ha estado abandonado no habrá ningún problema, dijo cologne lista para irse

-si tiene razón, dijo ranma listo para empacar sus cosas, en ese instante ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento este viaje era para él no para shampoo ni para cologne era de ranma porque era una prueba para él y para sus poderes él sabía que tenía que proteger a cologne y especialmente a shampoo con su vida

-ranma estas bien, dijo shampoo viendo a su novio bien pensativo

-así vámonos pero esperen primero debemos subir las armas, dijo ranma mientras acomodaba un puesto para su espada y los chúi de shampoo y algunas dagas de su novia y su antigua espada, la que uso en los primeros capítulos

-airen ¿es necesario llevar todas estas armas?, pregunto shampoo al ver las espadas y las dagas

-si cielo pero recuerda lo que dijo tuomas si vemos a un enemigo no tengas piedad, dijo ranma en un tono bien serio mientras ponía su espada con las demás armas

-si ranma , shampoo se había puesto un poco nervioso sabía que en el viaje iba a ver sangre pero ella estaba dispuesta a ir con ranma para que los dos sanen su maldición y se casen de una buena vez por todas pero luego le vino una pregunto,-¿ranma y tu padre no vendrá con nosotros?, pregunto shampoo

- no el decidió quedarse en la casa de los tendo , dijo ranma con un tono medio triste y serio

-pero las cosas de tu papa están adentro, dijo shampoo en un tono tranquilo

-es cierto, dijo ranma acordándose de las cosas de su padre y al recordad que él dijo que estaría a aquí para recoger sus cosas

-ranma tengo una idea el restaurante va a quedarse solo porque no le dices a tu padre que venga a cuidar el restaurante, dijo cologne en un tono serio

-está bien pero primero vamos a ver la maleta de mi padre porque supongo que se quedara una semana donde los tendo, dijo ranma mientras recordaba que él se quedaría un tiempo hay

-si tienes razón, dijo cologne en un tono serio, después ranma bajo la maleta de su padre para dársela en el camino

-después los 3 partieron directo al doyo

**RIOGA Y AKANE viaje**

En el doyo rioga y akane despertaron la primera en despertar fue akane,-baya que noche más escandalosa no se pudo dormir nada bien, dijo akane bastante molesta y de repente se le vino a la mente,-¡claro oí es sábado el día del viaje debo ir a ver a rioga!, dijo akane mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse al baño a bañarse

-en la habitación de rioga el en ese momento se levantó con el mal temperamento por lo que paso ayer en la noche,-dios anoche no se pudo dormir, dijo rioga mientras se quejaba pero en ese momento se acordó,-es cierto oí es el día en que akane y yo saldremos de viaje muy bien rioga tienes que ahora ser decidido ya no hay nada quien se interponga ranma esta con shampoo lo que me da una gran oportunidad si estoy seguro que después del viaje seremos algo más que amigos, se dijo rioga a si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse igual a bañarse pero en ese momento de salir se topó con soun

-buenos días rioga, saludo soun con una sonrisa

-buenos días señor tendo como esta, dijo rioga mientras lo saludaba

-bien rioga gracias por cierto hoy te vas con akane a entrenar verdad, dijo soun viéndolo con un aspecto bien serio

-a..a.. si es señor soun, rioga estaba muy nervioso al ver la expresión de soun

-bueno rioga como tú sabes ranma ahora esta con shampoo y akane está sola pero tengo una nueva esperanza para ella , dijo soun mientras miraba a rioga halos ojos

-¿a qué se refiere?, pregunto rioga sin entender

-a lo que me refiero es que tu tomes el lugar de ranma como prometido de akane, ranma hablo muy bien de ti que dices aceptas, dijo soun con una sonrisa al saber que rioga pueda ser el nuevo prometido de akane y su nuevo heredero ya que él no podía recuperar a ranma al recordar lo que lo dijo en la mañana fue bastante directo con sus sentimientos y también recordó que rioga sería una buena persona para akane entonces rioga merece sería una oportunidad con ella

-¡lo dice enserio!, dijo rioga bastante sorprendido al ver que soun le ofrecería la mano de su hija pero luego dijo,-señor soun pero akane no está enamorada de mí, pensó rioga al saber que ella amaba a ranma

-pero en este viaje aprovecha demuéstrale tus sentimientos rioga, dijo soun bastante decidido

-está bien señor tendo lo intentare, dijo rioga apenado

-no, no intentes as lo, dijo soun con mucha seriedad

-si señor tendo are lo posible, dijo rioga bien firme él estaba decidido a enamorar a akane,-¿y donde esta akane?, pregunto rioga

-está en su habitación cambiándose tu también apúrate, dijo soun apurando a rioga

-si señor soun, después rioga fue a prepararse y a empacar todo para el viaje mientras pensaba-esta es mi oportunidad con akane no lograre, pensaba rioga mientras sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido

-rioga ¿estás listo?, pregunto akane detrás de el

-en ese momento rioga reacciona y voltea,-jejeje claro akane, dijo rioga bastante nervios

-jajaja muy bien rioga y a qué hora tenemos que estar en la estación de trenes , dijo akane con una sonrisa

-aa bueno tenemos que estas en ¡una hora! Rayos akane tenemos que irnos rápido, dijo rioga bien apurado al ver la hora

-enserio muy bien vámonos, dijo akane mientras sujetaba las maletas

-cuando akane y rioga se habían despedido de todos soun alza el pulgar a rioga para desearle suerte mientras todos se despedían en la entrada de la casa y en ese instante el auto de ranma llega y se estaciona todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver ese auto porque ellos aún no le había visto y se sorprendieron más al ver bajar a ranma

-ranma eres tú, dijo akane con la boca abierta mientras veía al auto de ranma y a el

-hola como están he venido a dejar esto, dijo ranma mientras sacaba la maleta de su padre para acercarse donde el .- toma papa , dijo ranma mientras le daba su maleta

-hola hijo gracias por venir a darme esto, después genma be las demás maletas y pregunto,-¿adónde te vas?, pregunto genma con curiosidad

-me iré de viaje con shampoo y la abuela, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-enserio y ¿adónde se van?, pregunto genma con más curiosidad

-bueno te acuerdas que dije que tuomas había traído una cura para mí, dijo ranma mientras miraba a su padre

-¡enserio!, dijo genma sorprendido y también se puso un poco molesto por oír el nombre tuomas que para ranma era un segundo padre pero no lo tomo tanto en cuenta pero aun así estaba herido así que pregunto,-¿ranma puedo ir con ustedes?, pregunto genma bien apenado ya que él quería estar con su hijo

-papa lo dices enserio, dijo ranma al ver como su padre pedía ir con ellos pero también pensó-no deberia dejarlo venir con nosotros,pero también recordó que fue bastante cruel con el ayer así que le dio una oportunidad,-está bien papa puedes venir con nosotros

-shampoo y cologne se pusieron un poco alegres porque ellas sabían que ranma y genma habían tenido un conflicto así que sería buena idea que el baya el también

-señor saotome se va a ir, dijo soun al ver que su amigo se iba a ir con su hijo

-bueno si lo lamento mucho tendo pero quiero ir con mi hijo, dijo genma bien decidido, algo que sorprendió mucho a ranma

-…papa lo dices enserio, pronuncio ranma al ver que su padre quería estar con el

-asi es ranma, dijo genma con una sonrisa

-bueno papa pondré tus cosas en el auto para irnos, dijo ranma con la misma sonrisa , después ranma puso la maleta de su padre junto a las demás pero en ese instante se da cuenta de que akane y rioga los estaba mirando ,-hola akane, rioga como estas , dijo ranma mientras los saludaban

-hola ranma , dijo rioga con una sonrisa saludando a su amigo

-si hola ranma como estas, dijo akane también saludándolo con una sonrisa en el fondo le dolía verlo pero por el fondo no lo demostraba pero igual poco a poco el dolor se calmaba

-hola akane y ¿ustedes a donde van? , pregunto ranma al ver las maletas de rioga y akane

-a es que decidimos ir a un viaje de entrenamiento en tren que saldrá en ¡media hora! Rayos tenemos que irnos ya, dijo rioga alterado

-súbanse yo les llevo, dijo ranma amablemente

-gracias ranma, agradeció akane a su ex prometido

-después soun se acercó a su amigo a despedirse y también a despedirse de su hija mientras pensaba- mucha suerte hija , dijo soun mientras la observaba subiéndose al auto

-rioga,akane y genma subieron al auto mientras saludaban a shampoo y cologne,akane se sentía aun mal pero está sorprendida por el auto que tenía ranma pero no dijo ninguna palabra prefirió estar callada hasta llegar a la estación de trenes al llegar a la estación rioga y akane se bajaron

-muchas gracias ranma nos salvaste, dijo rioga agradeciendo a ranma

-no hay de que amigo y ¿Cuándo regresan?, Pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-a bueno creo que regresaremos en un mes, dijo rioga mientras pensaba en cuantos días se tardaría

-aa bueno rioga ten mucha suerte, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-gracias ranma bueno hasta luego abuela y shampoo nos vemos, dijo rioga preparado para irse

-bueno ranma hasta luego, dijo akane para despedirse de ranma con un beso en la mejilla

-cuídate mucho akane, dijo ranma en un tono bien tierno

-después akane y rioga subieron al tren mientras los dos alzaban la mano para despedirse en ese instante el tren acelero llevándose a rioga y akane

-hacen una linda pareja, dijo shampoo al verlo en el tren

-si tienes razón amor bueno ahora nos toca ir a nosotros, dijo ranma para salir de nerima , mientras tanto.

**EN OTRO TREN**

-ukyo ya se había ido desde la mañana ella se sentía bastante triste por haber perdido a ranma pero por lo menos sabía que ranma era ahora su hermano ukyo realmente necesitaba estar con su padre porque se sentía muy sola pero muy pronto abra una nueva esperanza para ella ukyo solo veía el paisaje mientras tomaba una taza de té ella estaba en primera clase ya que todo este tiempo ha estado orando para salir de viaje,-¿Cómo estará mi papa?, pensaba ukyo con una sonrisa, mientras tanto

**EN LAS CARRETERAS DE NERIMA**

Ranma le conto todo sobre el libro mágico que le menciono tuomas para que él y shampoo curaran su maldición

-aa baya ranma entonces tenemos que encontrar ese libro oye pero sabes ¿en dónde nos quedaremos a dormir en la noche?, pregunto genma con curiosidad

-si es verdad amor ¿dónde nos quedaremos para pasar la noche?, pregunto shampoo

-en ese momento ranma cogió el mapa de su maestro,- bueno aquí dice que hay un pueblo llamado silentium mortem, dijo ranma sin entender el nombre

-¿silentium mortem? ¿Qué se ignifica eso?, pregunto shampoo sin entender

-mmm esas palabras son de el lenguaje latin pero esa lengua ya murió, dijo cologne recordando algunas vocales de la palabra

-latín usted ¿entiende el latín?, pregunto ranma a cologne

-mmm un poco ya que yo he vivido bastante tiempo se podría decir que si pero no tanto ya que es una lengua muerta así que no sé qué se ignifique silentium mortem, dijo cologne sin entender

-aaa déjenlo no mas solo es el nombre de un pueblo no tiene importantica, dijo genma cerrando la conversación

-si tienes razón papa vámonos, después ranma acelero para llegar más rápido , mientras tanto.

**EN EL TREN DE UKYO**

-ukyo ya había llegado ella estaba realmente cansada había viajado 6 horas desde la mañana después fue caminando hasta que encontró la casa de su padre así que decidió tocar la puerta

-buenas noches que, el papa de ukyo soltó el vaso que sostenía en la mano al ver a su hija frente a él ,-¡ukyo eres tú! , dijo el señor kuonji

-hola papa me alegro mucho verte, dijo ukyo mientras abrazaba a su padre con alegría

-bueno ukyo te bes cansada ben entra, dijo el señor kuonji mientras sujetaba las maletas de su hija

-gracias papa, después ukyo entro a la casa de su padre, mientras tanto.

**EN EL TREN DE AKANE Y RIOGA**

-rioga ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?, pregunto akane a rioga

-bueno akane estaremos hay en una hora, dijo rioga con una sonrisa

-aa que bien oye y ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar a dormir?, pregunto akane

-bueno el tren nos dejara en un pueblo hay buscaremos un hotel y nos quedaremos en la noche

-bueno rioga entonces hay que buscarlo,dijo akane con una sonrisa

**MIENTRAS EN LAS CARRETERAS **

Cologne y genma se encontraban dormidos cologne utilizaba a genma como almohada

-baya no me di cuenta que se había dormido jajaja , rio shampoo al ver a su abuela dormida

-ni yo jajaj , dijo ranma al verlos por el espejo

-después shampoo decidió hablar con su novio ya que genma y su abuela se había quedado dormidos ,-ranma cuando estemos casados cuando conoceré a tu madre, dijo shampoo con ternura mientras imaginaba conocer a su suegra

-ranma se puso nervioso por esa pregunta el aun nunca había conversado con ella ni nada pero le dio la respuesta a su novia,-cuando estemos curados shampoo hay la conocerás, dijo ranma mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-gracias ranma estoy ansiosa de conocerla, dijo shampoo feliz

-yo también amor, dijo ranma con mucha ternura hasta que una luz los interrumpió,- mira ahí está el pueblo , dijo ranma mientras veía el letrero que decía bienvenidos silentium mortem

-si rápido ranma entremos, dijo shampoo un poco cansada por el viaje

-si entremos, dijo ranma entrando al pueblo , cuando entraron vieron que el pueblo estaba bastante destruido parecía un pueblo fantasma y las luces de los postes iluminaban las calles

-este lugar es terrorífico, dijo shampoo al verlo

-si tienes razón mira hay esta un hotel, dijo ranma sorprendido de haber visto el hotel porque ese pueblo era un pueblo fantasma no había casi nada

-muy bien ranma vámonos despertare a mi bisabuela y a tu papa, dijo shampoo con ternura

-está bien yo me estacionare, dijo ranma mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionar

-mientras shampoo intentaba despertar a su bisabuela y a genma,-bisabuela despierte, dijo shampoo con delicadeza

-cologne al despertar bostezo,- hola shampoo ¿Dónde estamos?, pregunto cologne mientras se levantaba

-hemos llegado al pueblo abuelita rápido tenemos que bajarnos, dijo shampoo con ternura

-enserio, dijo cologne para levantarse y al mirar el pueblo se asustó un poco,- este lugar sí que espanta, dijo cologne mientras miraba el pueblo

-si tienes razón pero solo nos quedaremos por una noche, dijo shampoo con felicidad ya que a ella no le gustaba para nada el pueblo daba miedo por eso estaba feliz al saber que mañana se irán

-aaa que paso, genma se había levantado con mucha flojera

-qué bueno que despertaste papa hemos llegado a silentium mortem , dijo ranma mientras apagaba el auto

-enserio, dijo genma para alzar su miraba y ver el pueblo pero al igual que cologne se asustó mucho,-este es silentium mortem este lugar espanta, dijo genma al verlo

-si lo se papa pero solo será por una noche, dijo ranma bastante tranquilo y con un poco de cansancio ya que él había manejado todo el día al igual que shampoo ella también estaba despierta evitando a que su novio no se duerma en la carretera

-bueno entremos, dijo shampoo con cansancio

-después los cuatro entraron y pudieron ver a una señora con una mirada no tan agradable

-buenas noches tiene habitaciones, dijo ranma mientras saludaba a la anciana

-buenas noches señor claro tenemos una para dos personas y otra con una litera cual quiere, dijo la anciana con una sonrisa medio maligna

-a bueno espere un momento, dijo ranma para dirigirse donde shampoo,-la señora dice que hay una habitación para dos personas y otra habitación con una litera , dijo ranma mientras la veía

-ranma tu y yo cojamos la primera habitación y mi bisabuela y tu papa en la habitación con litera, dijo shampoo con ternura

-bueno entonces iré a pagar dile a la abuela y a mi papa que vengan, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si ranma, dijo shampoo para luego avisarles a su bisabuela y a genma que suban al hotel una bes que todos estaban listos

-vengan les diré donde están sus habitaciones, dijo la anciana mientras les enseñaba las habitaciones,- muy bien esta es la habitación con la litera ¿Quién se quedara en esta?, pregunto la anciana

-bueno supongo que nosotros, dijo cologne sabiendo que ranma y shampoo había elegido la habitación para dos

-jejeje bueno abuela a dormir, dijo genma con una sonrisa y con bastante sueño

-bueno señor saotome trate de no roncar tanto si, dijo cologne mientras entraba a la habitación

-duerme bien abuelita, dijo shampoo con ternura

-gracias hija tu también, después cologne y genma de despidieron para irse a dormir

-bueno jóvenes síganme, dijo la anciana con un tono amable, al llegar a la habitación la anciana dijo,-bueno jóvenes esta es su habitación, dijo la anciana mientras señalaba la habitación

-gracias señora, dijo shampoo muy agradecida con ella

-buena duerman bien, dijo la anciana para retirarse

-hasta luego señora, dijo ranma con una sonrisa, en ese momento ranma y shampoo entraron y al ver a su habitación se disgustaron un poco no era tan linda que digamos pero no había de otra

-bueno ranma hay que dormir, dijo shampoo mientras se sacaba su blusa

-si tienes razón, dijo ranma mientras veía a su novia bien sonrojado después el también se cambio los dos ya estaban listos para dormir

-ranma ¿a qué hora saldremos de aquí?, dijo shampoo mientras se acomodaba en la cama con su novio

-lo mas temprano posible shampoo este lugar no me agrada para nada , dijo ranma mientras pensaba en cómo era por fuera el pueblo

-si tienes razón será mejor dormirnos, dijo shampoo en un tono tierno para recostarse en el pecho de su novio,-te amo ranma , dijo shampoo mientras serraba sus ojos

-ranma en ese momento le acaricia el cabello,-y yo a ti duerme bien mi amor, dijo ranma para luego darle un beso de buenas noches, mientras tanto.

**VOLVIENDO CON RIOGA Y AKANE **

Los dos ya habían llegado pero por desgracia no había encontrado ningún hotel así que la única opción que les quedaba era acampar cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a akane ya que tendría que dormir con rioga bueno esa era la única opción

-ven akane ayúdame a levantar esto, dijo rioga mientras sacaba las herramientas para armas la carpa

-así claro rioga , dijo akane para ayudarlo ,después una vez que los dos ya había estado listos akane se fue al fondo a cambiarse al igual que rioga al volver los dos se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares

-duerme bien akane , dijo rioga para despedirse de ella

-tu..tu ..ta también rioga duerme bien , dijo akane bien nerviosa ya que no estaba tan cómoda al dormir alado de rioga pero ella sabía que rioga era su amigo así que decidió dormirse , mientras tanto

**CASA DE UKYO**

-ukyo se encontraba en su cama solo estaba pensando en ranma al cual se había convertido en su hermano pero después pensó,-sera mejor dejar todo eso atrás ya tengo que superarlo , dijo ukyo con una sonrisa un poco triste pero feliz pero muy pronto ella tendrá una nueva esperanza ,después de eso ukyo se quedó dormida.

**CONTINUARA **

**Hola como están perdón por la demora jajaja este es el fin del capítulo 11 espero que les allá gustado **

**.hiram mendezsoto** ,-muchas gracias por tus comentario me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por las sugerencias es normal que tenga falta por eso ya que es mi primer fanfic que hago así que es normal que tenga fallas gracias por las sugerencias

**.dan9912**,-gracias por el apoyo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**.Ricardo .valdez.167** ,- gracias amigo gracias por leer la historia me alegra mucho que te guste.

**.julian laravazquez **-gracias amigo por e comentario espero que te allá gustado el capítulo y también espero que te guste el 12 que subiré mañana.

**Michael ,-**gracias migo por el comentario

**AGRADECIMIENTO GENERAL**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios realmente se los agradezco si les gusto por favor comente nos vemos en el capítulo 12 que saldrá muy pronto y a eso me refiero mañana muchas gracias por los comentarios nos vemos en el capítulo 12 .**


	12. SILENTIUM MORTEM-PARTE 1

**EL PUEBLO MALDITO- SILENTIUM MORTEM-PARTE 1**

Había amanecido en silentium mortem y la primera en despertar fue shampoo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por todas las pesadillas que tuvo en la noche sin ningún motivo estaba un poco asustada por eso así que se acostó de nuevo a abrazar a ranma con un poco más de fuerza cosa que ranma pudo sentir asiendo que él se despierte

-buenos días shampoo, dijo ranma con mucha ternura para saludar a su novia

-buenos días airén, dijo shampoo con la misma expresión, ranma pudo notar la cara de terror de su novia

-¿te pasa algo cielo?, pregunto ranma mientras la observaba

- no ranma solo tuve algunas pesadillas anoche, dijo shampoo mientras veía a ranma

-tú también, dijo ranma bien sorprendido ya que el también tubo ese tipo de pesadillas

-ranma ¿tú también las tuviste?, pregunto shampoo bien sorprendida al igual que su novio

-si pero fue confuso solo vi a personas rodeándonos queriéndonos matar solo estábamos tu y yo en una iglesia, dijo ranma recordando la pesadilla y luego le pregunto a su novia,-¿y en que soñaste?

-¡en lo mismo!, dijo shampoo bastante sorprendida al ver que ranma soñó lo mismo

-enserio que raro bueno fue solo un sueño nada más, dijo ranma más tranquilo

-si tienes razón ¿por cierto que hora es?, pregunto shampoo viendo la venta la cual estaba empañada por la neblina

-déjame ver, ranma en ese momento tomo el reloj de la habitación,-son las 6 de la mañana

-enserio entonces es bastante temprano descansemos un poco más ranma, dijo shampoo con ternura ya que ella aún seguía cansada ya que la pesadilla la despertó estaba asustada

-si tienes razón es muy temprano jajaja, rio ranma mientras seguía viendo el reloj

-si ranma, en ese momento shampoo abrazo a su novio para que los dos se acuesten de nuevo ,-ranma ¿y a qué hora saldremos de aquí?, pregunto shampoo

-a las 8 más o menos ya que es bien temprano y mi papa en estas horas de la mañana es imposible levantarlo jajaja, dijo ranma conociendo a su padre

-si tienes razón, en ese momento shampoo abrazo a su novio con más fuerza estaba asustada por la pesadilla que tubo fue bastante real como si estuviera hay, ranma pudo notar la actitud de su novia

-¿estas asustada por la pesadilla?, pregunto ranma con ternura mientras acariciaba el cabello de shampoo

,-jejeje no, dijo shampoo con un poco de vergüenza ya que no quería que su novio la viera así

-tranquila shampoo saldremos de aquí muy pronto no te asustes, dijo ranma con mucha ternura

-jajaja no estoy asustada ranma, dijo shampoo con muchos nervios

-enserio jajaja, ranma la abrazo más fuerte para tranquilizarla pero algo malo que estaba pasando era su habitación el ambiente era muy pesado hay

-shampoo solo lo estaba abrazando no quería despegarse de él ,-abrázame más fuerte ranma por favor , dijo shampoo ahora si asustada aun que no quería aceptarlo la pesadilla fue bastante fuerte soñó que mataban a ranma a su abuela y a genma y por ultimo a ella fue bastante real

-tranquila amor no te culpo yo también me asuste, dijo ranma mientras la abrazaba él también había tenido la misma pesadilla

-mientras los dos se abrazaban oyeron un fuerte sonido

-¡que fue eso!, dijo shampoo alterada mientras abría los ojos

-no lo sé iré a ver, dijo ranma mientras se levantaba de la cama al abrir la puerta no había nada después cerró la puerta

-¿Qué era ranma? , dijo shampoo mientras veía a su novio

-no fue nada tal vez se cayó un cuadro o algo de este hotel, dijo ranma ya más tranquilo

-bueno entonces ben ranma, dijo shampoo con ternura queriendo seguir abrazando a su novio ya que a ella le gustaba mucho sus abrazos

-ranma solo la vio con una sonrisa después se acostó con su novia para seguirla abrazando ranma podía ver perfectamente bien el miedo de shampoo mientras pensaba-al parecer el sueño de ella fue más fuerte que el mío ,pensaba ranma mientras la veía así que la acaricio el cabello para calmarla, shampoo poco a poco se quedó dormida en el pecho de ranma , mientras el solo la veía con ternura,-eres tan hermosa , dijo ranma mientras contemplaba a su novia ranma en ese momento se imaginó su boda con ella mientras pensaba,-ya quiero ser normal para casarme contigo , mientras tanto.

**EN LA HABITACION DE GENMA Y COLOGNE**

-cologne ya se había levantado no podía dormir tenia ojeras y tenía la almohada encima de su cabeza,- dios los ronquidos del señor saotome no me dejaron dormir, dijo cologne bien molesta por eso cologne ya no quería dormir más así que decidió irse al baño para prepararse para el día al entrar al baño se disgustó mucho los vidrios estaban rotos y las cortinas de la ducha estaban totalmente rotas después de prepararse salió del baño para ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel pero al salir lo único que vio fue paredes manchas vidrios rotos así que mejor decidió irse de nuevo a la habitación a empacar sus cosas , mientras tanto.

**HABITACION DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO**

-ranma se había levantado eran las 7:30 ya no quería dormir en ese momento cuando ranma se levantó shampoo también despertó,-hola shampoo ya estás bien , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si airen gracias, dijo shampoo con mucha ternura

-será mejor levantarnos shampoo , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón será mejor irnos de aquí, dijo shampoo con la misma sonrisa , después se levantó y miro la ventana no se vía nada solo neblina

-bueno shampoo me voy a bañar, dijo ranma mientras sacaba una toalla

-está bien ranma yo preparare las maletas para irnos , dijo shampoo levantándose de la cama

-después ranma fue a bañarse después de salir se cambió para salir del baño,-bueno shampoo iré a dejar las cosas en el auto, dijo ranma listo para irse

-okey ranma , después shampoo entro al baño para preparase mientras se estaba bañando noto que el agua salía un líquido rojo ,-¡que es esto¡, shampoo cerro el agua del grifo cuando pudo ver que el agua fue remplazada por sangre así que decidió salirse y cambiarse rápidamente al salir vio a ranma

-ranma pudo ver la cara de pánico de su novia,-¿Qué te pasa shampoo?, pregunto ranma bien preocupado

-ranma hay sangre en el baño porque no me lo dijiste, dijo shampoo mientras recordaba la sangre que vio mientras se bañaba

-pero ¿de qué estas hablado shampoo?, pregunto ranma sin entender

-tan solo ben, dijo shampoo mientras lo jalaba del brazo y al llegar no había nada,-pero si estaba aquí, dijo shampoo sorprendida al ver que la sangre había desaparecido

-shampoo tal vez fue solo tu imaginación, dijo ranma tratando de calmarla

-creo que tienes razón, dijo shampoo mas tranquila

-pero de cualquier forma vámonos ya, dijo ranma con las ansia ya de salir de hay

-si vámonos, dijo shampoo con las misma ansias de su novio, después los dos salieron de la habitación directo donde cologne y genma al abrirla vieron a cologne y a genma listos para irse

-listos para irse, dijo ranma con una sonrisa mietras veía asu padre y a la abuela

-si ranma vámonos ya, dijo cologne con una sonrisa queriendo ya irse

-que tal dormiste abuelita , dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-jejejeje bien hija, dijo cologne con una sonrisa para hacer creer que durmió bien

-bueno ranma vámonos, dijo genma con las maletas en la mano

-si vámonos, dijo ranma con alegría ya que el también quería salir

-oye ranma y la señor que nos atendió ya le pagaste , dijo cologne

-si ya le page ayer vámonos, después los 4 salieron afuera al salir un tremendo frio los rodeo

-dios pero que frio hace, dijo shampoo mientras se ponía su bufanda

-cierto subámonos ya, dijo ranma mientras abría la puerta, una bes dentro los cuatro buscaron la salida

**POR LAS CALLES DE** **SILENTIUM MORTEM**

-donde rayos esta la salida, dijo genma un poco desesperado ya que habían pasado media hora buscando la salida del pueblo

-no lo sé siento que estamos yendo en círculo, dijo ranma en un tono molesto

-ranma mira vámonos por ahí, dijo shampoo mientras podía ver una salida

-okey vámonos por ahí, después ranma acelero pero en ese instante vieron a una mujer tirada en el suelo, ranma al ver eso freno de golpe haciendo que los demás se fueran asía adelante

-¡pero qué te pasa ranma!, dijo genma molesto por la forma de frenar de su hijo

-miren, dijo ranma apuntando a la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo

-es cierto vámonos a ver, dijo cologne al verla

-después ranma y shampoo fueron los primeros en salir para revisarla la chica que estaba en el suelo era una chica de cabello rubio casi de la misma altura de shampoo bastante linda

-después ranma se arrodillo a verla,-mira esto, dijo ranma mientras podía ver la herida que tenía en su estomago

-qué cosa ranma, dijo shampoo mientras alguia que ranma se arrodillaba a verla

-ranma pudo ver la flecha que tenía en su estómago llena de sangre,- dios mío, dijo ranma alterado después con mucha delicadeza saco la flecha al sacarla una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su estómago así que ranma reacciono se levantó y arranco un trozo de su camiseta para ponerla en la herida

-¿sigue viva ranma?, pregunto shampoo al ver la reacción de su novio

-si pero tenemos que ayudarla si la dejamos aquí morirá, dijo ranma al verla en ese momento ranma expulso energía para curarla puso su mano en el estómago de la chica para curarla cuando termino ranma casi se desmalla porque para hacer esa técnica se requiere de dar bastante energía especialmente si es una herida grave

-después la chica se levantó alterada y asustada

-¡tranquila! , dijo shampoo mientras la sujetaba para calmarla

-quienes son ustedes, dijo la chica al ver a ranma y a shampoo

-tranquila estarás bien, dijo ranma con una sonrisa para calmarla

-¿Cómo te llamas?, pregunto shampoo intentando calmarla

-hana, dijo la chica ya más calmada mientras,- ¿y ustedes?

-yo me llamo ranma saotome, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-y yo shampoo, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono tranquilo de su novio

-muchas gracias por salvarme, dijo hana mientras de un solo golpe abrazo a ranma asiendo que shampoo se ponga celosa

-hey tranquila, dijo ranma para despegarse de ella,- ¿qué te paso hana?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-me atacaron no sé qué fue pero solo sentí como me enviaron esa flecha escúchenme tenemos que salir de aquí , dijo hana bastante alterada

-si vámonos sube, dijo ranma amablemente a hana

-shampoo se puso un poquito celosa por el abrazo pero ella comprendía que hana estaba muy asustada

Los tres subieron al auto cologne y genma saludaron a hana

-hana ¿sabes la salida de este lugar?, pregunto shampoo mientras veía el camino

-no recién llegue a este lugar vine solo a buscar a mi padre, dijo hana bien preocupado por el

-tu padre y que paso con él, dijo ranma mientras escuchaba a su nueva amiga

-escúchenme este pueblo no es lo que parece el nombre lo delata silentium mortem se ignifica en latin el silencio de la muerte este pueblo fue hace mucho tiempo un pueblo donde solo habitaba las brujas y la maldad se creí que nadie habitaba en este lugar pero muchas personas han venido aquí y jamás se han vuelto a ver, dijo hana mientras contaba la historia que dejos a todos con un miedo terrible

-¡ranma esto es culpa de tuomas!, pronuncio genma bastante alterado

-¿Qué dices?, dijo ranma viéndolo con seriedad

-el té dijo que vengas a acá y ves a donde nos ha llevado a nuestra muerte , dijo genma con un miedo terrible

-el mismo dijo que en este viaje habría enemigos tenemos que buscar una salida, dijo ranma para después mirar a hana,-¿hana sabes dónde podría estar tu padre?, pregunto ranma

-hay una iglesia que podía ver mientras me escapaba de esas criaturas que me atacaron pude ver como llevaba a los cuerpo, dijo hana recordando

-entonces vámonos haya, dijo shampoo con tranquilidad y miedo

-¡esperen si vamos a ya nos mataran!, dijo genma bien aterrado

-si hay personas hay entonces las ayudaremos tal vez con eso podamos salir de aquí, dijo ranma mientras pensaba que si ayudaba a los demás podrían salir de allí

-si tienes razón porque en este lugar no hay salida muy bien hana ¿dime por dónde vamos?, pregunto cologne con mucha seriedad

-si es por ese camino, dijo hana mientras apuntaba el camino

-será mejor que hana se siente adelante con ranma para que le guie, dijo cologne con seriedad

-shampoo al oír eso se puso un poco celosa pero no tanto porque era una buena idea ,-bueno ben hana, dijo shampoo mientras se cambiaban de puesto

-muy bien hana vámonos, dijo ranma mientras encendía el auto para dirigirse a la iglesia, mientras tanto.

**CAMPAMENTO DE RIOGA Y AKANE**

Rioga había despertado con cansancio estaba bastante sonrojado al ver akane hay así que decidió levantarse a preparar el desayuno antes que akane para no morir mientras estaban a fuera akane despertó y al ver que rioga no estaba disidió salir para encontrarlo

-buenos días rioga, saludo akane a su amigo con una sonrisa

-rioga reacciona y voltea,-hola akane como estas toma ya está el desayuno , dijo rioga mientras le daba un plato

-gracias rioga a por cierto hoy entrenaremos verdad, dijo akane mientras se sentaba con el

-así es akane pero primero conozcamos más el lugar, dijo rioga ya que el antes de entrenar quería estar con ellas

-muy bien rioga vámonos a ver el bosque , dijo akane con alegría para después salir con su amigo

-si vámonos, contesto rioga con bastantes nervios, mientras tanto.

**SILENTIUM MORTEM**

Los cinco estaban conduciendo por las calles del pueblo directo a la iglesia que hana había dicho

-¿Cuánto falta hana?, pregunto ranma mientras veía el camino

-ya casi llegamos ranma , dijo hana mientras reconocía el camino

- y dime hana ¿que le paso a tu padre?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-bueno mi papa es un agente que fue enviado aquí a encontrar a las víctimas pero ya ha pasado dos meses que no ha vuelto y tengo la esperanza de que el está vivo, dijo hana con bastante preocupación por su padre

-ya beo entonces tenemos que buscarlo y ¿estas segura que está en la iglesia? , pregunto shampoo con la duda

-así es shampoo cuando vine aquí pude ver los cuerpos que llevaban esas personas

-entonces busquemos a tu padre, dijo ranma para arrancar más rápido

-muchas gracias ranma , dijo hana con los ojos brillosos hana estaba un poco atraída por ranma por salvarla pero algo que no sabía era que shampoo era su novia , en ese instante pudieron ver a una niña llorando ranma al verla freno con bastante fuerza

-¡qué te pasa ranma! , dijo cologne mientras se paraba del suelo

-miren es una niña, dijo ranma para luego bajarse haberla

-¡espera ranma! , dijo hana pero ranma no la alcanzo a oír

-ranma se acercó más a la niña para ayudarla ,-estas bien , dijo ranma mientras alzaba a la niña del suelo en ese instante la niña de un solo golpe manda a ranma contra el auto,-¡pero que rayos te pasa!, dijo ranma al ver la reacción de la niña luego pudo ver como ella abrió la boca que le llegaba hasta el pecho en ese instante la niña fue a tacar a ranma

-¡ranma! , gritaron todos los que estaban en el auto, shampoo en ese instante se apuró para ayudar a ranma pero hana se le adelanto

-hana fue corriendo y saco una daga de su cinturón, la niña voltea a ver a hana y en ese instante hana le clavo la daga en su cabeza ranma con toda felicidad esquivo el impacto para no mancharse de sangre

-¡pero que rayos fue eso!, dijo ranma mientras se levantaba

-hana ayudo a ranma a levantarse,-estas bien ranma, dijo hana con una sonrisa al ver asu amigo en perfactas condiciones

-si muchas gracias, dijo ranma bien agradecido

-después shampoo fue corriendo asía ranma ,-estas bien ranma, dijo shampoo mientras lo veía con preocupación

-si shampoo estoy bien no te preocupes, dijo ranma con ternura mientras miraba a su novia

-hana se puso celosa al ver esa escena mientras pensaba-porque ranma le tendrá ese tremendo cariño a shampoo, pensó hana si entender ya que ella no sabía el noviazgo de ranma y shampoo en ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos gritos

-¡shampoo,ranma ayúdenos! , dijeron genma y cologne mientras eran secuestrados por cuatro tipos con el rostro tapado

-¡abuelita!, grito shampoo bien preocupada, en ese instante shampoo va corriendo a atacar a esos tipos pero lograron escapar por la camioneta que tenian

-¡rápido súbanse!, grito ranma a shampoo y hana para que se suban, hana y shampoo subieron a toda velocidad al auto de ranma en el camino ranma los tenia apuntados pero por mala suerte uno de ellos tomo una lanza y la arrojo directo al motor del auto haciendo que se detuviera,-¡maldición!, dijo ranma bastante preocupado y aún más mientras veía que la camioneta se alejaba

-¡ranma tenemos que hacer algo rápido porque no avanzas!, dijo shampoo con lágrimas y preocupación al ver como se llevaban a su abuela

-¡le dieron directo al motor!, dijo ranma mientras podía ver la lanza que atravesó el capot del auto

-¡rayos y ahora que vamos hacer!, dijo shampoo bastante preocupada

-cálmense de seguro los llevaron a la iglesia tenemos que irnos de inmediato hacia allá nos tomara 20 minutos llegar menos si vamons corriendo , dijo hana tratando de calmarlos

-¡que estamos esperando vámonos!, dijo ranma mientras abría la puerta al igual que shampoo y hana, después ranma abrió la cajuela del auto,- sacando su espada y los chúi de shampoo

-shampoo tomo sus armas para alistarse,-hana no quiere una daga o algo, dijo shampoo para ofrecerle una de sus armas

-no gracias ya trague las mía, dijo hana mientras sacaba dos sables que tenía en su cinturón

-shampoo se sorprendió por eso al principio shampoo creía que hana era una chica normal pero al ver como salvo a ranma sabía que estaba equivocada

-muy bien chicas vámonos, dijo ranma apurándoles mientras se ponía el cinturón para su espada

-si tienes razón vámonos, dijo hana, después los tras salieron corriendo hacia la iglesia al llegar se ocultaron para no ser vistos

,-miren, dijo shampoo al ver a su abuela y genma botados en el suelo

-si hay están son muchos, dijo ranma al ver la cantidad de sujetos que estaban hay

-si tienes razón airen como los ataquaremo , dijo shampoo con preocupación por su abuela , en ese instante los tres fueron tirando al suelo por cuatro sujetos

-¡rayos nos descubrieron!, dijo ranma alterado, al igual que hana y shampoo mientras los demás se acercaban a rodearlos en un círculo ,-shampoo recuerda lo que dijo tuomas sin piedad, pronuncio ranma mientras sacaba su espada

-lo se ranma, dijo shampoo mientras alistaba sus armas

-muy bien ataquémoslo, dijo hana lista para atacarlos

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como están espero que muy bien este es el fin del capitulo 12 espero que les aya gustado el capitulo gracias por los comentarios por favor comente si les gusto nos vemos en el capítulo 13 gracias.**


	13. SILENTIUM MORTEM-PARTE 2

**EL PUEBLO MALDITO- SILENTIUM MORTEM-PARTE 2-LA BATTALLA FINAL UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECE **

Ranma, hana y shampoo estaban rodeados por 20 personas encapuchados mientras los amenazaban con cuchillos en ese instante las criaturas se sacaron las capuchas reflejando un rostro desagradable como la de un cadáver

-¡son unos monstruos!, dijo shampoo bien alterada al verlos, después uno de ellos fue a atacar a shampoo logrando que shampoo caiga al suelo mientras la criatura intentaba matarla

-¡shampoo!, grito ranma al ver como la criatura quería matarla así que saco su espada para clavarlo en la cabeza haciendo que este muera , shampoo se quita con rapidez el cadáver

-gracias ranma, dijo shampoo bien agradecida con su novio

-¡chicos reaccione!, dijo hana al ver como los demás se les acercaba, ranma y shampoo voltearon listos para atacarlos al igual que hana

-después tres de ellos van corriendo hacia ranma, el saca su espada cortándoles las cabezas, ranma simplemente se quedó paralizado era la primera vez que exterminaba de esa manera a alguien sea un monstruo o una persona

-shampoo saco sus chúi para atacarlos ella al igual que ranma no estaba acostumbrada a matar de esa manera pero después vieron a hana algo que dejo sorprendida a shampoo y a ranma , hana era una asesina en sangre fría los mataba sin ninguna piedad era obvio que hana tubo un entrenamiento muy fuerte

-ranma también tuvo que matarlo mientras les cortaba las cabezas y las piernas al igual que shampoo y hana pero en ese instante un tiro dio directo a shampoo haciendo que ella se desmaye,-¡shampoo!,grito ranma bien preocupado al ver como su novia fue disparada y después vio que hana también recibió el mismo impacto ranma estaba listo para matar halos responsables pero no pudo una de las criaturas logro tomar a ranma mientras le ponía una vacuna haciendo que la vista de ranma sea borrosa ranma pudo virarle la cabeza a su atacante así que fue corriendo al ver como shampoo y hana estaban siendo jaladas por tres tipos encapuchados ranma corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo ya que las criaturas lo atraparon dejándolo inconsciente, mientras tanto.

**AKANE Y RIOGA CAMPAMENTO**

-los dos se encontraban entrenando rioga estaba siendo bastante delicado con ella para tener un entrenamiento más tranquilo,-muy bien akane as mejorado, dijo rioga con una sonrisa

-gracias rioga por entrenarme oye por cierto este lugar no se te hace familiar, dijo akane mientras veía el bosque

-no lose akane es que he viajado mucho jejejeje , rio rioga por no recordar

-no lo sé rioga pero siento que ya hemos estado aquí bueno toma rioga prepare el almuerzo, dijo akane con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los platos con comida

-rioga al oír que akane preparo el almuerzo se aterro,-jejeje gracias akane , dijo rioga intentando hacer una sonrisa de gusto

-toma rioga, dijo akane mientras le daba el plato

-gracias akane jajaja, rio rioga listo para comer la sopa de akane al momento de meter la cuchara en la boca casi muere pero como buen amigo que era sonrió mientras sufría por dentro

-que tal esta rioga, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-muy bueno akane, dijo rioga con una sonrisa pálida, después se oyó un ruido en la carpa,-¿Qué fue eso?, dijo rioga al escuchar el pequeño ruido

-voy ir a ver, dijo akane mientras se levantaba

-rioga al ver como akane se iba a la carpa boto la sopa por el rio pero solo la mitad ya que sería sospechoso para akane que la sopa se termine en un instante

-rioga ya llegue, dijo akane mientras caminaba hacia él y se sorprendió al ver que el plato estaba casi vacío,-baya rioga se nota que si estabas muerto de hambre, dijo akane bien sorprendida

,jajajaja es que ya sabes akane cuando uno tiene hambre come con rapidez , dijo rioga con bastantes nervios

-a que bueno que te gusto, dijo akane con alegría, después se sentó junto a rioga a platicar pero akane empezó con las preguntas incomodadas,-¿cuándo crees que se case ranma con shampoo ?, pregunto akane mientras miraba el paisaje

-rioga casi se atora con el agua que estaba tomando al ori eso,-¿Por qué lo dices akane?, pregunto rioga un poco nervioso

-no se me dio curiosidad, dijo akane con una sonrisa no tan alegre

-akane te sugiero que mejor no hablemos del tema de ranma y shampoo, dijo rioga tratando de razonar con akane porque él sabía que si ella recordaba eso iba a ponerse muy triste

-los se rioga no te preocupes poco a poco tengo que superarlo, dijo akane bien desidia

-bueno y ¿estarás el día de su boda hay con ellos? , pregunto rioga con mucha curiosidad

-tal vez sí o no eso depende de cuantos días pueda resistir bueno pasando de tema como crees que este ukyo ya que ella amaba a ranma , dijo akane mientras pensaba en su amiga

-no lo sé espero que este bien, dijo rioga recordando a su amiga

-y ¿qué opinas de ella rioga?, pregunto akane con curiosidad

-que opino de ella que es una gran amiga una gran persona y si me entristeció mucho verla así espero que este bien , dijo rioga pero en ese instante el corazón de rioga latió sin razón al mencionar a ukyo, cosa que akane pudo notar

-¿estás bien rioga?, pregunto akane al ver a su amigo pensativo

-así estoy bien, dijo rioga mientras pensaba en ukyo, rioga estaba un poco triste por ella

-bueno rioga sigamos entrenando, dijo akane con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

**SILENTIUM MORTEM-APARECE UNA NUEVA AMENAZA –WARUI **

Ranma se encontraba amarrado con cadenas en una silla mientras estaba inconsciente

-ya despierta, dijo una voz molesta mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara cosa que hizo que ranma despierte

-¡que donde rayos estoy!, grito ranma alterado al ver que estaba amarrado

-ya era hora de que despiertes muchacho, dijo la anciana

-¡usted es la señora que me atendió ayer! , pronuncio ranma al recordarla

-jajajaja que buena memoria tienes ¡imbécil!, después la anciana golpeo a ranma de nuevo por diversión

-¡vieja desgraciada!, grito ranma mientras la insultaba

-que te dolió jajajaja toma otra, dijo la ancina mientras le daba otro golpe en la cara haciendo que la boca de ranma sangre

-¡suficiente Rina!, regaño una voz desconocida a la anciana

-o perdone señor, dijo la ancian mientras se arrodillaba ante su líder

-lárgate de aquí rina tengo que hablar con este muchacho anda a ver cómo están nuestros invitados, dijo el chico a su sirvienta, este persona era un hombre de unos 70 años con el cabello negro y ojos cafés

-si amo lo are, después la anciana se fue de la habitación

-mucho justo muchacho mi nombre es Warui siento mucho el comportamiento de mi sirvienta, pronuncio warui con una sonrisa maligna

**-**¡qué quieres de mí que has hecho con los demás respóndeme! , regaño ranma mientras lo miraba con cara de asesino

-tranquilo ranma tus amigos están bien y tu novia también pero no por tanto tiempo jajaja, rio warui con maldad

-¡que le hiciste a shampoo!, grito ranma a todo pulmón

-tranquilízate están bien jajaja , dijo warui , en ese momento warui fue a coger la espada de ranma , mientras ranma solo veía lo que estaba haciendo ,-un linda espada jajaja sabes realmente estoy emocionado de verte , dijo warui mientras jugaba con la espada de ranma

-¿a qué rayos te refieres?, Pregunto ranma sin entender

-a lo que me refiero es que creí que nuestra raza se había extinguido ase tiempo pero al ver al analizar tu sangre y tu fuerza supe que un seguía existiendo jajaja que alegría volver a ver a alguien más igual a mí, dijo warui mientras lo veía con una sonrisa

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando? ¿a qué te refieres con nuestra raza?, dijo ranma sin entender nada de lo que decía

-después warui lo vio con ira,-no sabes nada verdad no te culpo pude leer tu mente mientras te hacíamos las pruebas de sangre pudimos ver todo sobre ti así que no te culpo que no conozcas tu origen porque pude ver cómo ha sido tu vida ¡viviendo como una persona normal!, dijo warui alzando la voz

-no se de lo que me estás hablando yo siempre he vivido como alguien normal, dijo ranma mientras le correspondía a su enemigo

-ranma alguna vez te has preguntado porque tienes esa fuerza porque de repente se te aparece sin ninguna razón porque tus enemigos como rioga , mousee, y los demás a quienes enfrentaste nunca te han podido ganar también cuando perdías algunas peleas siempre te levantabas y las ganabas escúchame por fuera eres un inocente chico pero por dentro tienes ese instinto acecino que todos de nuestra raza la tenemos apenas as empezado a descubrir tu poder, dijo warui mientras le intentaba convencer a ranma

-ranma se quedó pensado estaba impactado todo lo que le dijo era verdad el preguntar porque tenía esos poderes sin ningún motivo el por qué siempre ganaba sus batallas pero luego reacciono,-¡la razón por la cual tengo esta fuerza es por el entrenamiento que recibí por mi maestro! dijo ranma alzando la voz

-si se de quien hablas de tuomas el traidor que nos traiciono a nuestras raza junto con los demás rebeldes ja no sabía que aún seguía vivo ranma aunque te enojes con el tuomas te guardo el secreto el al igual que tú y yo tuomas tiene las mismas habilidades ranma el engaño a sus amigos a todos los que conocía diciéndoles que era alguien normal para tener una vida jajajaja el muy infeliz sí que se escondió muy bien pero ahora nuestra raza despertara y gobernaremos a la humanidad cuando despertemos a nuestro líder los raidez volverán a existir jajajaja , rio warui con maldad

-mientes estás loco crees que te voy a creer, dijo ranma sin creerle ninguna palabra

-no me sorprende que no me entiendas no sabes nada pero con el tiempo lo sabrás únete a mi ranma los dos y los demás raidez existentes juntos con nuestro líder gobernaremos a este mundo débil comenzando con nerima y china tu ranma debes estar con los tuyos, dijo warui con seriedad y maldad

-¡no importa lo que me digas no te creo nada ahora que estas planeado porque te llevaste a hana y a shampoo!, dijo ranma mientras se intentaba levantar

-a que testarudo eres bueno te lo diré para despertar a nuestro emperador necesitamos almas humanas por suerte hemos conseguido 30 familias enteras que se acercaron a este pueblo pagano por suerte hemos podido controlar a las criaturas de este lugar con magia negra pero necesitábamos más almas por suerte nos encontramos con ustedes así que envié a mis criaturas para que los atrapara pero no te puse con los demás al ver que eras un sobreviviente de la guerra que tuvieron los raidez hace tiempo por eso no te pusimos con los demás era suficiente con tus amigos ellos morirán muy pronto, dijo warui mientras miraba a la ventana

-ranma al escuchar que morirán pronto reacciono ,-¡te juro que cuando salga de aquí te matare!, grito ranma mientras se intentaba zafar y en ese instante ranma expulso sus poderes pero en ese instante su energía se apagó,-¡pero que rayos!, dijo ranma mientras podía ver que su energía se había desvanecido

-no te esfuerces ranma la silla donde estas sentado detiene todos tus poderes jajaja bueno iré hacer mis asuntos el ritual debe comenzar para reunir energía suficiente para despertar al emperador te traeré el cuerpo de tus amigos y de tu querida shampoo a y si no te molesta me llevare tu espada hasta luego ranma , después warui se fue cerrando la puerta

-¡maldito vuelve acá!, grito ranma mientras se intentaba zafar, cuando warui se fue , ranma intento zafarse de la silla pero no podía,-rayos y ahora como salgo de aquí, se quejó ranma al ver que no podía escapar después se le vino una idea riesgosa,-tal vez si intento hacer esto, pronuncio ranma mientras pensaba en su idea , en ese instante ranma expulso su fuerza tratando de romper las cadenas pero la silla era muy resistente así que uso lo que le quedaba haciendo que ranma se pueda liberar cayendo en el suelo una vez en el suelo ranma se levantó con mucha dificultada,-ahora tengo que encontrarlos, pensó ranma así que salió a escondidas de la habitación para dirigirse corriendo en ese momento encontró a un guardián el aprovecho para interrogarlo así que lanzo una roca a una de las habitaciones el guardia al escucharlas fue a revisar al entrar fue sorprendido por ranma que lo atrapo mientras le tapaba la boca e, el guardia solo intentaba zafarse y gritar ,-cállate si no quieres morir , dijo ranma en un tono amenazante mientras le destapaba la boca

-que quieres de mí, dijo el guardia bien asustado

-ase una hora secuestraron a dos chicas dime dónde están, dijo ranma mientras lo agitaba

-está bien no me agás daño abajo en el sótano de la iglesia están las celdas hay están ahora por favor déjame ir, suplicaba el guardia con un miedo terrible

-bueno muchas gracias, dijo ranma con una sonrisa para después darle un fuerte golpe y dejarlo inconsciente para luego ocultar el cuerpo e irse corriendo tras hana y shampoo, mientras tanto.

**CELDAS DE LA IGLESIA **

-en el sótano de la iglesia hana y shampoo estaban encerradas y amarradas y la primera en despertar fue shampoo ella se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada y también pudo ver a hana así que intento despertarla,-hana,hana despierta , dijo shampoo intentando despertar a su amiga

-hana comenzó a despertarse y se alteró al ver que estaba amarrada y después vio a shampoo en el mismo estado,-¿shampoo eres tú que estamos haciendo aquí?, dijo hana asustada

-no lo sé lo último que recuerdo es que nos estábamos enfrentando a esas criaturas pero ¡donde esta ranma!, dijo shampoo al ver que su novio no estaba hay

-es cierto no crees que esos monstruos lo han de ver matado, dijo hana bastante asustada por su amigo

-¡cállate hana no vuelvas a decir eso ranma es muy fuerte para ser vencido por esos monstruos!, regaño shampoo por el miedo que le hizo tener hana al escuchar que tal vez su novio este muerto

-discúlpame shampoo que crees que yo no estoy preocupada al igual que tú me preocupa ranma, dijo hana asustada por su amigo y después se le vino una pregunta,-¿tú eres la hermana de ranma o algo así he visto que se tienen mucho cariño?, pregunto hana con curiosidad

-yo no soy la hermana de ranma soy su novia y su futura esposa, dijo shampoo tranquilamente mientras se intentaba zafar de las esposas que tenía en las manos

-hana al oír que ranma era novio de shampoo se puso bastante triste las posibilidades de estar con ranma eran de cero pero tenía que olvidarlo ya que recién lo conoció así que mejor se concentró en zafarse,- espera shampoo déjame ver algo, dijo hana mientras veía las esposas

-¿qué sucede hana que viste?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad al ver a su amiga revisaba las esposas

-tal vez pueda zafarme, dijo hana mientras intentaba soltarse pero fue interrumpida por dos risas que abrieron la puerta

-bueno señoritas nuestro amo nos ha ordenado a traerlas al altar con los demás pero antes de eso nos divertiremos un poco, dijo el primer guardia con una cara deformada

-si amigo tienes razón así que démonos gusto un rato , dijo el segundo guardia con el mismo aspecto de su compañero después de decir esto se acercó a hana a acaríciale la cara ,-comenzare primero contigo , dijo el jurdía listo para lastimar a hana

-suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres morir , dijo hana con un tono maligno en ese instante hana pateo el estómago del guardia con mucha fuerza haciendo que este escupa sangre , hana y shampoo solo estaban amarradas en las manos así que tenían las piernas libres

-¡a desgraciada me las pagaras! , dijo el guardia listo para atacar a hana pero hana le dio otra patada en la cara haciendo que este se desmaye junto a ella

-amigo, desgraciada me las pagaras jajaja después jugare contigo, dijo el primer guardia mientras veía a shampoo , después el guardia se acercó a hana pero en ese momento shampoo lo detuvo con una matada haciendo que el guardia fuera directo donde hana , el guardia al levantarse vio el zapato de hana que lo estaba apuntando a su cara en ese instante hana le logro dar una fuerte patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

-buen trabajo shampoo , dijo hana con una sonrisa

-gracias mira ahí están las llaves, dijo shampoo mientras las apuntaba con la cabeza

-si tienes razón intentare cogerla, hana intento coger las llaves con sus piernas pero no pudo estaban bastante lejos,-rayos no puedo alcanzarlas, dijo hana preocupada al ver que no podía

-rayos y ahora como vamos a salir de aquí, dijo shampoo preocupada mientras pensaba pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el primer guardia que se había levantado

-aaa maldita eso sí que me dolió entonces jugare contigo primero, dijo el guardián mientras se acercaba a shampoo

-shampoo estaba preocupada y muy asustada con lágrimas al ver la maldad que le quería hacer

-¡shampoo déjala maldito!, dijo hana gritando a todo pulmón, mientras tanto.

-ranma estaba corriendo por las celdas buscando a shampoo y hana pero pudo oír un grito,-esa es hana tengo que apurarme, dijo ranma mientras corría hacia ella

-por favor déjame, dijo shampoo con lagrimas

-no te preocupes no sentirás nada, dijo el guardia con maldad una vez que estaba listo para tocar a shampoo un láser corto por completo su mano ,¡aaaaahhhhh!, se quejó el guardián al ver que su mano estaba en el piso después vio cómo su oponente lo lanzo contra la pared mientras lo estrangulaba

-¡ranma!, gritaron hana y shampoo con felicidad al verlo

-por favor déjame, dijo el guardia intentando respirar ya que ranma lo estaba ahorcado

-quieres que te deje vivo después de lo que le intentaste hacer a mi prometida no mereces vivir, dijo ranma con bastante ira al ver que el guardia quería violar a su novia y a su amiga

-perdóname no volverá a pasar no sabía que eran tus amigas ten piedad te lo suplico, dijo el guardia mientras se ponía rojo ya que ranma lo estaba apretando con bastante fuerza

-¡tú no mereces vivir maldito!, dijo ranma mientras le atravesaba el corazón con un rayo de energía , la actitud de ranma no era la misma de siempre ya que él jamás había atacado ni matado de esa forma a alguien su apariencia estaba diferente por el miedo y la ira que tubo al saber que casi lastiman a shampoo , después en ese instante el segundo guardia se levantó a coger su arma para matarlo , ranma al sentir eso volteo y cogió el arma con su mana para después darle un tremendo golpe en la cara dejándolo totalmente muerto, shampoo y hana no podían creerlo ranma los mato a sangre fría pero la que realmente estaba impactada era shampoo ,- están bien chicas , dijo ranma mientras liberaba a hana y a shampoo

-muchas gracias ranma, dijo hana bien agradecida con ranma

-después ranma libero a shampoo, mientras la veía ,-estas bien shampoo , dijo ranma mientras la miraba con preocupación estaba con una cara de pánico

-ra..ran..ranma, pronuncio shampoo con lágrimas para después abrazar a ranma con mucha fuerza estaba asustada casi la violan si no hubiera sido por ranma ella ya estaría destrozada y muerta

-tranquila shampoo ya estoy aquí, dijo ranma mientras se caí al suelo con shampoo mientras se abrazaban

-estaba tan asustada ranma, dijo shampoo mientras lloraba del miedo per el miedo iba desapareciendo al sentir a ranma abrazándola

-ranma simplemente le dolía el corazón estaban a punto de hacerle una tremenda maldad a su novia estaba totalmente herido al ver que casi no la salva ranma estaba hecho pedazos,-perdóname shampoo casi te pierdo, dijo ranma mientras él también se le salía las lágrimas por el miedo de perderla después la abrazo con más fuerza

-no importa ranma gracias por salvarme, dijo shampoo ya más tranquila al sentir los brazos de su novio abrazándola

-qué bueno que todo haya salido bien gracias por salvarnos ranma, dijo hana con muchos celos de shampoo y bien agradecida con ranma

-ranma y shampoo se separaron no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de hana , ranma se levantó con su novia ,-tenemos que salir de aquí , dijo ranma con seriedad

-si tienes razón ranma tenemos que salir de aquí , dijo hana con seriedad

-es cierto tenemos que buscar a mi abuelita y al señor saotome , dijo shampoo preocupada por su abuela y por su futuro suegro

-muy bien escúchenme el causante de todo esto es un sujeto llamado warui al parecer esta persona es el que tiene secuestrado a mi papa y a la abuela él es el causante de todo esto él tiene atrapado a 30 familias necesitamos liberarlos antes de que el absorba su energía, dijo ranma recordando lo que le dijo warui

-¡tenemos que encontrarlos de seguro hay tiene a mi padre! , dijo hana alterada

-si tienes razón vámonos, dijo shampoo con preocupación de su abuela, en ese momento los cuerpos de los guardines se convirtieron en monstruos al igual que la niña que mato hana

-¡pero que rayos!, dijo ranma al verlos, después uno de ellos ataco a ranma pero el con su técnica de laser le bolo la cabeza después el segundo fue atacar a ranma pero el detuvo su puño para darle fuerte golpe que paro su corazón después con la mano tomo su cabeza para inspeccionarlo,-con que estas son las criaturas del pueblo, dijo ranma al ver como los guardias se convirtieron en demonios

-ya veo entonces esos guardias no eran humanos, dijo shmapoo asustada al verlos

-busquemos rápido a los demás tomen esto, dijo ranma mientras les daba las armas de hana y shampoo que él había encontrado

-gracias ranma, dijeron hana y shampoo mientras se alistaban, mientras tanto.

**EN LA HABATICAION PRINCIPAL DE LA IGLESIA **

-señor warui , dijo rina llamando a su amo

-qué quieres rina, dijo warui ,mientras tomaba una copa de vino sentando viendo los preparativos para el ritual

-ranma saotome y las chicas que estaban con el escaparon, dijo rina informándole a warui

-¡qué dices! baya entonces ranma si era fuerte para deshacerse de esa silla y eso que era magia negra muy bien rina quiero que mates a las amigas de ranma ya que no necesitamos más humanos ya tenemos la energía suficiente y si puedes tráeme a ranma no te lo vallas a comer entendiste , dijo warui con un tono maligno

-sí señor, dijo rina para irse a casar a ranma,rina y shampoo

-warui solo se quedó pensando,-ese chico fue entrenado por tuomas el traidor que empezó la guerra creí que estaba muerto pero su aprendiz ranma no le veo tan fuerte que mala suerte que no haya aceptado mi oferta lamentablemente tendré que matar a uno de mi propia raza bueno ya no importa ya veré lo que hago con el tengo que prepara el ritual y utilizar las almas malditas que están en silentium mortem a veces dudo si debería dar esa energía al emperador o a mí mismo lo estaría traicionado pero sería más poderoso que el en estos momentos él está dormido si tal vez sea ahora que yo sea el nuevo rey de los raidez , dijo warui con la idea de traicionar a su emperador, mientras tanto.

**PELEA ENTRE PADRE E HIJO **

-Ranma , shampoo y hana estaban buscando a las victimas pero no tenían suerte ,. ¿Dónde estarán?, se preguntó ranma mientras se desesperaba

-ranma mira revisemos hay, dijo shampoo al ver una puerta con una luz bien grande

-es cierto vamos a echar un vistazo dijo ranma para luego irse hacia la entrada

-¡abuelita!, dijo shampoo al ver a su abuela que estaba atrapada en un capullo al igual que genma

-aquí están, dijo ranma mientras los veía después bio que hana se fue hacia un capullo después ranma se acercó a ella,-¿Qué pasa hana?,pregunto ranma asu amiga

-este es mi padre, dijo hana al ver a su padre atrapado

-enserio entonces liberémoslo y también a la abuela y a mi padre , dijo ranma con seriedad

-si tienes razón airén, dijo shampoo mientras veía el capullo de su abuelita, después shampoo intento abrir el capullo pero una onda expansiva la empujo

-¡shampoo!, grito ranma bastante preocupado por su novia, luego se dirijo donde su novia a ayudarla a levantarla

-¡quien fue!, grito hana mientras observa al atacante de shampoo

-jovencitos les pido amablemente que dejen esos capullo los necesitamos para el ritual jajajaja, dijo la anciana mientras los amenazaba

-¡es usted libérelos ahora!, grito ranma al ver a la anciana

-jajajaja baya conque lograste liberarte bueno que mal son muy jóvenes para morir pero oí morirán, dijo rina mientras los beia con cara de asesina

-¡la que va a ser derrotada serás tu!, dijo hana mientras sacaba sus sables

-jajajaja tú crees no perderé el tiempo con ustedes , dijo la anciana después ella alzo la mano haciendo que genma,cologne y el papa de hana se levanten ,- bueno que se diviertan yo regresare muy pronto para revisar sus cadáveres escúchenme maten a esas dos chicas pero no maten a ranma warui lo quiere vivo entendieron , dijo rina mientras veía a genma y a cologne y al padre de hana poseídos

-espera ¡detente!, dijo ranma mientras iba corriendo hacia ella pero fue detenido con un fuerte golpe de genma,-¡papa porque hiciste eso!, dijo ranma mientras veía la reacción de su padre, genma estaba con los ojos totalmente rojos cosa que ranma pudo ver y noto que algo estaba controlando asu padre

-¡ranma estas bien!, dijo shampoo para dirigirse tras el pero fue detenida por el bastón de cologne,-¿abuelita porque hiciste eso?, dijo shampoo al ver como su abuela la ataco,

-¡no se acerquen a ellos no son los mismos aléngüense!, grito hana para advertirles pero en ese momento fue empujada por su padre,-¡padre despierta por favor!, dijo hana mientras esquivaba los ataces de su padre

-cuidado hana , dijo shampoo al ver a su amiga en peligro después reacciono al ver como cologne la intentaba atacar

-ranma solo estaba intentando razonar con su padre,-¡papa por favor reacciono!, dijo ranma pero él fue tirado por su padre donde estaban hana y shampoo

-¿Qué les pasa?, pregunto shampoo sin entender la actitud de cologne y genma

-la anciana utilizo una técnica de posesión contra ellos, dijo hana mientras se ponía en guardia

-¿y entonces qué hacemos?, pregunto ranma preocupado por su padre

-la forma de despertarlos es dándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dijo hana mientras los observaba

-eso es sencillo muy bien aquí voy, dijo ranma para saltar donde su padre para atacarlo

¡Espera ranma no!, grito hana al ver que su amigo se dirigía así su padre

-ranma fue volando de bala donde genma pero este con una sola mana lo sostuvo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que ranma fuera tirando al suelo,-¿Cómo es posible esto?, se preguntaba ranma mientras se levantaba, después shampoo y hana lo ayudaron

-ranma no hagas eso cuando la anciana utilizo la técnica de la posesión la fuerza de tu padre fue aumentada al igual que mi padre y la abuela, dijo hana mientras ayudaba a su amigo al igual que shampoo

-entonces estamos en problemas tenemos que cuidarnos de la abuela ya que ella es más fuerte , dijo ranma pensando en el poder de cologne aumentado

-muy bien vamos a atacarlos, dijo hana mientras preparaba sus armas,-perdóname papa , dijo hana mientras veía a su padre

-lista shampoo , dijo ranma mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

-si airén , dijo shampoo mientras veía a su abuela

Después los tres atacaron a sus oponentes ranma vs genma, hana vs su padre, shampoo vs cologne

-ranma estaba peleando con el mientras le intentaba dar el golpe en la cabeza al igual que hana y shampoo pero era casi inútil eran muy fuertes ranma fue empujado por genma

-¡ranma ¡ , dijo shampoo al ver a su novio tirado pero por esa distracción ella fue enviada donde el por su abuela

-shampoo estas bien, dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a ella

-si ranma , dijo shampoo con dificultad, algo que asusto a ranma

-ranma sentía que ponía la vida de hana y de su novia en peligro así que decidió atacarlos con su poder al máximo,-shampoo quiero que tú y hana se vayan de aquí, dijo ranma con seriedad

-¡no are eso no te voy a dejar solo recuerda que los dos somos pareja no te pienso dejar!, dijo shampoo alterada después fue interrumpida con un beso de ranma

-tranquila amor ya verás que todo saldrá bien , dijo ranma mientras se levantaba pero en ese instante hana fue lanzada donde ellos ranma y shampoo no se dieron cuenta de que su amiga se estaba enfrentando halos tres,-¡hana!,gritaron ranma y shampoo al ver a su amiga tirada ,-¡shampoo ve a ayudarla yo me are cargo!, dijo ranma con seriedad

-está bien ranma , dijo shampoo mientras se dirigía donde su amiga ,- estas bien hana , dijo shampoo mientras la levantaba

-si gracias shampoo tenemos que ayudar a ranma , dijo hana al ver que su amigo se iba donde los tres

-muy bien perdóneme pero acabare con esto antes de que warui consiga su objetivo , dijo ranma mientras los veía , en ese momento ranma alzo toda su nergia haciendo que se transforme de bala mientras liberaba una onda expansiva haciendo que shampoo y hana sean empujadas ,-muy bien atáquenme , dijo ranma transformado con el cabello largo y su fuerza física aumentada, cologne , genma y el padre de hana fueron atacarlo, ranma esquivo sus golpe pero eran muy rápidos genma le iba a dar un fuerte golpe pero ranma salto,-¡lo tengo!, dijo ranma al ver que tenía la cabeza de su padre apuntada en ese instante ranma le da un fuerte golpe para dejarlo inconsciente pero en ese instante ranma reacciona y detiene el puño del padre de hana con mucha dificultada y en ese instante cologne le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que ranma fuera empujado contra la pared

-hana y shampoo se levantaron mientras observaban la pelea,-tenemos que ayudar a ranma , dijo shampoo con preocupación

-si tengo una idea shampoo ataca a tu abuela yo a mi padre ayudaremos a ranma, dijo hana mientras pensaba en emboscar a sus enemigos

-buena idea muy bien vamos, dijo shampoo mientras alistaba sus chúi para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su abuela

-ranma se encontraba peleando contra el padre de hana y cologne eran demasiado fuertes ranma fue tirado en el suelo por el padre de hana ranma estaba listo para el impacto pero vio que uno de los chúi de un novia se dirigía así el el padre de hana recibió el impacto mientras se arrodillaba ranma en ese momento aprovecho dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ,-falta solo uno , dijo ranma mientras veía a cologne , cologne intento darle un fuerte golpe a ranma pero fue detenida por hana que la abrazo con toda su fuerza

-¡shampoo ahora golpéala!, dijo hana mientras la sujetaba

-si aquí voy perdóname abuelita, dijo shampoo para tomar sus chúi dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cologne se desmaye

-gracias chicas, dijo ranma mientras se levantaba y se volvía a su estado normal

-de nada ranma ahora donde los dejamos tardaran mucho en desempatar, dijo shampoo mientras levantaba el cuerpo de cologne

-mejor dejémoslos escondidos por aquí, dijo hana mientras revisaba a su padre, el padre de hana era un tipo con cabello rubio al igual que su hija bastante fuerte mínimo de unos 40 años

-así que ese es tu padre muy bien pongámoslo con los demás a salvo, dijo ranma con seriedad

-gracias ranma , dijo hana bien agradecida , después shampoo,hana y ranma escondieron los cuerpos

-ranma solo se quedó pensando en warui y su plan,-shampoo ,hana llévenselos a un lugar seguro , dijo ranma con seriedad

-espera ranma y que basa ser tú, dijo shampoo mientras se acercaba a ranma

-ire a detener a warui si no lo detengo causara la muerte en nerima y después china tengo que detenerlo, dijo ranma con seriedad mientras veía a su novia

-¡no ni lo pienses te dije que no te iba a dejar solo ranma!, dijo shampoo regañando a su novio

-shampoo entiende warui no es como los enemigos que hemos enfrentado en el pasado él tiene el mismo nivel que yo, dijo ranma mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo sobre los raidez pero él no quería creerle así que solo creyó que el tal vez pueda tener la misma fuerza de ranma

-¿Qué dices estas diciendo que ese sujeto tiene tus mismas fuerzas?, dijo shampoo sorprendida

-asi es shampoo tengo que enfrentarlo solo, dijo ranma con seriedad

-no ranma no te voy a dejar recuerdas lo que me dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola que pasa si ese sujeto te mata como crees que viviría yo sin ti , dijo shampoo mientras se ponía a llorar en el pecho de ranma

-ranma simplemente abrazo a su novia para verla a los ojos,-y que crees que me pasaría a mi si te pierdo yo no podría vivir sin ti sé que lo puedo derrotar así que por favor escapa de aquí, dijo ranma tratando de razonar con su novia

-pero ranma por favor déjame ir contigo, dijo shampoo mientras derramaba lagrimas pero fue interrumpida por una voz

-baya así que los derrotaron muy bien los felicito jajajaja lastima ahora me toca a mí matarlos, dijo la ancina mientras los veía

-¡es usted!, grito ranma al ver a la anciana mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

- que bueno que los encontré ahora que me estoy muriendo de hambre me los comeré a ustedes tal y como hice en el hotel con uno de los huéspedes aunque tuve que hachar la sangre por la tubería para que ustedes no sospechen jajajaja , dijo la anciana con maldad

-asi que usted provoco el ruido y la sangre en el baño usted asesino a otra familia ¡maldita!, dijo shampoo mientras la amenazaba

-a que lista eres jovencita, dijo rina mientras la veía con una cara de asesina

-esta bes no escapara, dijo ranma mientras la amenazaba

- eso crees muchacho jajajajaja, dijo la anciana mientras comenzaba a transformarse de su cintura salieron tres patas de araña mientras su ojos se ponía totalmente rojos mientras que en su pecho aparecieron dos cuernos mientras se arrodillaba para levantarse con sus patas mientras veía a sus enemigos ella brío la boca hasta el pecho con colmillos, esta transformación asusto a todos

-eres un monstruo, dijo shampoo mientras la observada con pánico

-oí morirán, djio la ancina con una voz macabra convertida en araña

-dios mío como la mataremos, dijo hana al ver a la criatura mientras se preparaba para atacarla

-no se asusten solo es otro monstruo nada más, dijo ranma mientras miraba a la araña , después ranma fua a atacarla pero la araña lo enredo con su telaraña mientras lo intentaba comer , shampoo al ver que la criatura quería comer a su novio reacciono y fue a atacar a la araña

-¡toma esto!, dijo shampoo mientras golpeaba el estómago de la araña haciendo que desatara a ranma

-después hana cogió su sable atravesando su estómago,-¡ranma ahora!, grito hana para que ranma lance una de sus técnicas

-si aquí voy, dijo ranma para alzar su mano y lanzar la técnica de la ola de fuego una vez lanzada shampoo y hana saltaron para no ser quemadas asiendo que la araña vuelva a ser la anciana, después ranma se arrodillo por haber utilizado tanta energía después se levantó ,-están bien , dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a shampoo y hana

-si ranma gracias por lanzar eso , dijo hana mientras se levantándose

-gracias airén, dijo shampoo feliz al ver que termino

-qué bueno que se acabó, dijo hana con el mismo tono feliz

-no esto aún no acaba recuerden que warui aún sigue vivo tenemos que detenerlo, dijo ranma con seriedad

-es cierto tenemos que hacer algo, dijo shampoo con preocupación, pero en ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una riza

-jajajaja ustedes están acabados, dijo la anciana mientras reía sangrado

-sigues viva, dijo hana mientras la veía al igual que ranma y shampoo

-asi es pero no por mucho tiempo pronto mi amo warui liberar el ejército de demonio y utilizara la energía de los secuestrados para liberar al emperador jajaja ustedes ya están muertos malditos, dijo la ancian mientras sangraba más fuerte

-¡espera donde esta warui responde! , dijo ranma mientras le gritaba

-el está detrás de esa puerta con los demonios de silentium mortem preparándose para el despertar morirán muy pronto , dijo la anciana mientras su vida se apagaba

-maldita te matare, dijo hana mientras preparaba su sable para atravesarla pero fue detenida por ranma

-no es necesario mira, dijo ranma al ver como la anciana se iba muriendo

-ahora que vamos a ser si ese tal warui libera a esas criaturas como rayos lo venceremos , dijo shampoo con preocupación

-yo me iré a enfrentarlo él y yo somos de la misma fuerza o ese creo mientras ustedes llévense halos demás, dijo ranma mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¡espera ranma no!, dijo shampoo deteniéndolo

-ranma voltio y la vio con ternura,-no te preocupes shampoo estaré bien , dijo ranma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-pero ranma que pasa si te llega a matar me dejarías sola, dijo shampoo mientras derramaba lagrimas

-yo te dije que nunca te iba a dejar sola recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un objetivo que es ser normales y casarnos recuerdas tan solo confía en mí, dijo ranma mientras lo veía con ternura

-pero ranma, pronuncio shampoo con preocupación por su novio

-no te preocupes amor volveré, dijo ranma dándole confianza

-está bien ranma confiare en ti pero por favor promete que regresaras, dijo shampoo mientras lo abrazaba

-lo are te amo shampoo volveré pronto lo prometo, dijo ranma mientras la abrazaba

-shampoo lo miro con ternura,-te amo ranma te estaré esperando, después shampoo beso a ranma con mucha ternura al pensar que ese sería el último beso que le daría

-hana solo se quedó hay mirándolos con envidia de shampoo

-muy bien quiero que saquen a todos de aquí yo iré por warui , dijo ranma mientras se preparaba

-está bien ranma , dijo hana para después dirigirse a recoger los cuerpo

-mucho cuidado shampoo , dijo ranma mientras veía a su novia

-tu también ranma por favor regresaras, dijo shampoo con lagrimas

-lo are , en ese instante ranma fue corriendo alejándose de shampoo

-una bes que ranma se fue shampoo se quedó pensando-no te vayas a morir ranma , pensó shampoo mientras beia como su novio se alegaba luego reacciono con la llamada de hana

-¡shampoo ayúdame!, dijo hana mientras jalaba a su padre y halos demás

-así ya voy, dijo shampoo mientras reaccionaba

-mientras las dos cargaban los cuerpos de genma y cologne y el padre de hana, hana noto la preocupación de shampoo ,-no te preocupes shampoo ranma estará bien , dijo hana mientras tranquilizaba a su amiga

-si lo sé, dijo shampoo mientras pensaba en ranma , después vio como genma,cologne y el padre de hana despertaban,-mira están despertado , dijo shampoo al verlos despertar

-es cierto pongámoslos en el piso, dijo hana poniendo a su padre en el suelo, al igual que shampoo,-papa despierta, dijo hana mientras lo despertaba

-el papa de hana poco a poco iba despertando y abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a su hija,-…ha..na eres tú , dijo el papa de hana con dificultad

-asi es padre me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, dijo hana mientras lloraba en el pecho de su padre con felicidad de volverlo a ver

-después el padre de hana se levantó,. Yo también hija, después el padre de hana la abrazo con mucha felicidad después del abrazo pregunto,-¿pero hija dime que sucedió?

-está bien papa te contare, dijo hana mientras le contaba sobre su encuentro con ranma y shampoo sobre las criaturas de silentium mortem sobre la anciana rina y sobre warui

-el papa de hana no podía creerlo pero el creyó en su hija porque él pudo ver a las criaturas que lo atacaron cuando estaba en la misión de inspeccionar el pueblo,-ahora veo espero que ranma esté bien muy bien shampoo, hana hay que liberar a las victimas tenemos que salvar primero a mi patrulla para que nos ayuden, dijo el padre de hana con seriedad

-está bien señor, dijo shampoo pero luego reacciono al ver que genma y cologne se despertaban,-abuelita que bueno que despertaste, dijo shampoo al ver como cologne se levantaba

-aa mi cabeza shampoo ¿qué fue lo que paso?, Pregunto cologne sin entender mientras se levantaba

-después genma se levantó de golpe,-¡donde rayos estoy!, dijo genma alterado

-tranquilo señor saotome, dijo shampoo tratando de calmar a su futuro suegro

-shampoo abuela son ustedes hay dio mi cabeza, dijo genma mientras se quejaba

-ya no se queje escúcheme, dijo shampoo con seriedad mientras les contaba todo a cologne y a genma

-¡ranma puede morir si ese tipo llamado warui es mas fuerte tenemos que hacer algo!,dijo genma bastante preocupado por su hijo

-es cierto tenemos que hacer algo , dijo cologne con el mismo tono preocupante

-tranquilizase ranma estará bien el podrá con warui , dijo hana tratando de calmar a genma

-hana que bueno que estas bien, dijo genma con una sonrisa, al igual que cologne

-luego el padre de hana se acercó a genma,-mucho justo señor saotome mi nombre es walquer y realmente estoy muy agradecido con su hijo por salvarnos ahora tenemos que devolverle el favor, dijo el padre de hana walquer

-gracias señor pero ¿Qué planea hacer?, pregunto genma con curiosidad

-cuando me atraparon yo bine con mi patrulla éramos 20 y si yo estoy con vida ellos también tenemos que buscarlos para liberarlos y que nos ayuden a liberar a los demás secuestrados , dijo waiquer con seriedad

-muy buena idea papa, dijo hana con una sonrisa

-si tiene razón señor, dijo cologne con seriedad

-muy bien vamos a la habitación de los secuestrados síganme, dijo walquer , mientras los demás le seguía

**LA PATRULLA CONTRA LA ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL**

Walquer estaba guiando a los demás para encontrar a los cuerpos una vez que encontraron la puerta la abrieron y se paralizaron al ver a las 30 familia encerradas en los capullos,-aquí están, dijo walquer con seriedad y asombro

-son muchos, dijo genma bien paralizado al verlos

-si tiene razón vengan tenemos que buscar a mis compañeros para que nos ayuden a liberarlos, dijo walquer mientras veía los capullos,-¡hay están!, dijo walquer mientras los apuntaba

-muy bien vamos a sacarlos de ahí , dijo genma listo para ayudar

-muy bien vamos, dijo shampoo para ayudar a genma

Una vez que los liberaron halos 20 soldados trataron de despertarlos al despertar se levantaron al alterados pero se sorprendieron al ver a su líder,-señor walquer es usted, dijo uno de ellos con asombro

-así es amigo chicos que bueno verlos hemos estado dos meses atrapados aquí en este pueblo maldito pero nuestra misión en liberar a las víctimas de aquí y sacarlas y matar a las criaturas que habitan en este pueblo así que si alguien prefiere retirarse adelante , dijo walquer con seriedad

-estamos con usted señor walquer , dijo uno de los soldados mientras los demás le apoyaban

-walquer sonrió por ello,-me alegro muy bien tenemos que conseguir las armas

-señor nuestro armamento lo pusieron en unas de las habitaciones del fondo, dijo uno de los soldados recordando donde estaba sus armamentos cuando los secuestraron

-muy bien, dijo walquer mientras ordenaba a sus soldados luego se acercó a su hija ,-hana será mejor que te vayas con tus amigos

-hana al ori eso se alarmo,- ¡no papa te ayudare además ranma es mi amigo tenemos que ayudarlo además tú me entrenaste!, dijo hana bien firme

-walquer se sentía orgulloso por su hija ,-muy bien hija preparémonos muy bien tú y shampoo váyanse a ayudar al grupo de allá para liberarlos y ustedes señor saotome y cologne me ayudaran a preparar las armas , dijo walquer mientras se preparaba

-haha,genma,cologne y shampoo respondieron con la cabeza para luego ayudar a los demás , mientras tanto.

**WARUI VS RANMA –una batalla a muerte **

-ranma estaba corriendo por los pasillos mientras warui lo veía por las cámaras

-muy bien ranma llegara en cuestión de segundos bueno jugare un rato con el falta poco para el ritual, en ese momento la puerta fue tirada por ranma ,- ranma que bueno que viniste te estaba esperando , dijo warui mientras lo veía con una sonrisa

-¡cállate e venido a detenerte!, dijo ranma mientras se ponía en guardia

-enserio tú crees que me podrás detener a mí a un raidez con más años de experiencia que tu jajaja no me agas reír ranma , dijo warui mientras lo provocaba

-vale la pena intentarlo no crees, dijo ranma expulsando su energía para transformarse

-está bien juguemos un rato, dijo warui mientras expulsaba la misma energía

En ese momento ranma y warui estaban transformados ranma fue el primero en atacar pero warui con un golpe hico que ranma escupiera sangre mientras lo mandaba contra la pared , después ranma utilizo su técnica principal del laser

-warui vio eso y con una sola mano la detuvo,-buena técnico pero no perfecta , dijo warui mientras alzaba la mano para mandarle un gran rayo a ranma , ranma el ver eso cayó al suelo warui se acercó a el a tomarlo de su camiseta,-estas perdido ranma crees que me podrás vencer soy muy diferente a todos los enemigos que as enfrentado jajajaja muy pronto el ritual comenzara y yo sere el nuevo gobernador , dijo warui con maldad

-ranma en ese momento reacciona dándole un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar mientras lo veía,-¿¡creí que utilizarías esa energía para despertar tu emperador!?, pregunto ranma mientras se levantaba

-jajajaja buen golpe ranma no ahora que me he dado cuenta para que despertarlo si con esto puedo hacerme más fuerte que él y tomar su lugar, dijo warui con ilusión de conquistar a la humanidad

-jajaja lo siento mucho pero no podrás lograr tu condenado sueño warui , dijo ranma mientras se burlaba

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando ranma? no te das cuenta de que todo está vencido tengo mucha ventaja los humanos están encerrados en los capullos listos para brindarme su energía al igual que mis demonios , dijo warui al saber que después de matar a ranma se dotaría de una gran energía

-tú crees eso ya miraste a tu pantalla, dijo ranma al ver las cámaras de seguridad que había en la habitación

-warui voltio a ver y se alarmo ,-¡no malditos!,dijo warui al ver como los amigos de ranma liberaban a sus víctimas

-te dije no podrás lograr tu objetivo, dijo ranma poniéndose de pie

-eso crees e apenas los están liberando tengo tiempo de sobra además también tengo la energía de las criaturas del pueblo recuerdas, dijo warui mientras sonreía con maldad, en ese instante warui expulso un poder haciendo que uncirculo de fuego lo rodee**,-¡**ahora mis esclavos salgan y maten a esos imbéciles!, grito warui mientras su ejército de demoniod salían del suelo convirtiéndose en arañas, después esas criaturas fueron directo donde estaban shampoo y los demás

-¡qué hiciste!, dijo ranma al ver como las criaturas de warui se dirigían donde sus amigos

-no creías que iba a dejar que tus queridos amigos echen a perder mi plana, dijo warui mientras lo beia con una sonrisa

-¡maldito infeliz!, dijo ranma con ira para después transformarse para atacar a warui ranma le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y uno en el estómago mandándolo contra la pared

-warui se levantó con facilidad,-baya realmente eres poderos lo supe cuando venciste a rina aja pero ya no me servía de nada, dijo warui mientras recordaba a su sirvienta

-el próximo serás tú, dijo ranma mientras lo amenazaba

-bueno ranma como quieras, después warui saco la espada de ranma,-esta espada es de un guerrero raidez supongo que te la dio tuomas bueno toma, dijo warui mientras lanzaba la espada de ranma a su mano

-ranma la atrapo,-¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso? , pregunto ranma al ver como su enemigo le devolvía su arma más fuerte

-porque quiero que esta sea un pelea real no quiero ganarte muy pronto , dijo warui sacando la espada que tenía en la espalda,-atáqueme ranma , dijo warui poniéndose en posición de ataque

-te derrotare, dijo ranma para luego atacarlo, mientras tanto.

**EL EJERCITO DE DEMONIO DE SILENTIUM MORTEM**

-shampoo y los demás estaban ayudando a liberar a los cuerpos pero en ese instante un ruido se pudo oír,-¿Qué es eso?, dijo shampoo al escucharlo

-que sucede shampoo , pregunto walquer al ver la interrupción de shampoo

-¡miren!, dijo genma al ver a las rañas que se dirigían asía ellos

-¡que rayos es eso!, dijo cologne asustada de ver e esa criaturas

-no lo sé pero de cualquier forma ¡disparen! , dijo walquer mientras sacaba su arma, al igual que sus compañeros

-shampoo,genma y cologne se taparon los odios por el sonido de las metralletas

-shampoo tenemos que proteger a los cuerpos, dijo hana con seriedad

-si tienes razón vamos, dijo shampoo para luego sacar sus armas

-yo les ayudare, dijo cologne preparando su bastón

-yo también ayudare , dijo genma para ser útil en algo después los 4 ayudaron a los demás , mientras tanto.

**REGRESANDO CON RANMA Y WARUI**

Ranma fue lanzado por las escaleras mientras sangraba sin poder moverse

-jaja realmente eres un imbécil al pensar que podrás detenerme, dijo warui mientras bajaba las gradas lentamente

-ranma se levantó con mucha dificultad,-¿porque haces esto porque quieres dominar a la humanidad?, pregunto ranma mientras se levantaba sangrando

-ranma la humanidad debe ser gobernada los raidez teníamos esa vicio pero si no hubiera sido por tuomas y sus rebeldes hubiéramos ganado, dijo warui recordando su juventud

-¿a qué te refieres que tuomas empezó la guerra entre ustedes?, pregunto ranma sin entender

-en el pasado los raidez eran una raza de guerreros bastante poderosa algunos creían que su poder era demasiado fuerte lo suficiente para arrodillar a los humanos pero los otros los raidez que solo querían vivir en armonía se negaron el emperador que estuvo de acurdo con comenzar la guerra contra la humanidad fue detenido por tuomas quien fue el líder de los que estaban en contra tuomas juntos con sus amigos lograron encerrar al emperador en estos momento él está sepultado pero ya no lo despertare ahora yo tomare el lugar del emperador y todos se arrodillaran ante mí , dijo warui mientras beia a ranma listo para atacarlo

-jaja tuomas aún sigue aquí si yo no logro matarte él lo ara, dijo ranma mientras se recuperaba

-aaa entonces estas dispuesto a morir para ganarme pero que será de tu novia shampoo la dejarías sola jajajaja cuando estés agonizando la matare frente a tus ojos para que contemples su muerte, dijo warui mientras se burlaba de ranma

-¡cállate!, grito ranma con ira mientras se dirigía a warui , ranma le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y otro en la boca para que sangrara

-¡miserable!, dijo warui mientras se levantaba para después mandarle un rayo de energía a ranma haciendo que este fuera contra la pared, mientras tanto.

**EL MAL PRESENTIMIENTO DE SHAMPOO **

Shampoo y hana se encontraban liberando a las victimas pero shampoo logro sentir un fuerte dolor en el corazón algo que le asusto mucho

-shampoo ¿estás bien?, pregunto hana al ver como su amiga se tocaba el corazón

-¡no ranma está en peligro! , dijo shampoo alterada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, pregunto hana sin entender

-solo lo se tengo que ir a ayudarlo, dijo shampoo mientras se alistaba

-¿hija adónde vas? , pregunto cologne al ver que su nieta se iba

-tengo que ayudar a ranma , dijo shampoo mientras se alistaba para irse

-¡no hija te van a matar confía en ranma el podrá vencerlo , dijo cologne mientras la detenía

-¡ranma es mi futuro esposo y yo como su esposa también tengo que cuidarlo!, grito shampoo para luego irse por su cuenta

-¡shampoo espera!, dijo cologne pero fue tarde shampoo ya se había ido pero cologne no pudo perseguirla porque las criaturas la atacaban pero intento todo lo posible por perseguirla así que corrió tras ella dejando a hana y a genma solos , mientras tanto.

Ranma estaba tirado en el piso ya no podía levantarse más en ese instante warui lo tomo del cuello,-fuiste un tonto ranma saotome al no aceptar mi generosa oferta de unirte a mí y ahora morirás junto con los humanos, dijo warui mientras lo lanzaba al suelo

-ranma ya no podía más su energía se desvaneció y su trenza volvió a la normalidad mientras su vida se apagaba

-que mal ahora tendré que matarte, dijo warui mientras estiraba su mano para lanzarle su ataque final pero en ese instante uno de los chúi de shampoo lo golpeó con bastante fuerza mandando a warui al abismo que había frente a el ya que la habitación donde se encontraban era el altar para el ritual tenía un gran abismo donde en el pasado de silentium mortem arrogaban a los sacrificados en ese abismo

-¡ranma¡ , grito shampoo mientras se iba corriendo así el pero se susto mucho al ver a su novio tirado con los ojos cerrados .-¡ranma por favor despierta!, grito shampoo mientras lloraba luego puso su oído en su corazón y casi le da un infarto al oír que no latía ranma estaba muerto shampoo se puso a llorar en su pecho mientras gritaba,-¡eres un idiota porque no me dejaste ir contigo!, grito shampoo bien destrozada al ver a ranma muerto lo había perdido

-¡shampoo!, grito cologne al encontrar a su nieta pero algo que le hizo quedar totalmente paralizada fue ver a shampoo llorando fuertemente así que fue corriendo asía ella ,-¿¡que paso shampoo!?,Pregunto cologne mientras se acercaba a ella

-ranma está muerto, dijo shampoo mientras lloraba sin parar

-cologne al ver a ranma muerto soltó su bastón mientras una lagrima le salía por la tristeza luego sintió una pequeña pisca de energía,-¡no aun no muere!, dijo cologne al sentir un poco de energía en el

-¡abuelita pero que no lo ves su corazón ya no late!, dijo shampoo mientras lo abrazaba sin querer despegarse de el

-apártate shampoo,dijo cologne con seriedad

-¿abuelita que vas hacer?, pregunto shampoo mientras se apartaba de ranma secándose las lagrimas

-hija ranma aún sigue vivo pero necesito revivirlo con energía pero la mía no es suficiente necesito a alguien joven, dijo cologne con preocupación por ese detalle

-¡yo daré la mía por ningún motivo perderé a ranma!, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a cologne

-muy bien shampoo pero te dolerá, dijo cologne con seriedad

-¡no me importa!, dijo shampoo sin preocuparse de las consecuencias

-muy bien hija necesito que pongas tu mano en el corazón de ranma , dijo cologne con seriedad

-okey abuelita, después shampoo puso su mano en el corazón de ranma

-muy bien empecemos esta es una técnica de sanación que aprendí en mi juventud hace mucho tiempo el trasplante de energía, dijo cologne mientras preparaba la técnica,-a aquí voy, dijo cologne lista para lanzar su poder

-¡aaaaaa!,shampoo grito al sentir como su energía se trasladaba a su novio después de eso shampoo se desmayó , mientras cologne la tomo

-en ese momento ranma despertó,- ¿qué paso?, se preguntó ranma pero luego vio a cologne que estaba llorando,-¿abuela que hace aquí?, dijo ranma pero luego vio a shampoo tirada mientras un dolor le crecía en el corazón,-¡shampoo que le paso!, dijo ranma alterado al ver a su novia inconsciente,-¿Qué le paso abuela?, dijo ranma mientras se arrodillaba a verla

-warui te había matado shampoo llego y lo boto por ese abismo ella te dio energía para revivirte, dijo cologne con lágrimas al ver a su nieta en ese estado

-shampoo..., pronuncio ranma con lágrimas pero después se levantó con seriedad al sentir que ya tenía su energía recuperada

-¿Qué vas hacer ranma?, pregunto cologne al ver como su yerno se levanto

-si he recuperado mi energía entonces puedo utilizar la técnica de sanación, dijo ranma mientras expulsaba energía de su cuerpo

-ranma pero la energía que tienes es de shampoo , dijo cologne

-lo sé pero are todo lo posible por levantarla, después ranma tomo a shampoo y la abrazo para trasladarle la energía de golpe a su novia

-shampoo poco a poco iba despertando ,-ra..ran..ranma , pronuncio shampoo al ver cómo su novio la abrazaba

-shampoo te dije que no vengas, dijo ranma con lágrimas para después abrazarla con mucha fuerza

-shampoo se sentía tan alegre al ver a su novio vivo,-que bueno que no te perdí ranma , dijo shampoo mientras correspondía al abrazo

-te amo shampoo , dijo ranma mientras la abrazaba más fuerte

-y yo a ti, dijo shampoo con ternura, pero en ese momento su momento fue interrumpido

-van a quedarse hay toda la vida ee jajaja, dijo warui levantado

-¡pero cómo es posible si yo te tire al abismo!, dijo shampoo sin entender como warui estaba vivo

-jajajaja tú crees que yo voy a morir con eso bueno me canse de jugar con ustedes ahora es mi turno, dijo warui mientras se paraba y se ponía en posición de cruz,-¡es hora de que el mal venga a mi cuerpo y me haga invencible!, dijo warui mientras sonreía con una sonrisa macabra después algunas de sus criaturas que salieron de la nada se metieron en su boca en forma de espíritus, mientras tanto.

-genma,hana y walquer se encontraban peleando con las criaturas mientras protegían a los capullos pero después miraron como las criaturas se detuvieron convirtiéndose en almas

-¿pero qué rayos pasa?, dijo genma al ver que los monstruos se transformaban en almas

-se dirigen donde ranma tenemos que seguirlas, dijo hana con seriedad

-ya la escucharon vamos, dijo walquer a sus tropas, en ese momento walquer,hana y genma se fueron junto con los soldados mientras tanto.

-los demonios convertidos en espíritus se metían en la boca de warui , transformándolo cuando la transformación termino se veía a una criatura flotando con la cara pálida y los ojos rojo y su boca partida hasta sus orejas al abrirla sus dientes fueron remplazados por colmillos ,- llego la hora de que los envié al otro mundo , dijo warui transformado de raidez a demonio

-cologne,shampoo y ranma se quedaron en shock al ver la transformación de warui pero en ese instante llegaron hana y los demás

-chicos están bien, dijo hana mientras se acercaba a shampoo y ranma

-hana eres tú, dijo ranma al verla

-después ranma vio entrar a las demás personas y vio como el padre de hana se dirigía asía el

-mucho justo joven ranma soy el papa de hana, dijo walquer saludando a ranma

-así que usted es el papa de hana , dijo ranma con seriedad

-asi es muchacho pero luego hablamos, dijo walquer al ver al demonio parado,-¡chicos disparen!, grito walquer al ver a la criatura, los soldados dispararon pero las balas rebotaron en su cuerpo

-jaja eso sí que me hace cosquillas, dijo warui mientras los veía listo para matarlos

-yo me encargare de ti, dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a el

-espera ranma no bayas, dijo shampoo mientras lo detenía

-tranquila shampoo estaré bien ahora apártate por favor, dijo ranma mientras alejaba a shampoo de el para dirigirse donde warui

-al parecer quieres morir primero ranma jajajaja está bien prepárate para morir, dijo warui mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

-esta bes no será tan fácil maldito demonio, dijo ranma con una sonrisa, después ranma saco toda su energía,-¡AAAAHHHHHHH! , ranma grito mientras sacaba toda su fuerza su trenza se desato de golpe mientras los que estaba hay fueron tirados contra la pared mientras se cubrían la cara para que la tierra no entren en sus ojos, después de eso el cabello de ranma se volvió largo y su ropa totalmente negra,-te matare, dijo ranma viendo a warui con cara de asesino, los que estaban ahí se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la transformación mortal de ranma no era como las otras esta era diferente con más fuerza

**-**baya, baya al parecer la ira te izo fuerte jajaj pero tú crees que lograras matarme, dijo warui mientras lo provocaba

-esta bes será diferente, luego ranma utilizo su velocidad mandando a warui a volar contra la pared

-warui se levantó pero con dificultad, ¡me las pagaras!, después warui y ranma pelearon al mismo nivel

Mientras tanto cologne, .walquer y shampoo solo veían la batalla con la esperanza de que ranma gane pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una criatura en forma de araña

-¡pero se ignifica que estabas muerta!, dijo hana al ver a rina viva

-es cierto como es que estas viva, dijo shampoo preparándose para atacar

-¡los matare a todos! , después rina ataco con sus patas mientras los demás la disparaban cologne al igual que genma atacaron a la araña , mientras tanto

-warui y ranma se encontraban peleando a muerte

-esto se apuesto difícil a pesar de que me haya convertido en algo más que un raidez, dijo warui con una sonrisa

-te dije que esta bes sería diferente, dijo ranma mientras lo veía listo para atacarlo

-eso ya veremos ¡toma esto!, dijo warui mandándole una tremenda energía de fuego

-ranma al ver eso utilizo su última técnica la más poderosa que tenía.-¡fenixfinal! , grito ranma mientras una misma energía de fuego salía de su mano

Shampoo y los demás vieron la tremenda onda de energía viendo como ranma y warui se enfrentaban pero fueron interrumpidos por rina

-ranma estaba perdiendo ya que su energía se estaba agotando su energía estaba apagada tenía la energía de shampoo y la suya unida pero no era suficiente

- ahora es tiempo de que mueras ranma , dijo warui mientras se acercaba más a ranma

-ranma solo se quedó pensando- por culpa de ese idiota murieron bastantes personas por culpa de el casi pierdo a mis amigos por culpa de el casi pierdo a ¡shampoo!,pensó ranma con ira para alzar toda su energía haciendo que warui retrocediera

-¡que se ignifica esto!, dijo warui al ver como su energía era siendo ganada por la de ranma

-¡el que va a morir aquí eres tu pagaras por lo que has hecho!, grito ranma mientras alzaba toda su fuerza

-¡no puede ser!, se quejó warui al ver como su energía desaparecía y en ese instante la técnica de ranma atravesó su estómago mandándolo a volar mientras un gran destello salto de el

-ranma se paró del suelo con dificultad mientras se acercaba a warui y este lo quedo mirando

-jaja peleaste bastante bien ranma imbécil pero aún no se acabado en este mundo aún hay raidez con vida que intentaran despertar al emperador jajajaja disfruta tu vida mientras puedas porque esto apenas ha comenzado

-si hay más como tú con vida los matare, dijo ranma mientras veía como su enemigo moría

-suerte la necesitaras pero tu crees que no te toparas con los demas raidez una de las formas de despertar al emperador es con el libro que estas buscando, dijo warui mientras su vida se apagaba

-¡como a que te refieres que tiene que ver tus amigos con el libro que estoy buscando!,reclamo ranma con seriedad

-íbamos a despertar al emperador de esta forma pero la segundo opción es el libro asi que cuídate de los raidez en total somos 5 pero como yo moriré ahora serán 4 y también tu jajajajaja en el camino te toparas con ellos asi que ten suerte jajajajajaj

-que dices estas mintiendo no puede haber mas como tu y yo no soy como ustedes , dijo ranma mientras alistaba su mano para envierle su ultimo ataque pero despues bio como warui iba muriendo

-jajajajajaja aqui supongo que me despido espero que los demás te maten, dijo warui en ese instante warui comenzó a lanzar una gran energía haciendo que explote mandando a ranma contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente

-rina al sentir como su amo muria ella también agonizo ya que estuvo conectada con su líder al igual que sus demonios

-¿pero qué rayos paso?,pregunto genma al ver como los demonios se iban desvaneciendo

-tal y como lo suponía, dijo cologne con seriedad

-¿de qué hablas abuelita? Pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-al parecer esos demonio estaban conectados con su líder es por eso que murieron, dijo cologne con una sonrisa al ver que todo acabo

-entonces hemos ganado , dijo hana con alegría

-espera eso se ignifica que ranma gano, dijo genma feliz

-así es, dijo cologne con felicidad

-¡pero donde esta ranma!, dijo shampoo alterada

-debe estar tras los escombros vamos , dijo walquer mientras ordenaba a sus tropas , al encontrar a ranma vieron que estaba inconsciente y con toda su fuerza agotada con su trenza ya amarrada

. ranma , pronuncio shampoo mientras se acercaba a ranma

-tranquila shampoo el esta bien , dijo cologne al ver que solo estaba inconsciente

-qué bueno que su amigo está bien muy bien muchachos de seguro nuestros vehículos están en los desechos vayan tras ellos , dijo walquer mientras ordenaba a sus amigo

-abuela no hay forma de despertarlo, dijo hana preocupada por su amigo

-no ha perdido mucha energía él ha de estar despierto cuando la recupere, dijo cologne con seriedad

-genma solo se quedaba viendo a su hijo tirado mientras pensaba-acaso esas habilidades las habrá sacado de su entrenamiento con tuomas o por ¡no eso es imposible él no era como los demás! , pensaba genme con preocupación pero luego se dirigió dónde ranma ,-que bueno que estas bien hijo , dijo genma mientras veía a su hijo con felicidad

**-**al pasar los minutos las tropas vinieron con sus vehículos walquer al ver eso sonrió,-muy bien chicos saquen la camilla, dijo walquercon seriedad

-los soldados de walquer sacaron la camilla para recoger a ranma

-yo iré con él, dijo shampoo mientras veía que subían a ranma en los vehículos de emergencia

-muy bien hana necesito que contantes a nuestra gente diles que la misión está completa necesitamos toda ayuda para liberar a las personas de los capullos, dijo walquer con seriedad

-si papa, dijo hana con una sonrisa después se dirigió halos vehículos de comunicación mientras intentaba conectarse con el cuartel de su padre

-muy bien tenemos que salir de esta iglesia muy bien pongan a ranma en el vehículo para irnos, dijo walquer a sus soldados

-espere señor walquer mi hijo tiene un vehículo descompuesto en las calles de silentium mortem, dijo genma recordando como las criaturas dañaron el motor del auto se su hijo y sin él no podían salir

-muy bien pediré por la radio que traigan las herramientas para repararlo , dijo walquer con seriedad

-está bien señor , dijo genma con el mismo tono

-papa acabo de contactar al cuartel les acabo de enviar las coordenadas vendrán en 3 horas con bastante vehículos para trasladar a las personas y sacarlas de ahí , dijo hana mientras sentaba el radio

-muy bien con eso ranma despertara ahora que silentium mortem está totalmente deshabitado por la maldad, dijo walquer al saber que el pueblo ya no estaba maldito

-si es muy buena idea en una de las casa recostaremos a ranma , dijo shampoo con seriedad

-muy bien suban a ranma supongo que tu iras con ranma verdad shampoo , dijo walquer

-así es señor, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a su novio

-muy bien vámonos de aquí, dijo walquer

-en ese instante cologne,genma,hana,shampo,ranma,walquer y sus tropas se alistaron para irse

**SILENTIUM MORTEM**

Todos había llegado al bajar a ranma lo dejaron en una casa con buen estado los guardias lo bajaron para dejarlo en la casa para recostarlo en la cama shampoo se quedó con el

-¿cuánto tiempo tardara en despertar?, pregunto shampoo mientras miraba asu novio

-bueno señorita en una hora más o menos, dijo el soldado a shampoo

.muy bien gracias, dijo shampoo mientras se sentaba en una silla para estar con ranma

-muy bien señorita me voy a ayudar a los demás, después el soldado se fue dejando a ranma y shampoo solos

-después shampoo se paró para dejar con llave la puerta para recostarse con su novio para quedarse dormida con el

-muy bien ranma ya está a salvo vamos a revisar su vehículo, dijo walquer con una sonrisa

-que buena idea papa, dijo hana lista para seguir a su padre

-si vámonos, dijo genma con las ansias de salir del pueblo

-cologne solo se quedó pensando-si este era el viaje para probar los poderes de ranma entonces fue algo realmente riesgoso ranma estuvo muerto gracias a dios lo pudimos revivir rayos tuomas me pregunto si sabias de esto, pensó cologne con seriedad pensando que tuomas tal vez los estaba guiando a la muerte o simplemente él no sabía de este peligro

-abuela viene con nosotros, dijo genma mientras llamaba a cologne

-así si ya voy , dijo cologne reaccionando, mientras tanto.

-shampoo estaba recostada con ranma pero el comenzó a despertar y al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido se despertó de golpe haciendo que shampoo también despertara

-airén que bueno que despertaste , dijo shampoo con alegría y con lágrimas al verlo

-shampoo…., pronuncio ranma para luego abrazarla algo que sorprendió mucho a shampoo pero ella también correspondió al abrazo,-perdóname shampoo casi te pierdo, dijo ranma con lágrimas al pensar en todo el peligro que pasaron shampoo y el al pensar que casi shampoo muere

-no importa ranma tu y yo somos pareja estamos en las buenas y en las malas verdad, dijo shampoo mientras lo abrazaba,-te amo ranma , pronuncio shampoo con felicidad

-y yo a ti, dijo ranma con felicidad al saber que todo estába bien y al saber que su novia estaba a salvo pero luego pensó en lo que dijo warui algo que lo preocupo mucho

-¿ranma estas bien?, pregunto shampoo al ver lo pensativo que estaba su novio

-si shampoo será mejor levantarnos de aquí por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?, pregunto ranma al ver la habitación desconocida donde estaban

-estamos en una de las casas de silentium morten cuando mataste a warui este pueblo fue purificado los demás están afuera esperando a que te levantes, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-qué bueno que todos esté bien, dijo ranma feliz al saber que la pesadilla acabo,-muy bien shampoo salgamos

-si ranma todos se alegraran de verte, dijo shampoo con felicidad, después ranma salió con shampoo

-todos se alegraron de verlo genma y hana al igual que cologne se acercaron para abrazarlo bueno solo genma y hana ya que cologne era serie así que solo le sonrió con bastante felicidad al verlo en buen estado

-qué bueno que estas bien hijo, dijo genma con felicidad

-gracias papa, dijo ranma agradecido con su padre

-si ranma que bueno que despertaste , dijo hana con la misma alegría

-gracias hana , dijo ranma agradecido con su amiga ,después vio a los soldados que estaban hay y después vio a walquer dirigiéndose hacia el

-gracias ranma por salvarnos, dijo walquer bien agradecido con ranma

-de nada señor me alegra ver que todo salió bien, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-papa mira, dijo hana al ver la cantidad de vehículos que se dirigían así ellos

-ya era hora de que llegaran, dijo walquer con una sonrisa

-después en uno de los vehículos un hombre con traje se levantó,-agente walquer que alegría al saber que esta vivo cuando oímos a su hija no dudamos mas y vinimos estamos listos para sacar halos cuerpos de la iglesia que su hija menciono, dijo el señor mientras saludaba a walquer

-qué bueno que llegaron síganme los guiare a los cuerpo pero primero, walquer se acercó a ranma

-ranma enviare a una grúa para ayudar a tu auto hay una ciudad lejos de aquí les tomara 5 horas así que arreglaremos su auto rápidamente así que te daré un mapa y te reservaremos un hotel para que descansen , dijo walquer con una sonrisa

-gracias señor walquer , dijo ranma bien agradecido

-después ranma,shampoo,cologne estaban listos para irse una vez que el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones

-muy bien supongo que este es el adiós, dijo hana al ver que tendrá que despedirse de sus amigos

-si te extrañaremos mucho hana , dijo shampoo con tristeza ya que hana asido una increíble amiga para ella

**-**si hana te extrañaremos pero nos volveremos a encontrar, dijo ranma con alegría

-eso espero tomen ,dijo hana dándoles el mapa de su padre,-este es el mapa que les guiara a la cuidad y al hotel para que descansen , dijo hana dándoles el mapa y los boletos después hana se despidió de shampoo y ranma con un abrazo

-muchas gracias hana , dijo ranma muy agradecido

, y genma se fueron alejándose de silentuim morten

-hana vio como se alegaban,-los voy a extrañar, dijo hana mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su majilla luego fue interrumpida por su padre

-hana tenemos que ir a ver a tu madre, dijo walquer mientras veía a su hija

-hana reacciono,-así dese juro mama estará alegre de verte, luego hana se fue con su padre mientras los solados liberaban a las familias para regresarlas a la civilización, mientras tanto

**SALIENDO DE SILENTUM MOERTEM**

En la carretera ranma se encontraba conduciendo mientras los demás veían a ranma

-¿ranma estas bien?, pregunto shampoo al ver a su novio tan pensativo

-bueno realmente no este viaje fue peligroso así que ¿están seguros que quieren seguir? ,pregunto ranma con seriedad

-yo si ranma recuerda que tenemos que ser normales para casarnos , dijo shampoo mientras lo veía con ternura

-si hijo yo te apoyo si sobrevivimos en esta aventura sobreviviremos en las otras, dijo genma bien decidido

-asi es ranma emos llegado muy lejos para rendirnos, dijo colgne con seriedad

-muy bien vámonos, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-espera ranma el mapa indica que tenemos que ir por esa dirección, decía cologne al ver que ranma se desvió del camino

-lo se abuela pero primero descansemos un rato el padre de hana me diguo que ara una reservación en un hotel para quedarnos en la noche , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-que bueno al fin descansaremos un rato , dijo genma con alegría

-a que bien, dijo cologne mientras envolvía el mapa

-sí que bueno que descansaremos ya que todo acabo , dijo shampoo con alegría

-si cielo tienes razón, dijo ranma con una sonrisa pero luego pensó.-no esto aún no se acabado apenas ha comenzado, pensó ranma con seriedad.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como están espero que muy bien este es el fin del capítulo 13 este capítulo estuvo más de acción espero que les allá gustado por favor comenten si les gusto muchas gracias amigos por sus comentarios , nos vemos en el capítulo 14 gracias.**


	14. VACACIONES LA NOCHE DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO

**VACACIONES LA NOCHE DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO**

Ranma se encontraba conduciendo eran las 6 de la tarde ranma solo pensaba en el problema que se habían metido en la mañana al pensar que casi matan a su familia a su amiga hana y a su novia ranma solo pensaba en eso mientras conducía genma y cologne se habían quedado dormidos por la causa de los capullos ranma recordó esas palabras de warui que había más raidez con vida que eran 5 pero con su muerte ahora eran 4 y al recordar que se toparía con ellos toda esas dudas lo volvían loco pero él sabía que ya no podía dar marcha atrás después de todo lo que pasaron sería un desperdicio rendirse ahora

-ranma ¿estás bien?, pregunto shampoo al ver a su novio tan pensativo

-a si shampoo jajaja , rio ranma reaccionando al llamado de su novia

-seguro ranma , dijo shampoo con más dudas

-si shampoo jejejeje , dijo ranma , después miro a su padre y a cologne que se habían quedado dormidos,-jajaja no me había dado cuenta que esos dos estaban dormidos , dijo ranm al verlos por el espejo

-si ni yo de seguro que están agotados por lo que paso, dijo shampoo recordando en todo el lio en el que se metieron

-si supongo que tu también verdad, dijo ranma con ternura

-si un poco, dijo shampoo también agotado luego vio a su novio que se encontraba bastante agitado-al parecer la pelea que tuvo con warui lo agoto mucho , pensó shampoo al ver el rendimiento de su novio para después preguntarle,-¿tu también estas cansado ranma?,pregunto shampoo mientras lo miraba con ternura

-si pero ya descansaremos cuando lleguemos al hotel que nos reservó el señor walquer , dijo ranma con alegría al saber que él y shampoo descansaran

-si tienes razón y ¿cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-mínimo a las 8 de la noche faltaría una hora también tengo que ir viendo una gasolinera se nos está acabando el combustible, dijo ranma al ver el indicador

-bueno jejeje yo no sé de autos , dijo shampoo con un poco de vergüenza

-jajaja ya lo aprenderás con el tiempo porque también es tuyo , dijo ranma mientras miraba a su novia

-enserio, dijo shampoo sorprendida

-claro shampoo lo mío es tuyo , dijo ranma con ternura

-te quiero mucho ranma , dijo shampoo mientras lo miraba

-yo también te quiero, dijo ranma con un tono alegre y tierno

-ranma cuando nos casemos ¿cundo conoceré a tu madre?, pregunto shampoo con alegría

-ranma la miro con seriedad,-bueno eso será cuando seamos normales shampoo , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-entonces tenemos que ser normales cuanto antes , dijo shampoo con un tono alegre imaginándose el día de su boda con ranma y al conocer a su suegra

-si tienes razón, dijo ranma con el mismo tono alegre en ese momento la pantalla del auto sonó,-¿Qué rayo es esto?, dijo ranma sorprendido

-ranma hay dice video llamada, dijo shampoo al ver el indicador

-okey entonces veamos, dijo ranma para después aplastar el botón de aceptar al aceptarlo de la pantalla salió hana

-¡hana!, dijeron shampoo y ranma al mismo tiempo sorprendidos de verla

-hola ranma y shampoo como les va, dijo hana con una sonrisa

-hana ¿Cómo es posible que estés conectada a la pantalla?, dijo shampoo sorprendida de ver a su amiga

-jajajajaja es que cuando estuvimos arreglando su auto mi papa puso un sistema de comunicación para que me comunique con ustedes y les de las indicaciones para el hotel espero que no te moleste ranma , dijo hana con preocupación a que ranma se enfade

-no para nada hana así estaremos en contacto , dijo ranma con alegría

-si hana me alegra mucho verte, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-yo también shampoo me alegro mucho bueno chicos supongo que ya estarán cerca de llegar a la cuidad su hotel se llama relaxation jajaja y por lo que veo les va a encantar solo necesito que me digan cuánto tiempo planean quedarse , dijo hana con una sonrisa

-bueno no lo necesitamos ahorra energías y relajarnos un poco no jajajaja que te parecen 4 días qué opinas tu shampoo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-me pare buena idea ranma , dijo shampoo alegre al pensar que estará con ranma cuatro días con ranma en descanso

-está bien chicos entonces serán cuatro días en el hotel les darán unas pulseras por nada del mundo se la saquen , dijo hana con seriedad

-¿y porque hana?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-bueno mi padre realmente les agradece mucho así que hiso la reservación con todo pagado así que las pulseras les permitirá que puedan hacer lo que quieran comer gratis y todo por eso no se la quiten y otra cosa buena es que el hotel son de 5 estrellas y alado esta también una playa para que se diviertan así también habrá habitaciones para la abuela y el señor sotome, dijo hana con una sonrisa

-enserio ya quiero llegar, dijo ranma bien alegre al oír todo eso

-jajajaja con razón comenzó a ser calor, dijo shampoo al oír que se iban a ir a una playa.-por cierto hana ¿es cierto que habrá habitaciones para mi abuelita y el señor sotome? , pregunto shampoo con curiosidad ya que ella sabía perfectamente bien que su abuela no podía dormir bien con genma eso se notaba con las ojeras que tenía en la mañana

-si muy bien y también su habitación es una de las mejores que reservo mi padre , dijo hana con una sonrisa,-muy bien chicos en el hotel solo digan sus nombres para que los atiendan bueno chicos estaremos en contacto cuídense , dijo hana con una sonrisa

-bueno hana muchas gracias amiga, dijo shampoo con alegría

-si hana muchas gracias por todo, dijo ranma bien agradecido al ver el favor que les dio su amiga

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir estaremos en contacto hasta luego amigos, dijo hana con una sonrisa , después ranma y shampoo se despidieron

-será mejor que arranque, dijo ranma mientras aceleraba

-si vámonos cuánto antes, dijo shampoo con alegría, mientras tanto.

**CAMPAMENTO DE RIOGA Y AKANE RENCUENTRO CON UKYO **

-te dijo ryoga que hemos estado aquí , dijo akane mientras recordaba

-sinceramente akane yo no recuerdo este lugar bueno entonces mañana daremos un vistazo al bosque ya que es bastante tarde, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón ryoga armemos la carpa, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-okey empecemos, dijo ryoga listo para armar el campamento

-oye ryoga mira hay, dijo akane al ver una pequeña luz

-¿Qué cosa akane?, pregunto ryoga

-mira haya creo que es una casa vamos a ver si nos dan hospedaje, dijo akane

-si tienes razón, dijo ryoga para después él y akane se dirigieron a la casa que encontraron al tocarla fueron recibidos por alguien a quien no esperaban encontrar

-¡ukyo!, dijeron al mismo tiempo akane y ryoga al verla

-rioga,akane ¿Qué hacen por aquí?, pregunto ukyo bien sorprendida

-a bueno es que salimos de viaje a entrenar, dijo akane con un tono nervioso

-jajaja y tu ukyo ¿Cómo así viniste acá?, pregunto ryoga con curiosidad al ver a su amiga

-bueno es que quise visitar a mi padre, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-enserio tu padre baya jamás lo he conocido , dijo ryoga sorprendido

-yo tampoco, dijo akane con el mismo tono

-bueno amigos veo que ya mismo son las 8 de la noche quédense venga para que conozcan a mi padre, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias ukyo, dijo akane agradecida ya que no se sentía tan cómoda durmiendo con su amigo tampoco no soportaba el frio

-si muchas gracias ukyo , dijo ryoga con el mismo tono alegre, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CARRETERA **

-ranma se encontraba conduciendo pero solo de dolía la cabeza recordado todo lo que le dijo warui en la mañana mientras recordaba esas palabras-ranma escúchame tu eres de los nuestro ,debes estar con los tuyos , no me sorprende que no conozcas tu origen, alguna vez te preguntaste porque eres tan fuerte, eres un raidez pronto te darás cuenta , tú crees que no te toparas con los demás raidez ellos al igual que tu buscan el libro para despertar al emperador ,pronto descubrirás tu fuerza verdadera tus habilidades ocultas , todas esas palabras le afectaban la mente en ese instante ranma reacciona

-¡ranma cuidado!, dijo shampoo mientras veía que ranma iba a chocar

-ranma reacciona y voltea,-lo siento no preste atención, dijo ranma apenado

-ranma por favor dime ¿Qué te pasa? En todo el camino has estado pensativo por favor no me ocultes secretos, dijo shampoo queriendo saber

-no es nada shampoo ya te lo dije, dijo ranma con más nervios

-¡no me vas a decir ¡ dijo shampoo con un tono preocupante y medio molesto

-el regaño de shampoo hizo que genma despertara pero este se quedó callado al ver que habían empezado una discusión

-a mí no me engañas ranma por favor te pido que me digas que te pasa, dijo shampoo con preocupación

-está bien cuando warui me atrapo me dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando, dijo ranma con el dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué te dijo ranma?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad y preocupación

-él dijo que yo pertenecía a una raza de guerreros que al parecer esta extintos y me dijo que yo era uno de ellos se hacen llamar raidez, dijo ranma recordando

-genma al escuchar eso se preocupó mucho mientras pensaba-no él no puede saberlo, pensaba genma con preocupación

-¿raidez? Jamás e odio de eso tú crees que tu papa sepa algo, dijo shampoo pensando en que tal vez genma sepa sobre el asunto

-es cierto mi papa ha de tener una respuesta, dijo ranma al ver la buena idea de su novia

-genma al oír eso se puso más nervioso él no quería que su hijo no sea parte de la pesadilla que vivió el y nodoka en el pasado

-¿pero ranma no crees que eso solo lo dijo para asustarte? Pregunto shampoo tratando de calmar a su novio

-tal vez pero él y yo teníamos la misma energía no lo sé siento que me están ocultando algo desde que comencé a entrenar con tuomas sentía como mis habilidades despertaban era como despertar algo oculto dentro de mí, dijo ranma con más preocupación al pensar en que todo lo que dijo warui sea cierto

-pero si tú dices que los raidez ya están extintos entonces tú no puedes ser uno de ellos tu eres una persona normal ranma no dejes que eso te afecte, dijo shampoo con preocupación al ver a su novio en ese estado

-eso espero pero de cualquier forma hablare con mi padre cuando lleguemos, dijo ranma , ranma decidió no contarle nada a su novia no contarle sobre los cuatro raidez que menciono warui tampoco sobre el emperador

-si ranma será lo mejor mira por fin llegamos, dijo shampoo con alegría al ver la cuidad

-si vaya muy bien primero busquemos una gasolinera tenemos que llenar el tanque, dijo ranma para después dirigirse a una gasolinera al buscarla ranma se bajó a llenar el auto mientras pensaba-acaso será mentira mejor me olvido de eso no puede haber mas como warui, pensó ranma mientras ponía la manguera en su lugar

-en el auto genma se encontraba pensando-esto está bastante grave será mejor nunca decirle nodoka y yo juramos nunca contarle será mejor mentirle, pensó genma con seriedad luego vio que ranma subió al auto

-muy bien vámonos, dijo ranma mientras cerraba la puerta

-si ranma vámonos, dijo shampoo con alegría

-si baya realmente hace mucho calor, dijo ranma al ver que estaban en la playa

-si pero por desgracia no podremos ir a la piscina ni a la playa, dijo shampoo con tristeza

-ranma también se puso triste por eso mientras pensaba-maldita maldición, después reacciono,-muy bien vámonos al hotel, dijo ranma listo para irse

-al llegar ranma y shampoo se sorprendieron mucho al ver el hotel

-aquí es donde nos quedaremos, dijo shampoo al ver el hotel

-al parecer si realmente le debemos un gran gracias al señor walquer , dijo ranma bien agradecido con el al ver el hotel

-si tienes razón, shampoo estaba bien alegre estos días estará con ranma pero algo que no sabía es que ranma estaba con una tremenda confusión en su mente

-muy bien me estacionare para bajarnos, una vez que ranma se estaciono estába listo para irse al hotel,-quieres venir conmigo para echarle un vistazo shampoo , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-claro que si ranma , dijo shampoo con el mimo tono alegre

-bueno vámonos, dijo ranma, una vez que ranma y shampoo bajaron del auto fueron a la recepción para pedir sus habitaciones,-espérame shampoo iré a pedir las habitaciones, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-está bien ranma , dijo shampoo para sentarse

-ranma fue directo donde el hombre que estaba atendiendo,-buenas noches me llamo ranma saotome me dijeron que me tenían una reservación para mí y tres personas, dijo ranma mientras esperaba la respuesta

-así señor tenemos anotado aquí los nombres haber esta usted, shampoo,genma y cologne , dijo el chico mientras leía la lista

-así es señor , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-muy bien vengan por aquí les mostrare sus habitaciones, dijo el chico amablemente

-gracias, dijo ranma para después irse donde su novia,-bueno vámonos shampoo , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si está bien pero no crees que deberíamos despertar a tu papa y a mi abuelita, dijo shampoo mientras se levantaba

-mm primero vamos a ver las habitaciones deja que descansen un rato, dijo ranma con un tono alegre

-okey ranma, dijo shampoo para después dirigirse donde su novio

-muy bien chicos vengan conmigo, dijo el joven indicándoles, ranma y shampoo se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el hotel una vez que llegaron a sus habitaciones era una sala completa donde se encontraba tres habitaciones una para genma otra para cologne y la más grande la de ranma y shampoo ya que era reservada para parejas,-muy bien chicos les mostrare su habitación pasen, dijo el joven mientras le mostraba la habitación principal

-gracia señor, dijo ranma con una sonrisa, una vez que los dos entraron a su habitación se quedaron sorprendido tenían una cama grande una plasma una azotea propia y el baño,- jajajaja sí que descansaremos, dijo ranma al ver su habitación

-si tienes razón airén, dijo shampoo abrazando el brazo de su novio al pensar que los cuatro días estarían juntos

-muy bien vámonos por la abuela y mi papa, dijo ranma listo para irse

-espera ranma yo iré, dijo shampoo para después irse

-espera shampoo cuando bajen deja poniendo llave al auto solo aplasta este botón, dijo ranma con una sonrisa para lanzarle las llaves

-okey ranma ya vuelvo, dijo shampoo mientras baja por el ascensor

-muy bien señor yo ya me voy tome estás son sal llaves de las habitaciones que pidió y las pulseras, dijo el joven entregándole las llaves y las pulseras

-gracias, dijo ranma con una sonrisa, después el joven se fue dejando a ranma , ranma le seguía doliendo la cabeza pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por genma

-¡este lugar es genial!, dijo genma con alegría al ver el hotel

-ranma reacciono y voltio,-hola papa que te parece, dijo ranma viendo a su padre con una sonrisa

-increíble ranma que buen lugar para descansar y ¿Cuántos días estaremos aquí?, pregunto genma con curiosidad

-4 días papa , dijo ranma con seriedad

-genma noto esa expresión en su hijo y le pregunto,-¿ranma estas bien?, pregunto genma con curiosidad

-este si papa no pasa nada, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-hola yerno , dijo colgone con alegría mientras subía las escaleras con shampoo

-hola abuela, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-así que aquí nos quedaremos baya jejejeje, dijo cologne viendo el hotel

-así es abuela tomen póngase esto, dijo ranma dándoles las pulseras

-¿Qué es esto ranma?, pregunto genma con curiosidad

-el papa de hana pago todo así que no se quiten esa pulsera con eso podrán hacer lo que quieran comer gratis todo, dijo ranma mientras se ponía su pulsera

-genma al oír eso se emocionó,-¡y porque no me dijiste antes bueno ranma dame la mía!, dijo genma con una sonrisa

-bueno toma papa, dijo ranma mientras le daba la pulsera a su padre

-gracias ranma ahora vayamos a cenar, dijo genma mientras se ponía la pulsera

-bueno papa oye después de comer podría hablar contigo, dijo ranma con seriedad

-la sonrisa de genma cambio a una preocupante pero mejor no lo expresaba ,-e..claro..ranma , dijo genma bastante nervioso

-ranma al ver eso sus sospechas empezaron a salir de su mente

-bueno vámonos a cenar, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-si vámonos, dijo ranma reaccionando al escuchar a su novia

Después los cuatro fuero a la sala de comida casi no había nadie eran las 11 de la noche

-aaa estaba delicioso, dijo genma muy satisfecho con la comida

-si tiene razón señor saotome bueno me voy a dormir hoy ha sido un día muy agotador que descansen, dijo cologne lista para irse a su habitación

-hasta luego abuelita, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa,-bien ranma vámonos a dormir, dijo shampoo con un poco de sueño

-si tienes razón , dijo ranma con una sonrisa después vio a su padre,-papa iré a tu habitación para conversar contigo, dijo ranma con seriedad

-genma se puso bastante nervioso mientras pensaba-rayos ahora que le voy a decir, pensaba genma bastante preocupado,-jejeje está bien ranma te estaré esperando

-gracias papa muy bien vámonos shampoo , dijo ranma para ir con su novia a su habitación

-baya me sorprende que aquí dormiremos, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-si yo también estoy sorprendido, dijo ranma con el mismo tono alegre

-ranma tú te vas a ir a ver a tu padre, pregunto shampoo con un poco de cansancio estaba muy agotada por lo que paso hoy

-si cielo pero tú ya duérmete estas bastante agotada, dijo ranma al ver la reacción de su novia

-pero y tu ranma a qué hora vendrás, dijo shampoo con curiosidad

-no tardare mucho shampoo , dijo ranma con ternura

-está bien ranma , dijo shampoo con el mismo tono tierno , después ranma se despidió de shampoo con un beso

-en el pasillo ranma camino hacia la habitación de su padre una vez que ranma llego toco la puerta

-genma pudo sentir el tocar se su puerta mientras pensaba-ese es ranma vamos tienes que actuar bien, pensó genma, después este fue abrir a su hijo,-hola ranma como estas, dijo genma con una sonrisa

-hola papa he venido a conversar contigo, dijo ranma con un tono serio

-está bien ranma entra, dijo genma con un tono alegre, luego genma y ranma se sentaron en los sillones que tenía la habitación,-bueno ranma ¿de que querías hablarme? Pregunto genma

-bueno papa esta mañana realmente fue bastante peligrosa, dijo ranma para empezar una conversación con su padre

-si tienes razón hijo pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado sería un desperdicio rendirnos ahora , dijo genma cruzando los brazos

-si tienes razón, en ese momento ranma puso una cara de tristeza cosa que genma noto

-¿te pasa algo ranma estas bien?, pregunto genma viendo la preocupación de su hijo

-bueno realmente no papa , dijo ranma levantándose del sillón para ver la venta mientras decía,-hoy casi pierdo a shampoo y casi la abuela y tú estuvieron a punto de morir , pronuncio ranma mientras agachaba su cabeza

-genma se levantó para acercarse a su hijo,-no te sientas culpable ranma lo importante es que nos salvaste y también que shampoo está a salvo

-ya lo sé pero no puedo estar tranquilo después de lo que paso, dijo ranma recordando las cosas terribles que paso su novia

-no seas tan cruel contigo mismo todo ha salido bien ranma no te preocupes shampoo y tu lograran salir de cualquier situación

-gracias papa y realmente perdóname por lo que te dije , dijo ranma recordando la discusión que tuvo con el

-aaaa no te preocupes ranma eso ya quedo en el pasado, dijo genma con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias papa por perdonarme, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-no hay de qué hijo y dime cuando seas normal te casaras con shampoo , dijo genma con seriedad

-así es papa shampoo será mi esposa después de que seamos normales, dijo ranma un poco apenado

-genma puso sus ojos brillosos,-bueno ranma quiero que sepas que realmente te apoyo discúlpame por haberte comprometido sin consultarte no tome en cuenta tu decisión, dijo genma con el mismo tono de su hijo

-eso ya no importa papa me alegra que me apoyes y también espero que akane consiga a alguien no se tal vez ryoga sea para ella, dijo ranma recordando como él y akane se fueron en el tren

-mmm realmente no lo creo, dijo genma pensando en ellos

-¿y porque lo dices papa?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-bueno ryoga y akane siempre los he visto como amigos no se bueno ya veremos lo que pase con ellos , dijo genma con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón bueno papa ahora viene mi pregunta cuando warui me secuestro dijo algo sobre mi origen que yo era como él y realmente me quede pensando cuando me enfrente con el teníamos la misma energía menciono algo sobre una tribu de guerreros que al parecer ya están extintos llamados raidez ¿sabes algo de eso?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-genma se puso bastante nervioso,- bueno ranma tal vez fue una mentira tu has sido mi hijo y si tendrías algo que ver con eso no crees que lo sabría

-ranma pensó –él tiene razón si yo desde niño pase con mi papa,- si papa tienes razón tal vez solo lo hizo para asustarme pero eso no explica porque tenía la misma energía que yo , dijo ranma mientras la duda volvía a el

-genma se puso aún más nervios,- tal vez sea por tu entrenamiento con tu maestro dese juro de ahí sacaste tu fuerza no lo crees ranma , dijo genma con un tono bastante serio

-si tienes razón tal vez sea por eso bueno papa tengo que irme, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-muy bien ranma duerme bien, dijo genma bastante calmado

-muy bien papa tú también buenas noches, dijo ranma para después irse

-tu también hijo, pronuncio genma después genma cerró la puerta mientras decía,-no puedo permitir que lo sepa nodoka jamás me lo perdonaría, pensó genma con preocupación para después irse a dormir

**LA NOCHE DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO **

-después ranma camino por el pasillo al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta y luego vio la televisión encendida mientras pudo ver que su novia estaba dormida mientras se acercaba a ella en ese instante ranma le acaricia la mejilla con ternura mientras pensaba-eres tan hermosa cómo es posible que en el pasado nunca te tome en cuenta realmente fui un idiota , pensó ranma recordando lo inmaduro que ha sido después pensó en todas las veces que la alejo de él las veces que la hizo daño lo maldito que fue, ranma al pensar lo mal que ha sido con shampoo en el pasado se sentía afortunado de que aún lo sigua amado mientras una lágrima salía de el después se levantó para acostarse con ella pero no podía dormir tan solo pensar en que casi pierde a shampoo , después decidió levantarse para acercarse a la venta

-shampoo puedo sentir a su novio levantarse,- ranma porque sigues despierto, dijo shampoo mientras se levantaba

-ranma voltio y vio a su novia mientras le daba una sonrisa,- perdóname si te desperté shampoo , dijo ranma con ternura

-no importa ranma, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono después pudo ver las lágrimas de su novio algo que la preocupo mucho,-ranma ¿Qué te pasa?, pregunto shampoo mientras se acercaba a el

-nada shampoo estoy bien, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-pues estas lagrimas no dicen lo mismo, dijo shampoo mientras ponía un dedo en los ojos se su novio para secar sus lágrimas,-¿dime que te pasa por favor?, pregunto shampoo con preocupación y desesperación

-no es nada shampoo estoy bien, dijo ranma mientras sonreía

-yo soy tu novia ranma por favor dime confía en mí , dijo shampoo con preocupación mientras reflejaba tristeza al ver a su novio así

-hoy casi te pierdo shampoo casi no avance a salvarte, dijo ranma mientras las lágrimas salían con velocidad

-shampoo ahora comprendió porque ranma estaba así pero por el fondo estaba contenta al saber que ranma la quiere mucho después shampoo se acercó a abrazar a su novio con mucha ternura,-no te preocupes ranma lo importante es que tú y yo estamos bien ya no te culpes por lo que paso hoy si, dijo shampoo mientras abrazaba a su novio con mucha ternura

-ranma correspondió al abrazo,-te amo mucho shampoo , dijo ranma mientras abrazaba a su novia con más fuerza

-yo también ranma gracias por aceptarme, dijo shampoo mientras las lágrimas le salían con velocidad

-ranma al notar esas lágrimas se preocupó mucho,-¿te pasa algo shampoo?, pregunto ranma con preocupación al ver que su novia estaba llorando

-lo que me pasa es que al fin estoy contigo tú no sabes cuánto tiempo espere al estar contigo me dolía mucho verte con akane y oí casi muero al ver que tu corazón ya no latia pero no sabes que felicidad tuve de verte vivo no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que me amas te amo mucho ranma , dijo shampoo mientras lloraba más fuerte

-ranma simplemente estaba en shock él no podía creerlo shampoo realmente lo ama incluso oí dio la vida por el luego la abrazo con más fuerza,-tu también me haces feliz shampoo perdóname por haberme tardado tanto, dijo ranma con un tono tierno

-ranma.. , pronuncio shampoo con ternura después shampoo levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos shampoo cerró los ojos esperando el beso de ranma y este la beso mientras sostenía la mano de su novia con fuerza

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON **

-shampoo se sentía tan feliz después pudo sentir como su novio acariciaba su cintura cosa que la hizo reaccionar pero a ella empezó a sentir deseo por su novio al igual que el

-ranma se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detiene al ver lo atrevido que fue al hacerle eso sin ningún aviso

-shampoo se da cuenta de que ranma se detuvo,-ranma.., pronuncio shampoo con ternura mientras lo miraba

-perdóname shampoo por hacer eso, dijo ranma para después quitar la mano de la cintura de su novia pero esta la detuvo

-no ranma no quites tu mano de ahí, dijo shampoo un poco apenada

-pero shampoo , dijo ranma con el mimo tono

-te amo mucho ranma por favor sigue no te detengas, dijo shampoo con ternura

-ranma sonrió mientras acariciaba la cintura de su novia mientras le quitaba los botones lentamente de la pijama de su novia

-shampoo también hizo lo mismo con mucha ternura

-una vez que ranma termino le quito su pijama para después besarla

-shampoo desabrocho los botones de la camiseta se su novio mientras no paraba de besarlo

-ranma y shampoo lentamente se tiraron a la cama, en ese instante ranma le quita el brasier para tocar los pechos de su novia

-shampoo empezó a gemir del placer que le provoca su novio al hacer eso, shampoo empezó a acariciar el cabello de su novio deseando que no se detuviera

-ranma al igual que shampoo la deseaba con más fuerza, Ranma le empezó a quitar la demás ropa faltante

-mientras shampoo se paró de golpe para quitarle con velocidad la camisa completamente

-ranma también con velocidad le quito la ropa para después besarla con más pasión

-ranma por favor tómame ya, dijo shampoo con ternura deseando que ranma le haga el amor de nuevo

-shampoo.., pronuncio ranma con una sonrisa para después besarla mientras ponía su mano en su zona intima pero ranma reacción al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-hazlo por favor , dijo shampoo desando que ranma sigua

-ranma al ver la confianza de shampoo la empezó a tocar lentamente mientras ella no para de gemir

-ranma , pronuncio shampoo mientras gemía con mas rapidez mientras se mordía un dedo para no gritar,-ranma por favor hazlo ya , dijo shampoo deseando que ranma entre en ella

-ranma sonrio para después entrar en shampoo ,-ranma al igual que su novia se volvió un poco agresivo no era como su primera vez esta bes era un poco más fuerte ranma empezaba a moverse con más rapidez

-¡ranma!, grito shampoo mientras acorralaba a ranma con sus piernas ella en ese instante sentía como le llegaba su orgasmo , en ese instante shampoo galo la trenza de su novio para que la bese

-ranma empezó a tocarle los pechos a su novia, mientras la besaba

-Shampoo al igual que su novio por nada del mundo querían detenerse,-te amo ranma, dijo shampoo mientras pequeños orgasmo se producían en ella

-ranma solo sonrió al pensar que él lo hacía con la mujer que amaba,. Y yo ati , dijo ranma mientras la empezaba a besar con más lujuria

-shampoo no podía aguantar mas una ves de llegar al final abrazo a ranma con mucha fuerza

-¡te amo..! , gritaron los dos mientras llegaban a su fin.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

-ranma y shampoo estaba sudando mientras la cama de ellos estaba totalmente des tendida ellos solo estaba acostados en la cama bien agotados habían gastado mucha energía por haber hecho eso y por la batalla que tuvieron en la mañana mientras ranma solo le acariciaba la mejilla

-ranma ¿ estás bien? .,pronuncio shampoo al ver a su novio tan cayado mientras lo abrazaba

-si amor estoy bien, dijo ranma para después besarla

-te amo ranma no sabes lo feliz que me haces, dijo shampoo mientras lo abrazaba

-yo también te amo shampoo con toda mi alma no sé qué aria sin ti , dijo ranma mientras un par de lágrimas salían de el

-shampoo pudo sentir las lágrimas que cayeron en sus hombros,-¿estas preocupado por lo que pueda pasarnos en el viaje verdad?, pregunto shampoo mientras acariciaba el pecho de su novio

-si shampoo que pasa si algo malo llegara a pasarte, dijo ranma con un poco de preocupación

-no digas eso ranma tu y yo somos pareja recuerda que nada nos va a poder separar tú mismo me dijiste que nadie nos iba a separar recuerdas, dijo shampoo con ternura

-tienes razón perdóname por tener miedo, dijo ranma mientras abrazaba a su novia con más fuerza

-me alegra que me protejas así te amo , dijo shampoo con más ternura

- y yo a ti siempre te voy a proteger shampoo , dijo ranma con ternura

-ranma…, pronuncio shampoo con felicidad mientras lentamente iba cerrando los ojos por el cansancio para después quedarse dormida en el pecho de su novio

-ranma solo la veía con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello,-no dejare que te pase nada , dijo ranma para después quedarse dormido con ella , mientras tanto.

**EN LA HABITACION DE GENMA **

-genma no podía dormir solo pensaba en el peligro que estuvo el y su hijo en la mañana recordando todas las habilidades que tenía ranma,-e sido un gran idiota yo tuve la culpa si nunca nos hubiéramos ido a los estanques esto probablemente no hubiera ocurrido rayos él no puede saberlo, se dijo genma así mismo con preocupación para después quedarse dormido, mientras tanto.

**LA CASA DE UKYO**

Ryoga se encontraba en su habitación que ukyo le había dado mientras pensaba-Rayos no he llegado a nada con akane será porque el destino no quiere que este con ella no tengo que rendirme akane es la mujer de mi vida pero que suerte que tuvimos al encontrar a ukyo para que nos de reposo aunque akane tiene razón este lugar me resulta bastante familiar a bueno me pregunto cómo estará ranma y shampoo bueno supongo que a esos dos ya nada los puede separar uno se da cuenta cuando los mira aunque jamás creía que ranma se quedaría con ella pero es algo que debo agradecer a ranma ahora él se ha convertido en mi amigo y yo como su amigo tengo que apoyarlo bueno tengo que pensar en mejorar mi relación con akane para al fin tenerla , pensaba ryoga mientras el sueño lo atrapaba, mientras tanto.

**EN UNA PARTE LEJANA DE LA CIUDAD**

En una mansión un chico se encontraba tomando vino mientras este estaba sentando viendo su chimenea

-como estas alex , interrumpió una chica bástate hermosa

-hola hermana bien y tú , dijo el joven mientras veía a su hermana

-bien tenga noticias bastante graves, dijo la chica mientras veía a su hermano

-cuéntame, dijo el joven con bastante seriedad

-warui ha muerto, dijo la chica con preocupación

-el joven al oír eso se alteró,-¡qué dices mataron a warui como es posible!, dijo el chico alarmado mientras veía a su hermana

-créeme yo también estoy asombrada y aun no puedo creerlo pero creo que el responsable de la muerte de warui fue causada por un raidez uno se nosotros

-jajaja no seas ridícula hermana como nosotros ya no hay solo somos cinco pero ahora como warui ha muerto ahora seremos cuatro a que importa de cualquier forma nunca me cayó bien ese sujeto, dijo el joven con seriedad

-si tienes razón en eso pero tu crees que realmente él sea un raidez porque hasta ahora no habido un humano que nos mate, dijo la chica con dudas

-bueno últimamente ha habido muchos humanos con bastante fuerza así que tal vez la muerte de warui fue provocada por un humano

-bueno está bien hermano como tu digas

-creme él no es como nosotros bueno si warui murió eso se ignifica que el plan para revivir a nuestro emperador ha fallado así que no nos queda de otra que buscar el libro, dijo el joven mientras cruzaba los brazos

-espera pero solo warui conocía la ubicación del libro, dijo la chica mientras miraba el fuego

-entonces mañana iremos a silentium mortem dese juro hay están algunas pruebas de quien mato a warui y la ubicación del libro

-si es buena idea hermano, dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-muy bien entonces mañana partiremos a buscar algunas pistas, dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón hermano y ¿sabes donde se encuentra el ataúd del emperador? , pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-por supuesto que lo sé pero primero tenemos que buscar el libro muy bien será mejor descansar mañana buscaremos las pistas

-muy bien duerme bien hermano, dijo la chica despidiéndose de su hermano

-tu también hermana, después el muchacho se quedó pensando-no creo que el sujeto que allá matado a warui sea uno de los nuestros no tiene sentido no eso es una completa mentira buena ya lo descubriré con el tiempo.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola comes están espero que muy bien este es el fin del capítulo 14 si les gusto por favor comente pido perdón por el lemon si lo les gusta esa parte,**

**Skandaloso-muchas gracias amigo por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto la historia**

**RICARDO-gracias amigo por el comentario espero que te alla gustado el capitulo**

**Hiram-gracias amigo por el comentario que bueno que te gusto el capitulo**

**AGRADECIEMIENTO GENERAL**

**Gracias amigos por sus comentarios se los agradesco nos vemos en el capítulo 15 muchas gracias.**


	15. DOS NUEVAS AMENAZAS APARECEN

**DOS NUEVAS AMENAZAS APARECEN **

Había amanecido en las lejanías de la cuidad en la mansión un joven se encontraba en el tejado observando el amanecer

-¿Qué haces despierto hermano?, pregunto la chica viendo a su hermano

-hola hermana no se es que no tenía sueño por lo que me dijiste ayer bueno eso no lo sabemos hasta encontrarnos con el responsable que mato a warui, dijo el joven con confusión

-pero a ti no te caía bien warui mas bien lo odiabas, dijo la chica en un tono burlón

-eso si era un odioso quería más poder pero ahora que está muerto ya no hay de qué preocuparse lo que me da curiosidad es saber quién mató a warui debe ser alguien bastante fuerte para haber matado a un raidez como warui , decía el chico con confusión

-hermano y si es alguien como nosotros, pregunto la chica con más dudas

-te dije que en este mundo solo somos cuatro bueno mas el emperador que está sepultado , pronuncio el chico con un poco de disgusto

-actúas como si quisieras que nuestra raza quede extinta por completo no crees que sería algo bueno que existiera más como nosotros recuerda que nuestra raza se extinguió hace mucho tiempo si hay alguien más como nosotros yo estaría alegre, dijo la joven con disgusto al ver que su hermano no aceptaba la verdad

-¡está bien hermana hoy mismo iremos al pueblo maldito para averiguar si hay pistas y si el responsable de la muerte de warui es un raidez entonces te deberé una disculpa pero si no tú me la darás a mí , dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido

-muy bien hermano como quieras si me equivoco te daré mi disculpa, dijo la chica con el mismo tono de su hermano

-muy bien pero de cualquier manera debemos buscar al responsable de la muerte e de warui , dijo el joven con seriedad

-muy bien vámonos sacare el auto para irnos, dijo la joven lista para irse

-¿auto? Ni que fue ramoso humanos para ir en eso jajajajaja, rio el joven al ver la idea de su hermana

-aaa.. Por favor hermano ya deja de acerté el orgulloso ahora vámonos en el auto entendiste, dijo la joven algo disgustada con su hermano

-bueno como tú quieras vámonos ya , dijo el joven para tranquilizar a su hermana , mientras tanto.

**EN EL HOTEL**

Ranma se encontraba durmiendo mientras abrazaba a su futura esposa en ese instante ranma despierta para después separarse de ella pero después vio el reloj eran las 8 de la mañana pero él no tenía sueño a sí que decidió levantarse y el ver el estado de su cama toda des tendida se acordó lo que hizo él y su novia mientras este se sonrojaba al recordar lo que hicieron ayer después tapo a su novia con las sabanas para que descanse mas ya que era muy temprano y sabía que shampoo estaba bien agotada así que decidió irse al baño para bañarse una vez dentro se miró al espejo mientras recordaba las palabras de su enemigo-poco a poco iras descubriendo tus habilidades ranma te darás cuenta con el tiempo , ranma al recordar esas palabras se quedó confundido mientras pensaba-y si lo que me dijo warui era cierto si no soy un humano y pertenezco a esa raza , dijo ranma con preocupacion después se calma y se le vino la razón ,- pero que estoy diciendo si mi papa me cuido incluso recuerdo mi infancia con ukyo todo así que no es posible que sea como warui , dijo ranma ya más tranquilo para después bañarse, mientras tanto.

**SILENTIUM MORTEM**

Se veía a un auto entrando al pueblo dirigiéndose asía la iglesia

-¿pero qué rayos paso aquí? Parece como si el pueblo hubiese tenido una guerra, dijo la chica al ver el pueblo destrozado

-si tienes razón hermana seguro en responsable fui el que mato a warui muy bien vámonos a la iglesia, dijo el chico para acelerar más rápido

-jajaja se nota que estas impaciente por ver quien mato a warui, dijo la chica en un tono medio burlón

-claro que tengo curiosidad el sujeto que mato a warui debe tener mucha fuerza puede ser un peligro para nosotros, dijo el chico con mucha seriedad

-¿porque dices eso?, pregunto la chica con el mismo tono de su hermano

-piensa bien quien querría venir a este pueblo fantasmas este pueblo fui idea de warui para despertar al emperador en sujeto que vino acá de seguro está buscando el libro , dijo el chico con seriedad

-en eso tienes razón hermano mira hay esta la iglesia, dijo la chica apuntando con su dedo

-qué bueno hubiéramos llegado antes pero no tu queriendo ir en auto, dijo el chico un poco enojado con su hermana

-aa ya cállate hermano mejor vayámonos a ver que encontramos, dijo la chica con el mismo tono de su hermano

-okey vámonos, dijo el chico ya más tranquilo una vez que llegaron a la iglesia y fueron directo a las instalaciones vieron todo destrozado,-jajajaja baya que paso aquí , dijo el chico al ver todo destrozado

-que desastre se nota que el sujeto que mato a warui no estaba solo , dijo la chica al ver todo destruido

-si mira hay esta la computadora, dijo el chico al ver los datos en las computadoras,-muy bien hermana ayer nos vino el mensaje de warui verdad, dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-así es hermano fue ayer , dijo la joven con la misma sonrisa

-muy bien busquemos , dijo el chico con curiosidad después pudo encontrar los datos,-mira esto hermana al parecer warui ya tenía energía suficiente para despertar al emperador

-enserio y porque no lo digo , dijo la chica al ver que warui no dio su noticia

-aaa.. Es obvio que ese maldito nos iba a traicionar siempre ha sido un celoso y ambicioso por el poder , dijo el joven bien disgustado

-bueno hermano no perdamos tiempo mira aquí están los videos de seguridad , dijo la joven mientras veía la pantalla

-muy bien echemos un vistazo , dijo el joven para después mirar el video cosa que los dejo asombrados vieron a ranma enfrentándose a warui y a los demás soldados una vez que terminaron de ver el video el joven se quedó paralizado

-ahora si me crees hermano , dijo la joven cruzando los brazos

-jajaja aún no has ganado hermanita primero tenemos que ir a buscar a ese tipo después lo interrogaremos, dijo el joven con seriedad

-y si él es uno como nosotros que aremos, dijo la chica mientras apagaba las maquinas

-mmm… supongo que pediremos que se una a nosotros si es uno de los nuestros entonces le daremos la propuesta, dijo el joven mientras sonreía

-bueno supongo que si ese chico fuera un raidez como nosotros entonces seriamos de nuevo 5 verdad, dijo la joven con el mismo tono de su hermano

-así es hermana primero busquemos a ese sujeto para interrogarlo, dijo el chico manteniendo la sonrisa

-jajaja si tienes razón entonces busquémoslo ¿pero no sabemos a dónde habrán ido?, dijo la chica un poco enojada por eso

-cálmate seguramente estará en la cuidad que está a unas 3 horas creo de aquí entonces lo buscaremos muy bien echemos un vistazo, dijo el joven para después acercarse adonde warui estaba peleando con ranma ,-muy bien echemos un vistazo , dijo el joven para después poner su mano en el suelo en ese momento vio todo la pelea y la ubicación de ranma

-¿lo encontraste?, pregunto la joven

-asi es hermana al parecer el que mato a warui se encuentra en la ciudad el uno de los hoteles y no está solo se llama ranma saotome por lo cual pude ver, dijo el joven con seiredad,-sera mejor sacar una foto de le , dijo el chico para después dirigirse a la maquina a sacar la foto de ranma

-muy bien hermano vámonos pero tenemos un pequeño problema solo warui conocía la ubicación del libro que vamos a ser con ese problema, dijo preocupada por ese detalle

-tranquila cuando pude ver los recuerdo vi que ese tal ranma posee un mapa donde esta la ubicación del libro primero lo interrogaremos para que nos diga donde esta y después veremos si el acepta nuestra propuesta al unirse a nosotros claro si pertenece a los nuestros jaja, dijo el joven con seriedad mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

-bueno eso es una gran idea bueno vámonos ya, dijo la chica lista para irse

-de seguro queras irte en el auto verdad, dijo el chico en un tono burlón

-¡rayos entonces para que lo compraste para tenerlo de adorno o que!, dijo la chica regañando a su hermano

-realmente sí creo que fue un desperdicio comprarlo ya que ni lo uso jajaja , rio el joven por el regaño de su hermana para después decirle,-está bien hermana vámonos , dijo el chico ya calmado, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CASA DE UKYO**

Akane había despertado mientras se levantaba de la cama en ese instante akane refleja una cara de tristeza mientras pensaba-me pregunto cómo estará ranma de seguro ha de estar muy contento con shampoo pero que puedo a ser, pensó akane para después soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-¡akane el desayuno!, grito ukyo para despertar a su amiga

-akane se alteró por el llamado de su amiga,-¡ya voy ukyo!, después akane salió de su habitación

-buenos días akane que tal dormiste, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-bien ukyo gracias ¿y donde esta ryoga?, pregunto akane

-no lo sé de seguro sigue durmiendo, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-aa bueno jajaja, dijo akane con el mimo tono de su amiga

-bueno ben akane acompáñame a la cocina para desayunar, dijo ukyo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-gracias ukyo por cierto ¿Qué lugar es este porque siete que yo ya había estado aquí?, pregunto akane recordando

-a bueno akane estamos por las montañas Ryugenzawa a aquí es donde vino a vivir mi papa, dijo ukyo tranquilamente

-akane al ori Ryugenzawa se le vino un recuerdo mientras pensaba-este lugar realmente siento que estado aquí, pensaba akane con duda pero fue interrumpida por ukyo

-akane ¿estás bien?, pregunto ukyo mirando a su amiga

-así jejeje , dijo akane nerviosa por la interrupción de ukyo

-bueno akane ben a comer, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

**EN EL HOTEL**

Ranma había salido del baño ya alistado y pudo ver que su novia aun permanecía dormida mientras pensaba-al parecer la batalla que tuvimos la agoto mucho, pensó ranma recordando como shampoo dio su energía ranma se acercó a shampoo para después acariciarle la mejilla mientras veía la playa por la ventana hasta que fue interrumpido con un llamado de su puerta

-ranma al escuchar la puerta fue a abrirla para después ver a cologne ,-abuela como esta , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-hola yerno ¿sabes dónde vamos a desayunar? Pregunto cologne muerta de hambre

-bueno esperemos a que mi padre y shampoo despisten, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? Shampoo aún no a despertado si ella es la primera en despertarse jajajaja , rio cologne sorprendida

-bueno abuela usted sabe que Aller fue un día muy pesado especialmente para shampoo , dijo ranma volteando la cabeza mientras veía a shampoo

-bueno eso si tienes razón ¿Dónde tienes los mapas del viaje?, pregunto cologne con curiosidad

-eso está en la maleta , respondió ranma simplemente

-a bueno me dejas pasar para verlo , dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-aa..este , dijo ranma bien nervioso al pensar en lo que hizo él y su novia así que ella no tenía puesto nada

-¿estás bien ranma?, pregunto cologne al ver la actitud de ranma , pero fue interrumpida por su nieta

-buenos días abuelita , dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-ranma voltio y vio que su novia estaba con una bata,-buenos días shampoo , dijo ranma con una sonrisa y un poco sorprendido al ver que shampoo apareció de la nada

-buenos días airén , dijo shampoo para después darle un beso

-buenos días shampoo bueno ¿puedo pasar a ver los mapas? Pregunto cologne

-claro abuela pase, dijo ranma ya más tranquilo

-bueno yo me voy a bañar , dijo shampoo mientras se fregaba los ojos con un poco de sueño

-está bien amor te esperare , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-okey me voy a bañar , dijo shampoo para después entrar a bañarse

-bueno ranma ahora si muéstrame el mapa, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-a claro abuela venga, dijo ranma mientras él y cologne se dirigían hacia la maleta

-cologne se puso un poco nerviosa al ver la ropa tirada de su nieta y su yerno mientras pensaba-que habrán echo esos dos de noche, pensaba cologne mientras se ponía roja

-tome abuela aquí está, dijo ranma para después darle el mapa

-gracias ranma , dijo cologne para después ver el mapa

-mientras cologne veía el mapa ranma decidió romper el silencio,-¿abuela le puedo preguntar algo? , pregunto ranma mientras veía a cologne

-que es ranma , dijo cologne mientras veía el mapa

-bueno ¿usted sabe sobre una raza llamada raidez? , pregunto ranma mientras miraba a cologne

-cologne alzo la mirada de golpe bien sorprendida ,-claro que lo sé en mi época existieron eran una raza de guerreros bastante poderosa con habilidades especiales lo que se es que esa raza se extinguió ase tiempo ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ranma?,pregunto cologne con curiosidad

-a bueno warui me dijo que yo pertenecía a esa raza que yo era uno de ellos también dijo que tuomas también era de la misma raza, dijo ranma mientras miraba a la playa

-cologne lo miro con seriedad, -es imposible los raidez se extinguieron hace tiempo si tuomas hubiera sido uno de ellos el me habría dicho, dijo colgne con seriedad

-bueno y dígame cómo fue su relación con tuomas , dijo ranma con curiosidad

-bueno digamos que él y yo fuimos pareja cuando éramos jóvenes , dijo cologne un poco apenada

-¡enserio usted y tuomas fueron!, dijo ranma bien sorprendido al escuchar que cologne y tuomas fueron pareja en la juventud

-jajaja veo que te sorprendí verdad, rio colgne un poco apenada

-pero si eso fuera cierto porque cuando se rencontró con él no lo demostró, dijo ranma recodando el día en que cologne y tuomas se rencontraron

-bueno nuestra relación nunca fue tan fuerte él dijo que tenía que irse cuando nació shampoo yo me quede con ella y su familia pero tuomas nunca pudo quedarse conmigo él se fue, fue muy doloroso para mi ese día lo recuerdo bastante bien , dijo colgne recordando en como tuomas la dejo

-baya no lo sabía, dijo ranma bien sorprendido

-bueno paso hace mucho tiempo pero es algo que jamás podré olvidar, dijo colgne mientras lo recordaba

-ya veo baya esto no me lo esperaba jajaja , dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno supongo que después de descansar en este hotel continuaremos con la búsqueda del libro verdad, dijo cologe con una sonrisa

-si tiene razón, dijo ranma con seriedad, hasta que fue interrumpido por su novia

-bueno ya estoy lista , dijo shampoo ya vestida y preparada para el día

-qué bueno que saliste shampoo , dijo cologne mientras enrollaba el mapa

-bueno vamos a desayunar, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si vamos que me estoy muriendo de hambre, dijo cologne mientras se tocaba el estomago

-jajaja no es la única, dijo ranma un poco apenado

-bueno vámonos, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno iré por mi padre para ir los cuatro, dijo ranma para dirigirse a la habitación de su padre

-está bien ranma te esperaremos, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa.

**EN LA HABITACIONDE GENMA **

-después ranma se dirijo a la habitación de su padre

-genma ya estaba despierto y listo mientras miraba la televisión hasta que fue interrumpido por ranma

-¡papa a desayunar!, dijo ranma mientras golpeaba la puerta

-genma suelta el control remoto de su tv por el fuerte llamado de su hijo,- ya voy ranma , dijo genma para después salir,-buenos días hijo , dijo genma con una sonrisa

-buenos días papa ben vamos a desayunar, dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-si vámonos estoy muerto de hambre, dijo genma con ansias de desayunar , mientras tanto.

**EN LAS CARRETERAS**

-hermano ¿sabes a dónde vamos?, pregunto la chica

-claro que si hermana sabes que mis sentidos nunca han fallado, dijo el chico con un tono burlón

-ya dices jajaja, dijo la chica mientras veía la carretera

-mira por fin llegamos, dijo el joven con alegría,-muy bien busquemos el hotel, dijo el chico con seriedad

-si tienes razón hermano vámonos, dijo la chica con el mismo tono de su hermano, mientras tanto.

**EN EL COMEDOR DEL HOTEL**

Los cuatro se encontraban desayunando con muchas ansias ya que habían gastado mucha energía pero ranma aún tenía en la mente la batalla que tubo ayer

-ranma ¿estás bien?, pregunto shampoo al ver a su novio bien pensativo

- así estoy bien, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-okey ranma , dijo shampoo con un poco de preocupación

-bueno será mejor dar una vuelta en este lugar, dijo genma viendo el hotel

-buena idea papa, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-bueno vamos ranma , dijo shampoo mientras veía a su novio con ternura

-si vámonos, dijo ranma con el mismo tono, en ese instante ranma y shampoo se fueron dejando a cologne y a genma

-bueno señor saotome vámonos nosotros a ver el hotel, dijo colgne con una sonrisa

-jejej está bien abuela, dijo genma, mientras tanto.

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL HOTEL**

-si estoy seguro que aquí se encuentra el responsable de la muerte de warui, dijo el joven con seriedad

-estas seguro hermano, dijo la joven con duda

-jajaja claro dime cuantas veces me he equivocado, dijo el joven cruzando los brazos

-ha pues perdí la cuenta, dijo la joven mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente del chico,- bueno entremos, dijo el joven con seriedad, una vez que los dos entraron preguntaron al encargado,-buenos días estoy buscado a este sujeto lo ha visto, dijo el joven mientras mostraba la foto de ranma

-así él se encuentra en este hotel, dijo el señor mientras veía la foto

-muchas gracias, dijo el chico para después ver a su hermana ,-ves te dije , dijo el joven con un tono burlón

-está bien hermano busquemos a ese sujeto , dijo la chica con un tono molesto , mientras tanto.

**EN LA PLAYA**

Ranma y shampoo se encontraba caminado tomado de la mano para después sentarse en un lugar alejado par

-Es muy hermoso ha pasado mucho tiempo que no veía la playa, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-si yo también lo le había visto, dijo ranma con la misma sonrisa

-si no recuerdo la última vez que nade en ella bueno desde que me caí en el estanque nunca nade , dijo shampoo con un poco de tristeza extrañando el agua de la playa

-ranma al ver eso se entristeció,- no te preocupe amor cuando seamos normales iremos a nadar, dijo ranma con una sonrisa para animar a su novia

-enserio ranma, dijo shampoo mientras veía a su novio

-claro te lo prometo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-te amo ranma gracias, dijo shampoo para abrazar a su novio

-ranma sola la miraba con ternura pero en ese instante sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza,-¡aaaa!, se quejó ranma mientras se tocaba la cabeza levantándose de golpe

-¡ranma estas bien!, dijo shampoo al ver la reacción de su novio

-si estoy bien, dijo ranma mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-será mejor llevarte donde mi abuela para que te revise, dijo shampoo preocupada por su novio

-está bien, dijo ranma mientras se tocaba la cabeza, en ese instante cuando ranma y shampoo voltearon se toparon con dos sujetos

-siento mucho por eso muchacho, dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mano mientras la energía de su mano desaparecía

-¿y ustedes quiénes son?, dijo ranma ya recuperado

-me llamo alex y ella es mi hermana alis, contesto el chico simplemente

-¿y que quieren? , pregunto ranma

-jajaja conque tu eres quien mato a warui ee , dijo alex mientras miraba a ranma

-¿¡ustedes son amigos de warui!? Dijo ranma alarmado

-así es ranma somos raidez igual que él, dijo alisi con una sonrisa

-no puede ser ¿y cómo saben mi nombre?, pregunto ranma bien sorprendido

-fácil fuimos al pueblo maldito donde mataste a warui y vimos tus datos ranma saotome , dijo alex con seriedad

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?, pregunto shampoo mientras abrazaba a ranma ya que el aún no estaba recuperado

-el mapa que ustedes tiene escondido denme el mapa que conduce al libro, dijo alex con seriedad

-¡ni piensen que les voy a dar el mapa! , grito ranma mientras se recuperaba

-será mejor que controles ese tono de voz humano claro si es que eres uno, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-bueno ranma podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas tú decides, dijo alex mientras se acercaba a ranma y shampoo y ellos se iban alejando

-¿Por qué quieren el libro? de que les serviría ese libro solamente sirve para curar maldiciones y enfermedades, dijo ranma sin entender

-tú crees que el libro solo sirve para eso pues te equivocas el libro contiene una página capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo al parecer te informaron mal, dijo alex con una sonrisa

-¿deseo? Es libro cumple deseos, dijo ranma bien sorprendido

-asi es muchacho por eso queremos el mapa que tu escondes, dijo alis con seriedad

-¡ni piensen que les voy a dar el mapa!, grito ranma mientras se ponía en guardia

-bueno entonces lo aremos por las malas, dijo alex para después empujar a ranma con una velocidad de la luz que ni ranma ni shampoo pudieron ver

-ranma aterrizo en las rocas que se encontraban atrás destruyéndolas por completo

-¡ranma!,grito shampoo al ver a su novio tirado y herido para después ir corriendo tras él ,-ranma estas bien , dijo shampoo bien preocupada por su novio

-ranma simplemente se quedó frio ni siquiera vio el ataque

-¿Por qué no lo esquivaste? Pregunto alex sin entender

-ranma se levantó con mucha dificultad para después míralo ,-¿Cómo hiciste eso?, pregunto ranma bien sorprendido y adolorido por la técnica de alex

-que como hice eso se su pone que tu también deberías tener la misma habilidad , dijo alex bien decepcionado para después mirar a su hermana,-te dije que él no era como nosotros

-alis simplemente estaba mirando a ranma sin entender porque no lo había esquivado,-tienes razón hermano me equivoque, dijo alis bien apenada

-en ese instante alex vio a ranma con seriedad,-¡ranma será mejor que nos des el mapa se me está agotando la paciencia! , dijo alex un poco estresado

-ranma estaba bien preocupado por la amenaza después mira a shampoo con seriedad,-shampoo quiero que te vayas por favor , dijo ranma bien preocupado por ella

-pero ranma , dijo shampoo bien asustada al ver que ranma quería pelear solo ,-no te voy a dejar ranma , dijo shampoo con seriedad

-no por favor solo escapa de aquí, dijo ranma mientras miraba a su novia

-bueno ya me canse de esto, dijo alex mientras se acercaba a ranma y shampoo pero este fue detenido por su hermana,-¿Qué haces hermana?, pregunto alex al ver como su hermana lo sujetaba

-no hemos venido aquí a pelear simplemente queremos el mapa nada más así que no los ataques, dijo alis con seriedad

-alex la miro con una sonrisa,-siempre eres piadosa verdad está bien como quieras hermana, dijo alex para tranquilizar a su hermana en ese instante alex voltio y miro a ranma,-escúchame simplemente queremos el mapa que tú tienes escondido dámelo y nos iremos de aquí , dijo alex con una sonrisa

-ranma se levantó para después mirar a su novia,-quédate aquí , dijo ranma con seriedad

-pero ranma ¿Qué vas a hacer?, pregunto shampoo al ver que su novio se alejaba

-no te preocupes amor estaré bien , dijo ranma con una sonrisa después ranma se acercó a alex ,-muy bien si tanto quieres el mapa no lo tendrás sin antes pelear , dijo ranma mientras en sus manos se formaba una energía roja mandando a volar a alex y después con rapidez ranma miro a alis para lanzarle la misma energía

-alis se levantó con dificultada,-esto me las pagaras , dijo alis pero fue atacada por un gran golpe de parte de shampoo, alis fue tirada al suelo

-shampoo en ese momento se acercó a ranma

-shampoo te dije que, ranma fue detenido por shampoo

-tú crees que te voy a dejar solo ranma yo también se pelear recuerdas, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-ranma en ese instante sonrió por la ayuda de su novia,-gracias shampoo , dijo ranma para después lanzar una mirada de odio a alex y alis,-les dije que si quieren el mapa primero tendrán que pelear con nosotros, dijo rama mientras se ponía en guardia al igual que shampoo

-jajajaja tu sí que eres un idiota te das cuenta que tú no puedes derrotarnos somos más fuertes que tú y tu novia, dijo alex ya recuperado

-lamento mucho hacer esto, dijo alis mientras veía a ranma y shampoo lista para atacar.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como estas espero que muy bien este es el fin del capítulo 15 quiero disculparme por no haber subido el capítulo el fin de semana muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que les allá gustado por favor comente si les gusto nos vemos en el capítulo 16 muchas gracias.**


	16. RANMA ES POSEÍDO

**RANMA ES ****POSEÍDO**

Ranma y shampoo se encontraba listos para pelear con alex y alis pero ellos solo los observaban

-muy bien entonces paliemos si eso es lo que quieren, dijo alex mientras bajaba los brazos

-lista shampoo , dijo ranma poniéndose en posición de combate

-si estoy lista, dijo shampoo lista para atacara

-alis solo se quedaba mirando a ranma mientras pensaba-si ese chico es un humano como pudo matar a warui no lo entiendo –pensó alis sin entender

-vaya sí que hay confianza en ustedes no, dijo alex con una sonrisa

-ya cállate, dijo ranma para después atacar a alex con un salto

-mmm que sencillo, dijo alex para después con su velocidad de la luz darle un gran golpe a ranma en el estómago mandándolo de golpe contra la arena

-¡ranma!,grito shampoo para después irse corriendo donde su novio pero fue detenido por alis

-¡sueltame!,grito shampoo pero alis era muy fuerte

-hermano encárgate de ranma yo me encargare de ella, dijo alis para después arrogar a shampoo al suelo

-muy bien hermanita, dijo alex para después dirigirse donde ranma

-alsi solo miraba a shampoo mientras ella se levantaba,-sabes algo lo único que queremos es el mapa que ustedes tienen tu sabes perfectamente bien que si pelean morirán, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-no les daremos el mapa pasamos por muchas cosas para que ustedes no arrebaten el mapa, dijo shampoo en posición de combate

-jajaja que valiente y dime como es que ranma mato a warui ya que el era un raidez no tan fuerte pero si tenía algo es casi imposible que un humano allá matado a warui , dijo alis con una sonrisa

-ranma no es como ustedes él es un humano como yo, dijo shampoo con seriedad para después ir a atacar a alis pero esta con una sola mano la empujo

-bueno ranma tal vez sea un raidez pero tu si eres una humana débil no, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-shampoo solo estaba tirada en el suelo bien avergonzada al ver que su fuerza no era suficiente y al escuchar los insultos de alis se enojó mientras pensaba-como es posible que me allá hecho tan débil , pensaba shampoo mientras lagrimas salían de ella pero después la ira vino a ella para después levantarse

-baya que resistente eres shampoo pero hubiera sido mejor que te quedes tirada, dijo alis con un tono burlón

-shampoo la miro mientras sus ojos reflejaban ira ,-¡yo soy una guerrera amazona no permitiré que me ganes!.Grito shampoo para después darle un gran golpe a alis mientras esta escupío sangre, shampoo le dio una patada a alis para mandarla a volar

-shampoo en ese momento reacciona al ver como ataco a alis mientras miraba que en sus manos brotaba el poder de ranma mientras ella solo pensaba-este es el poder de ranma ,el pensamiento de shampoo fue interrumpido por alis que ya estaba en pie

-sí que eres poderos he oído sobre las amazonas eso explica tu fuerza pero este golpe no fue norma sí que me dolió jajaja tal vez seas digna de enfrentarte con una raidez como yo,dijo alis en un tono burlon

-ja maldita presumida, dijo shampoo mientras su ira volvía pero con un poder totalmente desconocido, mientras tanto.

-alex ya estaba en pie mientras miraba a ranma con seriedad,-sabes que la vida de tu novia y la tuya están en peligro así que danos el mapa

-no warui me conto todo no hare que ustedes obtengan el libro para despertar a su líder, dijo ranma en un tono amenazante

-si eso queremos despertarlo y gobernar a la humanidad junto con el!, dijo alex alzando la voz

-jaja eres igual a warui obsesionado por el poder, dijo ranma con un tono medio burlón

-jajaja tal vez bueno ahora quédate quieto, dijo alex mientras alzaba la mano para lanzarle energía a ranma

-ranma se arrodillo sin poder moverse,-¡que estas haciendo!, dijo ranma sin poder moverse al terminar este se tiro al suelo levantándose con dificultad

-alex simplemente estaba sonriente,-jajajaja mi hermana tenía razón tu sangre es de raidez eres uno de nosotros

-eso no es cierto, dijo ranma pero fue interrumpido

-¡ya se sinceró contigo mismo ranma! sabes perfectamente bien que eres un raidez y si no me crees esto lo ara, dijo alex para después con su velocidad ponerle un anillo a ranma sin que él pueda darse cuenta

-que es esto, dijo ranma pero en ese instante sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras se arrodillaba

-ahora me crees ranma, dijo alex mientras lo miraba

-ranma simplemente bio a alex mientras alzaba la mirada,-si ya me di cuenta, dijo ranma mientras habría sus ojos los cuales reflejaban ira para después con la misma velocidad dé a luz golpearlo en el estómago cosa que hizo que alex escupiera sangre, ranma lo tomo del cuello mientras lo miraba,-warui me dijo que por fuera soy tranquilo pero dijo que por dentro tengo el mismo tono asesino de un raidez y yo soy uno, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-ra. ,pronuncio alex con mucha dificultada ya que ranma lo estaba arcando

-toma esto, dijo ranma para darle un gran golpe a alex dejándolo inconsciente, ranma alzo el cuerpo de alex para lanzarlo a la playa,-hasta nunca, dijo ranma con una sonrisa, mientras tanto.

Shampoo y alis se encontraban peleando shampoo y alis saltaron mientras se miraban

-baya eres poderosa shampoo , dijo alis mientras jadeaba

-te dije que no permitiré que me ganes, dijo shampoo con la mirada de odio que tenía shampoo estaba cabreada con alis por haber pisoteado su honor

-jajaja esa fuerza que tienes es como si no fueras humana acaso me habré confundido y si tu eres una raidez y ranma es humano, dijo alis con una sonrisa pero fue interrumpida al ver que ranma apareció con la velocidad de la luz

-te equivocas el raidez soy yo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¡ranma!, dijo shampoo sorprendía al ver como su novio se acercó como por arte de magia

-ranma cómo es posible que mi hermano no te allá derrotado, dijo alis sorprendida y aun más al ver que ranma apareció con la velocidad de un raidez

-tu hermano ahora está descansando con los peses ahora aléjate de shampoo si tu no quieres ser la próxima jajajaja, dijo ranma con un tono malvado

-ranma ¿Qué te pasa?, pregunto shampoo bien asustada al ver la actitud de su novio

-¡que le hiciste a mi hermano!, dijo alis alterada

-que no escuchaste ahora quiero que tú te largas el libro es mío no de ustedes, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-maldito vas a pagar por esto, dijo alis para darle un golpe a ranma pero este la detuvo

-porque nunca entienden mm , dijo ranma para después lanzarla al suelo

-alis se levantó mientras miraba a ranma ,-ya nos veremos , dijo alis para después irse corriendo con su velocidad

-ranma solo miro como se hiba mientras se acercaba a shampoo,-levántate shampoo tenemos que ir en busca del libro, dijo ranma mientras alzaba a shampoo

-ranma estas bien, dijo shampoo viendo la actitud de su novio

-mejor que nunca, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-no algo malo te pasa, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a ranma

-¿Por qué dices eso amor?, dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a shampoo

-de cómo te estas comportando actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada, dijo shampoo con un tono molesto

-ja pero ya termino a no, dijo ranma mientras miraba a su novia

-¡ranma casi nos matan que rayos te pasa!, dijo shampoo con un tono molesto y preocupante

-jajaja tanto tiempo e vivido así como una persona normal pero ahora me he dado cuenta yo soy un raidez pertenezco a esa raza, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-que dices, dijo shampoo mientras se acercaba a ranma para después mirarlo,-ranma ese no eres tu despierta tú no eres como ellos, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a su novio

-pues ahora sé lo que soy, dijo ranma para darle un beso en los labios, shampoo se quedó hipnotizada por el beso de su novio

,-ranma..,pronuncio shampoo bien confundida

-jajajaja ahora apártate amor, dijo ranma para después con una mano apartar a shampoo mientras una onda expansiva salía de su pies haciendo que ranma salga volando de un solo golpe para dirigirse al hotel

-¡ranma!,grito shampoo al ver que su novio fue volando ,después vio como alis sacaba a su hermano de la playa shampoo decidió saltar para hablar con ellos,-¡que le hicieron a ranma!,grito shampoo

-alex había despertado mientras este se levantó,-que rayos paso, dijo alex mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-alex que paso con ranma porque de repente se convirtió en un raidez, dijo alis sin comprender

-le puse el anillo de los recuerdos para que el vea su habilidades pero nunca espere que reaccionara así se supone que el anillo lo único que hacia era sacar el poder oculto de alguien como es que ranma reacciono así, dio alex mientras se tocaba el cuello por el dolor que le causo ranma

-pero eso es imposible el anillo solo cambia de personalidad a alguien si ese alguien tiene un pariente que sea malvado cómo es posible, dijo alis sin entender después miro a shampoo mientras se acercaba a ella,-shampoo necesito que me digas si el padre a algún familiar de ranma posee maldad, dijo alis con preocupación

-shampoo solo la miro,-no su padre nunca ha sido así, dijo shampoo un poco asustada ya que estaba hablando con el enemigo

-está bien dejemos nuestras diferencias para despues y ayudemos a ranma, dijo alis con preocupación

-que estás loca casi me mata y tú lo ayudas que no recuerdas que solo vinimos a buscar el mapa, dijo alex mientras miraba a su hermano

-¡cállate alex es por tu culpa que esto pasara!, grito alis mientras miraba a su hermano

-está bien hermana, dijo alex apenado ya que el tenía la culpa

-muy bien shampoo olvidemos nuestras diferencias ranma en este momento puede ser una amenaza, dijo alis con preocupación

-que pasara con él , dijo shampoo preocupada

-él está poseído por la maldad y cuando alex le puso el anillo él pudo ver todo lo que queríamos hacer así que supongo que el buscara el libro para sí mismo, dijo alis con preocupación

-y como lo vamos a salvar, dijo shampoo bien preocupada

-tenemos que quitarle el anillo y listo muy bien vámonos, dijo alis

-pero espera yo no puedo correr así como ustedes, dijo shampoo un poco apenada

-si puedes ahora entiendo la razón por la cual tienes un poco de poder raidez es por una razón y como tu eres la novia de ranma ahora entiendo porque la tienes, dijo alis un poco apenada

-shampoo al escuchar eso se quedó fría ahora sabia porque tenía un poco de poder de su novio,-pero no sé cómo correr así, dijo shampoo con vergüenza

-toma mi mano yo te ayudare, dijo alis para después tomar su mano mientras la miraba,-solo corre no te preocupes una vez intente correr así con un humano pero como tú tienes un poco de nuestro poder supongo que será diferente

-¡espera que!, dijo shampoo asustada

-¡ya vámonos!, dijo alex listo para irse

-muy bien sujétate shampoo,dijo alis con seriedad

-¡espera pero!,shampoo ya no pudo hablar por que alis ya acelero mientras cerraba los ojos al abrirlo bio todo en cámara lenta mientras miraba como se acercaban al hotel en segundos ,mientras tanto

**EN EL HOTEL**

Ranma ya había llegado mientras se dirigía a su habitación al subir el ascensor se encontró con su padre y colgne

-ranma hijo donde estabas, dijo genma con una sonrisa viendo como su hijo entraba a la habitación

-eso no te importa, dijo ranma en un tono burlón

-¡que como te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre!,dijo genma con enojo

-colgne se paró del sillón mientras miraba a ranma,-ranma ¿Dónde está shampoo?, pregunto cologne con curiosidad ya que vio que ranma no venía con ella

-no lo sé tomando el sol quizás jajaja , dijo ranma mientras tomaba los mapas

-¡como que no lo sabes!, dijo cologne en un tono molesto

-¡hijo que te pasa ten un poco de respeto!,dijo genma con el mismo tono

-¡cállate humano!, dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a su padre

-genma al escuchar como lo llamo su hijo se asustó,-¿¡ranma que te pasa!? Pregunto genma con preocupación

-ranma se acercó a él,-ya lo sé todo padre sé que yo soy un raidez y sé que me lo ocultaste lo que no puedo entender es porque pero eso no importa ahora desaparece, dijo ranma mientras lanzaba a genma a la pared con una sola mano

-¡señor genma!,dijo cologne alterada para después mirar a ranma,-¡qué te pasa ranma!, grito cologne mientras sostenía su bastón

-jajaja eso no le incumbe bueno adiós abuela, dijo ranma sujetando los mapas mientras se acercaba a la venta

-¡ranma espera que vas hacer ranma espera noo!, grito cologne al ver que ranma se tiro de la ventana pero después se sorprendió al ver que él se fue volando,-no puede ser ,dijo colgne sorprendida mientras tanto.

**EN LA SALIDA DEL HOTEL**

Alex,alis y shampoo se encontraban entrando al hotel pero luego miraron a un objeto volando

-miren es ranma, dijo ale mientras alzaba la mano

-¿¡a donde va alex!?, pregunto shampoo alterada

-a donde más ab a ir va donde el libro tenemos que detenerlo, dijo alex mientras miraba al suelo

-entonces vámonos, dijo shampoo corriendo al hotel pero después vio a su abuela y genma bajando las escaleras pero luego pudo ver a genma herido shampoo fue corriendo donde ellos,-abuelita que paso, dijo shampoo preocupada

-que paso mejor dime tu que paso ranma se fue volando por la ventana con los mapas, dijo cologne preocupada

-si lo se abuelita ranma en estos momento esta poseído tenemos que ayudarlo, dijo shampoo con preocupación

-genma simplemente se quedó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos,-he fallado ranma ahora sabe que es un raidez, dijo genma con lagrimas

-usted sabe algo de esto señor genma, pregunto shampoo mientras miraba la actitud de genma

-si shampoo es una larga historia, dijo genma con lagrimas

-supongo que después nos tendrá que decir, dijo cologne con seriedad

-si ya lo sé pero ¿a dónde fue ranma?, pregunto genma mientras se paraba

-a buscar el libro él se llevó los mapas, dijo cologne con seriedad

-entonces como lo buscaremos, dijo alex con seriedad

-y ustedes quienes son, dijo genma mientras miraba a alex y alis

-es un larga historia muy bien entonces que haremos, dijo shampoo preocupada

-tranquila pude memorizar el mapa de seguro ranma se dirigió al bosque prohibido, dijo cologne recordando las imágenes con seriedad

-abuela eres fantástica, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-gracias ahora como hacemos para que ranma vuelva a la normalidad, dijo cologne con preocupación

-tenemos que quitarle el anillo, dijo alis con seriedad

-anillo cual anillo, dijo genma confundido

-un anillo que usamos capaz de despertar las habilidades ocultas de alguien y como ranma es un raidez queríamos demostrarle su fuerza pero todo nos Sali mal su actitud cambio pero eso solo pasa cuando la persona que usa el anillo tiene un pariente con maldad, dijo alex con seriedad

-asi es ,es por eso que ranma cambio, dijo alis preocupada

-un pariente que sea malo señor genma usted sabe algo de esto, dijo cologne con confusión

-asi es pero eso lo diremos después tenemos que salvar ranma, dijo genma bien decidió

-muy bien vámonos , dijo alex para después mirar a cologne,-usted dice que sabe la ubicación del libro verdad

-asi es vámonos por suerte ranma no se llevó al auto, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-cierto entonces vámonos, dijo shampoo bien desesperada

-bueno entonces iremos con ustedes, dijo alis

-muy bien vámonos, dijo genma ,

-bueno vámonos a su vehículo yo conduciré mientras usted me dice la dirección, dijo alex con seriedad

-muy bien tardaremos exactamente una hora, dijo cologne recordando el mapa

-está bien vamos por ranma, dijo genma, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOSQUE PROBIDO**

Ranma había llegado mientras miraba el mapa,-pues si por aquí es, dijo ranma pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-¡oye quien eres tu esta es propiedad privada!,dijo un anciano albañil con una arma en la mano

-ranma voltio y vio al anciano,-es una propiedad privada lo siento abuela pero no me he dado cuenta, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-lárgate de aquí ahora, dijo el anciano con el ceño fruncido

-ranma lo miro mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía,-jajaja pues intente sacarme, dijo ranma provocando al anciano

-ja eo es lo que hare, dijo el anciano para después ir a atacar a ranma con un puño pero este lo sostuvo,-¡aaahh!,el anciano se quejó por el dolor ya que ranma él estaba apretando la mano

-mm no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, dijo ranma mientras arrojaba al anciano contra el árbol

-¡maldito desgraciado!, dijo el anciano para después coger su arma en ese instante el anciano disparo

-ranma simplemente esquivo las balas con su velocidad

-el anciano soltó el arma bien asustado,-aa cómo pudiste hacer eso, dijo el anciano bien aterrado

-jajaja usted tiene muy buena a puntería, dijo ranma mientras soltaba la última bala que sostenía en su mano,-bueno me voy cuídese, dijo ranma listo para irse pero fue detenido

-no tan rápido muchacho, dijo una vos ronca

-ranma voltio y vio que 15 hombres habían salido de los árboles,-mira con que has tenido a perros escondidos ee , dijo ranma mientras miraba al anciano

-mátenlo, dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-los hombres que estaban hay fueron a atacar ranma pero este solo sonrió mientras correspondía a los ataques, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CARRETERA**

Todos se encontraban en el vehículo de ranma mientras alex conducía

-ya falta poco abuela, dijo shampoo con desesperación

-si shampoo estaremos haya en 15 minutos, dijo cologne medio desesperada

-bueno entonces escúchenme probablemente nos toque pelear con ranma recuerden tiene que quitarle el anillo, dijo alex con seriedad

-está bien lo haremos pero como lo buscaremos, dijo shampoo bien preocupada

- en este momento se encuentra peleando, dijo alex con seriedad

-puedo sentir su fuerza estamos cerca, dijo alex mientras aceleraba,- mejor prepárense para pelear, dijo alex con seriedad, mientras tanto

**EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO**

Ranma había acabado con todos mientras estos permanecían inconscientes

-baya esto fue un retraso pero si me divertí, dijo ranma mientras veía los cuerpos tirados ranma se detuvo a tomar algo que había en la casa del albañil al salir pudo sentir la presencia de los demás sin previo aviso el vehículo apareció

-¡hay esta!, dijo shampoo mientras abrí la puerta de golpe

-¡shampoo espera!, dijo cologne mientras bajaba del auto

-shampoo solo se acercaba a el

-shampoo gracias por venir ya te extrañaba, dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a shampoo pero esta retrocedió

-ranma tienes que despertar ese no eres tú, dijo shampoo bien preocupada

-despertar si estoy con los ojos abiertos, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-shampoo solo lo miraba con preocupación después pudo ver los cuerpos tirados de las personas,-mataste a esos sujetos, dijo shampoo bien asustada

-no por suerte si hubieran venido más probablemente ya estarían sin cabeza, dijo ranma manteniendo la sonrisa,-shampoo ben acompáñame recuerda que tú y yo tenemos que ser normales y después podremos usar el libro a nuestro justo, dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-devuélveme a ranma, dijo shampoo mientras se acercaba a el

-de que hablas shampoo yo soy ranma, dijo el chico mientras la miraba con ternura

-¡shampoo aléjate de el!, grito alis mientras veía que shampoo estaba muy cerca de ranma

-shampoo voltio la cabeza pero fue detenida por ranma

-dime con quien te vas a quedar con ellos o conmigo, dijo ranma mientras la veía con seriedad

-shampoo se apartó de el mientras lo miraba,-tu no eres ranma hare lo que sea para recuperarlo, dijo shampoo para después saltar donde el grupo

-ranma simplemente vio al grupo,-jajaja baya que bonito que venga a verme estoy agradecido, dijo ranma para después mirar a alex,-alex todo te lo debo a ti me enseñaste lo que realmente soy pero discúlpame el libro será mío no tuyo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-ranma tú no estás bien lo que tienes en el dedo te afecta tienes que quitártelo, dijo alex mientras miraba a ranma con seriedad

-entonces todo es por esto entonces no lo hare gracias a esto pude ver lo que soy y tienes razón la humanidad debe ser arrodillada! Y que paso ya te arrepentiste ee jajaja, rio ranma en un tono burlón

-ahora reconozco mi error y tengo que repararlo te quitare ese anillo, dijo alex con seriedad para después mirar a los demás,-están listos, dijo alex

-si respondieron todos excepto shampoo quien solo miraba a ranma con preocupación

-bueno inténtenlo, dijo ranma en un tono amenazante.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola como están esté el fin del capítulo 16 espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**AileyHime-**muchas gracias amiga por tus comentario te lo agradezco mucho y gracias por crear una historia de la misma pareja espero que te allá gustado el capítulo.

**andreina pinto-**muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste los siguientes capítulos

**MexEmperorRamsesII-**gracias amigo por tu comentario gracias por el apoyo.

**Daniela The Hedgehog-**muchas gracias amiga por el apoyo espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Ricardo**-muchas gracias amigo agradezco tu comentario.

**Hiram-**gracias amigo por el comentario si me he dado cuenta que a beses me paso de la historia normal jaja muchas gracias por el comentario.

**AGRADECIMIENTO GENERAL**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentario se los agradezco mucho si les gusto por favor comenten subo un capitulo todos los sábados nos vemos en el capítulo 17 muchas gracias.**


	17. EL AMOR ES LA ARMA MÁS PODEROSA

**EL AMOR ES LA ARMA MÁS PODEROSA**

Todos miraban a ranma mientras el no para de sonreír

-jaja vamos intente quitármelo, dijo ranma mientras sonreía

-ranma…, dijo genma mientras se acercaba a su hijo

-¡tú no te me acerques!, Respondió ranma a todo pulmón asiendo que genma se asuste ranma se acercó a él,-todo este tiempo me mantuviste este secreto ahora entiendo que ya no puedo confiar en nadie ni siquiera en mi propio padre pero tú no creo que lo seas, dijo ranma mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada

-ranma tú no estás bien yo si soy tu padre, dijo genma retrocediendo de su hijo

-ja estoy mejor que nunca genma, dijo ranma para después mirar a los demás,-ustedes creen que podrán vencerme tu alex ya viste lo que puedo hacer así que intenta atacarme y te biro el cuello, dijo ranma mientras sonreí

-cometí un grave error al ponerte el anillo te lo sacare, dijo alex con seriedad

-y luego que iras tu por el libro para despertar a tu bello durmiente e jajaja pues creo que no,no pienso estar peleando con ustedes y malgastar mi valioso tiempo , dijo con su sonrisa

-primero tendrás que vencernos, dijo alis con el mismo tono de su hermano

-ja para pertenecer a nuestra raza eres muy piadosa alis está bien pero no me iré de aquí solo, dijo ranma para después acercarse a shampoo

-aléjate de shampooo ranma, grito cologne al ver que ranma se fue directo a shampoo

-shampoo te lo dijo por última vez ven conmigo juntos tendremos este mundo a nuestro alcance, dijo ranma mientras sostenía una mano de su novia

-no iré contigo ranma, dijo shampoo mientras lo miraba con tristeza

-entonces esto es traición shampoo , dijo ranma mientras soltaba la mano de su novia

-no esto no es traición es que tú no eres ranma , dijo shampoo mientras se apartaba de el

-yo te amo creí que tú también pero veo que no, dijo ranma mientras la miraba con seriedad

-amo al otro ranma por eso te pido que vuelvas, dijo shampoo con lágrimas para después tomar la mano de su novio,-quítate eso y vuelve a ser el ranma que yo amo, dijo shampoo intentándole sacar el anillo

-ranma simplemente aparto la mano de shampoo,-no quiero quitármelo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa,-si tu no me apoyas entonces olvidémonos de lo nuestro shampoo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-shampoo le dolió tanto esas palabras pero ella sabía que él no era ranma pero era doloroso aun estando poseído,-ranma , dijo shampoo con lagrimas

-ranma en ese instante se alejó de ella dejándola con tristeza,-baya mi padre no me dice la verdad y ahora el amor de mi vida me abandona que más falta, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-ya me arte no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño, dijo alis para después atacar a ranma con velocidad pero este la avanzo a detener

-por favor alis sabes cuál será el resultado aunque al igual que yo seas una raidez yo soy más fuerte, dijo ranma para después con una sola mano mándale una onda expansiva

-¡alis!, grito alex para después mirar a ranma ,-pagaras por eso , dijo alex para después ir corriendo tras ranma

-ranma al ver eso con un solo brazo lo mando contra la pared ranma se acercó a él,-al principio tú te burlabas de mi fuerza pero ahora miren quien está en el suelo, dijo ranma en un tono burlón

-alex simplemente pensaba-que rayos ice, pensaba alex arrepentido por haberle puesto el anillo

-supongo que si no quieres sufrir más te sugiero que no te levantes, dijo ranma con el mismo tono para después mirar a los demás,-ahora saben que puedo hacer así que si no quieren salir heridos lárguense de aquí, dijo ranma con un tono molesto

-ya te dijimos que no, nos iremos asta curarte, dijo cologne

-jajaja lo siento mucho abuela su amigo ranma saotome ya no existe, dijo ranma mientras tomaba sus manos dirigiéndolas a su cabello mientras se desataba las sojas de su trenza dejando su cabello largo para después transformarse su ropa se volvió negra sus ojos más azules y su cabello más negro,-ahora soy un raidez ya no soy un humano, dijo ranma transformado totalmente

-hijo por favor reacciona, dijo genma entre lagrimas

-te dije que no me hables genma , dijo ranma mientras se acercaba a él,-tanto tiempo ocultándome este secreto este poder seguro hay algo más que me ocultas y lo sabré cuando estés agonizando, dijo ranma sin dejar de sonreír

-pero ranma yo lo hice por tu bien, dijo genma con lágrimas

-por mi bien, ¡por my bien! Desde el principio debiste decirme que tenía estas habilidades lo que abrí hecho si las hubiera sabido pero tú me lo ocultaste todo, dijo ranma con una ira incontrolable asía su padre

-tú no te imaginas lo que pasamos tú y tu madre juramos mantenerlo en secreto, dijo genma mientras las lágrimas salían con velocidad

-mi madre entonces quizás ella me hubiera dicho le verdad pero tú me alejaste de ella seguramente porque tenías miedo de que yo decida ganarme la vida pero no desde que era niño te ayude en tus idiotizas eres un maldito, dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-ranma entiende yo soy tu padre, dijo genma ya llorando

-¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE!, grito ranma para después empujarlo y lanzarlo contra los árboles haciendo que estos se destruyan

-¡señor saotome! Ranma esto tendrás que pagarlo, dijo cologne mientras alistaba su bastón para darle un golpe a ranma pero este la detuvo

-abuela y pensar que la primera vez que nos vimos me puso en ridículo con ese trozo de madera jajaja,rio ranma en un tono burlón sujetando el bastón de cologne

-cologne no le podía quitar el bastón asi que decidió soltar el bastón, -es cierto lo que dijo warui eres un raidez ellos aún siguen vivos y si tu eres uno entonces tuomas también lo es ,dijo cologne mientras jadeaba

-jajaja así es abuela pero ese viejo ya no me sirve de nada ya se todo lo que se lo único que me faltaba era despertar mis poderes verdaderos, dijo ranma con su sonrisa

-lo que haría tuomas si estuviera aquí, dijo cologne con seriedad

-probablemente lo derrotaría en el último encuentro que tuvimos yo le gane y con nuestra fuerza humana imagínese que pasaría si lo enfrento ahora que se lo que soy, dijo ranma mientras no paraba de sonreír

-alex simplemente se acercó a él para después con su velocidad intentar a tacarlo

-ranma simplemente estiro la mano para tomar el cuello de alex,-que creíste que no me di cuenta, dijo ranma para después lanzarlo a alex al suelo,-ya lo sé todo alex cuando me pusiste el anillo se perfectamente que tu ni tu hermana no quieren el libro para despertar al emperador están siendo obligado por los raidez que aún existen warui me dijo que existían cuatro tú y tu hermana pero aún faltan dos más y esos dos más son sus jefes ya me di cuenta de todo así que no permitiré que me ganes para conseguir los mapas, dijo ranma con un tono burlón

-si tienes razón ranma mi hermana y yo hemos sido obligados para conseguir el libro confiábamos en warui pero al ver que murió no teníamos otra salida que hacer su trabajo entiende nuestros jefes tiene un poder más allá de los limites, dijo alex mientras jadeaba

-ya lo sé qué pena me das te haces llamar un raidez pero no te comporta como uno, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-alex simplemente estaba adolorido por el golpe de ranma,-hare lo que sea para sacarte ese anillo, dijo alex mientras se ponía de pie

-yo también no perderé a mi hijo, dijo genma mientras se ponía alado de cologne

-ranma simplemente sonrió,-te dije que yo no soy tu hijo ranma saotome ahora está muerto jajaja, rio ranma mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía

-shampoo solo se quedó mirándolo mientras pensaba-no permitiré que ranma muera así no lo pienso perder, pensaba shampoo para después saltar a atacar a ranma

-ranma al ver eso intento esquivarlo pero shampoo logro darle un gran golpe mandando a ranma contra los árboles ,-te quitare ese anillo para que vuelvas a ser el mismo, dijo shampoo mientras energía roja frotaba de ella

-ranma al vero eso se acercó,-ese golpe me dolió amada shampoo pero esto me sorprende, dijo ranma al ver que shampoo tenía poderes raidez,-esto es una señal de que los dos debemos estar juntos no seas tonta tú también en el fondo tienes la fuerza de un raidez date cuenta al igual que yo estas desperdiciando tu don, dijo ranma mientras miraba a su novia

-shampoo simplemente lo miro con el ceño fruncido,-tu y yo somos ya pareja ya estamos juntos pero tú no eres mi ranma, dijo shampoo para después darle otro golpe cosa que ranma detuvo mientras la miraba

-por alguna razón no puedo hacerte nada este anillo no es tan fuerte para sacar el amor shampoo pero por lo menos lo intentare, dijo ranma mientras apartaba a shampoo de el

-shampoo al escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta que ranma estaba intentando resistirse para no hacer daño a nadie,-¡sabes porque no puedes atacarme porque yo soy tu novia tu futura esposa y muy pronto la madre de tus hijos!, dijo shampoo tratando de hacer que ranma vuelva

-ranma empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza mientras se arrodillaba,-cállate, dijo ranma mientras el anillo empezaba a brillar

-shampoo al ver eso sabía que ranma se estaba resistiendo ente el poder en ese instante shampoo se arrodillo con él,-no me callare soy la mujer a quien tu amas te amor ranma recuérdame por favor, dijo shampoo mientras abrazaba a ranma

-suéltame, dijo ranma mientras los cuerpos de los albañiles se levantaban al igual que los objetos del bosque

-shampoo, dijo cologne para irse corriendo tras ella pero fue detenida por alis,-que haces muchacha suéltame, dijo cologne con desesperación

-no se acerque shampoo está salvándolo, dijo alis al ver que shampoo intentaba ayudarlo

-ranma le dolía la cabeza mientras shampoo no dejaba de tortúralo con sus palabras,-sal de mi cabeza, dijo ranma mientras su anillo brillaba más mientras la energía roja de raidez salía de el al igual que shampoo hasta que sus energías quedaron conectadas

-no lo are tú mismo lo dijiste soy el amor de tu vida no te dejare, dijo shampoo mientras no paraba de abrazarlo

-el cristal del anillo de ranma poco a poco se iba destruyendo,-shampoo…, dijo ranma mientras la energía de los dos se hacía más grande empujando a todos los que estaban ahí el cristal cada bes se iba rompiendo

-shampoo con su mano alzo la mirada de su novio mientras shampoo acercó sus labios haciendo que el cristal se rompa por completo por el beso haciendo que shampoo fuera empujada y ranma se quede inconsciente

-¡ranma,shampoo!,grito cologne para dirigirse donde su nieta,-¿shampoo estas bien?, pregunto cologne bien preocupada

-si abuelita estoy bien, dijo shampoo para después ir corriendo donde ranma

-alis se acercó a el mientras revisaba la mano de ranma.-lo lograste shampoo eres increíble pudiste romper la magia del anillo, dijo alis sorprendida

-ranma estará bien, dijo shampoo preocupada

-si pero no recodara nada solamente recordara la parte cuando mi hermano le puso el anillo ya que lo demás fue nublado por la maldad no recordara nada, dijo alis con tranquilidad

-sería lo mejor que él no recuerde lo que paso, dijo shampoo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado

-no de todas formas tendrás que decirle, dijo genma con seriedad

-que bien lo lograste shampoo, dijo alex con una sonrisa

-shampoo simplemente se levantó para dirigirse a alex a darle una bofetada bastante fuerte mientras el caia al suelo,-¡si no hubiera sido por ti esto nunca hubiera pasado!, grito shampoo bien enfadada con alex

-alex simplemente se levantó para secarse la sangre de su boca,-ya lo sé no esperaba esa reacción en ranma simplemente quería que el libre su fuerza no sabía que tenía un lado oscuro, dijo alex sin entender

-esto nunca te lo perdonare, dijo shampoo mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo a ver a su novio

-ahora no importan las disculpas escuchamos a ranma decir que ustedes han sido obligados a ser esto, dijo cologne mientras se acercaba a alex y alis

-así es anciana nuestros jefes son los raidez faltantes no podíamos desobedecerlos son bastante fuertes, dijo alex recordando el poder de esos monstruos

-¿y que van hacer ahora?, dijo cologne con seriedad

-pelear, dijo alis mientras miraba a ranma

-¿pelear a que te refieres alis?, pregunto shampoo sin entender

-el despertar del emperador se acerca una vez que este despierto ira tras nerima primero yo ya no pienso seguir obedeciéndolos, dijo alis para luego sacarse la insignia de raidez que tenía en su collar la cual era una en forma de fénix

-yo también, dijo alex mientras así lo mismo

-entonces que van hacer, dijo cologne con seriedad

-ranma nos ayudara, dijo alis con el mismo tono de cologne

-¡ni lo piensen ranma se metió en este lio por su culpa!, dijo shampoo furiosa mientras esta estaba arrodillada con ranma

-los dos raidez al cual nosotros obedecíamos buscaran a ranma,dijo alis con seriedad

-eso es cierto si el emperador despierta su principal y único objetivo será ranma,dijo genma con el mismo tono de alis

-¿porque dice eso?, dijo cologne sin entender

-solo lo sé es un secreto que solo ranma debe saber, dijo genma con seriedad

-está bien ranma realmente merece saber lo que siempre le ha ocultado, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a genma

-lo se shampoo es hora de que sepa la verdad, dijo genma con más seriedad

-eso espero, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono de genma

-cuanto tiempo tardara en despertar, dijo cologne preocupada por ranma

-en este momento él está en un estado de coma temporal yo diría que en un día o dos, dijo alex con seriedad,-nosotros nos iremos cuando ranma despierte nos volveremos a ver él tiene que ayudarnos

-¡porque creen que ranma los ayudara con todo lo que le hicieron!, dijo shampoo furiosa

-¡porque ranma pertenece a la familia de los raidez y tu tamiben!, dijo alex con el mismo tono de shampoo

-¿a qué te refieres que yo también?, dijo shampoo sin entender

-ranma te dio los poderes de un raidez al igual que el podrás hacer todo lo que nosotros ágamos y no digas que es imposible porque tú misma viste tus nuevas habilidades, dijo alis con seriedad

-cologne al escuchar eso recordó lo que le dijo tuomas-ranma y shampoo tienes la misma energía porque los dos se unieron, pensaba cologne recordando las palabras de su amigo

-shampoo simplemente se quedó paralizada no podía creerlo ahora ella tenía las mismas habilidades que su novio ella no podía creer que ahora poseí todo ese poder destructivo,-ya veo esa es la razón por la cual se me apareció esta fuerza, dijo shampoo mientras miraba su mano

-así es shampoo eso te hace al igual que ranma uno de nosotros por eso necesitamos su ayuda empezaremos una rebelión contra los raidez que quieren tener el libro, dijo alex con tranquilidad

-creen que ranma aceptara, dijo shampoo con seriedad

-tiene que aceptarlo no tiene opción al igual que tu si no quieren morir, dijo alis con el mismo tono de shampoo

-así es ahora explíquenme ¿Por qué quieren el libro?, pregunto alex con curiosidad

-ranma y yo estamos malditos por una maldición causada por las pozas encantadas de jusenkyo por eso queremos el libro para librarnos de la maldición, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a alex

-ya veo entonces que el libro sea para ustedes a nosotros no, nos interesaba simplemente obedecíamos órdenes y ustedes solo lo quieren por una buena razón ahora ya no somos enemigos estamos de acurdo, dijo alex mientras estiraba su mano,-cerramos el trato, dijo alex con seriedad

-eso que lo decida ranma entendieron, dijo shampoo con el ceño fruncido

-si está bien tienen razón bueno nos iremos cuando ranma despierte estaremos aquí el aceptara vámonos alis, dijo alex mientras miraba el cielo

-está bien hermano pero espera un momento, dijo alis mientras se acercaba a shampoo,-lo siento mucho si te ofendí en la playa shampoo simplemente quiero pedirte disculpas, dijo alis apenada

-shampoo simplemente la miro pero ya no estaba enojada,-está bien, dijo shampoo con seriedad

-gracias por cierto tu también tienes que descubrir tus nuevos poderes, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-shampoo simplemente asintió con la cabeza estaba sorprendida al saber que tenía las habilidades de su novio esto era una gran ventaja para ella ahora era poderosa mientras pensaba-ahora soy igual que ranma tenemos los mismas fuerzas, pensaba shampoo con una sonrisa al saber el nuevo poder que pose,-está bien hasta luego, dijo shampoo para después ver a ranma

-muy bien adiós, dijo alis mientras se acercaba a su hermano,-vámonos, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-si vámonos, dijo alex con seriedad para después salir volando mientras la tierra se alzó, cologne ,shampoo y genma se taparon los ojos por eso mientras alex y alis se perdían en los cielos

-bueno ayudemos a ranma,dijo genma mientras se acercaba a su hijo

-es cierto vámonos al hotel para que descanse creen que sea buena idea decirle, dijo cologne preocupada y con seriedad

-él tiene que saberlo abuelita, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-vámonos rápido, dijo genma mientras subían a ranma al auto, mientras tanto.

**EN RYUGENZAWA-una gran sorpresa**

En la casa de ukyo , ryoga ya había despertado listos para el día mientras ryoga y akane se encontraba entrenando akane simplemente no prestaba atención al entrenamiento

-¿akane estas bien?, pregunto ryoga al ver que su amiga esta tan pensativa

-a si ,si ryoga estoy bien jeje, dijo akane mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada

-pues no lo sé akane desde que llagamos acá has estado bastante pensativa, dijo ryoga con preocupación

-lo se ryoga es que no paro de pensar que ya estado aquí antes, dijo akane mientras se sentaba en una roca

-bueno akane que te parece si nos vamos a revisar este lugar, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-akane le respondió la sonrisa,-está bien ryoga, dijo akane pero fue interrumpida por su amiga

-chicos como les va, dijo ryoga mientras se acercaba a ellos

-hola ukyo bien gracias, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-tomen les traje limonada para que se refresquen, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-gracias ukyo tenía mucha sed, dijo akane mientras tomaba una taza al igual que ryoga

-de nada y como les va en su entrenamiento, dijo la joven de la espátula mientras tomaba su baso

-muy bien, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-así ryoga podrías ayudarme a cargar unas cosas, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-está bien ukyo ya vuelvo akane, dijo ryoga mientras se iba con ukyo

-muy bien aquí te espero, dijo akane pero después ella miro al bosque y escucho un gruñido,-¿Qué fue eso?, dijo akane al escucharlo así que decidió ir a ver que lo causo, mientras tanto.

-ukyo y ryoga estaban cargando unas entregas del padre de ukyo

-baya ukyo veo que tu padre trabaja mucho, dijo ryoga mientras cargaba las bolsas de carne

-jajaja si lo sé así es él y como va ¿tu relación con akane?, pregunto ukyo con curiosidad

-no tan bien últimamente ha estado muy pensativa al ver este lugar, dijo ryoga con tristeza

-bueno ryoga animo yo sé que ella te va a querer, dijo ukyo dándole fuerza a su amigo

-muchas gracias ukyo eres una gran amiga, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-tú también lo eres ryoga, dijo ukyo, pero después fueron interrumpidos por un grito

-¡AAAAHHH! , se escuchó un gran grito venido del bosque

-¡es akane rápido tenemos que buscarla!, dijo ryoga al escuchar el grito de akane

-si vamos, dijo ukyo mientras tomaba su espátula, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOSQUE **

-akane se había topado con un ornitorrinco gigante mientras ella estaba intentando escapar

-¡akane!, grito ryoga viendo en la situación en que se encontraba akane

-rápido ryoga tenemos que ayudarla, dijo ukyo mientras corría tras akane

ryoga con su sombrilla intento darle un fuerte golpe al monstruo mientras ukyo fue a ayudar a akane

-¡akane estas bien!, dijo ukyo preocupada por su amiga

-si ukyo estoy bien muchas gracias, dijo akane mientras se levantaba

-rápido tenemos que ayudar a ryoga, dijo ukyo mientras miraba a su amigo enfrentándose al animal gigante

-si vamos, dijo akane preocupada por ryoga

Ryoga fue tirado al suelo pero ukyo lanzo sus pequeñas espátulas en la boca del monstruo

-rygoa estas bien, dijo ukyo mientras levantaba a su amiga

- si gracias ukyo que buena apuntaría tienes, dijo ryoga sorprendido por la habilidad de su amiga mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-¡chicos ayuda!, dijo akane alterada mientras arrojaba rocas al monstruo

ryoga y ukyo reaccionaron al ver que akane se encontraba en líos

-vamos tenemos que ayudarla, dijo ukyo mientras miraba la situación de akane

-si vámonos, dijo rygoa para después ir corriendo tras akane pero ella estaba muy lejos

-akane simplemente estaba arrodillada por el monstruo lista para ser atacada hasta que una arma en forma de escoba la salvo asiendo que el monstruo caiga

-¡sal de ahí!, dijo una voz conocida que hico que akane se ponga fría mientras veía la neblina que se expandía

-¡shinnosuke!, grito akane al ver a su viejo amigo

-el chico golpeo al monstruo dejándolo inconsciente mientras se acercaba a akane,-estas bien, dijo shinnosuke pero al verla se quedó helado,-akane eres tú, dijo el joven al verla

-si shinnosuke enserio me recuerdas, dijo akane con unas sonrisa

-claro que si akane ya no tengo ese problema, dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-akane está bien, dijo ryoga acercándose a ella pero luego vio a shinnosuke cosa que le hiso ponerse bien helado,-eres tú ,dijo ryoa mientras miraba al muchacho

-hola ryoga cuanto tiempo y ¿Dónde está ranma?, pregunto shinnosuke al ver que ranma no se encontraba

-bueno este, dijo akane con tristeza recordando a su ex prometido

-ranma no se encuentra aquí esta con su novia quien sabe dónde, respondió ryoga simplemente

-enserio pero no que ranma era tu prometido akane, dijo shinnosuke bien sorprendido

-lo era, dijo akane con una voz débil

-bueno shinnosuke ¿Cómo pudiste recordarnos? , Pregunto ryoga con curiosidad ya que el sabía que shinnosuke tenía su problema de memoria a corto plazo

-bueno digamos que ya no tengo ese problema ya estoy curado, dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-qué bueno shinnosuke que nos recuerdes, dijo akane mientras miraba a su amigo

-ryoga sintió un escalofrió al ver que akane se puso bien contento al verlo mientras los celos lo mataban

-chicos están bien, dijo ukyo pero luego vio a shinnosuke,-¿Quién eres tú?, preguntaba ukyo al verlo

-ukyo es el mi amigo se llama shinnosuke, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-a mucho justo, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa,-bueno porque no bienes a tomar algo por salvar a akne,dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-igualmente lo siento pero tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelo, dijo shinnosuke mientras miraba el camino así su casa

-está bien, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-shinnosuke puedo acompañarte quiero saludar a tu abuelo, dijo akane bien contenta

-espera akane que hay de nuestro entrenamiento, dijo ryoga con preocupación

-aa eso lo siento ryoga podemos dejarlo para mañana, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-okey akane, dijo ryoga con un poco de tristeza y celos pero no lo demostró

-bien nos vamos shinnosuke, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-claro mi abuelo estará contento deberte de nuevo, dijo shinnosuke con la misma sonrisa después de un mito akane y shinnosuke Partieron

-ukyo solo los miro con una sonrisa mientras partian pero después vio a su amigo con cara de nostalgia,-¿ryoga estas bien?, pregunto ukyo preocupada por su amigo

-no, no estoy bien, dijo ryoga para después irse corriendo

-¡ryoga espera!, dijo ukyo al ver que su amigo corrió después de alcanzarlo vio que se había sentado en una roca,-¿ryoga pero que te sucede porque te comportas así?, pregunto ukyo bien preocupada

-lo que me pasa es que al fin tuve la oportunidad de que akane se fije en mí ya que ranma está ahora con shampoo pero ahora aparece este, dijo ryoga con lagrimas

-ukyo se acercó a él para sentarse,-pero ryoga ese sujeto es solo un amigo de akane, dijo ukyo para tranquilizar a su amigo

-no es solo un amigo de akane ese sujeto ese chico estuvo a punto de ganarse el corazón de akane, dijo ryoga recordando la última vez que lo vio mientras las lágrimas salían con velocidad

-ukyo se sentía mal por su amigo,-ryoga tranquilízate, dijo ukyo ya bien preocupada

-cómo quieres que me calme ese tipo me la va a quitar tal vez el destino no quiere que este con elle alguna vez has sentido que alguien a quien tu amas no es correspondido, dijo ryoga con tristeza

-tu sabes que sí y sabes que eso fue por ranma, dijo ukyo con el mismo tono de su amigo,-se lo que sientes ryoga parece que tú y yo compartimos el mismo dolor, dijo ukyo mientras esta lloraba cosa que hizo que ahora ryoga se preocupara

-tranquila ukyo por favor no llores, dijo ryoga bien preocupado

-no puedo calmarme perdí a ranma aunque ahora yo sea su hermana me duele mucho, dijo ukyo mientras lloraba con más fuerza

-ryoga se sentía terrible al verla llorar,-tranquila ukyo encontraras a alguien que te amé tu eres muy linda, dijo ryoga mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-ryoga…, pronuncio ukyo para después abrasarlo cosa que hizo que el muchacho se quedara helado,-muchas gracias ryoga por animarme, dijo ukyo mientras esta se desahogaba en el pecho se ryoga

-ryoga la abrazo mientras se preguntaba porque la abrazaba,-tranquila ukyo ya no llores por favor, dijo ryoga bien entristecido pero el compartía el mismo dolor de su amiga

-gracias ryoga, dijo ukyo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-de nada ukyo pero ya no llores, dijo ryoga poniendo su dedo en la mejilla de su amiga para secar las lágrimas de su amiga

-muchas gracias ryoga quieres venir a comer algo, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-ryoga se da cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre,-si gracias ukyo, dijo ryoga un poco apenado

-bueno entremos, dijo ukyo ya más calmada, mientras tanto.

-**EN EL HOTEL**

Genma,shampoo,cologen y ranma ya habían llegado shampoo y cologne estaban frías al saber que estaban vivas al ver como conducido genma

-bueno no estaba tan difícil, dijo genma mientras apagaba el auto,-bueno vamos a la clinica para que revisen a ranma

-creen que sea buena idea llevarlo alex y alis dijeron que el despertaría mañana, dijo shampoo recordando las palabras de alex

-bueno eso sí es cierto entonces pongámoslo en su habitación para que descanse, dijo cologne con seriedad

-está bien pero ocúltemelo con algo que dirá la gente al verlo, dijo genma preocupado

-tranquilos ya casi anochece, dijo cologne al ver que ya estaba oscureciendo, dijo genma

-muy bien entonces vámonos, dijo cologne con seriedad

-muy bien vámonos, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a su novio

Después los tres llevaron a ranma bien escondió para que nadie se dé cuenta al llegar a la habitación acostaron a ranma

-bueno vamos a ver que tienes yerno, dijo cologne para después mirarlo

-¿abuelita ya sabes que tiene?, pregunto shampoo con preocupación

-está en coma temporal pero ya despertara realmente se resistió al anillo, dijo cologne mientras esta se sorprendida no sabía que ranma amaba tanto a shampoo,-realmente te quiere mucho shampoo, dijo cologne mientras miraba a su yerno

-shampoo simplemente sonrió mientras pensaba-ya quiero que despiertes para luego abrasarte amor mío, pensaba shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno señor genma cree que sea buena idea que ranma sepa lo que paso hoy, dijo cologne con seriedad

-así es abuela él debe saberlo, dijo genma mientras miraba a su hijo,-esos chicos dijeron que vendrían a ver a ranma cuando despierte él debe saberlo, dijo genma con preocupación

-eso si también tiene que decirle el secreto que le oculta a ranma, dijo cologne con seriedad

-así es solo ranma debe saberlo, dijo genma con seriedad

-así es señor saotome, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a su futuro suegro

-si lo de hija ya es hora de que le diga, dijo genma con un poco de miedo,-bueno voy a descansar cuida bien de mi hijo shampoo, dijo genma mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-no se preocupe señor sotome lo are, dijo shampoo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto con ranma

-bueno sera mejor irnos vámonos señor saotme, dijo cologne sabiendo que su nieta quería estar sola con ranma

-está bien ,dijo genma para después irse

-una vez que los dos se fueron shampoo simplemente lo miro con ternura,-gracias por amarme ranma,dijo shampoo sabiendo que él se resitio al peligroso poder del anillo por ella al pensar que su amor era más poderoso que la magia shampoo decidió cambiarse de ropa para recostarse junto a el ya que estaba bien agotada aunque era muy temprano ella ya estaba agotada, mientras tanto.

**POR LAS CARRETERAS-EL CAMBIO DE ALEX**

Alis y alex estaban volando buscando su auto cuando lo encontraron entraron listos para irse

-hermano te ¿puedo pregunto una cosa?, pregunto alis con seriedad

-dime hermana, dijo alex mientras conducía

-enserio piensas traicionar a los dos jefes, dijo alis con seriedad

-así es alis ya viste el poder que tiene ranma y como la maldad lo consumió yo podría ser peor si sigo así no se siento que si despertamos al emperador muchas cosas malas pasarían, dijo alex con seriedad

-pero tu querías unirte al emperador para conquistar a los humanos con él, dijo alis con el mismo tono

-pues ya no ahora me doy cuenta hoy aprendí algo a respetar la vida de los demás sinceramente ya no quiero seguir sirviendo a esos idiotas, dijo alex con el mismo tono

-qué bueno que cambiaste, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-gracias ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir ya que ranma despertara probablemente mañana y tenemos que estar ahí, dijo alex con seriedad

-sí y tú crees que ranma te escuche recuerda que él ya tiene sus poderes liberados que pasa si nos ataca, dijo alis con preocupación

-lo sé pero cuando digamos lo que sucede él se unirá a nuestra rebelión además cuando despierte el probablemente no recordara que le puse el anillo. Dijo alex con una sonrisa

-pero sus amigos le dirán todo lo que paso, dijo alis con un tono burlón

Alex al ori eso freno por lo que dijo su hermana,-¡es cierto tienes razón!, dijo alex alterado

-hermano por dios fíjate bien como conduces entonces habrá que esperar la decisión de ranma, dijo alis con seriedad

-tienes razón hermana muy bien busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos, dijo alex mientras aceleraba, mientras tanto.

**EN RYUGENZAWA**

Akane ya había saludado al abuelo de shinnosuke ,akane y shinnosuke fueron a sentarse en una roca mientras veían el rio

-¿dime akane que paso con ranma?, pregunto shinnosuke con curiosidad

-bueno pues..,dijo akane con un poco de tristeza ,akane le conto todo sobre ranma y shampoo

- shinnosuke se quedó sorprendido el ya no tenía el problema de su memoria así que le sorprendía ya que él sabía que ranma y akane se amaban,-lo siento mucho akane, dijo shinnosuke tratando de calmarla

-y lo peor es que todo es mi culpa, dijo akane recordando cómo fue con ranma cada vez que le trataba mal para ella era un milagro que ranma no la odie,-sabes algo nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, dijo akane mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-shinnosuke al ver esa lagrima se entristeció al ver su amiga con lágrimas,-tranquila akane veras que todo estará bien, dijo shinnosuke con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias shinnosuke bueno me tengo que ir son las 8 de la noche no quiero que se preocupen por mí, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-está bien akane podemos vernos mañana, dijo shinnosuke con una sonrisa

-me encantaría shinnosuke,dijo akane con la misma sonrisa

-está bien iré a buscarte mañana, dijo shinnosuke con felicidad

-está bien que descanses, dijo akane mientras se despedía de su amigo

-tu también, dijo shinnosuke para despedirse de su amiga mientras pensaba-y yo creí que jamás te volvería a ver-pensaba el joven listo para irse, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CASA DE UKYO**

-akane ya había llegado bien contenta por ver a su amigo al llegar vio a ryoga esperándola

-hola ryoga como estas, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-hola akane que tal te fue, dijo ryoga con un tono medio molesto cosa que akane pudo ver

-lo siento ryoga por el entrenamiento, dijo akane un poco apenada

-no te preocupes akane podemos seguir mañana, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-bueno este, dijo akane con nervios

-¿Qué pasa akane?, pregunto ryoga al ver la expresión de akane

-bueno ryoga es que quede con ver a shinnosuke mañana, dijo akane apenada

-ryoga al ori eso el corazón se iba rompiendo.-entiendo, dijo ryoga un poco desanimado

-pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, dijo akane para calmarlo

-no, no tranquila no te preocupes be tú, dijo ryoga fingiendo estar feliz

-seguro ryoga, dijo akane con dudas

-seguro akane no te preocupes, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa falsa

-está bien bueno yo me voy a bañar, dijo akane mientras se despedía de ryoga

-okey akane,dijo ryoga al ver que akane se hiba solo pensaba en porque no puede ganarse el corazón de akane

-una vez que akane fue directo al baño se topó con ukyo,-hola akane que tal te fue, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-muy bien ukyo, dijo akane bien contenta

-jajajaja parece que ese chico te atrae no, dijo ukyo con un tono burlón

-oye es solo un amigo, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-jajaja oye quieres cenar solo faltas tú, dijo ukyo con la misma expresión

-no gracias ya cene con shinnosuke, dijo akane mientras no paraba de sonreír

-jejeje está bien akane bueno yo me voy a dormir, dijo ukyo ya con sueño

-está bien ukyo que descanses, dijo akane con una sonrisa

-tú también akane duerme bien, dijo ukyo para irse a su cuarto, mientras tanto.

**EN EL HOTEL**

Shampoo se encontraba dormida mientras abrazaba a ranma que permanecia en coma en ese intante la puerta sonó cosa que iso que shampoo despierte

-shampoo estas despierta,dijo cologne mientras golpeaba la puerta

-shampoo se despertó con cansancio a abrir la puerta,-hola abuelita que sucede, dijo shampoo mientras se fregaba los ojos

-hola hija espero que no te allá despertado, dijo cologne un poco apenada

-no abuelita no te preocupes ¿Qué sucede?, pregunto shampoo ya despierta

-simplemente he venido a revisar a ranma, dijo cologne con seriedad

-e entonces pasa abuelita, dijo shampoo mientras abría la puerta

-gracias, dijo cologne para después ir donde ranma,-al parecer sigue mal, dijo cologne con seriedad

-si pero alex dijo que el despertaría mañana, dijo shampoo recordando las palabras de alex

-no lo sé no confió en el pero aun así estoy sorprendida, dijo cologne con seriedad

-¿Por qué abuelita?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-se ignifica que la raza de los raidez murió pero ranma es ahora uno de ellos ahora él tiene un poder fuera de nuestros límites espero que lo use bien, dijo cologne con seriedad

-claro ranma controlara bien sus poderes él es bien fuerte , dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-espero que tú también, dijo cologne mientras miraba a su nieta

-¿a qué te refieres?, dijo shampoo sin entender

-tú también tienes ahora los poderes de la raza de ranma es por eso que eres ahora tan poderosa shampoo, dijo cologne con seriedad

-eso explica todo pero cómo es posible que yo lo tenga, dijo shampoo apenada

-tu sabes perfectamente porque tienes la fuerza de ranma hija jejeje alis mismo te lo dijo, dijo cologne mientras se ponía roja

-entonces la razón por la cual tenga estos poderes es porque ranma y yo, shampoo en ese instante fue detenida por cologne

-para shampoo soy muy vieja para escuchar esas palabras, dijo cologne mientras se sonrojaba

-lo siento pero estoy sorprendida así que lo que me dijo alis es cierto, dijo shampoo recordando las palabras de alis

-asi es shampoo pero escúchame bien los poderes que tiene esta raza son bastante poderosas seguramente ranma ya sabrá sacarlos por lo que paso hoy pero tu shampoo también tienes que aprender no te imaginas el poder que ahora poses, dijo cologne con seriedad

-eso quiere decir que yo tengo todo ese poder dentro de mí, dijo shampoo mas sorprendida

-si al parecer ranma te dio un regalo la noche bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero el punto es que ahora eres bien poderosa ahora tu podrías ser también una raidez como ranma

-¿yo una raidez? enserio, dijo shampoo bien sorprendida al saber que hora permanece a una de las razas más poderosas

-así es shampoo pero escúchame esos poderes que tienes ahora no son un chiste tienes que usarlos con sabiduría, dijo cologne con seriedad

-lo se abuelita pero no sé cómo usarlos, dijo shampoo medio apenada

-seguramente ranma te enseñara pero estará sorprendió cuando sepa que tu también poses ese poder, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-eso si jajaja, dijo shampoo sol tanto una carcajada al pensar la expresión de la cara de ranma

-bueno después de que aprendas serás más poderosa que yo o más bien ya lo eres, dijo cologne pensando en los nuevos poderes de su nieta

-muchas gracias abuelita, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-bueno shampoo ya casi es hora de la cena quieres venir a comer el señor genma nos está esperando,dijo cologne con la misma expresión de su nieta

-no gracias me quedare con ranma, dijo shampoo mientras miraba a su novio

-shampoo debes comer algo el estará bien, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-está bien abuelita vámonos primero déjame cambiarme, dijo shampoo para después irse a cambiar de ropa para después irse con su abuela

Después de eso cologne y shampoo se dirigieron al comedor del hotel para cenar, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CASA DE UKYO**

Todos se encontraban durmiendo ya bien temprano por el cansancio que tuvieron al pelear con el monstruo pero solo dos personas estaban despiertas

**EN LA HABITACION DE RYOGA**

Ryoga no dejaba de pensar en akane mientras pensaba-rayos ahora que voy hacer fui un idiota al traerla acá bueno no es mi culpa no recordaba este lugar así que no sabía que nos toparíamos con shinnosuke maldición que voy hacer, pensaba ryoga con preocupación pero después se le vino el pensamiento-realmente me dio pena ver a ukyo sufrir ella es bastante linda bueno yo sé lo que está sintiendo, pensaba ryoga con un poco de tristeza para después quedarse dormido, mientras tanto.

**EN LA HABITACION DE AKANE**

Akane se encontraba viendo la luna mientras pensaba en lo que paso hoy-nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver jajaja, pensaba akane recordando a shinnosuke pero después se le bino a la mente –me pregunto cómo estará ranma y shampoo bueno supongo que ellos se fueron a divertir pero ya que puedo hacer, pensaba akane mientras una lagrima quería salir de ella pero después se le vino otro pensamiento negativo-¡pero en que estoy pensando ya supéralo akane ranma esta con shampoo y shampoo será su futura esposa y la madre de los hijos de ranma yo ya no puedo hacer nada por dios ranma sal de mi cabeza!, pensó akane con desesperación mientras se jalaba el cabello después de un rato se tranquilizó,-bueno será mejor dormir, dijo akane a sí misma para después quedarse dormida, mientras tanto.

**EN EL COMEDOR DEL HOTEL**

Genma,shampoo y cologne se encontraban cenando hasta que shampoo decidió hablar

-¿de qué se trata el secreto que le oculta a ranma señor saotome?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-genma se atoro por lo dicho de su nuera,-a bueno shampoo eso es un secreto que solo ranma debe saberlo, dijo genma apenado

-pero ranma tendrá que saberlo señor genma, dijo cologne con seriedad

-lo sé cuándo despierte se lo diré ¿y cómo está el?, pregunto genma medio preocupado por su hijo

-él está descansando, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-aa que bien y si está bien verdad, dijo genma preocupado

-si señor genma no se preocupe el despertara quizás mañana dijo cologne con seriedad

-aa espero que amanezca bien, dijo genma mientras pensaba en su hijo

-tranquilo señor saotome ranma amanecerá bien, dijo shampoo para tranquilizarlo

-gracias shampoo por cuidarlo, dijo genma orgulloso de su nuera

-de nada ranma es mi novio tengo que cuidarlo, dijo shampoo con seriedad y una sonrisa

-gracias shampoo bueno yo me voy a dormir, dijo genma ya cansado

-yo también bueno me voy que descanses hija, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-tú también abuelita, dijo shampoo con el mimo tono

-que descansen, dijo genma mientras este subía en el ascensor

Después shampoo subió a su habitación mientras veía a su novio con unas sonrisas para después acercarse a él y darle un tierno beso para después quedarse dormida con ranma, mientras tanto.

_**EN UN PALACIO**_

Se podía observar a trabajadores no humanos de forma fenómenos con armas listo para una guerra en el mirador principal se encontraba un hombre de mínimo 70 años o más con una capa negra

-señor marcus, dijo uno de los sirvientes

-que sucede. dijo marcus con un tono serio mientras veía a su sirviente

-señor no hay noticias de waruy ni de alex y alis hemos perdido la comunicación, dijo el trabajador mientras miraba a su líder

-o enserio, dijo marcus mientras miraba a sus monstruos

-si señor que hacemos los buscamos, dijo el trabajador con seriedad

-no warui a muerto pude sentirlo además no creo que alex y alis vuelvan denlos por muertos, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

-está bien señor solo eso quería informarle, dijo el trabajador

-está bien puedes irte, dijo marcus una vez que el trabajador se fue marcus fue directo a una habitación de comunicación

-estas hay sirius, dijo marcus con seriedad

-sí que sucede, dijo una voz ronca mientras que de la pantalla salía un holograma

-warui ha muerto y ahora alex y alis han desaparecido, dijo marcus con seriedad

-lo sé qué aremos, dijo sirius con seriedad

-ya es hora de buscar por nuestra cuenta el libro ya que warui ha muerto y alex y alis nos han traído resultados

-jajaja bueno entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlos y matarlos, dijo sirius con seriedad

-¿matarlos? estas seguro, pregunto marcus con una sonrisa

-así es amigo ahora detecte por unos segundo dos fuerzas nuevas de nuestra raza, dijo sirius con seriedad

-si tienes razón yo también lo he sentido, dijo marcus con el mismo tono

-bueno entonces preparémonos para atraparlos, dijo sirios con una sonrisa

-yo are eso tu ocúpate de que nuestro ejército esté preparado para el despertar el libro está a nuestro alcance

-está bien marcus como quieras, respondió sirius simplemente,-bueno te veré después, dijo sirius desactivando la comunicación

-marcus se fue directo a la ventana,-el despertar se acerca tenemos que estar listos, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

CONTINUARA

-Hola como están espero que muy bien y este es el fin del capítulo 17 esepr que les aya gustado

**MexEmperorRamsesII-**gracias amigo que bueno que te gusto el capitulo espero que te guste este

**Daniela The Hedgehog-**grcias amiga por el comentario espero que te guste este.

**Ricardo**-muchas gracias Ricardo agradesco tu comentario

**Hiram -**gracias amigo por el comentario disfruta este capitulo amigo

**Skandaloso-**amigo que bueno que te alla gustado el capitulo espero que te guste este gracias

**andreina pinto**-muchas gracias amiga me gusto mucho tu comentario que bueno que te guste la historia

**Amy y AileyHime -**amigas gracias por el comentario me encanta la historia que crearon espero que les guste el capitulo tambien espero su siguiete capitulo

**_AGRADEZCO_**_** A TODOS POR SU COMENTARIO TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS PRIMEROS QUE COMENTARON MI HISTORIA HASTA ESTE PUNTO MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero que les guste el capítulo si les gusto por favor comenten les agradecería mucho también quiero informar que desde hoy en adelante subiré los capítulos todos los sábados sin ninguna falta cuídense mucho nos vemos en el capítulo 18 gracias..**_


	18. LA REBELIÓN-PARTE 1

**LA REBELIÓN DE LOS RAIDEZ-PARTE 1**

**EN EL HOTEL**

Había amanecido ya en la habitación de ranma y shampoo, ranma aún seguía en estado de coma sin ninguna reacción en ese instante shampoo se levantó y lo primero que vio fue a su nnovio que aún no había despertado

-ranma..., dijo shampoo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de ranma intentando despertarlo pero no tenía ninguna reacción cosa que preocupo mucho a shampoo,-ranma despierta, dijo shampoo con la esperanza de que ranma despierte pero no hubo ningún resultado,-será mejor ir por mi abuelita para que lo Bea, dijo shampoo mientras se levantaba de la cama para después arreglarse de bala-mientras tanto.

**EN LA HABITACION DE COLOGNE**

-cologne estába durmiendo plácidamente en la cama del gran hotel hasta que un llamado de la puerta lo levanto

-¡abuelita despierta!, dijo shampoo alzando la voz

-cologne fue a abrir la puerta para atender a su nieta,-shampoo que sucede son las 8 de la mañana que haces despierta, dijo cologne con sueño

-lo que pasa es que ranma aún no ha despertado, dijo shampoo preocupada por su novio

-shampoo cuando una persona está en estado de coma puede demorar en despertar, dijo cologne con seriedad

-demorar pero ayer alex dijo que el despertaría mañana de inmediato, dijo shampoo recordando las palabras de alex

-bueno shampoo mucha gente se equivoca en eso pero no te preocupes el estado en que se encuentra ranma no es tan grave solo es temporal ya verás que despertara, dijo cologne con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su nieta

-pero..,shampoo en ese momento fue interrumpida por cologne

-tranquila hija ranma despertara ahora be a descansar que aún es temprano yo seguiré durmiendo una hora más, dijo cologne mientras bostezaba

-bueno abuelita gracias, dijo shampoo un poco desanimada

-bueno shampoo be a descansar, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-okey abuelita adiós, dijo shampoo para después despedirse de su abuela para después subir a su habitación al llegar lo primero que hizo fue recostarse junto a ranma mientras suspiraba ,mientras poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CASA DE UKYO-NUEVO SENTIMIENTO **

Había pasado algunas horas pero todos seguían dormidos eran las nueve de la mañana el primero en despertar fue ryoga mientras se había despertado con depresión para después levantarse y arreglarse para después salir a entrenar ryoga fue a una parte más lejana de la casa de ukyo mientras este destruía árboles para desquitarse y desahogarse mientras los puños se rosaban de sangre pero a él no le importaba, mientras tanto

Ukyo ya había despertado para preparar el desayuno ya que su padre se encontraba agotado por el trabajo así que decidió levantarse al salir ya arreglada lo primero que vio fue ver la habitación de ryoga con la puerta abierta así que decidió echar un vistazo pero no se encontraba,-que raro ¿dónde se habrá metido? ,se preguntó ukyo al ver que su amigo no estaba luego pudo sentir un pequeño temblor pudo ver por la ventana a algunos árboles cayéndose,-que rayos fue eso, dijo ukyo para después ir así es bosque, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOSQUE **

Ryoga se encontraba destruyendo todo a su paso para entrenar pero después el cansancio logro atraparlo para después sentarse mientras pensaba-¡rayos vine a aquí para al fin conquistar a akane y que paso ahora se me apareció otro obstáculo maldición!,dijo ryoga para después dar un golpe al suelo en ese momento pensó en ranma-alguna vez akane amo a ranma pero ya no creo que lo ame tanto pero igual ranma está ahora con shampoo a veces cuanta envidia le tengo él tiene a alguien a quien poder amar y yo no, dijo ryoga mientras no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera, pero después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunto ukyo al ver a su amigo sentado en una roca

-ryoga reacciono al llamado de su amiga,-aaa hola ukyo que ¿haces aquí?, pregunto ryoga mientras la observaba

-pues pude escuchar tus golpes y..,ukyo pudo ver todo destrozado especialmente los arboles sabía exactamente que le pasaba a ryoga,-ryoga puedo sentarme contigo, dijo ukyo en un tono medio tierno

-claro ukyo, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-ukyo sonrió para después sentarse pero se asustó al ver las manos de ryoga con sangre,-¡ryoga pero que te paso en las manos!, dijo ukyo preocupada

-ryoga pudo ver sus manos con heridas,-aa no me di cuenta, dijo ryoga mientras miraba sus manos

-ben ryoga tengo algunas curas en la casa para que te pase la herida, dijo ukyo mientras se levantaba

-no te preocupes ukyo estoy bien, dijo ryoga mientras se tocaba las manos ya que el dolor comenzó a aparecer

-claro que no necesitas curarte, dijo ukyo mientras miraba a su amigo

-pero te dije que estoy bien, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-¡ryoga por favor déjame curarte!, dijo ukyo en un tono medio molesto

-jeje okey ukyo gracias, dijo ryoga un poco asustado

-bueno vamos, dijo ukyo mientras ayudaba a ryoga a levantarse.

Cuando los dos llegaron ukyo se puso a buscar las medicinas

-ukyo ¿Qué estás buscando?, pregunto ryoga mientras veía las cajas que ukyo estaba revisando

-un poco de alcohol, dijo ukyo mientras lo buscaba

-¿¡alcohol y para que!?, pregunto ryoga sin entender

-no del alcohol que estás pensando tontito estoy buscando un tipo de alcohol que desinfecta las heridas jajaja, dijo ukyo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada

-aaa bueno, dijo ryoga un poco apenado

-lo encontré, dijo ukyo mientras sacaba el frasco y una cura para las manos de ryoga

-aa muy bien ¿y cómo me basa curar con eso?, pregunto ryoga con curiosidad

-bueno primero te voy a poner un poco en tu herida, dijo ukyo para después poner las gotas en las heridas de ryoga

-¡aaa eso arde!, dijo ryoga mientras se quejaba por el ardor

-tranquilízate por dios solo te esta desinfectando, dijo ukyo en un tono medio burlón después de que el ardor desapareció ukyo vendo las manos de ryoga

-gracias ukyo y cómo es que sabes curar, dijo ryoga mientras se tocaba las manos

-bueno pues como tú sabes yo vivo sola así que me cuido por mi cuenta, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-debes sentirte bastante sola verdad, dijo ryoga mientras la miraba

-si pero ya estoy acostumbrada, dijo ukyo con un tono medio triste

-si se lo que se siente vivir solo, dijo ryoga mientras se sentaba junto a ukyo

-enserio.., dijo ukyo mientras miraba a su amigo

-si lo sé pero uno tiene que superarlo aunque sea bien mala la soledad, dijo ryoga con tristeza

-te entiendo ryoga,dijo ukyo mientras ponía su mano en la de ryoga

-ryoga al sentir la mano de su amiga se sonrojo mucho mientras los dos se miraba acercándose lentamente para que sus labios se una hasta que

-hola chicos como están, dijo akane bajando las escaleras

Ryoga y ukyo en ese momento abrieron los ojos por el llamado de akane

-aa..a hola akane como estas, dijo ryoga nervioso pensando en lo que iba a ser

-si akane que tal dormiste, dijo ukyo con el mismo tono

-muy bien gracias, dijo akane mientras bostezaba

-qué bueno akane quieres desayunar, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-claro gracias, dijo akane para después sentarse con ryoga y ukyo

-y dime akane a qué hora saldrás con shinnosuke, pregunto ryoga desanimado cosa que akane no noto pero ukyo si

-a bueno el vendrá acá a verme como ala 1 de la tarde, dijo akane mientras tomaba su café

-a bueno akane espero que se diviertan, dijo ryoga en un tono molesto mientras que por dentro se moría de los celos

-¿ryoga pero que te pasa?, pregunto akane al ver la reacción de su amigo

-nada, nada bueno gracias por el desayuno ukyo me voy, dijo ryoga para después irse quién sabe a donde

-¿pero qué le pasa?, pregunto akane al ver el comportamiento de su amigo

-akane por dios es que no te das cuenta, dijo ukyo con un tono molesto

-¿a qué te refieres? , Pregunto akane sin entender

-¡él te ama!, dijo ukyo mientras alzaba la voz

-akane al oír eso soltó la tasa de café al suelo asiendo que esta se rompa,-que dijiste que él me ama, dijo akane paralizada

-así es akane porque crees que él te trago aquí él te quiere mucho akane cuando ranma se enamoró de shampoo ryoga a provecho para intentar declararse a ti pero él está celoso por shinnosuke, dijo ukyo mientras miraba a su amiga

-enserio..,dijo akane aun paralizada

-así es akane ahora dime que dices de él, dijo ukyo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-que yo no lo amo, dijo akane mientras bajaba la mirada

-que no lo quieres, dijo ukyo sorprendida

-no el único hombre de quien yo me enamore fue ranma aunque él se allá ido con shampoo nunca ame a otro hombre a ryoga siempre lo he visto como a un amigo es mi mejor amigo pero yo no lo quiero de esta forma solo lo quiero como a un amigo, dijo akane con tristeza

-entiendo, dijo ukyo en un tono serio mientras tomaba un poco de café

-espero que ryoga no lo tome mal, dijo akane apenada

-realmente si lo tomara mal akane pero es tu decisión son tus sentimientos si tu no lo amas el tiene que entender no, dijo ukyo con seriedad

-si lo se bueno me voy, dijo akane pero fue detenida por su amiga

-hey akane a donde crees que vas, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-a arreglarme para ver a shinnosuke ,dijo akane en la puerta de la cocina

-aa pero no se te olvida algo, dijo ukyo mientras apuntaba la tasa destrozada en el suelo

-akane al ver eso le dio vergüenza,-¡a si disculpa ya lo limpio!, dijo akane mientras se arrodillaba a secar y a recoger los trozos,-listo lo siento por eso ukyo, dijo akane apenada

-no te preocupes ahora be y arréglate, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-está bien adiós, dijo akane mientras subía las escaleras para alistarse

-ukyo en ese momento se le vino el pensamiento-¿y a donde se fue ryoga?, se preguntó ukyo para después buscarlo pero no estaba en la casa así que fue a buscarlo por toda la casa pero no lo encontró después decidió buscar afuera después reviso por el rio en un lugar donde había pasto pudo ver a ryoga sentado en una roca mientras miraba el rio,-al fin te encuentro, dijo ukyo mientras jadeaba

-hola ukyo, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa mientras arrogaba rocas al rio

-puedo sentarme, pidió ukyo con una sonrisa

-claro ben, dijo ryoga apartando un puesto para su amiga

-gracias, dijo ukyo para después sentarse donde su amigo mientras miraban el rio, -es muy hermoso no lo crees, dijo ukyo mientras miraba el rio

-si lo es, dijo ryoga mientras lanzaba rocas

-siento mucho lo que te está pasando ryoga pero ya verás que akane te va a querer, dijo ukyo con tranquilidad parar calmar a su amigo

-eso nunca va a pasas, dijo ryoga con tristeza

-pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?, pregunto ukyo con curiosidad

-las oí cuando estaban hablando ella jamás me va a amar, dijo ryoga con una pequeña sonrisa

-espera nos oíste, dijo ukyo medio apenada

-si lo siento mucho por escucharlas, dijo ryoga con el mimo tono de su amiga

-no te preocupes ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?, pregunto ukyo mientras miraba el rio

-ya nada, dijo ryoga mientras bajaba la mirada

-te vas a rendir, dijo ukyo mientras miraba a su amigo

-si así es si akane no me ama ya no puedo hacer nada por lo menos ella me quiere como un mejor amigo, dijo ryoga con tristeza

-lo siento mucho, dijo ukyo con el mismo tono de su amigo

-no ya que puedo hacer, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa falsa cosa que ukyo pudo notar

-ben ryoga, dijo ukyo mientras miraba a su amigo

-¿A dónde ukyo?, pregunto ryoga

-vamos a caminar al bosque para que te animes, dijo ukyo queriendo animar a su amigo

-bueno gracias, dijo ryoga un poco sonrojado mientras su corazón latía

-muy bien vámonos, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-bueno primero vamos por la casa a recoger unas cosas si, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-claro ryoga vámonos, dijo ukyo con el mismo tono, mientras tanto.

**EN UNO HOTEL DE LA CIUDAD-EL PLAN DE ALEX**

Alex y alis ya habían despertado mientras estos se encontraban tomando café en la cafetería mientras alex estaba en una forma pensativa

-alex ¿estás bien?, pregunto alis mientras miraba que su hermano estaba pensativo

-a, si, dijo alex mientras tomaba su tasa

-estás pensando en cómo convencer a ranma verdad, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-así es pero será mejor que despierte aún no he sentido su energía, dijo alex mientras serraba los ojos

-es cierto tampoco yo crees que este bien, dijo alis con curiosidad

-si pero, en ese intante a alex se le vino una idea,-tengo una idea hermanita, dijo alex con una sonrisa

-¿de qué se trata hermano?, pregunto alis con curiosidad

-ranma mismo me buscara me iré a un lugar donde él me pueda encontrar, dijo alex con una sonrisa

-jajajajaja y cómo crees que él te pueda encontrar ee, dijo alis con un tono burlón

-el anillo libero sus poderes también creo que su sentido además no estamos seguros que si recuerde o no así que usare la gema, dijo alex con una sonrisa

-usaras la gema está bien hermano as lo que quieras, dijo alis mientras tomaba café

-bueno también te tengo un encargo, dijo alex mientras miraba a su hermano

-¿de qué se trata?, pregunto alis con curiosidad

-simple quiero que vayas a ver halos amigos de ranma yo intentare que ranma me busque para hablar con el,dijo alex con una sonrisa

-muy bien hermano esperemos que tu idea salga bien, dijo alis en un tono burlón

-bueno alistémonos, dijo alex mientras cruzaba los brazos, mientras tanto.

**EN EL HOTEL-UN TERRIBLE ASIDENTE**

-shampoo ya había despertado pero después pudo ver que ranma a un no despertaba así que decidió levantarse en ese instante shampoo le toco la frente y pudo ver que este ardía,-ranma despierta, dijo shampoo mientras lo agitaba pero en ese instante la puerta sonó

-¡shampoo habré!, dijo genma y cologne

-shampoo fue directo así la puerta,-¡abuelita debes ver a ranma!, dijo shampoo alterada

-¿pero que pasa hija?, dijo cologne mientras veía la preocupación de shampoo

-solo entra, dijo shampoo mientras jalaba a su abuela

-qué le pasa a mi hijo, dijo genma preocupado

-vamos a ver, dijo cologne para después tocarlo,-dio es cierto ranma esta grave será mejor llevarlo a la clínica, dijo cologne con preocupación,-shampoo llama a emergencia del hotel

-enseguida, dijo shampoo para después corres con velocidad así el teléfono

-qué le pasa a mi hijo abuela, dijo genma bien preocupado

-no lo sé debemos esperar a los doctores, dijo cologne con seriedad, después de unos 20 minutos los doctores llegaron con la camilla preguntándose donde esta ranma

-genma ayudo a los doctores para subir a ranma a la camilla para después dirigirse a la clínica dentro pusieron a ranma en la cama

-lo siento pero no pueden entrar aun, dijo el doctor con seriedad

-qué ¿pero por qué?, pregunto shampoo preocupada

-ranma se encuentra en un estado de coma desconocido necesitamos hacerle pruebas en este momento por favor jovencita lo lamento mucho pero no puede entrar espere hasta que le demos las pruebas entendió, dijo el doctor con seriedad

-si, dijo shampoo bien preocupada más de lo normal

-gracias por entender, dijo el doctor para después entrar a la habitación y revisar a ranma

-shampoo se sentó en la sala de espera con preocupación

-¿Cómo esta shampoo?, pregunto genma preocupado

-no lo sé dicen que le aran las pruebas, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-entonces tenemos que esperar, dijo cologne con seriedad, mientras tanto.

**EL PLAN DE ALEX Y ALIS**

Alis y alex estaban listos para prepararse

-bueno hermano ¿tu crees que la gema sirva para que ranma te encuentre?, pregunto alis con curiosidad

-simplemente cuando ranma despierte me podrá encontrar el seguramente quera vengarse supongo que el también ya tiene su fuerza libre así que me iré a un lugar para charlar con el ya verás que la gema servirá muy bien yo ya me iré tu be con los amigos de ranma okey, dijo alex con seriedad

-okey hermano, dijo alis con seriedad para después corres con su poder

-muy bien nos veremos después, dijo alex para después irse volando en ese instante en los cielos alex estaba buscando un lugar para charlar con ranma hasta que encontró una pequeña isla,-este lugar es perfecto muy bien utilicemos esto, dijo alex mientras sacaba una gema y un pergamino ,-con esto are que ranma venga a aquí de golpe, dijo alex con una sonrisa mientras la gema brillaba mientras tanto.

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Ranma se encontraba recostada mientras los doctores intentaban despertarlo pero no hubo ningún resultado cosa que preocupo mucho halos doctores pero en ese instante el corazón de ranma poco a poco estaba latiendo más despacio cosa que preocupo más a los doctores

-¡lo perdemos!, dijo el doctor mientras sacaba el desfibrilador mientras los demás doctores desabrocharon los botones de ranma,-¡muy bien ahora!, dijo el doctor para después darle una descarga a ranma pero no hubo ningún resultado después de unas 5 descargas ranma no despertó pero en el monitor la línea de vida de ranma aún seguía en pie hasta que finalmente se desconectó los doctores pusieron una cara de nostalgia

-lo perdimoshora de muerte a las 10:30 de la mañana, dijo el doctor con tristeza en ese instante los demás doctores taparon el cuerpo de ranma,-díganle a los familiares la noticia, dijo el doctor con seriedad

-está bien doctor, dijo la enfermera para después salir de la habitación junto con el doctor una vez que todos los doctores se fueron de la habitación una especie de energía roja salió de la cama de ranma mientras que en el monitor la línea de ranma volvió a la vida mientras el vidrio del monitor se destruía quemándolo por completo ranma en ese momento abrió los ojos para después levantarse,-¿dónde estoy?, se preguntó ranma mientras miraba la habitación pero en ese instante sintió un dolor de cabeza intenso que lo hizo arrodillarse,-¡aaa! ¿Qué es esto?, se quejó ranma por el dolor pero en ese momento cuando ranma abrió los ojos un destello rojo salió de ellos haciendo que recuerde todo lo que hico,-alex..,dijo ranma en un tono amenazante para después tomar su camiseta y abrir la ventana para irse volando sin tomar atención de que estaba en el hospital mientras en los cielos ranma no pudo ver que alguien lo estaba mirando

-al parecer mi hermano tubo razón bueno ahora me toca hacer lo mío, dijo alis para después dirigirse al hotel mientras

-ranma estaba en una altura demasiando alta en ese instante ranma estiro la mano mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras tanto.

**EL EN HOTEL**

En la habitación de ranma y shampoo la espada de ranma que tenía el guardada se empezó a mover mientras esta flotaba para después irse volando rompiendo el vidrio para después ir donde ranma tardo más o menos 3 minutos cuando la espada llego a ranma el inmediatamente salió volando quien sabe a dónde, mientras tanto.

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

En la sala de espera genma,cologne y shampoo esperaban con desesperación esperando las noticias hasta que por fin llego la enfermera

-shampoo al verla corrió como un rayo casi utilizando sus poderes ocultos,-¿¡Cómo esta dígame!?,pregunto shampoo con alteración y preocupación

-bueno señores, dijo la enfermera con tristeza

-¿Qué sucede díganos?, pregunto genma preocupado

-lo siento mucho pero no pudimos salvarlo su corazón dejo de latir intentamos hacer que reaccione pero no pudimos salvarlo, dijo la enfermera con tristeza

-shampoo se quedó totalmente fría para después tomar a la enfermera de los hombros,-¡dígame que eso no es verdad!, dijo shampoo mientras las lágrimas salian de golpe

-lo siento mucho jovencita pero no pudimos hacer nada, dijo la enfermera con tristeza

-no porque, dijo shampoo mientras caía al suelo llorando como nunca antes casi gritando cologne rápidamente la abrazo para consolarla

-mientras genma derramaba lágrimas,-no puede ser, dijo genma con lágrimas, pero en ese instante

-enfermera, dijo el doctor mientras camina hacia ellos

-dígame doctor que sucede, dijo la enfermera con seriedad

-que hicieron con el cuerpo del paciente ranma saotome, dijo el doctor con seriedad

-no hicimos nada ¿porque lo dice?, pregunto la enfermera sin entender

-¡porque el cuerpo desapareció!, dijo el doctor con desesperación

-shampoo al oír eso salió volando así la habitación de ranma mientras cologney genma hicieron lo mismo al llegar vieron que ya nadie estaba

-¿dónde rayos esta?, se preguntó genma mientras miraba la habitación

-no puede ser desapareció, dijo cologne bien sorprendida

-abuelita vamos a buscarlo porsiacaso está afuera, dijo shampoo con la esperanza de que su novio se allá ido escapando shampoo fue la primera en salir cuando llego a la puerta principal vio a una mujer encapuchada

-shampoo al fin te encontré, dijo alis mientras se sacaba su capucha

-alis eres tú lo siento no tengo tiempo para hablar tengo que buscar a ranma, dijo shampoo para después irse corriendo pero fue detenida por alis

-espera shampoo ranma está bien no te preocupes, dijo alis con seriedad

-shampoo en ese instante voltio mientras miraba a alis con un tono amenazante,-ustedes donde esta ranma, dijo shampoo con un tono amenazante

-ranma está bien en estos momento ranma estará buscando a mi hermano lo vi cuando salió volando, dijo alis con seriedad

-¿y de que tiene que hablar ranma con ustedes?, pregunto shampoo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-te acuerdas de lo dijimos ayer mm ,dijo alis con seriedad

-es cierto, dijo así misma shampoo recordando las palabras de alex,-per espera un momento no se supone que ranma no recordaría nada de lo que paso, dijo shampoo con seriedad

-bueno mi hermano utilizo una pequeña gema mágica que hace que todo los recuerdos sean capturados de nuevo simplemente en mencionar a quien quieres atacar y mi hermano hico lo mismo con ranma para que recuerda, dijo alis recordando el plan de su hermano

-¡llévame donde ranma ahora!, grito shampoo bien alterada

-créeme mi hermano no me dijo a donde iba tal vez fueron al bosque prohibido, dijo alis con seriedad,-muy bien shampoo me acompañas, dijo alis con seriedad

-está bien, dijo shampoo ya más calmada, pero fue interrumpida por colgone y genma que se sorprendieron al ver a alis frente a ella

-y tú qué haces aquí ,dijo cologne al ver a alis

-dije que vendría cuando ranma despierte, dijo alis con seriedad

-pero ranma no está, dijo genma con un tono preocupante

-tranquilos yo sé dónde están bueno quizás tenemos que irnos donde el, dijo alis con seriedad

-y dime como confiaremos en ti, dijo genma un poco molesto

-tendrán que hacerlo, dijo alis para después mirar a shampoo ,-y tú me crees , dijo alis mientras miraba a shampoo

-está bien vámonos llévame donde ranma,dijo shampoo con seriedad

-muy bien vámonos todos, dijo alis con un ceño fruncido mientras miraba a genma y cologne

-genma y colgone asintieron con la cabeza por la mirada asesina de alis en ese instante todos subieron al auto de ranma ,alis tuvo que conducir si no querían morir, mientras tanto.

**LA CHARLA DE RANMA Y ALEX**

Ranma se encontraba volando tratando de buscar a alex pero en ese instante pudo sentir la energía de la gema al sentirla ranma fue volando como una rayo para atraparlo

-alex estaba viendo el mar mientras esperaba a ranma alex pudo sentir una cosa puntiaguda dirigiéndose asía el cosa que sintió alex lo esquivo con un salto para que la espada cayera al mar pero en ese instante la espada salió del mar a atacar a alex el tubo que de nuevo esquivarla después pudo ver que la espada se dirigió a la mano de ranma

-por fin te encuentro, dijo ranma con la espada en la mano

-te estaba esperando ranma, dijo alex mientras se acercaba a el

-sabías que vendrá, dijo ranma mientras sujetaba su espada con fuerza

-así es si por mi estas aquí utilice esto, dijo alex mientras mostraba la gema mágica

-¿qué es eso?, pregunto ranma al ver el objeto de alex

-bueno ayer cuando te puse el anillo jamás espere esa reacción en ti simplemente quería que el candado de tu fuerza real se abriera no esperaba esa reacción cuando te pudimos sacar el anillo sabíamos que no recordarías nada así que use esto la gema del recuerdo un pequeño truco capas de devolver los recuerdos a una persona con tal de solo escribir el nombre, dijo alex mientras mostraba que la genma estaba escrita con el nombre de ranma alex en ese momento boto la gema al mar

-¡todo lo que hice fue por tu culpa casi mato a todos!, dijo ranma alzando la voz

-si lo sé pero no fue culpa tuya pero gracias a tu novia shampoo pudiste resistir al encantamiento dime ¿Cómo lograste enfrentar a esa magia?, pregunto alex con curiosidad

-porque yo jamás aria daño a la mujer que amo por eso me resistí, dijo ranma con un tono amenazante

-vaya se nota que la quieres mucho no jajaja, dijo alex mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

-bueno y que es lo que quieres bienes a pedirme la revancha si la quieres con mucho justo ahora que tengo este nuevo poder te matare, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-no he venido a aquí a pelear he venido aquí a hablar contigo, dijo alex con seriedad

-¿y qué es lo que me quieres decir?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-escúchame bien ranma seguramente ayer tu recordaste que a mí no me interesaba el libro y seguramente pudiste ver a los dos jefes que me controlaban a mí y a mi hermana lo recuerdas, dijo alex con seriedad

-si pero de los sujetos de que me hablas simplemente pude ver a dos sombras en mi mente pero no pude identificarlas, dijo ranma mientras miraba a su enemigo

-pues esas dos personas se llaman marcus y sidius los raidez que aún faltan supongo que warui te lo dijo verdad, dijo alex con seriedad

-si después de matarlo me dijo que ahora quedaban cuatro tu hermana y tu pero los otros no quieres decir que ese tal marcus y sidius son más fuertes que ustedes, dijo ranma con seriedad

-así es tu no te imaginas el poder destructivo que tienen quieren el libro la razón por la cual te quería robarte el mapa a muerte era porque tenía las ordenes de traerlo si no lo hacia matarían a mi hermana y luego a mi rayos son unos monstruos, dijo alex mientras apretaba el puño

-entiendo así que a ti no te interesa el libro verdad baya y yo creí que tú eras un idiota que merecía morir, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-ahora soy otro y ya no pienso obedecer a esos monstruos, dijo alex mientras veía el mar

-entonces que aran de cualquier manera sus jefes los buscaran, dijo ranma mientras cruzaba los brazos

-no solo a mí a ti también ahora que seguramente detectaron tu poder, dijo alex con seriedad

-¡enserio!, dijo ranma preocupado

-si por eso tengo esperanza ahora que somos más mi hermana, shampoo tu y yo, dijo alex con seriedad

-¡shampoo y porque ella!, dijo ranma sorprendido

-porque tú le diste el poder de un raidez y supongo que tú sabes porque ee, dijo alex en un tono burlón

-ranam se quedó sorprendido pero entendió a la perfección porque alex dijo eso.-entonces eso explica todo, dijo ranma recordando en como shampoo lo salvo y recordó el poder que tenía

-así es por lo cual nos da una ventaja de que shampoo nos ayude lo que te estoy pidiendo es que juntos ágamos una rebelión entre marcus y sidius, dijo alex con seriedad

-rebelión con ustedes tú crees que aceptare, dijo ranma con el mismo tono

-tienes que porque seguramente marcus y sidius ya detectaron tu energía créeme ellos irán por ti y por shampoo lo mejor es que nos unamos todos estoy seguro que podremos derrotarlos, dijo alex mientras apretaba un puño

-y porque de repente tú quieres desobedecerlos de ese modo, dijo ranma mientras cruzaba los brazos

-porque todo lo que dije antes se quedó en el pasado me di cuenta que yo no quiero ver a gente sufrir no quiero hacer daño a nadie cuando nos enfrentamos yo estaba segado por el poder pero ahora me di cuenta de lo que vale la vida de los demás gracias a shampoo y a ti por eso te pido que juntos peleemos, dijo alex con seriedad

-y podre confiar en ti, dijo ranma con seriedad

-si te doy mi palabra después podrás tomar el libro y liberarte de tu maldición, dijo alex con el mismo tono de ranma

-maldición como supiste de eso, dijo ranma sorprendido

-shampoo nos dijo que ella y tu tenían ese problema de las pozas encantadas si conozco esa historia y puedo ver que ustedes son la prueba viviente de que las maldiciones si existen también hablamos con shampoo le pedimos que si se unía a nosotros pero ella dijo que esperaba tu decisión, dijo alex con seriedad

-está bien pero si te atreves a traicionarnos te matare, dijo ranma con seriedad

-está bien pero primero quiero decirte algo, dijo alex mientras veía el cielo

-¿de qué se trata?, pregunto ranma con seriedad

-el anillo que te puse ayer era simplemente para liberar la fuerza escondida de un individuo pero tu reaccionaste así porque el anillo detecto la maldad de un familiar con tu sangre bastante fuerte así que dime acaso tienes a alguien en tu familia que tenga maldad, dijo alex con seriedad

-no mi papa nunca ha sido así siempre estuve con él desde niño, dijo ranma recordando

-mm y tu madre, respondió alex con tranquilidad

-mi madre…, pronuncio ranma por la palabra de alex

-si tu madre ella tal vez pueda ser la causante de tu reacción, dijo alex con seriedad

-no lo creo nunca conocí a mi madre solo la he visto de lejos por una estúpida promesas de mi padre pero hable con ella en mi forma maldita vi que ere una persona amable y bondadosa es imposible que ella sea, dijo ranma bien confundido

-entonces tienes que descubrirlo, dijo alex con seriedad

-así es pero pasando de tema solo tú y yo nos enfrentaremos a esos dos individuos, dijo ranma con seriedad

-qué pero que paso con lo que dijimos todos debemos pelear contra ellos necesitamos la ayuda de shampoo y de mi hermana, dijo alex con seriedad

-cómo quieres su ayuda tal vez ahora tenga estos poderes pero no sabe usarlos así que solo seremos nosotros dos no puedo permitir que nada le pase a shampoo, dijo ranma desesperado

-tranquilo ranma ella podrá liberar su fuerza mi hermana se encargara de eso, dijo alex con seriedad

-¿tu hermana y que ara?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-en estos momentos ella esta haya de seguro le está enseñando algunas cosas principales, dijo alex mientras cruzaba los brazos

-muy bien vámonos allá, dijo ranma mientras se alistaba

-muy bien vámonos, dijo alex para después irse volando con ranma, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOSQUE PROIBIDO –emboscada**

Genma, cologne, alis y shampoo había llegado ya al bosque prohibido

-y bien donde está, dijo shampoo mirando al bosque

-yo te dije que tal vez estén por aquí bajémonos a investigar, dijo alis con seriedad

-está bien abuelita señor genma pueden esperar aquí en caso de que ranma aparezca, dijo shampoo con tranquilidad

-está bien niña nosotros te avisaremos, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-muy bien vámonos, dijo alis, una vez que las dos bajaron del auto alis voltio para ver con seriedad a shampoo

-¿Qué pasa porque me quedas mirando así?, pregunto shampoo con seriedad

-lo que pasa es que ahora tienes poderes de nuestra raza pero aun no la sabes sacar, dijo alis para después sacar el mimo anillo,-ponte esto, dijo alis mientras extendía la mano

-que se supone que ese anillo fue destruido por mí, dijo shampoo sorprendida

-jajaja creme hay muchos de estos pero solo nuestra raza pose uno póntelo, dijo alis con una sonrisa

-estás loca y si me pasa lo mismo que a ranma, dijo shampoo preocupada

-ranma reacciono así por la maldad de sus parientes antiguos yo no creo que tú seas así ten confianza en mí, dijo alis para después darle el anillo,-te prometo por mi vida que no pasara nada

-está bien sabes que si pasa algo ranma vendrá a matarte y también a tu hermano verdad, dijo shampoo con seriedad

-si lo sé ahora póntelo ya, dijo alis impaciente

-está bien, dijo shampoo para después ponerse el anillo mientras la energía roja frotaba de ella hizo que shampoo se arrodille mientras un terrible dolor de cabeza le atacaba,-¡sácame esta cosa!, se quejó shampoo por el dolor

-¡shampoo!, grito cologne para después irse corriendo tras ella, pero fue detenida por alis

-no se acerque no pasara nada, dijo alis con seriedad

-déjame pasar que le hiciste a shampoo,dijo cologne con una cara amenazante pero después pudo mirar que shampoo se levanto

-alis simplemente sonrió para acercarse a ella,-y bien ahora puedes manipular tus habilidades

-shampoo en ese momento se para mientras extendía la mano para lanzar un rayo al árbol,-increíble, dijo shampoo mientras podía sentir el poder corriendo por sus venas

-te dije que no pasaría nada ahora entrégamelo, dijo alis mientras le pedía a shampoo que le de el anillo

-gracias, dijo shampoo para después darle el anillo

-lo siento mucho si te dolió shampoo pero teníamos que sacar tus poderes a como dé lugar porque creo que el entrenamiento seria demorado, dijo alis con seriedad

-si lo se gracias, dijo shampoo pero después reacciono,-tenemos que buscar a ranma lo olvidas

-ha es cierto vámonos, dijo alis con seriedad

-cologne se acercó a shampoo al igual que genma,-estas bien hija, dijo cologne preocupada

-si abuelita está bien no me hizo nada, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-alis simplemente sonrió pero esa sonrisa desapareció

-conque asiendo nuevos amigos e alis,dijo una voz desconocida que solo alis conocía

-alis voltio y se asustó mucho,-¡marcus ,sirius, dijo alis bien aterrada

-hola alis ¿y dónde está tu hermano?, pregunto marcus con una sonrisa

-él no se encuentra aquí, dijo alis mientras el terror no desaparecía de ella

-o enserio, dijo marcus mientras se acercaba a ella,-y dime ya encontraron los mapas que warui poseía, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

-pues a un no, dijo alis con un tono de terror

-mientes, dijo sirius con seriedad

-tranquilo sirius bueno alis entonces yo mimos me encargare de verlo, dijo marcus para después tomar a alis del cuello mientras la energía frotaba de su cuello asiendo que todos los recuerdos vengan a marcus pudo ver todo lo que paso en ese instante marcus soltó a alis

-alis cayó al suelo mientras tocia

-¡alis como te atreves!, dijo shampoo mientras se arrodillaba para ver a alis

-eres un maldita traidora al igual que tu hermano yo tuve la culpa por confiar en niños, dijo marcus para después con una onda expansiva botar a alis a los arboles

-¡eres un maldito!, dijo shampoo para después atacar a marcus pero marcus pudo atrapar la mano de shampoo

-mm conque tu eres la nueva presencia que pude sentir pero no me interesa por esta traición quiero verlos a todos muertos, dijo marcus para después arrogar a shampoo mientras la tenía en la mira,-ahora muere niña, dijo marcus para después cargar su ataque

-shampoo en ese momento presintió que iba a morir por el impacto per en ese instante cuando marcus lanzo el ataque una espada se acerquo de bala sirviéndole como escudo shampoo al ver que el ataque no le recibió se alivió mucho pero pudo ver a su protector,-¡ranma!, dijo shampoo contenta de verlo

-marcus al ver a ranma puso una cara de seriedad,-y tu quien eres.., antes de que marcus dijera algo ranma le lanzó un buen rayo de sus manos asiendo que marcus salga volando contra los arboles mientras su amigo sirius solo se arrimaba contra los arboles con los brazos cruzados

-shampoo estas bien, dijo ranma para después ayudarla a levantarse

-ranma..dijo shampoo pero en ese instante la ira vino a ella dándole una bofetada a ranma pero no tan fuerte

-¡y esos por que fue!, dijo ranma un poco asustado al ver la reacción de su novia

-¡idiota donde rayos te metiste no sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti cuando entraste en coma y los doctores viene y me dicen que estabas muerto pero no resulta que estas vivo y después te vas sin avisar!, dijo shampoo enfadada

-perdóname perdón pero no lo sabía, dijo ranma apenado ya que él se fue sin darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital simplemente sintió la energía de la gema de alex y fue directo donde el

-¡no lo sabias pero si ayer te paso el accidente por dios ranma porque me asustas así! dijo shampoo para después abrazarlo con mucha fuerza cosa que saco el aire a ranma

-perdóname si, dijo ranma para después corresponder al abrazo

-te amo tonto, dijo shampoo mientras lo abrasaba con lágrimas al saber que estaba vivo

-gracias por perdonarme te amo, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¡chicos hagan eso en la luna de miel ponga atención!, dijo alis al ver que marcus se levanto

-shampoo y ranma reaccionaron y después ranma pudo ver a los dos sujetos que estaban frente a él,-supongo que ustedes son marcus y sirius no, dijo ranma mientras este protegía a shampoo

-a muchacho buen golpe, dijo marcus mientras se levantaba pero después pudo ver a alex bajando del cielo que se dirijo a ver a hermana,-¡tu malditos traidores cómos se atreven a traicionarnos!, grito marcus bien enfadado mientras sirius simplemente reflejaba tranquilidad

-me vale lo que digas marcus nosotros ya no te vamos a obedecer no permitir que despiertes a tu emperador y causes caos en el mundo, dijo alex mientras se ponía en guardia

-esto es traición como quieran por esta falta el castigo es la muerte, dijo marcus para después acercarse a ellos

-ranma tenemos que ayudarlos , dijo shampoo preocupada

-lo sé muy bien a aquí voy, dijo ranma con su velocidad cogiendo su espada mientras ranma se acercaba de salto donde marcus

-marcus la sentir a ranma con la misma velocidad salto donde ranma dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que ranma escupa sangre mientras soltaba su espada,-así que tú eres ranma saotome el raidez que mato a warui mmm yo creí que eras mayor pero veo que eres un niño impresionante, dijo marcus para después lanzar a ranma al suelo

-ranma se levantó con dificultad mientras pensaba-alex no está mintiendo estos tipos son bastante fuertes

-¡hey aléjate de mi hijo!, dijo genma para después darle un golpe a marcus golpe que no le hizo absolutamente nada genma simplemente se asusto

-mmm ya veo así que tu simplemente eres un humano solamente lo es ranma y esa niña de allá llamada shampoo, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

-shampoo en ese momento fue a ayudar a ranma,-estas bien airén, dijo shampoo preocupada

-si no puedo creerlo eso si me dolió, dijo ranma mientras este se calló de nuevo tosiendo sangre

-¡ranma!, dijo shampoo mientras ayudaba a ranma

-ranma se recuperó para después mirar a marcus mientras apartaba a su novia,-¡eres un maldito esto no te lo perdonare!, dijo ranma mientras cogía su espada

-jajajaja,rio marcus para después mirar a alex y alis ,-ustedes váyanse con sus amigos nuevos para que mueran juntos, dijo marcus mientras una especie de energía desconocida salía de su mano mientras tumbaba el cuerpo de alex y alis mandándolos contra ranma y shampoo

-ranma simplemente no tomo atención al ataque que acaba de hacer marcus a sus amigos simplemente los veía con ira

-shampoo simplemente lo miro con un poco de miedo nunca había visto a su novio tan enfadado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-shampoo be y ayuda a alex y alis yo me encargare de este maldito, dijo ranma en un tono frio

-pero ranma necesitas que te ayudemos, dijo shampoo preocupada

-tu solamente be a ayudarlos por favor yo me are cargo de él, dijo ranma con tranquilidad para luego irse volando donde marcus para atacarlo

-marcus simplemente vio el ataque de ranma mientras el sacaba sus dos espadas que tenía en la espalda,-bueno muchacho te matare a ti primero, dijo marcus para después atacarlo

-shampoo simplemente vio el ataque pero recordó que alex y alis estaba mal así que fue a ayudarlos,-están bien, dijo shampoo mientras los observaba

-si estamos bien, dijo alex mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-ese maldito como aremos para derrotarlo, dijo alis mientras ella también se recuperaba, pero después fue interrumpida por un explosión en el suelo

Ranma y marcus cayeron de pie en el suelo mientras se veían

-no peleas nada mal niño que sorpresa pero no tenemos tiempo jajaj, dijo marcus para después acercarse a ranma con su velocidad y tomarlo del cuello mientras energía frotaba de el marcus pudo ver todo incluso donde tenía ranma escondido los mapas después de que la técnica acabo marcus arrogo a ranma al suelo mientras miraba a su amigo sirius,-al parecer los mapas se encuentra en el hotel sirius, dijo marcus con seriedad

-está bien yo me encargare dame la información, dijo siriuis mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-muy bien toma, dijo marcus mientras tocaba la cabeza de su amigo

-muy bien yo iré por los mapas tu juega con ellos, dijo sirius para después irse volando

-ranma reacciono y pudo ver a sirius volando asía el hotel cosa que le preocupó mucho,- a donde rayos va tu amigo, dijo ranma mientras miraba a marcus

-sirius y yo conocemos una técnica especial que es capaz de ver el pasado de otro mientras los tomas del cuello es una técnica bastante útil pudimos ver donde tenías los mapas ocultos ahora ira el por ellos, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

-¡que maldición!, dijo ranma mientras pensaba-ese sujeto nos robara el mapa ahora que are, pensó ranma preocupado

-¡ranma!, grito shampoo mientras saltaba donde ranma junto a alex y alis quienes ya estaba en pie

-chicos, dijo ranma mientras miraba a sus amigos

-que parte de acabar con esos dos en equipo no entendiste, dijo alex mientras miraba a marcus

-está bien, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-muy bien empecemos,dijo alex mientras se ponía en guardia

-esperen nosotros también ayudaremos, dijo genma mientras este se acercaba junto con cologne

-abuelita…dijo shampoo sorprendida

-shampoo nosotros también ayudaremos, dijo cologne con seriedad

-así es hijo te ayudaremos, dijo genma con seriedad

-pero papa, dijo ranma con preocupación pero fue interrumpido

-ya sé que nuestra fuerza no es suficiente pero lo intentaremos, dijo genma mientras miraba al enemigo

-ranma simplemente sonrió,-muy bien papa gracias, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-baya 6 contra uno me da igual no podrán conmigo, dijo alex con una sonrisa

-eso crees, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa para después sacar su poder nuevo asiendo que la ropa de shampoo se vuelva negra y su cabello más azul transformándola por primera vez en una raidez

-¡shampoo!, dijo ranma sorprendido

-shampoo simplemente voltio a ver a ranma,-te dije que ayudaría, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-cologne no podía hablar su nieta sabia como sacar su poder nuevos con esto shampoo la superaba por mil

-pero cómo es posible que tú, dijo ranma bien sorprendido

-después te lo cuento airén, dijo shampoo para después mirar a su enemigo

-ranma sonrió mientras el también se transformaba junto con alis y alex mientras genma y cologne se ponían en guardia

-¡muy bien chisco ahora!, grito ranma para después atacarlo junto con los demás

Marcus simplemente sonrió para después esquivar los golpes de los 6 con una velocidad más rápida pero ranma y shampoo juntos lograron darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago mandando a marcus contra los arboles

-marcus se levantó mientras los observaba,-al parecer esto no será fácil no jajaja, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

-te mataremos, dijo alis mientras sonreía al ver que ahora tenían ventajas

-lista shampoo, dijo ranma mientras se ponía en posición

-si vámonos, dijo shampoo para después salir volando con ranma

-marcus pudo ver el ataque de los dos pero este fue amarrado las manos por alex y alis mientras estos sujetaban sus manos marcus no se esperaba tal trampa de alex y alis

Ranma y shampoo llegaron justo a tiempo mientras shampoo le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago y ranma en la cara haciendo que marcus se arrodille tosiendo sangre pero alis lo tomo del cabello mientras galaba su cabeza asía atrás para que su hermano le diera un fuerte golpe el golpe provoco que marcus se arrodillara mientras se tocaba la cara sin poder ver ranma en ese instante le dio un fuerte patada mandándolo lejos

-¡listos!, dijo ranma mientras alzaba sus manos

-¡si respondieron todo dos!,alex y alis lanzaron la técnica del lazer junto con shampoo la cual ya sabía utilizar por el anillo que utilizo alis para despertar sus nuevas habilidades mientras cologne lanzaba sus técnicas secretas y genma algunas que jamás enseño a ranma, después del ataque marcus cayo al suelo

-me toca, dijo ranma mientras estiraba su brazo asiendo que su espada venga a su mano para después saltar mientras apuntaba al pecho de marcus

-marcus al verlo reacciona y con sus piernas le da un fuerte golpe a ranma en el estómago haciendo que este escupa sangres mientras se arrodilla frente a el mientras soltaba su espada

-¡ranrma!, gritaron todos preocupados por el

-marcus simplemente se levantó mientras miraba a ranma,-eres muy valiente chico estuviste apunto de matarme veo que tienes mucho poder dentro de ti porque no bienes con nosotros, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

-nunca me uniré a ustedes, dijo ranma mientras tosía

-bueno si así lo quieres toma, dijo marcus dándole un fuerte golpe que envió a ranma a volar con el grupo

-¡ranrma!, grito shampoo pero logro sostener a su novio,-estas bien airén, dijo shampoo preocupada

-si estoy bien, dijo rarnma mientras se levantaba con dificultad

-marcus solo los quedo viendo mientras pensaba-baya este chico tiene bastantes sorpresas y también esa niña llamada shampoo su energía es bastante similar pero rarma es el que me llama la atención jajaja muy bien-pensó marcus mientras los miraba,-bueno creo que ya es hora de terminar, dijo marcus mientras energía roja salía de él mientras su ropa se volvió negra transformandolo de golpe mientras los aboles destrozados se levantaban y la tierra se alzaba

-¡que podes mas destructivo tiene!,dijo alex mientras miraba a marcus transformándose

-rarnma simplemente lo miro con preocupación mientras pensaba-rayos ni siquiera con la fuerza de alex y alis pudimos derrotarlo ni con la de shampoo y la mía rayos que vamos hacer, pensaba ranrma mientras lo miraba con preocupación, mientras tanto.

**EN EL HOTEL**

Sirius ya había llegado mientras este entraba al hotel

-buenas tardes señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?, pregunto el joven con una sonrisa

-busco la habitación de dos jóvenes llamados ranrma y shampoo ¿dígame donde esta?, pregunto sirius con seriedad

-claro señor venga por acá, dijo el joven mientras se dirigía a la habitación mientras marcus lo seguía al llegar el joven golpeo la puerta pero nadie se encontraba,-disculpe señor al parecer no están, dijo el joven mientras soltaba la cerradura de la puerta

-si eso ya lo sé, dijo sirius mientras se acerquaba a la puerta para después romperla

-¡oiga eso tendrá que pagarlo!, grito el joven enfurecido con sirius

-desaparece de mi vista, dijo sirius para después golpear al joven dejándolo inconsciente al entrar pudo encontrar el mapa,-conque este es el mapa de la ubicación del libro muy bien será mejor ir y encontrarlo, dijo sirius para después irse volando, mientras tanto.

**EN EL BOASQUE PROHBIDO-el regreso **

Marcus había acabado su transformación mientras su apariencia cambiaba su cabello más largo reflejando una mirada de maldad mientras miraba a los demás,-jajajaja muy bien empecemos, dijo marcus mientras los miraba

-rayos es bastante fuerte, dijo alex con miedo al igual que su hermana

-y ahora que aremos ranrma, dijo shampoo preocupada al ver el poder de marcus

-ranma simplemente lo miro con seriedad mientras estiraba su mano para que la espada venga a su mano

-baya muchacho al parecer eres muy valiente al querer enfrentarme e jajaja, dijo marcus en un tono burlón

-ranma que vas a hacer…, pronuncio shampoo al ver que ranrma quiera enfrentarlo

-ranrma ni siquiera le presto atención mientras expulsaba su poder mandando a todos menos a shampoo,-no te preocupes shampoo no me pasara nada, dijo ranrma con una sonrisa para después irse con su velocidad donde marcus

¡RANMRA NO!, grito shampoo a todo pulmón al ver que su novio fue volando asía marcus

-ranrma se acercó a él para darle un golpe mientras marcus lo esquivaba con facilidad

-que paso chico ya no eres tan velos como antes, dijo marcus mientras le daba un buen golpe mandándolo lejos

-ranma al caer al suelo estiro la mano para coger su espada para después lanzársela a marcus

-marcus pudo sostener el filo de la espada,-esta espada es bastante poderosa dime como es que un niño como tu la tiene, dijo marcus con seriedad

-eso no te interesa ,dijo ranma para después alzar la mano para que su espada venga a el mientras se soltaba de la mano de marcus

-mmm baya impresionante pero con esa arma no me mataras, dijo marcus para después darle un gran golpe a ranrma con su velocidad

-¡RANMA!,grito shampoo al ver que su novio estaba tirado

-ahora muere chico, dijo marcus para después lanzar el rayo pero fue detenido por alguien marcus pudo ver que el rayo que defendió a ranrma salió de la montaña al despegarse pudieron ver a un hombre con una capa de cazador con cabello largo y unas dos espadas

-¡TUOMAS!,grito rarnma al ver a su maestro bien sorprendido al igual que todos.

**CONTINUARA.**

_Hola como están espero que muy bien y este fue el capitulo de la semana agradesco sus comentario_

**Hiram**-_gracias amigo por tu comentario la razón por la cual ranma tiene más atención que todos es porque él es el personaje principal de la serie es por eso que concentro mis ideas más en él y también en shampoo espero que te allá gustado el capítulo._

**MexEmperorRamsesII**-_amigo realmente agradezco mucho tus comentarios me ayudan mucho gracias espero que te guste este capítulo_

**Dan the hedgehog**-_amigo gracias por aver encontrado mi historia y leerla gracias por tu comentario_

**Skandaloso**-hola amigo como estas gracias por el comentario relmente confienzo que no quiero adelantarme con las sorpresas si es que me entiendes jajaja espero que te allá gustado el capitulo

**Ricardo**-_amigo muchas gracias por ver mis actualizaciones y leer mis nuevos capitulso espero que te guste este_

_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios espero que les allá gustado el capítulo si les gusto por favor comenten les agradecería mucho y como saben desde ahora subo capítulos todos los sábados así que nos vemos el próximo sábado gracias por su apoyo nos vemos en el capítulo 19 cuídense mucho gracias._


	19. LA REBELIÓN-PARTE 2

**LA REBELION DE LOS RAIDEZ -PARTE 2**

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a tuomas que había a aparecido de la nada

-maestro ¿Qué hace aquí?, dijo ranma sorprendido

-¿y tú quién eres?, pregunto marcus al ver a tuomas

-tuomas salto para después acercarse a ranma,-ranma levántate, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-maestro que hace aquí, dijo ranma con seriedad mientras se levantaba

-tuomas simplemente no respondió,-conque estaban escondidos no baya jamás creí que habría raidez con vida pero al sentirlos me doy cuenta que me equivoque supongo que te debo una disculpa ranrma ahora quiero que tú y los demás se vayan, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-pero necesita ayuda para matarlo, dijo ranma con preocupación

-no te preocupes estaré bien, dijo tuomas con una sonrisa

-está bien maestro, dijo ranma para después tomar su espada e irse con los demás alejándose de tuomas y marcus

-ranma estas bien, dijo shampoo mientras se acercaba a él sacudiéndole el polvo

-si gracias, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-que hace tuomas aquí, dijo cologne sorprendida

-mm no lo sé, dijo ranma con seriedad

-aguarda él es tuomas, dijo alis sorprendida

-así es alis él es tuomas, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-pero yo oí que él estaba muerto, dijo alex sorprendido

-pues no él es mi maestro, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-¡enserio!, dijo alex y alis sorprendidos ahora sabían porque ranma era bastante fuerte

-así es, dijo ranma para después pensar-me pregunto por qué vino tuomas acá bueno supongo que tendré que agradecerle por salvarme, pensó ranma con seriedad mientras miraba la pelea

-respóndeme quién demonios eres, dijo marcus mientras miraba a tuomas y este solo lo miraba con tranquilidad

-y yo creí que los sirvientes del emperador ya no existían, dijo tuomas con una sonrisa

-y tu como lo sabes ya confiesa ¿Quién eres?, pregunto marcus ya desesperado

-jajaja, rio tuomas en un tono burlón

-te estas burlando está bien ahora te eliminare, dijo marcus con una sonrisa

-pues intenta matarme, dijo tuomas con una sonrisa

-¡cómo te atreves no sabes quién soy yo maldito muere!, grito marcus para después atacarlo con su velocidad

-tuomas utilizo la misma velocidad para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que marcus saque una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca,-tú no sabes con quien te metes, dijo tuomas en un tono burlón

-marcus simplemente se arrodillo mientras se tocaba en la zona afectada pero este fue golpeado en la barbilla haciendo que su cuerpo sea empujado al suelo raspándose con las rocas al levantarse miro a tuomas con miedo,-quien diablos eres tú, dijo marcus asustado

-me llamo tuomas el raidez de las generaciones pasadas, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-¡qué dices no me agás reír tuomas murió en la guerra de los raidez tú no puedes ser el!, grito marcus con miedo

-esos son simples rumores soy el mismo tuomas y tú eres un miserable asesino que morirá hoy mismo, dijo tuomas con un tono amenazante

-¡cállate muérete ya!, dijo marcus para después lanzarle un rayo

-tuomas simplemente con una sola mano lo detuvo

-a..aaa.a maldición como esq..,antes de que marcus diga algo tuomas lo sujeto con su poder asiendo que la energía de marcus desaparezca tuomas simplemente se acercó a el mientras extendía la mano

-ranma pudo sentir como su espada fue despegada de su mano,-pero que rayos, dijo ranrma al ver que su espada se fue volando donde su original dueño

-una vez que la espada llego a las manos de tuomas el apunto al pecho de marcus

-marcus al ver eso empezó a suplicar,-no por favor no me mates, dijo marcus con miedo

-tu mereces sufrir he visto tu vida por el crimen de 20 familias 70 niños a las que tu mataste para obtener energía para tus beneficios debes morir, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-no por favor ¡AAAAHHH!, antes de que marcus dijera algo la espada de tuomas atravesó su pecho dejándolo completamente muerto mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su pecho

-los que estaba frente a tuomas se asustaron al ver como tuomas asesino a marcus shampoo y ranma se taparon los ojos al igual que genma y cologne al ver la terrible escena mientras alex y alis estaban impactados pero por el fondo estaban felices porque ya no eran esclavos

-tuomas simplemente retiro la espada del pecho de marcus mientras una pequeña pisqua de energía limpiaba la sangre de la espada dejándola completamente limpia para después mirar a ranma,-ranma necesito hablar contigo asolas, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-espere como que necesita hablar con mi hijo a solas si tiene un secreto que revelar aquí mismo tiene que decirlo en frente de todos, dijo genma bien firme

-así es tuomas necesitamos saberlo, dijo cologne con seriedad

-dije que solamente quiero hablar con ranrma no con ustedes, dijo tuomas en un tono serio y molesto

-pero tuomas..,dijo cologne sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo

-está bien maestro, dijo rarnma con seriedad

-espera ranma ,dijo shampoo mientras lo detenía

-ya vuelvo shampoo ustedes quédense aquí entendieron, dijo rarnma con seriedad

-está bien…, dijo shampoo un poco desanimada porque últimamente no se sentía tan acercada a ranma ya que las peleas que han tenido hasta hora los ha alejado un poco

-gracias, dijo ranma para después caminar donde tuomas,-muy bien maestro de que me quiere hablar, dijo ranrma con seriedad

-aquí no vamos a esa montaña y te lo diré, dijo tuomas mientras este flotaba

-está bien, dijo ranma para después el ir volando también una vez que los dos llegaron a la montaña lejos de los demás empezó la charla,-muy bien maestro dígame, dijo ranma con seriedad

-bueno en primer lugar veo que te has vuelto demasiado poderoso incluso pareces otra persona pero aun no has llegado a tu 100% apenas vas en el 80 aun no superas tus limites, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-¡limites! Por culpa de este viaje casi pierdo a shampoo y a los demás y usted viene a criticarme sobre mi poder, dijo ranrma con un tono molesto

-yo te advertí que sería peligroso y lo sabes bien, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-peligroso fue más que peligroso casi me matan al igual que shampoo y los demás usted jamás me confeso que yo pertenecía a esta raza porque no me lo dijo responda, dijo ranma más molesto

-cuando te conocí pude ver que tu sangre era de un raidez pero mejor jure mantenerlo en secreto por que aun eras un niño que no sabe lo que lleva dentro créeme al saber que había más raidez con vida inmediatamente vine aquí a ayudarte pero me sorprende que allas matado a uno tu solo, dijo tuomas con una sonrisa

-no se equivoca yo solo no también tuve ayuda de los demás y especialmente de shampoo, dijo ranma bastante firme

-aaaa no puede ser sabía que estabas enamorado de esa chica pero el amor a consumido tu fuerza tus habilidades tu entrenamiento, dijo tuomas con desesperación

-que ahora me va a regañar por eso sahmpoo no tiene nada que ver en mi entrenamiento, dijo ranma molesto

-claro que tiene que ver cuando pude ver tu mente pude ver que gracias a ese anillo que te puso ese muchacho sacaste tu fuerza al 100% pero cuando shampoo rompió el poder del anillo pude ver que tu poder se fue con ese poder escondido pudiste haber matado a marcus fácilmente aunque pude ver tu reacción algo que me sorprendió eso tendremos que descubrirlo asi que le debemos una gracias a shampoo , dijo tuomas con seriedad

-espere como sabe de mi accidente con alex y alis y sobre el anillo, dijo ranma sorprendido

-cuando sostuve tu espada pude ver tus recuerdos si yo también conozco la técnica de los recuerdos pude verlo todo ranma y pude ver que el amor te ha segado, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-está equivocado yo estoy más que listo para lo que viene, dijo ranma bien firme

-jajajaja bueno toma, dijo tuomas mientras le lanzaba la espada

-me la va a devolver, dijo ranma mientras sostenía la espada

-claro esa arma es tu vida es ahora parte de ti incluso veo que as dominado su poder a la perfección, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-gracias maestro pero tenemos que irnos sirius esta tras el mapa de seguro él ya está en camino, dijo ranma preocupado

-si lo sé no te preocupes sé dónde se encuentra, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-y como lo sabe, dijo ranma sorprendido

-fácil al igual que cologne puedo recordar las ubicaciones también puedo sentir su energía está volando tras el libro tú y yo tenemos que ir a recuperarlo, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-y los demás, dijo ranma con seriedad

-ellos tendrán que quedarse entendiste además no quiero que ellos vengan especialmente por shampoo porque sé que la quieres mucho así que si ellos vienen serán una distracción, dijo tuomas mientras cruzaba los brazos

-ranma al escuchar eso se enfureció pero decidió calmarse,-está bien déjeme decirles, dijo ranma con preocupación

-muy bien que nadie te sigua entendiste, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-está bien, dijo ranma para después dirigirse donde los demás

-¿Qué paso ranma que te dijo?, pregunto cologne con curiosidad

-si airén dinos, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-escúchenme ustedes quédense yo me iré con tuomas, dijo ranma con seriedad

-¡que!, respondieron todos por la respuesta de ranma

-así es quédense aquí, dijo ranma para después irse con velocidad

-¡ranma espera!, grito shampoo para ir corriendo tras el mientras colocaba su cuerpo como una cruz para que se detuviera

-ranma se detuvo mientras miraba a shampoo,-¿qué sucede shampoo?, pregunto ranma con tranquilidad

-otra vez te vas air por favor ranma tan solo dime a donde vas, dijo shampoo preocupada mientras se acercaba a el

-sirius tiene los mapas tengo que ir a atraparlo, dijo ranma con seriedad

-y yo que porque de repente ya no me tienes confianza e desde que nos enfrentamos con warui ya no me has tenido confianza ,dijo shampoo en un tono molesto y triste

-no es que no confié en ti, dijo ranma mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿entonces que es acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?, pregunto shampoo con tristeza

-no digas eso yo te amo lo que pasa es que no quiero perderte shampoo ya te he puesto en demasiados problemas no es que no te tenga confianza simplemente temo de que algo malo te pase, dijo ranma preocupado mientras miraba a su novia

-pero ranma déjame ayudarte, dijo shampoo preocupada pero esta fue detenida por un beso de ranma y abrazo que la dejo totalmente hipnotizada ya que ella extrañaba los labios de su novio

-cuando ranma termino de besarla le susurró al oído,-perdóname…, dijo ranrma para después irse volando a toda velocidad donde tuomas

-ya era hora vámonos ya, dijo tuomas mientras este se ponía en posición de vuelo

-muy bien vámonos, dijo ranma para después irse volando

-¡ranma ,grito shampoo mientras reaccionaba para después pensar-no me importa lo que digas te ayudare aunque no quieras, pensó shampoo con seriedad mientras apretaba el puño y su energía frotaba

-a donde se dirigen, dijo alis mientras se acercaba a shampoo

-a matar a sirius y nosotros también, dijo shampoo mientras se levantaba

-pero ranma dijo que no vayamos, dijo alis con seriedad

-yo sé lo que dijo y no me importa yo soy la futura esposa de ranma y yo como su esposa tengo que seguirlo a donde el baya, dijo shampoo bien firme,-y bien me van a seguir, dijo shampoo con seriedad

-cuenta conmigo, dijo alis mientras sonreia

-y conmigo, dijo alex mientras se acercaba a ellas

-así es shampoo no importa lo que ranrma diga somos su familia y tenemos que ayudarlo, dijo genma con seriedad

-muy bien vámonos, dijo shampoo lista para volar

-¿pero sabes a donde fueron?, pregunto alis con curiosidad

-fueron por el libro, dijo shampoo con seriedad

-por el libro y como lo encontraremos, dijo cologne con preocupación

-mm no hay necesidad simplemente hay que ver a donde fue ranma utilizaremos magia para encontrarlo ,dijo alex con una sonrisa

-¿magia? ¿y cómo aras eso?, pregunto genma con curiosidad

-simplemente utilizare esto, dijo alex mientras sacaba el pergamino

-¿y qué es eso?, pregunto shampoo con curiosidad

-esto es un tipo de magia para sentir la energía pero para eso te necesito a ti shampoo, dijo alex con seriedad

-a mi ¿y porque?, dijo shampoo sorprendido

-porque tú eres la que está más acercada a ranma así que necesito que pongas tu mano aquí, dijo alex mientras apuntaba el pergamino

-y como sé que podre confiar en ti, dijo shampoo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-fácil tu sabes que si te pasa algo de seguro ranma me cortara la cabeza, dijo alex con tranquilidad

-eso es cierto, dijo cologne con una sonrisa

-está bien, dijo shampoo para después tocar el pergamino mientras una energía blanca salía de él,-¿qué es esto?, dijo shampoo sorprendida

-esta viendo tu conexión con ranma de seguro tardara ya que fue volando así que supongo que localizara cuando ranma este en un lugar fijo podrás esperar, dijo alex con seriedad

-si cuenta con eso, dijo shampoo bien firme, mientras tanto.

En los cielos ranma y tuomas se encontrabanvolando

-¿Cómo supo que yo estaba en peligro maestro?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-lo que sucede es que pude sentir la energía de los raidez cuando la sentí inmediatamente fui aquí a ayudarlos, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-gracias maestro por salvarnos, dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-no tienes que dar las gracias yo te debo una disculpa no sabía que había raidez con vida y al ver que el emperador estaba sepultado, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-asi es pero un raidez llamado warui al que yo mate me dijo todo sobre usted y también la abuela sobre que usted peleo y fue líder de la guerra es cierto todo eso, dijo ranma con seriedad

-Así que usted está en él porque quería Dije OLVIDARLO todos los AI era necesario decir, pero al ver el poder ma cometió un error en al decirte, DIJO Tuomas serio

-ya veo y usted peleo con el emperador, dijo ranma con curiosidad

-así es digamos que él y yo fuimos amigos pero el poder lo consumió por completo, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-pero si el despertara usted lo mataría, dijo ranmra con tranquilidad

-no lo creo aunque el allá sido mi amigo el tubo más poder que yo casi fue un milagro que lo allá derrotado y encerrarlo, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-¿y porque no lo mato en vez de encerrarlo? Pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-porque él era mi mejor amigo no pude así que tuve que encerrarlo, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-entiendo…,dijo ranrma con el mismo tono

-bueno no importa ya lo que importa es que matemos a sirius para que tú puedas utilizar el libro, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-entiendo.., dijo ranma con tranquilidad

-muy bien aterricemos hay y entremos a esa cueva, dijo tuomas mientras se detenía, mientras tanto.

**VOLVIENDO CON LOS DEMAS**

Shampoo se encontraba sosteniendo el pergamino pero después la luz se apagó,-¿Qué paso?, pregunto shampoo al ver que la energía se apago

-al fin se detuvieron, dijo alex para después tocar el mapa,-ya sé dónde están tenemos que irnos ya, dijo alex con seriedad

-muy bien y que estamos esperando, dijo shampoo bien preocupada mientras sacaba sus Chúi

-muy bien vámonos muy bien abuela y señor saotme vámonos tomen nuestras manos para irnos, dijo alis con seriedad

.está bien, respondieron los dos, cologne sostuvo la mano de shampoo y genma la de alex

-muy bien ¡vámonos!, dijo alex para después salir volando con los demás, mientras tanto.

**EN LA CUEVA-EL NUEVO RANMA**

-esta bien maestro, dijo ranma para después bajar y pudo ver objetos en la cueva,-que es todo esto, dijo ranma al ver los objetos

-cuando vine deje algunas cosas aquí antes de enfrentar a marcus tenemos que estar preparados presiento que sirius es más fuerte ben sígueme, dijo tuomas mientras caminaba asía un baúl

-está bien, dijo ranma al llegar ranma pudo ver que su maestro empezó a abrir el baúl,-¿Qué esta haciendo maestro?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-tuomas al abrir el baúl saco un traje /estilo matrix/,-ponte esto, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-esto, dijo ranma mientras sujetaba el traje que en el pecho tenía la insignia de fénix

-así es ese traje lo utilizamos en las guerras serias póntelo y prepárate rápido, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-está bien, dijo ranma para después irse a cambiar mientras ranma se ponía el traje puso su espada en el estuche que poseía el traje detrás de su espalda ranma con sus manos soltó las cuerdas de su trenza para que ya no vuelva a sujetarse mientras ranma dejo su cabello largo con otro tipo de peinado bastante bien ranma alzo la mirada y se vio al espejo,-realmente soy yo, dijo ranma al ver su nuevo look después de esto salió listo para la acción

-tuomas se quedó esperándolo y después pudo verlo salir,-te bes bien bueno ranma vámonos ya, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-muy bien como diga, dijo el nuevo ranma para después salir

-en ese momento cuando ranma salió vio a un grupo de persona dirigiéndose a él y la primera en tocar el piso fue shampoo

-ranma…, dijo shampoo sorprendida al ver la nueva apariencia de su novio

-shampoo chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?, pregunto ranma sorprendido

-alis se quedó hipnotizada al ver a ranma,-baya ranma te bes bien, dijo alis mientras no dejaba de verlo con ojos de deseo cosa que shampoo noto

-oye recuerda que yo soy su prometida, dijo shampoo mientras la miraba con una cara amenazante

-alis reacciona y ve a shampoo,-jejejej perdóname, dijo alis apenada

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, pregunto ranma sorprendido

-shampoo se acercó a él,-hemos venido a ayudarte ranma no importa lo que digas te amo y te ayudare, dijo shampoo mientras lo miraba con ojos brillosos

-gracias…, dijo ranma con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba la mejilla a su novia, hasta que fueron interrumpidos

-¡que hacen ustedes aquí!, dijo tuomas enojado pero cologne se acercó a el

-que te sucede tuomas porque tienes esa actitud, dijo cologne enojada

-no es eso que no entiendes que están poniendo su vida en peligro, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-y tu estas poniendo la vida de mi hijo en peligro, dijo genma mientras se acercaba a el

-tuomas simplemente lo miro con seriedad,-ranma tiene poder cosa que tú no tienes genma saotome, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-¡tuomas porque dices eso!, dijo cologne con un tono molesto nunca había visto a su amigo de esa manera

-¡no hay tiempo de ponernos sentimentales hay que actuar si no queremos que sirius consiga el libro maldición tenemos que apresurarnos!, dijo tuomas alzando la voz

-tiene razón debemos irnos, dijo alex con seriedad

-muy bien ya que están aquí todos iremos pero ahora, dijo tuomas con preocupación

-muy bien vámonos, dijo alis mientras se alistaba para volar

-bueno toma mi mano abuelita, dijo shampoo mientras estiraba su mano

-gracias shampoo, dijo cologne mientras sujetaba la mano de su nieta

-bueno papa ben sujeta mi mano, dijo ranma con seriedad

-e si,si.., dijo genma nervioso mientras miraba la nueva apariencia de su hijo

-bueno vámonos ya, dijo tuomas para después irse volando con los demás, mientras tanto.

**EL LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS-la página del despertar**

Sirius se encontraba volando justo ya cerca de su objetivo al llegar pudo ver una puerta bastante reforzada al tocar el suelo muchas criaturas salieron del piso amenazándolo con espadas

-sirius simplemente sonrió mientras los miraba sacando sus dagas,-vengan por mí, dijo sirius

Los monstruos que estaban hay fueron a atacarlo y en cuestión de 15 segundo sirius salto mientras las cabezas de los monstruos salían asiendo que sus cuerpos sean fuentes de sangre,-y a esto le llaman protección, dijo sirius después de haber matado como a 80 criaturas ,-muy bien entremos, dijo sirius mientras se acercaba a la puerta para después destruirla con uno de sus poderes,-hay esta, dijo sirius con una gran sonrisa mientras podía ver el libro en un altar flotando al acercarse pudo coger el libro al cogerlo sintió una gran energía,-increíble llego la hora de despertarlo, dijo sirius mientras sacaba el comunicador

-como esta señor sirius en que le podemos ayudar, dijo uno de los sirvientes

-quiero que prepares el ataúd hoy mismo vamos a despertar al emperador jajaja, dijo sirius mientras se reía

-enserio entonces como diga señor déjeme infórmale que marcus a muerto, dijo el sirviente

-¡cómo es posible eso!, dijo sirius sorprendido

-su energía ya no aparece en los radares todo indica que ha muerto, dijo el sirviente con tranquilidad

-bueno ya no lo necesitamos preparen el ataúd yo estaré hay en unos cuantos minutos, dijo sirius con seriedad

-como diga, dijo el sirviente con tranquilidad

-muy bien, dijo sirius mientras colgaba el teléfono para después pensar- warui ha sido derrotado y ahora marcus también lo peor es que alis y alex nos han traicionado pagaran por esto, dijo sirius para después irse volando, mientras tanto.

**POR LOS CIELOS**

Todos se encontraban volando hasta que tuomas se detuvo

-ranma y también los demás lo hicieron al mismo tiempo,-maestro ¿Qué sucede?, pregunto ranma mientras miraba la reacción de tuomas

-¡oigan avise cuando frenen!, dijo alex molesto

-¡maldición sirius ya creo que tiene el libro se acaba de mover puedo sentirlo rápido tenemos que irnos antes de que pierda su energía de vista!, dijo tuomas alterado para después salir volando a toda velocidad

-¡ya lo escucharon vámonos!, dijo ranma mientras los demás lo seguían, mientras tanto.

**EN RYUGENZAWA**

Ryoga y ukyo se encontraban caminando por el bosque con una sonrisa

-baya este bosque sí que es grande no, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón, dijo ukyo un poco cansada cosa que ryoga noto

-vamos ukyo descansemos, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en una roca al igual que ukyo viendo la cascada

-ukyo en ese momento decidió romper el silencio,-y dime ryoga ¿aun sientes algo por akane?, Pregunto ukyo con curiosidad

-bueno pues ella no fue correspondía para mi así que yo diría que ya no, dijo ryoga con tranquilidad

-enserio…, dijo ukyo sorprendida

-si jaja ¿y tú aun sientes algo por ranma?, pregunto ryoga con el mismo tono

-ya no shampoo ahora es mi amiga y ranma mi hermano, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-vaya sí que te admiro, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?, pregunto ukyo con curiosidad

-por como lograste olvidarlo y superarlo, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-bueno eso es algo que tuve que hacer pero ya no estés triste ryoga, dijo ukyo mientras ponía su mano en la de ryoga

-gracias ukyo por animarme eres un gran amiga.., dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-tu también lo eres, dijo ukyo mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos ,-ryoga..,dijo ukyo sonrojada mientras los dos cerraban los ojos hasta que sus labios se unieron por completo

-ryoga comenzó a tocar la mejilla de ukyo pero en ese momento los dos reaccionaron el primero en reaccionar fue ryoga que se levantó de golpe,-¡perdóname por hacer eso!, dijo ryoga bien sonrojado y apenado

-ukyo abrí los ojos y vio el terror de ryoga,-ryoga tu acaso me quieres.., dijo ukyo sonrojada

-ryoga al oír eso se puso más rojo que un tomate

-ukyo se levantó mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ryoga,-necesito saberlo, dijo ukyo con los ojos brillosos

-ryoga sabía que por el fondo su corazón realmente apuntaba a ukyo no a akane en ese instante ryoga voltio y vio a su amiga,-sabes desde que ranma se fue con shampoo y tu quedaste sola no sabes cuanta tristeza sentí en verte así cuando te abrase esa vez mi corazón latió bastante rápido sabes porque el destino no quiere verme con akane es porque él quiere verme contigo ukyo te quiero, dijo ryoga mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga

-ryoga…, dijo ukyo con lágrimas para después abrazar a ryoga se sentía por fin amada

-ryoga correspondió al abrazo con ternura,ukyo alzo la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos ryoga la beso mientras los dos caían al pasto mientras se acariciaban ryoga en ese momento se levanto

-ukyo abrí los ojos,-¿te pasa algo ryoga?, pregunto ukyo mientras se levantaba del césped

-ryoga lo miro con una sonrisa,-no lo sé ukyo al igual que ranma parece que mi corazón también tenía un sentimiento oculto y ese sentimiento era así a ti realmente te quiero te amo, dijo ryoga con ojos brillosos mientras los sentimientos por akane desaparecían

-enserio ryoga ,dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-si ukyo quieres ser mi novia, dijo ryoga esperando que su amiga diga que si

-claro que si ryoga te amo, dijo ukyo mientras abrazaba a su amigo que ahora era su novio

-gracias cielo te quiero, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-yo también vamos regresemos a casa, dijo ukyo con ternura

-si vamos, dijo ryoga mientras los dos se fueron tomados de la mano

Al llegar encontraron a akane sentada esperando a su amigo akane se sorprendió mucho al ver que los dos caminaban tomados de la mano

-hola chicos a que se debe esa felicidad, dijo akane sorprendida

-bueno ryoga y yo nos hemos vuelto pareja, dijo ukyo mientras abrazaba el brazo de su novio

-¡enserio!, dijo akane sorprendida

-así es akane, dijo ryoga con una sonrisa

-los felicito chicos, dijo akane con alegría por ryoga y ukyo

-y a qué hora vendrá tu amigo akane, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-bueno el estará aquí en.., dijo akane pero fue interrumpida

-buenas tardes, dijo shinnosuke mientras entraba

- shinnosuke te estaba esperando, dijo akane con una gran sonrisa para después ir a saludarlo

-ryoga simplemente sonrió ya no sentía nada de celos porque ya tenía a la verdadera dueña de su corazón,- hola shinnosuke, saludo ryoga con tranquilidad

-hola ryoga y también a ti ukyo, dijo shinnosuke con una sonrisa

-hola shinnosuke como estas, dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

-bueno shinnosuke nos vamos, dijo akane con felicidad

-claro akane vámonos, dijo shinnosuke con tranquilidad

-adiós chicos, dijo ryoga mientras se despedía

Ukyo-en ese momento era bastante cansado bostezo

-estas bien ukyo, dijo ryoga con ternura

-si simplemente tengo sueño, dijo ukyo con cansancio

-si yo también jejeje, dijo ryoga con el mismo tono

-entonces ben ryoga vamos a dormir los dos, dijo ukyo con un tono medio atrevido

-jejej está bien y tu padre, dijo ryoga nervioso

-papa vendrá en la noche vamos ryoga solo una pequeña siesta, dijo ukyo mientras bostezaba

-esta bien vamos, dijo ryoga bien sonrojado para después ir a dormir con su novia , mientras tanto.

**EN EL PALACIO -EL DESPERTAR SE ACERCA**

Sirius había llegado mientras los sirvientes se arrodillaban ante el

-qué bueno que llego tenemos listo el ataúd, dijo el sirviente

-muy bien llévame donde el, dijo sirius mientras sostenía el libro

-muy bien vámonos, dijo el sirviente

-al llegar sirius se acercó al ataúd,-llego la hora, dijo sirius mientras habría el libro buscando la página,-aquí está el despertar de los muertos, dijo sirius mientras arrancaba la página para después ponerla en el ataúd sirius decidió ocultar el libro,-bueno esto sí que demorara, dijo sirius listo para esperar

-¡señor sirius!, dijo el sirviente mientras corría a toda velocidad

-si ¿qué sucede?, pregunto sirius mientras veía a su sirviente

-mire esto, dijo el sirviente mientras sacaba una pantalla en la imagen sirius pudo ver a ranma y halos demás

-conque me encontraron muy bien ya sabes que hacer lleva a tu pelotón y mátenlos yo iré después, dijo sirius mientras volteaba a ver el ataúd abriéndose lentamente

-muy bien como ordene, dijo el sirviente mientras este se iba, mientras tanto.

ranma y los demás habían llegado con cansancio

-aquí es, dijo tuomas con seriedad,-muy bien necesitamos separarnos ranma y shampoo vayan por ese camino toma ranma cualquier cosa me llaman entendieron, dijo tuomas con seriedad

-si maestro como diga, dijo ranma mientras tomaba el comunicador

-muy bien alex y alis como ustedes son hermanos ustedes irán juntos, dijo tuomas mientras le daba el comunicador a alex ,-y usted señor genma y cologne vendrán conmigo

-está bien tuomas, dijo cologne con seriedad

-cuídate mucho abuelita, dijo shampoo preocupada por su abuela

-tú también hija, dijo cologne con seriedad

-muy bien váyanse si encuentras a sirius comuníquense entendieron, dijo tuomas con seriedad

Todos respondieron con la cabeza para después separarse, mientras tanto por el camino de ranma y shampoo

**EL LADO OSCURO DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO**

-bueno vamos shampoo, dijo ranma con seriedad

-si te sigo vámonos ,dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

Ranma y shampoo al llegar entraron por un túnel ranma pudo notar que su novia no decía ninguna palabra

-¿estas enojada conmigo verdad?, dijo ranma con preocupación

-shampoo en ese momento reacciono por esa pregunta,-no ranma porque dices eso, dijo shampoo un poco desanimada

-no tienes que mentir sé que estas enojada conmigo shampoo dime porque?, pregunto ranma con curiosidad

-shampoo en ese momento se detuvo, ranma al ver eso también lo hico,-no es que este enojada contigo ranma es solo que ya no me has tomado en cuenta ya no me tienes confianza siento que el ranma que conocí está desapareciendo, dijo shampoo con tristeza

-ranma tuvo esa terrible dolor de corazón o través mientras se acercaba a ella,-no digas eso shampoo yo te amo pero sabes bien que nos encontramos en un peligro bastante serio, dijo ranma para calmarla

-pero yo también soy fuere ahora que tengo tu poder pero aun así no me dejas pelear ranma no tengas miedo tu sabes que yo también peleo soy una guerrera amazona, dijo shampoo bien firme

-ranma la miro con una sonrisa,-tienes razón perdóname por dudar y ser un idiota tu eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido más fuerte que akane y ukyo eres perfecta shampoo, dijo ranrma con ternura

-lo dices enserio ranma, dijo shampoo sorprendida

-claro que si podrías perdonarme, dijo ranma con ternura

-ya lo hice, dijo shampoo para después besarlo

-¡oigan y ustedes quienes son!, dijo una voz tenebrosa de un soldado no humano junto a otros

Ranma y shampoo reaccionaron mientras sus labios se separaban

-¡rápido confiesen si no quieren que los matemos jajaj!, dijo uno de los soldados en un tono burlón

.Jajajaja, rieron ranma y shampoo mientras los miraban

-lista para la diversión cielo, dijo ranma mientras sacaba su espada con una sonrisa maliciosa

-claro que si, dijo shampoo con la misma sonrisa mientras sacaba sus chui

-les advierto jovencitos van a morir si nos enfrenta, dijo uno de los soldados

-el que va a morir aquí eres tú, dijo shampoo mientras se transformaba

-ranma simplemente sonrió mientras pensaba-esa es mi novio jajaj, pensó ranma con orgullo

-¡ataquen muchachos!, grito el soldado principal mientras ranma y shampoo no paraban de sonreír

-les advertimos por ultimabes si nos enfrentan morirán, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja pero si son unos niños jajaja ,rio uno de los soldados en un tono burlón

-si pero no somos niños comunes y corrientes idiota, dijo shampoo con una sonrisa

-como te atreves maldita desgraciada, dijo el soldado con una sonrisa

-ranma al oír eso apunto su espada,-sabes a quien acabas de insultar maldito infeliz muerete!,dijo ranma mientras lanzaba la espada al que insulto a su novia mientras la espada atravesó el estómago la espada por si sola regreso a la mano de ranma

-el guardia callo sangrando mientras los demás vieron a ranma y shampoo con terror ,-son unos maditos..,el soldado no pudo acabar su palabra porque uno de los chui de shampoo le rompió por completo la cara

-buen tiro amor, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-gracias cielo, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono de su novio

¡ataquen muchachos!, dijo el segundo soldado pero sus compañeros tenían miedo

-no tenemos tiempo de estar enfrentándonos con basuras no lo crees, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-bueno estas lista, dijo ranma mientras miraba halos guardias

-claro, dijo shampoo mientras unía su mano con la de ranma haciendo que un gran rayo saliera de sus manos

-bueno sigamos, dijo ranma con un tono tranquilo

-si vamos airén, dijo shampoo con el mismo tono

-bravo muchachos los felicito, dijo el sirviente de sirius el sirviente no era humano era una criatura con ojos totalmente rojos

-¿y tú quién eres?, dijo ranma sin nada de seriedad

-mi nombre es Wong el repartidor de su muerte, dijo Wong mientras sacaba sus espadas

-jajaja no será al revés el que morirá aquí eres tú, dijo shampoo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-eso ya lo veremos niña, dijo Wong mientras sus brazos se hinchaban asiendo que una gran musculatura saliera y sus ojos se hagan brillosos de color rojo mientras su cuerpo crecía,-ahora atáquenme, dijo Wong con una sonrisa

-aa eres un monstruo entonces no va dar pena que te matemos, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-tienes razón airén jajaj, rio shampoo con la misma sonrisa

-muy bien yo comenzare, dijo ranma con una sonrisa

-muy bien yo te sigo, dijo shampoo mientras cogía sus chui

-ranma fue corriendo con su velocidad Wong no lo pudo detener mientras ranma le dio un golpe a al estómago de Wong mientras este vomitaba sangre mientras agachaba la cabeza

-mi turno, dijo shampoo mientras saltaba a atacarlo Wong cometió un grave error al alzar la cara el chui de shampoo logro darle en la cara rompiendo su nariz

-muy bien, dijo ranma para después sacar su espada cortándole por completo las piernas de Wong

-¡aaahh!, grito Wong por el cortado de sus piernas y su nariz rota,-son unos malditos, dijo Wong mientras caí al suelo

-hey no dijiste que habas a matarnos, dijo shampoo con un tono burlón

-así es al parecer nosotros vamos a repartirte la muerte lista amor, dijo ranma mientras estiraba la mano

-lista, dijo shampoo haciendo lo mismo

-son unos malditos hijos de.., antes de que Wong dijera la palabra el rayo de ranma y shampoo combinados hicieron polvo a su cuerpo

-hacemos un gran equipo mientras peleamos juntos, dijo shampoo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura con una sonrisa

-siempre lo hemos sido shampoo, dijo ranma con la misma sonrisa, hasta que

-ranma, shampoo que sorpresa han matado a mi sirviente de un solo golpe no cabe duda que son la pareja perfecta, dijo sirius por el parlante

-Sirius muéstrate!, Grito Ranma Alterado

-jajaja están perdidos ahora tengo el libro y falta poco para que el emperador despierte jajaj, rio sirius con maldad

-aguarda tú tienes el libro, dijo shampoo preocupada

-así es niña ahora morirán jajaja falta poco para el despertar, dijo sirius mientras se reía

-no puede ser, dijo ranma con miedo

-ahora recen por sus vidas que hoy mismo se acabara la libertad jajaja, rio sirius para después desconectarse.

**CONTINUARA**

_Hola como están espero que muy bien y este es el capítulo de la semana espero que les allá gustado agradezco bastante sus comentarios _

_HIRAM-gracias amigo por el comentario y por el mensaje que bueno que te allá gustado el capítulo 18 espero que te guste este._

_KEVIN-amigo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no vi uno de tus comentario realmente te agradezco que hallas vuelo a leer mi historia gracias._

_SKANDALOSO-de nada amigo siempre tengo tiempo para subir los capítulos el sábado que bueno que te guste el capítulo._

MexEmperorRamsesII-gracias amigo por el comentario que bueno que te gusten los capítulos

_Gracias amigos por sus comentarios espero que les guste este capítulo si les gusto por favor comenten y como saben un capitulo cada sábado gracias amigos nos vemos en el capítulo 20 cuídense mucho._


End file.
